Uma Viagem Inesperada
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Último Capítulo! : Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Gina e Draco são transportados para um lugar muito misterioso. Como vão sair dessa?
1. A Chave de Portal

Uma Viagem Inesperada 

**N.A.: **Oi gente! Pra quem não me conhece eu sou Victor Ichijouji, irmão e beta da Biba Akizuki (de: _A Cura pela dor_) e esta é a minha primeira fic de HP. Espero reviews hein! Até mais.

Não posso deixar de agradecer à Biba Akizuki que tá me dando a maior força, e à Jaqueline Granger minha beta-reader.

**_Sinopse:_**Através de uma chave de portal Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Draco são transportados para um local misterioso, que aparenta ser algo que na verdade não é. Neste local eles vão desvendar um grande mistério e descobrir o que um realmente sente pelo outro, além de novos sentimentos e emoções. Ação, aventura e muito romance te aguardam.   

Capítulo 1 – A Chave de Portal 

Harry estava atrasado, precisava pegar o expresso de Hogwarts antes de sua partida, senão poderia até perder o seu ano letivo na escola. Junto com ele,todos os Weasley estavam correndo na estação de trem King's Cross para chegar à plataforma 9 e ½. Quando eles chegaram se despediram da Sra. Weasley.

–  Harry, você vai primeiro. – disse a sra. Weasley 

–  Tudo bem. Tchau Sra. Weasley! – disse Harry se despedindo e se preparando para atravessar a plataforma.

–  Tchau querido! – disse a Sra. Weasley acenando para Harry – Mas não precisa me chamar de senhora., me chame de Molly, apenas Molly, afinal você é como se fosse um membro da família.

–  Está bem, então tchau Molly! – disse Harry dando um grande sorriso antes de atravessar a plataforma. 

–  Agora você Gina.

–  Tchau mãe. – disse agora Gina se posicionado para atravessar a plataforma.

–  Ah, filha toma cuidado na escola ...

–  Tá mãe, eu não vou conversar com diários estranhos e nem me meter em encrencas. Quem sempre faz isso é o Rony.

–  Hei! – Rony protestou.

–  Mas é verdade filho. – disse Molly a Rony - Tchau querida, agora vai senão o trem vai partir. 

Nesse mesmo instante, Gina já havia sumido naquela plataforma.

–  Agora Fred ...

–  Tchau mãe ! – os gêmeos disseram em coro e atravessaram um de cada vez.

–  Eu sou sempre o último, né mãe? – disse Rony em tom de desânimo.

–  Não é não Roniquinho. – disse Molly – Agora vai senão você vai perder o expresso filho.

–  Está bem. Então, tchau mãe! – disse Rony um segundo antes de sumir como os outros sumiram na plataforma.

Do outro lado da plataforma**, **Harry e Gina estavam à espera de Rony.

–  Vamos logo ou não conseguiremos bons lugares. – disse Rony apressando os outros.

–  Vamos – disse Harry.

 Em frente ao trem quem estava à espera de Harry, Rony e Gina era Hermione. 

–  Pessoal pensei que vocês não chegariam e eu teria de ir sozinha como no segundo ano. Mas quando os gêmeos passaram com o Lino por aqui, tive certeza de que viriam. – disse Hermione.

–  Estamos aqui, não estamos? – perguntou Harry – Agora vamos entrar nesse trem e procurar bons lugares.

Eles entraram no trem e foram de cabine em cabine ver se tinham lugares para os quatro, mas todas as cabines que eles olhavam estavam cheias.

–  Todas cheias... – resmungou Gina – Acho que vamos de pé e aqui no corredor.

–  É, se a Mione tivesse sido inteligente e guardado um lugar pra gente aqui dentro ao invés de ficar lá fora nos esperando. – resmungou Rony a Gina.

–  Olha aqui Rony ... – Hermione protestou.

–  Vocês dois já vão começar? – perguntou Harry olhando para Rony e depois para Hermione.

–  Não, não quero brigar com seres encrenqueiros como este. – disse Mione – Tenho mais o que fazer como, por exemplo, procurar uma cabine vazia para nós.

–  GENTE, ACHEI !!! – gritou Gina de outro vagão do trem.

–  Vamos lá. – disse Harry aos dois briguentos.

Os três foram até a outra cabine e se sentaram junto de Gina.

–  Tá vazia mesmo ! – disse Rony se sentando alegremente.

–  Não tá cheia, ó! – disse Mione cortando o barato de Rony.

–  Só se for cheia de ar ... – outra discussão estava sendo iniciada.

–  Dá pra parar de brigar vocês dois? – disse Gina em tom de bronca – Desse jeito vai dar em casamento. 

 Deu para ver  as bochechas de Hermione e de Rony corarem, depois dessa cena Gina caiu na risada.

–  Só vocês dois não perceberam ainda ! – disse Gina entre uma risada e outra.

–  Perceber o quê? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

–  Nada ! Esquece ! – a resposta em coro dos dois só piorou a situação e Gina começou a rir mais ainda.

 ****

O trem começou a andar. Todos começaram a conversar, mas a conversa foi interrompida por uma voz que veio da porta.

–  Oi gente, posso sentar com vocês? – era Neville que aparentava muito cansaço.

–  Claro Neville! – disse Gina.

–  Nossa Neville, você conseguiu chegar mais atrasado que a gente. – disse Harry.

–  Foi. Quando eu cheguei o trem estava partindo e eu tive de pular para dentro dele, foi horrível. Harry e Rony caíram na risada só de imaginar o Neville pulando em um trem partindo, todo desengonçado como ele é (esse povo da minha fic não parar de cair na risada).

–  Harry, eu não vejo graça. Você está rindo porque não foi com você. – disse Neville revoltado.

–  Me desculpe Neville ! – disse Harry depois de levar uma cotovelada de Gina.

–  Vocês não notaram? – disse Neville em tom sério.

–  O quê? – perguntou Hermione.

–  Que tem um vagão a mais no trem este ano.

–  Nossa Neville, como é que você sabe disso? – perguntou Rony curioso.

–  É que todo ano, como eu sempre vou parar no último vagão do trem, eu conto quantos tem e nos outros anos eu havia contado vinte vagões, mas neste há vinte e um vagões.

–  Nossa Neville, sinistra a sua história, nem vou dormir esta noite ...

–  Para com isto Rony ! – disse Hermione brava.

–  Ah! Deve ser porque este ano vai ter mais alunos do primeiro ano e eles colocaram mais um vagão para todos caberem no trem. – disse Gina.

–  Harry, você está tão calado. – disse Neville em tom de preocupação – O que houve?

–  Nada estou meio triste ...

–  É porque ele está preocupado com Você - Sabe - Quem. – disse Rony a Neville.

–  Está com medinho de alguém? Pequeno e indefeso Potter. – uma voz arrastada invadiu a cabine.

–  Ah, dá um tempo Malfoy! – disse Hermione levantando-se e encarando Draco.

–  Oh, entra em cena Hermione Granger, a advogada oficial de Harry Potter. – disse Malfoy.

–  Cai fora Malfoy ! – agora era Harry quem estava encarando Draco.

–  Por que deveria? – perguntou Draco.

–  Pode ser pelo simples fato de nós não o suportarmos? – perguntou Gina.

–  Olha, a Weasley fêmea que esconde o seu amor por Harry Potter sabe falar. 

–  Deixa a Gina em paz Malfoy. – disse Mione.

–  Cale a boca sua Sangue-Ruim ! – disse Draco.

–  Agora foi demais Malfoy ! – Paf ! – Malfoy havia levado um tapa na cara daqueles. 

–  SANGUE-RUIM! – após dizer isso Draco saiu da cabine e disse – Vou pra minha cabine esperar Crable e Goile trazerem algumas coisas que eu os mandei comprar.

–  Vai logo então. – disse Gina. – Esse Malfoy é folgado, não é Neville?

Neville não respondeu. Todos olharam para ele, que havia pegado no sono.

–  Não acredito que ele tenha dormido com aquela discussão toda? – disse Rony.

–  Por isso que ele foi o único a não brigar com o Malfoy. – disse Harry.

–   Gente coitado ele tá cansado, dá um desconto pra ele. – disse Mione.

–  Ele está cansado, pular num trem começando a andar pra ele é um grande esforço físico. – disse Rony.

–  O físico dele não está preparado para esses tipos de coisas. – disse Gina.

–  O físico de barril? – Rony disse, em seguida, Gina, Harry e ele mesmo começaram a rir.

–  Parem de rir da cara do garoto, seus falsos, se ele estivesse acordado, vocês não estariam caçoando da cara dele. – Mione disse brava.

Os três pararam de rir, mas não foi porque  Mione mandou eles pararem não, foi porque o trem começou a chacoalhar. Com aquele chacoalha-chacoalha Gina foi atirada ao chão, Mione caiu  em cima de Rony, Harry caiu no chão e bateu a cabeça e Neville foi atirado contra a parede, sendo forçadamente acordado pelos tremores.

–  O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Neville.

–  Ai... não sei. – disse Harry passando a mão na cabeça que havia batido.

–  Sai de cima Mione! – disse Rony que estava sendo esmagado por ela.

–  Desculpa. – disse Hermione tentando se levantar com todo aquele tremor.

–  Eu vou ao corredor ver o que está acontecendo! – disse Harry saindo da cabine.

–  Sai daí  POTTER! – Harry ouviu Malfoy gritando.

–  Por que deveria? – perguntou Harry.

–  O CARRINHO DE COMIDA !!!! – gritou Malfoy.

Harry olhou para a direção em que Malfoy olhava ao gritar e viu um carrinho cheio de comidas e guloseimas vindo em direção dele. Se ele ficasse parado ali seria atropelado, por isso pulou dentro de outra cabine que ficava ao lado. Ele olhou para o corredor e, em fração de segundo, o carrinho passou por ele. Harry só ouviu o barulho do carrinho batendo na parede do fim do último vagão. Em seguida o trem parou de tremer, parecia tudo estar bem, fora por um grito de Malfoy.

–  NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR !!! VENHAM VER O QUE ACONTECEU !!! 

Harry e os outros saíram no corredor do vagão, mas todos foram jogados para trás. Como era possível o trem estava andando para trás em alta velocidade, e o pior estava por vir. Gina conseguiu levantar-se e ver "o pior".

–  Meu Deus, era isso que Malfoy queria nos mostrar. – todos conseguiram se levantar para ver o que havia acontecido.

–  Nós vamos morrer !!! – Neville disse ao ver que o vagão em que estava havia se soltado do trem, e por isso estava regressando.

–  Não Neville tudo vai dar certo. – disse Hermione tentando animar o amigo.

O vagão perdeu velocidade e tudo parecia estar bem. 

–  Precisamos sair daqui de dentro... AH!!! – Gina foi jogada ao chão de novo, pois o trem começou a tremer novamente. A velocidade triplicou e tudo que estava lá fora foi escurecendo, pareciam até estar andando de metrô. Pouco depois tudo clareou, mas ainda estava um pouco escuro, o vagão parou e agora todos foram jogados contra a parede do vagão.   

–  Ai! Que dor nas costas. – resmungou Hermione.

–  E nas pernas... ai! – agora fora Rony quem resmungara.

–  A dor que eu sinto é em tudo. – reclamou Harry.

–  O que está realmente doendo é esse meu ferimento na canela ... – Gina sentara e apontara para o seu calcanhar.

–  Gina! Precisamos cuidar deste corte. – disse Neville se sentando para olhar o corte na canela de Gina, que estava bem feio.

–  Fácil ! – disse Hermione se levantando e apontando para a canela de Gina – _Estigmatum_!

No mesmo instante em que Mione fez esse feitiço o corte de Gina cicatrizou.

–  Muito obrigada por curar o meu corte Mione! – disse Gina agradecida – Mas onde você aprendeu este feitiço?

–  Foi em um livro de medi-bruxismo que li durante as férias. – disse Hermione.

–  Cadê o Malfoy? – perguntou Rony.

–  Ali ! – disse Neville apontando para Draco desmaiado no chão.

–  Deixe-o aí! – disse Harry – Vamos ver o que tem lá fora.

Todos, menos Draco, saíram do vagão para ver o que tinha lá fora.

–  Como? Tudo o que há em nossa volta é pedra! – disse Hermione espantada.

–  Devemos estar em uma caverna. – disse Harry.

–  Estamos em uma caverna! – disse Rony.

–  Peraí! Deixe-me tentar entender, o trem perdeu o controle, nosso vagão soltou e nos trouxe até uma caverna. Mas como isso aconteceu? – disse Gina – Rony, só pode ser um sonho, por favor me belisca.

Rony fez o favor que Gina pediu, a beliscou.

–  Ai! Rony! – exclamou Gina.

–  Você que me pediu. – disse Ronyairmã.

–  Pelo menos agora eu sei que não estou sonhando. – disse Gina.

–  Gente chega de besteira, precisamos saber exatamente onde estamos. – disse Hermione.

–  Eu acho que é mais importante sabermos como viemos parar aqui, vai anoitecer e não vai dar em nada sairmos andando por aqui durante a noite. Amanhã nós pesquisamos sobre este local. – disse Harry em tom de liderança.

–  É, isto é realmente uma idéia mais inteligente. – respondeu Hermione.

–  Não há vestígio de trilho de trem aqui. – disse Neville.

–  Então nós só pudemos ter vindo pra cá através de uma chave de portal. – disse Mione.

–  Nossa! – exclamou Gina – Por que nos mandariam para um local destes ?

–  Não sei... pode ter sido alguém que precisa de nós aqui ou o pior...

–  Voldemort! – ao Harry dizer esta palavra todos sentiram um calafrio e uma lágrima começou a escorrer do olho direito de Gina – Só pode ter sido ele!

–  Não Harry, não foi isso, não pode ter sido! – disse Gina em um tom muito sério.

Gina tinha um grande trauma com Voldemort, pois no segundo ano, através de um diário mágico, ele levou Gina para a Câmara Secreta. Quase a matou tentando roubar sua energia para ressuscitar, mas na hora que quase tudo estava acabado Harry e Fawlks, a fênix de Dumbledore, a salvaram.

–  Vamos entrar, quando anoitecer este local vai ficar mais frio, mais gelado e mais assustador. – disse Rony.

–  É Rony, melhor entrarmos. E deixe o Malfoy acordar do desmaio que eu vou zoar com a cara dele. – disse Harry.

–  É, no terceiro ano ele não parou de te zoar por causa da história do dementador, agora zoa ele que desmaiou só por causa de um trem desgovernado. – disse Hermione – Ele merece!

E os cinco grifinórios entraram naquele vagão de trem caído no meio de uma caverna.        

**No próximo capítulo: **Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Draco agora vão ter que enfrentar uma noite muito sinistra dentro daquele vagão de trem, que vai mostrar aos nossos personagens que aquela caverna, durante a noite, não é uma caverna comum. Não deixem de ler!


	2. Uma Noite Fria, Escura e Assustadora

Uma Viagem Inesperada Capítulo 2 – Uma noite fria, escura e assustadora 

Harry e os outros entraram no vagão, Draco já não estava mais desmaiado jogado no meio do chão, nem o carrinho de comida que quase havia atropelado Harry. Será que Draco havia fugido com o carrinho de comida? E como nenhum alimento do carrinho havia voado de dentro do carrinho? Harry tinha algumas coisas para perguntar à Malfoy. 

–  Hummmm!!!! Muito bom isso daqui, delicia! – aquela voz vinha da última cabine do trem. Ao ouvirem isso todos foram ver o que estava acontecendo na cabine.

–  Malfoy!!! – todos gritaram ao vê-lo sentado no chão com o carrinho de comida atacando uma grande ,e aparentemente, deliciosa rosquinha recheada.

–  Hum! Nham! Esse é o meu nome. – ele disse ironicamente.

–  Malfoy esse era o nosso alimento, tentaríamos nos manter alimentados com ele por algum tempo! – brigou Hermione.

–  Ainda podemos salvar os alimentos. – disse Rony entrando na cabine e puxando o carrinho para o corredor.

–  Hei! Esse carrinho é meu Weasley! – disse Malfoy se levantando para encarar Rony.

–  Por que seu? Você o comprou por acaso? – perguntou Harry.

–  Não, mas eu salvei o carrinho quando ele estava correndo em sua direção. Na hora em que tudo começou a tremer, eu gritei para você sair do caminho, se lembra? – disse Malfoy.

–  Mas por que você fez isso? – perguntou Harry – Por que me salvaria de um carrinho vindo correndo em minha direção?

–  Simplesmente porque eu estava mais interessado na comida que havia naquele carrinho do que ver você sendo atropelado por ele. – disse Malfoy.

–  E o que você fez para os alimentos do carrinho não saírem voando? – perguntou Neville curioso.

–  Nada mais que um feitiço paralisante no carrinho e em seus alimentos, se não tivesse feito isso tudo estaria espalhado por aí no chão.

–  E qual seria o motivo para você querer esse carrinho? Por acaso você não sabia que nós viríamos para cá sabia? – perguntou Mione.

–  Claro que sabia, tudo é um plano... – mas ele foi interrompido por Mione.

–  Ele não sabe de nada, se soubesse de algo não sairia contando por aí.

–  E quanto ao seu desmaio Malfoy? – perguntou Harry – Quem é o maricas sensível que desmaia por qualquer motivo aqui?

–  Você ! – disse Malfoy com aquela voz nojenta – Eu fingi estar desmaiado pois sabia que vocês iam lá fora ver onde estamos e me abandonar aqui dento. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade para atacar o carrinho.

–  Ele é um ladrão mesmo! – disse Gina.

–  E você uma Weasley nojenta! – disse Malfoy com sua voz arrastada.

–  Ele só pode ter pego a doença de Crable e Goyle! – disse Neville – A doença da gula.

–  Vai Longbottom! Você não tem a mínima cara de quem não atacaria esses doces né?! Você é gordo! – disse Draco.

–  _Rictusempra!_ – um jorro de luz dourada atingiu Draco no estômago e ele se dobrou com dificuldade de respirar.__

–  Mas você eu sou capaz de atacar! – disse Neville orgulhoso vendo Draco no chão morrendo de rir, pois aquele feitiço causava cócegas.__

–  Neville, o que deu em você para fazer isso? – perguntou Mione espantada com a atitude do amigo.__

–  Não sei. – disse Neville.__

–  Não é assim que se pode resolver as coisas. – disse Mione antes de tirar a varinha do bolso e apontar para Draco – _Finite encantatem!_ __

Após essas palavras Draco conseguiu levantar-se. Depois que ele já estava de pé sacou sua varinha do bolso e a apontou para Longbottom. __

– Nada disso! – antes que Draco pudesse lançar algum feitiço em Neville, Harrry tomou a varinha de sua mão. – Chega de feitiços aqui dentro, senão aqui vai ficar parecendo um clube de duelos.__

–  Ei, devolva a minha varinha! – Draco ordenou à Harry.__

–  Não. – disse Harry guardando a varinha no seu bolso – Só se você prometer que não vai mais lançar feitiço em ninguém, caso contrário, você ou quem lançar um feitiço contra qualquer pessoa aqui dentro vai ser expulsa do trem. Promete?__

–  Sim, eu prometo. – disse Draco em tom de contrariedade.__

Harry devolveu a varinha para Draco, mas ele não cumpriu sua promessa, muito pelo contrário, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi lançar um feitiço contra Neville.__

–  _Petrificatum!_ – Ao lançar este feitiço Malfoy fez com que Neville ficasse sem poder mexer ao menos um fio de cabelo.__

–  Malfoy, tira este feitiço de mim. – o que Neville disse foi quase impossível de se entender, pois falar sem mexer os lábios deve ser algo muito complicado.__

–  Malfoy, fora desse vagão! – ordenou Hermione.__

–  Eu não vo...__

–  Fora Malfoy! – ordenou ela novamente.__

–  Não vou sair daqui de dentro! – disse Draco.__

–  Vai sim! – Harry tirou a varinha dele do bolso e apontou para Malfoy – _Expelliarmus!_ __

 Após Harry jogar esse feitiço em Malfoy, uma luz vermelha se projetou contra ele, que foi rápida e estupidamente lançado para fora do vagão bem encima de uma poça d'água. Harry foi até a porta do vagão ver mais de perto a derrota de Malfoy. __

–  Agora fique por aí mesmo Malfoy! – disse Harry para o loiro e magro que se encontrava todo desengonçado, e molhado.__

–  Tchaau! – Harry fez um sinalzinho com a mão e fechou a porta do vagão.__

Malfoy levantou e foi tentar abrir a porta, mas Harry a segurou com toda a força para que ele não conseguisse abri-la.__

–  Hermione, por favor, faça algum feitiço para que Malfoy não consiga abrir esta porta. –Harry pediu a amiga.__

Hermione fez o favor ao amigo, e a porta foi trancada.__

– Mas Harry, quem garante que ele não vai conseguir abrir a porta usando um simples feitiço? – Mione perguntou intrigada.__

–  Eu garanto. – disse Harry, que em seguida, agachou e pegou algo que estava caída no chão.__

–  Ah!!! – Mione disse ao ver que o que Harry tinha pegado era a varinha de Malfoy.__

– Gente, agora que Malfoy já foi botado pra fora daqui precisamos dar um jeito no Neville, coitado. – Gina havia chamado atenção dos amigos.__

–  Cadê o Neville? – perguntou Harry ao ver que o amigo não estava mais no corredor.__

–  Nós o levamos para dentro daquela cabine e o deitamos em um sofá. – disse Gina apontando para uma cabine que ficava ao seu lado. __

–  Vamos dar um jeito nele – disse Mione.__

Quando todos estavam dentro da cabine Hermione perguntou :__

–  Qual o feitiço que Malfoy jogou em Neville mesmo?__

–  Foi um feitiço chamado Petrificatum. – disse Rony.__

–  Ih Neville, pelo que eu conheço desse feitiço não há maneira de retirá-lo. – disse Mione.__

–  E ele vai ficar assim até quando? – perguntou Rony.__

–  Durante duas horas... – disse Mione desanimada.__

– O Malfoy foi muito mal, ele merece ficar lá fora. – disse Gina revoltada.

Duas horas depois já havia anoitecido, todos estavam sentados em silêncio, Rony e Harry com suas varinhas acesas com o feitiço Lumos, para iluminar a cabine em que estavam, pois sem essas varinhas acesas aquele vagão se tornaria breu. Mas o silêncio que todos estavam fazendo foi cortado por um alegre grito de alegria.

– EH!!! Posso me mexer! – Neville levantou muito animado – Estou com fome! Vamos comer! Ai, que frio!!! Brrrrrr!!!! Que horas são Harry? Hein?!__

–  Chega Neville! – gritou Harry irritado – Eu sei que deve ser ruim ficar duas horas sem poder se mexer nem ao menos falar, mas não precisa falar tanto!__

–  Desculpe-me Harry. Mas que horas são hein?!__

–  Sete e meia Neville. – disse Harry.__

–  Estou com fome, vamos jantar já? – perguntou Neville.__

–  Ainda não Neville. – disse Harry – Alguém está com fome aqui?__

Todos fizeram sinal de negativo com a cabeça.__

–  O que estou realmente sentindo é sono, alguém já está com sono aqui? – perguntou Gina.__

Todos fizeram sinal de positivo com a cabeça.__

–  Então, antes de dormir é melhor comer alguma coisa. – insistiu Neville.__

–  Tudo bem Neville, você venceu. – disse Harry desanimado – Vai lá buscar.__

Neville foi, e rapidamente voltou com o carrinho em mãos, todos jantaram e depois se ajeitaram para dormir, Hermione e Gina em uma cabine, na do lado Neville e Rony,  Harry dormiria sozinho em outra. E Malfoy? Antes de se ajeitarem nas cabines, Gina quem lembrou dele.__

–  Harry, nós não podemos deixar o Malfoy sozinho lá fora.__

–  Mas ele merece. – disse Harry.__

–  Mas isso não é uma atitude grifinória, você está agindo como um sonserino!__

–  Está bem Gina eu deixo ele entrar. – disse Harry a Gina.__

–  Hum! Você é tonta mesmo Gina! – disse Rony – Depois de tudo que o Malfoy te fez, por exemplo te chamar de Weasley nojenta, você tem dó de deixá-lo sozinho lá fora?__

–  O caso não é ele ser um Malfoy e ter me maltratado, e maltratado a todos, o caso é ele ser um ser humano e essa caverna durante a noite não parece ser nada amigável, se ele morresse lá fora, seria culpa nossa, e ficaríamos culpados. – disse Gina.__

–  POR FAVOR DEIXEM-ME ENTRAR!!! – Draco gritava desesperado lá de fora.  __

PAF! SOC! – A porta estava sendo socada por Draco.__

–  Por que será que ele está batendo tanto na porta? – perguntou Rony.__

–  Você ainda pergunta? – disse uma Gina intolerante.__

–  Tem algo aqui fora!!! – Malfoy estava gritando mais desesperadamente ainda.__

–  Deixe-o entrar logo, deve haver algo lá fora. – disse Mione saindo da cabine dela com sua varinha acesa.__

TUM! – esse barulho agora não era de Draco na porta, era de algo MUITO pesado batendo no chão. – TUM!__

–  _Alohomorra!_ – Harry fez o feitiço logo para Malfoy poder entrar logo – Tem algo lá fora Malfoy?__

–  Não, esse barulho aí é hiper normal! – disse Draco sarcasticamente – Agora falando sério, tem um monstro  muito grande lá fora.  __

–  Shiii!!!! Vamos todos ficar calados então, para o monstro não nos notar aqui. – disse Harry para o resto do grupo.__

TUM! – E esse som se repetiu várias vezes, e se distanciou cada vez mais, até sumir de vez.__

–  Você viu o monstro Malfoy? – perguntou Gina assustada.__

–  Não, vi apenas o contorno do monstro... Atchim! Que droga! Por culpa de vocês fiquei resfriado. – reclamou Draco – Vou pegar uma blusa na minha mala e pôr sobre cima dessa. Mas está tão escuro...__

–  Toma sua varinha Malfoy! – Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e entregou a Draco.__

–  _Lumos! –_ a varinha de Malfoy acendeu e ele entrou em sua cabine para pegar suas roupas.__

–  Ai está realmente muito frio aqui! Pena que não temos cobertores... – disse Mione desanimada. __

–  Mas esse não é um problema! – disse Gina animada – Temos quatro cobertores em uma mala lá na cabine. Rony!!!__

–  Que é Gina? – disse Rony botando a cabeça e uma luzinha, que saia de sua varinha, pra fora de sua cabine.__

–  Pega a mala de cobertores aí na cabine, por favor.__

–  Tudo bem. – disse Rony para sua irmã.__

Poucos instantes depois Rony saiu arrastando uma grande mala pelo corredor da cabine. Ele parou junto aos amigos e abriu a grande mala, que tinha uns cobertores coloridos.__

–  Vamos dividir os cobertores. – em seguida Rony tirou um grande cobertor rosa e deu para Gina.__

–  Esse é para você Gina. – depois Rony tirou um cobertor cor de laranja – Esse é para Mione. – e depois Rony tirou outra cor de laranja – Para o Harry...__

–  Eu não estou com frio, não quero me cobrir. – disse Harry negando o cobertor que o amigo ia lhe dar.__

–  Então vou dar para o Neville. Vai lá na cabine dele entregar. – Rony deu o cobertor para Mione.__

–  Está bem. – depois de pegar o cobertor, Hermione foi em direção da cabine de Neville.__

–  E esse marrom é meu, tudo que é marrom minha mãe me dá... – disse Rony pegando o cobertor e a mala para levar a sua cabine.__

–  Por que vocês trazem cobertores para Hogwarts? – pergunto Harry.__

–  Não conhece Molly Harry? – perguntou Gina – ela tem medo de nós passarmos frio aqui na escola e nos faz trazer cobertores. Esse ano Fred e Jorge vão ficar sem os cobertores laranjas deles.__

Pouco tempo depois todos se ajeitaram para dormir. Harry deitou no sofá de sua cabine, sem se cobrir pois não aceitou o cobertor que Rony lhe ofereceu, e começou a pensar no que estaria fazendo em Hogwarts nesta hora. Dumbledore deveria estar fazendo seu discurso, como faz em todos os anos, será que já teria apresentado o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? quem será que era o novo professor? será que Snape teria conseguido o cargo? Harry achou que não, devia ser um novo professor mesmo.__

Mas na real, será que tava tudo bem por lá, como Harry estava imaginando mesmo? Harry achava que não, os Weasleys já deviam ter sido comunicados do ocorrido, e deviam estar morrendo de preocupação. Dumbledore já devia ter comunicado aos outros professores o sumiço do vagão deles e também devia estar raciocinando aonde eles foram parar. Mas não adiantava ficar pensando nisso agora, o sono já havia  invadido Harry e ele não agüentava mais manter os olhos abertos.__

 __

Harry estava vagando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, que por acaso estavam completamente vazios, o que deixava a escola extremamente silenciosa, Harry foi até a sala de transformação, que também estava vazia, assim como o resto da escola, que Harry andou, andou e andou para ver se havia alguém por lá, o que não se concretizou, o que será que havia acontecido em Hogwarts? Será que eram férias e Hogwarts, logicamente, estava completamente deserta? Havia paz de mais naquele castelo, mas era uma paz que tornava aqueles corredores muito assustadores.__

Mas as coisas se tornaram ainda pior quando Harry começou a sentir uma presença lhe seguindo, e ele olhava para trás e não via nada, só o corredor vazio. O medo invadiu Harry por inteiro e ele não tinha escolha, saiu correndo adentro daqueles corredores sem ao menos prestar atenção para onde virava ou aonde ia. Mas em uma das curvas, das que juntam um corredor com o outro, Harry tropeçou, e derrubou o seu corpo inteiro no chão, e quando ele levantou, o pior, o que ele mais temia aconteceu, aquelas narinas de cobra... ele estava bem ali na sua frente.__

–  Aaah!!!! – aquele era um grito fino, um grito de garota, era Gina quem havia gritado. Aí Harry percebeu que estava apenas tendo um pesadelo.__

 __

Ao ouvir aquele grito, Harry levantou correndo, pegou a sua varinha, e correu para o corredor em direção da cabine da Gina, onde encontrou Rony e Neville.__

–  O que houve Gina? – Mione perguntava para ela que chorava – Teve um pesadelo, como eu?__

–  Snif... Tom Riddle… ele me pegou e... snif... – Gina chorava, não conseguia nem contar o que havia acontecido.__

–  Calma maninha! – Rony sentou-se ao lado de Gina e lhe deu um abraço – Tom Riddle não está aqui, foi só um pesadelo.__

–  Eu também tive um pesadelo, que foi horrível, mas quando Gina gritou, eu fui salvo dele. – disse Neville.

–  Peraí! – disse Harry aos amigos – Eu também tive um pesadelo.

–  Eu também! – disse Rony – Por que será que nós todos tivemos pesadelos?

–  Muito estranho isso. Porque todos nós teríamos pesadelos na mesma noite? – disse Mione – Todos esses pesadelos devem estar interligados...

–  O que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês tiveram pesadelinhos bestas e agora estão com medo de dormir de novo? – perguntou Malfoy com aquela voz arrastada de sempre – Pois não durmam, sabe onde estamos?

–  Claro que não Malfoy! – disse Rony em tom de impaciência.

–  Eu sei onde estamos, nunca ouviram falar na lenda da Wicked Cavern? – perguntou Malfoy em tom de superioridade aos amigos.

–  Eu sei que caverna é essa. – disse Mione convicta a Draco – É uma caverna que proporciona pesadelos à todos que ousarem dormir dentro de seus territórios, e o pior, Trasgos das Cavernas habitam esse local e eles são muito grandes.

–  É claro que a Granger sabe tudo tinha que conhecer esta lenda. – disse Malfoy antes de sair da cabine.

–  Mas eu não acreditava que o local da lenda existisse realmente. – disse Mione.

–  A maioria das lendas são inspiradas em fatos reais – disse Rony – Inclusive os lobisomens.

–  Aqui tem Trasgos? – Gina perguntou, já recuperada do pesadelo – Será que aquele monstro que veio até perto desse vagão, na hora em que deixamos Malfoy entrar, era um Trasgo?

–  Devia ser... – mas Mione foi interrompida pelo retorno de Malfoy 

–  Vocês querem que os Trasgos venham atrás de nós? Esses Trasgos das Cavernas são extremamente inteligentes, e tem uma ótima audição. Vamos ficar em silêncio e apagar essas varinhas, assim que amanhecer, eu vou embora, vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou. – disse Draco.

–  Então é melhor irmos deitar e ficarmos quietos até o amanhecer, mas não dormir para não termos pesadelos. – disse Harry apagando sua varinha.

Todos foram deitar em sua cabine. Aquela noite foi péssima, além de ninguém dormir todos passaram muito frio, principalmente Harry e Draco que não tinham cobertores. Durante uns horários da noite Trasgos vagavam pela caverna, e ao baterem os pés no chão, o que fazia um barulho muito alto, o coração de cada um que estava naquele vagão quase saia pela boca. Mas nenhum Trasgo, por sorte de nossos heróis, notou a presença deles lá.

Aquela havia sido uma noite escura, fria e assustadora.

**No próximo capítulo: **Harry e os outros depois do amanhecer vão procurar a saída da Wicked Cavern. Mas procurar essa saída não vai ser uma tarefa nada fácil de ser cumprida antes do anoitecer, o horário em que os trasgos vagam pela caverna.

**N.A.:  **E aí galera estão gostando da minha fic? Espero que sim, mandem suas opiniões mesmo que sejam más... REVIEWS JÁ!!! (entrei na campanha da minha irmã Biba Akizuki)                                                 


	3. Briga de Irmãos

**__**

Uma Viagem Inesperada

Capítulo 3 – Briga de Irmãos 

Hermione foi a primeira a levantar assim que amanheceu. Gina estava dormindo deitada na mesma cabine que ela. Havia pegado no sono, e não parecia nada tranqüila, pena que Hermione não havia visto isso antes, pois se tivesse a teria acordado para não ter pesadelos.

Gina não parava de se revirar no banco em que estava dormindo, com certeza estava tendo outro pesadelo. Mione sentou-se ao lado do banco em que a amiga dormia e a cutucou levemente no ombro. Ela não acordou. Em seguida Hermione tentou acordá-la de várias maneiras: a chacoalhou, gritou, depois gritou mais alto e nada. Gina não acordava de jeito nenhum! Como seria capaz de acordar aquela menina? Rony que era irmão dela devia saber. Hermione foi até a cabine que Rony estava alojado, juntamente de Neville, e bateu na porta.

- Quem é ? – Rony havia perguntado lá de dentro. 

- Eu! – gritou Mione do lado de fora. 

Hermione entrou na cabine e fitou Rony depois Neville, ambos aparentavam muito sono, com umas fracas, porém notáveis olheiras .Provavelmente haviam passado a noite inteira conversando para não pegarem no sono, algo inteligente que ela e Gina deviam ter feito. Hermione sentou-se no banco ao lado de Neville e começou a falar com Rony:

- Rony, Gina está dormindo, e eu não consigo acordá-la de maneira alguma. 

Hermione parecia meio desconfortável ao falar com Rony, Neville percebeu isso. Mione estava com uma aparência horrível: cabelos desgrenhados, olheiras e cara de sono. Neville achou que ela devia estar sem graça por causa da aparência.

- A coisa mais difícil de fazer na toca além de arremessar gnomos, que ainda é divertido, é acordar a Gina. – disse Rony entre um bocejo e outro – Mas por que você quer acordá-la? Deixe-a tendo pesadelos. 

- Rony! Largue a mão de ser malvado com sua irmã, vá acordá-la imediatamente! – ela mostrou-se uma Mione muito brava - deviam ser as horas não dormidas... 

- Calma Mione, eu estava apenas brincando. – Rony levantou-se e antes de sair Neville resmungou algo como: "Cuidado com a Gina". 

Rony e Mione foram até a cabine em que Gina dormia seu sono pesado. Ela não parecia estar tendo um sono nada tranqüilo, assim como Mione vira antes estava muito inquieta. Rony se ajoelhou em frente ao banco que Gina dormia seu profundo sono. Ele tomou fôlego e gritou:

- GINA ACORDA!!! OS TRASGOS NOS ENCONTRARAM E ESTÃO VINDO NOS ATACAR!!! – após toda essa gritaria desesperada de Rony, com certeza Gina acordou com o susto. 

- E agora gente ? Nós vamos morrer! – Gina se mostrou _bem_ desesperada. 

- Deu certo! – disse Rony animado. 

Gina foi correndo até a janela para ver os Trasgos lá fora, mas não viu nenhum.

- Ué Rony?! – Gina disse já se acalmando – Não há Trasgo nenhum lá fora! 

- Ainda bem! Assim não correremos perigo. – disse Mione fingindo um animação o tanto imbecil. 

- Peraí Rony, você estava querendo me assustar? É isso? – Gina estava começando a ficar irritada. 

- Ele só estava querendo te acordar Gina. – disse Mione tentando limpar do amigo, mas só piorou. 

- E precisava me acordar desta maneira? – Gina estava uma verdadeira fera. 

Rony saiu correndo, e Gina saiu atrás, estava sendo iniciada uma briga de irmãos.

Ele saiu correndo até o final do corredor do vagão – que era curto – e entrou na cabine em que Malfoy estava dormindo. Gina entrou logo em seguida.

- Rony, odeio que me acordem dessa maneira! – Gina levantou o punho e começou a andar até Rony. 

- Calma Gina... – disse Rony todo encolhido, fazendo uma careta, em um canto da cabine. 

- Hei, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Malfoy sentando-se, acordado por aquela briga de Weasleys – Eu devo ter dormido e estar tendo um pesadelo para presenciar uma cena dessas, dois Weasleys invadindo um local, pelo visto horrível para um Malfoy dormir, e perturbando o meu sono cheio de ótimos pesadelos. 

Aquela história de "ótimos pesadelos", realmente havia sido muito forçada, nem um Malfoy poderia achar um pesadelo algo bom. Mas não quando outras pessoas tinham pesadelos, e sim quando eles próprios os tinham. Na verdade Draco se mostrava muito pálido e um pouco ofegante, seu pesadelo não parecia ter sido nada "ótimo"...

- Rony agora você vai ver o que é bom para tosse! – Gina foi andando devagarinho, com o punho levantado, em direção de Rony, que estava o mais encolhido possível no canto daquela cabine. 

- Êba! Isso não é um pesadelo, é um sonho! Vou presenciar um Weasley matando um outro Weasley! – Malfoy disse muito animado. 

Gina se aproximou mais de Rony.

- Joga umAvada Kevadra nele! – sugeriu Malfoy. 

Mas nem Gina, nem Rony prestaram atenção nas besteiras que Malfoy dizia. Gina se aproximou mais de Rony e ia dar-lhe um soco, mas alguém segurou o seu braço antes disso acontecer.

- Pare com isto Gina! – era Hermione – Ele só estava querendo te ajudar, você estava tendo um pesadelo, eu tentei acordá-la de várias maneiras, mas nenhuma de certo! 

- Aí ela foi no meu vagão e pediu para eu dar um jeito de te acordar, e como você só acorda com sustos... – Rony se explicou. 

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Harry apareceu na porta da cabine em que a confusão não parava de crescer. 

Gina virou-se para a porta e viu Harry, ele não estava com uma cara nada boa, parecia estar muito estressado com aquela bagunça.

- Querem destruir o vagão? É isso? – Harry estava _realmente _estressado. 

- Ah! Some daqui Potter! Agora que os Weasleys iam se matar você vem e estraga tudo! – Malfoy levantou-se para sair do vagão e parou na frente de Harry e disse: - Dá para sair da frente Potter nojento? 

- Se você pedisse com educação. – respondeu Harry. 

Mas Malfoy ignorou a exigência de Harry e passou por cima dele mesmo.

- Vou comer alguma coisa! – Malfoy disse após passar por Harry. 

- Vá com ele Neville, não o deixe acabar com a comida. – Harry pedia a Neville que estava no corredor 

Harry se virou devolta para os amigos.

- E vocês parem com essa briguinha besta. Gina não brigue mais à toa com o seu irmão! – Harry parecia a sra. Weasley brigando com as crianças. 

De repente começou-se a ouvir um pequeno pranto. Gina estava com as mãos sobre os olhos e os cabelos escondendo o seu rosto curvado para baixo. Pequenas gotas caíram diante de seus pés, molhando o assoalho do vagão. Gina levantou-se e olhou ao seu redor, primeiro para o rosto de Rony, que estava ofegante, depois no de Mione, que mostrava um olhar de desaprovação, por último no rosto de Harry que misturava uma expressão de reprovação e de estresse, ele aparentava ter pirado com toda aquela turma de loucos. Após ver aqueles olhares Gina se dirigiu a porta e disse entre prantos:

- Eu faço tudo errado mesmo... – ela saiu da cabine, foi em direção da porta do vagão e saiu. 

- Cara assim você vai pirar. Eu sei que nós não devemos agir dessa maneira infantil aqui nesse local, mas Gina odeia que assustem-na, ela perde o controle. – Rony saiu da cabine e continuou. – Vou ver como minha irmãzinha está lá fora. 

Harry bufou e em seguida sentou em um banco dos bancos daquela cabine, Hermione sentou no banco oposto em que Harry se encontrava.

- Se eu fosse você ia pedir desculpas à ela... 

- Mas você não é eu! – Harry havia sido verdadeiramente estúpido com ela. 

- Tchau Harry! – Mione levantou-se e saiu da cabine. 

Lá fora Rony foi conversar com Gina, ela estava sentada em uma das pedras na frente de um pequeno laguinho, com uma expressão bem deprimida.

- Não fique assim por causa do Harry, Gina. 

- Ah Rony! – Gina disse desanimada – Em menos de um dia o Harry me decepcionou muito, ele não se mostrou a pessoa amável e compreensiva que eu imaginava que ele fosse. 

- Mas Gina tente entender o lado dele... – Rony estava tentando limpar o lado do amigo. 

- Eu sei que o lado do Harry não é nada fácil, ele tem mil preocupações aqui, como a com Você - Sabe - Quem, com como encontrar uma saída desta caverna e em manter todos alimentados com os restos mortais daquele carrinho de comidas. Fora o Malfoy. Harry não está agüentando conviver diretamente com ele. 

- É. Eu, Mione e ,principalmente, Harry não agüentamos mais o Draco Malfoy, ele está no nosso pé faz cinco anos... – respondeu Rony – Então Gina, conseguiu entender o lado do Harry ? 

- Mais ou menos, ele me tratou muito mal... – Gina estava fazendo drama. 

- AH! Pare com esse dramalhão! Harry não brigou com você, ele apenas disse para você não brigar mais comigo à toa, e é verdade, aqui não é lugar para ficar perdendo tempo com briguinhas bobas... – Rony se levantou e ficou com uma expressão brava – Você está agindo como um nenê chorão! 

Rony foi revoltadamente para o vagão. Gina continuou sentada lá pensando na vida e ouvindo uma confusão que vinha de dentro do vagão, era Draco e Neville que brigavam. Depois deu para ouvir a voz de Harry Rony se metendo na briga. Devia ser por causa daquele carrinho de comida. Quando Gina se deu conta viu que Mione estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Harry não é a mesma pessoa que você imaginava que fosse. – ela segurou a mão de Gina. – Eu sei que você gosta dele, que você imaginava que ele era uma pessoa calma e muito boa, ele é, mas quando Malfoy está por perto ele se transforma. 

- Eu acho que eu não gosto dele de verdade, nós não combinamos... 

- Eu também acho que vocês não sejam a combinação perfeita. – disse Mione. 

- Mas eu sei qual é a pessoa perfeita para você ! – Gina disse já se animando. 

- E quem é que você acha que "_é a pessoa perfeita _" para mim? 

- A pessoa que você ama. 

- E quem eu amo? – Mione se mostrava surpreendida. 

- Isso você tem que descobrir sozinha. Eu só posso te dizer que essa pessoa também te ama, mas como você, acho que não percebeu ainda. 

- Ah Gina! Como é que eu poderia gostar de alguém sem perceber? – Mione agora se mostrava intrigada. 

- Isso eu também não posso responder. – Gina levantou-se e foi para o vagão. 

Hermione começou a refletir sobre o que Gina falou : "Como é que eu posso gostar de alguém sem saber quem é?", esse pensamento não saía da cabeça de Mione. Mas a reflexão de Hermione logo foi interrompida pela turma que já estava fora do vagão, mas todos com mochilas e malas em mão, Neville estava empurrando o carrinho de comida. Harry tomou a liderança dizendo:

- Hoje nós vamos procurar a saída dessa caverna, pois ainda falta bastante tempo para o anoitecer. 

Por incrível que pareça Harry estava com uma cara animada, Gina também estava, os dois deviam ter feito as pazes. O resto da turma não estava nada animada : Rony com uma de suas caretas habituais, Neville de cara triste e Malfoy com aquela CARA DE "Malfoy" de sempre. Mione levantou e pegou sua mala que estava com Rony. Ela deu um sorriso e disse: 

- Então vamos! – disse Mione animada. 

***

Não muito longe dali, na caverna mesmo, seres pequenos, de aparência meiga e bizarra ao mesmo tempo, com duas pequenas asinhas, chifres negros e olhos vermelhos que brilhavam no escuro, estavam em um grande bando. Eles estavam se preparando para atacar a primeira preza, fácil, que passasse por ali, e se estivesse em grupo melhor, pois eles eram muitos e estavam famintos.

Um deles saiu da parte mais escura daquele beco da caverna e ficou em frente ao grupo. Os olhos vermelhos do grupo que estava atrás dele se apagaram, e ele ficou em frente à todos sozinho. Ouviram um barulho de um espirro, bem alto, uma preza estava chegando. Ele e o grupo se preparou para dar o bote.

***

Harry e a turma estavam andando entre estalagmites que saiam do chão bem úmidas. As estalactites do teto não paravam de pingar, uma gota caiu no cabelo de Mione.

- Ai meu cabelo ! – Hermione fez um feitiço e secou seu cabelo 

- Essas gotinhas enchem o saco! – resmungou Rony. 

- É! – disse Harry desviando das estalagmites, que eram poucas mas tapavam o caminho. 

- Que saco! – resmungou Malfoy que estava andando por último da turma – Eu devo ter atirado pedra na cruz minha vida passada inteirinha, devo ter atirado pedra na cruz até o último dia da minha vida. Ficar num lugar horrível destes com um Potter, uma Granger Sangue - Ruim, dois Weasleys e um Longbotton. Que eu fiz para merecer isso? 

Mas pelo contrário do que Draco imaginou que aconteceria, nenhum deles respondeu e nenhuma briga se iniciou. Draco fechou a cara e continuou andando carregando sua mala. "Essa mala está tão pesada!"

Todos estavam em silêncio, e na caverna também estava um grande silêncio. "Esse silêncio é muito suspeito!" esse era o pensamento de Harry.

- ATCHIM!!!! 

O silêncio foi cortado por um espirro _bastante _alto, todos olharam para Neville o responsável pelo espirro.

- Acho que eu estou resfriado! – disse Neville justificando seu espirro. 

- Hum! – disse Harry como resposta à Neville. 

Eles voltaram a andar em silêncio, mas depois que viraram uma esquina viram um bichinho muito bonitinho, ele era de uma pelugem cinza com listrinhas pretas. Ao chegar mais perto identificaram: era um gato. Gina correu até ele e começou a acariciá-lo.

- Que gatinho fofo! – acariciava sua cabeça devagarinho, ele parecia estar gostando do carinho. 

Mas quando ela menos esperava dois chifres saíram de sua cabeça, asinhas de suas costas e seus dentes cresceram. Centenas de olhos atrás dele se acenderam, com uma luz avermelhada. Hermione gritou:

- Vampelinos! Gina largue-o e corra! – ela largou o bicho quando ele tentou mordê-la e viu centenas de outros iguais surgindo por trás dele, eles estavam em bando. Gina começou a correr e gritou para todos : 

- CORRÃO!!! 

****

No Próximo Capítulo: Harry e os outros agora terão de fugir de centenas de Vampelinos, mas no meio dessa confusão uma divisão no grupo vai ocorrer... 

****

N.A.: Ois!!!

E aí galera, estão com saudades ? Demorou para sair esse capítulo mas finalmente está no ar! Foi porque meu computador tava quebrado e não deu para digitar...

Nesse capítulo tenho agradecimentos especiais para Biba Akizuki, Jaqueline Granger, Isabella e Anne Potter. Me desculpe se eu esqueci de alguém. 

E não se esqueçam de me mandar reviews, hein?!

¬_¬ Victor Ichijouji ^_^'


	4. Vampilinos, Confusão e Separações

**__**

Uma Viagem Inesperada

Capítulo 4 - Vampilinos, confusão e separações 

- CORRAM! - Gina gritou antes de todos saírem correndo atrás dela.

Aqueles bichos eram muitos, e voavam rápido, estava muito difícil fugir deles. Enquanto corriam Rony perguntou:

- Que raio de bichos... são aqueles? - ele estava tentando falar entre um suspiro e outro.

- São Vampilinos... eles se alimentam de outros seres... - respondeu Hermione. 

- E parece que nós somos os alimentos deles de hoje... - estava difícil falar e correr ao mesmo tempo.

Eles estavam tendo de correr cada vez mais rápido, tarefa difícilima. Neville não estava agüentando correr, mas estava conseguindo, e não fazia idéia de como, nunca havia corrido tanto em sua vida.

"Como eu estou conseguindo? A única vez que eu corri na minha vida foi quando minha avó queria me bater..."

Eles viraram várias esquinas, passaram por varias possas e ainda tinham de desviar de algumas estalagmites. Draco olhou para trás e levou um grande susto, tão grande que ficou paralisado, o Vampilino chefe do bando estava brilhando, depois suas asas negras cresceram e ele se tornou um grande tigre de asas e chifres. Draco ficou branco.

- Vai Malfoy corre rápido - disse Gina quando viu que havia ultrapassado Malfoy. 

Não houve resposta, Gina ficou intrigada com isto e olhou para trás: Malfoy estava paralisado, na frente de um Vampilino tamanho família. Gina também ficou paralisada ao ver aquela cena. Todos os Vampilinos continuaram voando e passaram pelos lados de Gina, continuaram perseguindo os outros, não se mostrando interessados nela.

" Nossa aquele Vampilino parece um tigre! Ele vai tentar comer o Malfoy, ele não reage tenho de agir rápido."

Gina empunhou sua varinha, e percebeu que havia um estranho brilho no olhar de Draco, ele parecia estar em transe. Ela apontou sua varinha para o Vampilino e lançou um Expelliarmus nele. O grande Vampilino viu que Gina o atacaria e dobrou sua asa na frente do seu corpo a usando como escudo contra o ataque. Mas ao fazer esse movimento Malfoy saiu do transe.

- AAHHH!!!! - ele deu um berro ao ver que estava tão próximo daquele ser.

O Vampilino deu um grande e imponente rugido. Draco saiu correndo de perto daquele bicho. Mas o bicho saiu voando e entrou na frente do caminho de Draco.

- Cuidado Malfoy, não olhe em seus olhos! - No mesmo instante Malfoy desviou o seu olhar do ser, que deu uma dentada em seu braço esquerdo. 

***

Não muito longe de Draco e Gina, Harry e os outros ainda estavam correndo dos Vampilinos de tamanho normal. Neville em uma tentativa desesperada de se livrar de um Vampilino que encravou em seu braço lançou um Expelliarmus contra ele. O Vampilino foi jogado longe, mas o feitiço Expelliarmus continuou andando e derrubando vários Vampilinos que passavam pelo mesmo local que ele.

Mas o feitiço bateu contra uma das paredes rochosas da caverna e começou a causar um pequeno terremoto ali. Várias estalactites começaram a cair do teto da caverna, e agora além de terem de correr daqueles bichos chatos, teriam que tentar escapar das estalactites que caíam do teto.

- Ah não! Beco sem saída! - disse Harry ao ver que ele e os outros estavam encurralados. 

Harry olhou para trás e viu que os Vampilinos estavam bem próximos dele e dos outros, e o pior, pedras não paravam de cair por cima deles. E pouco depois de onde vinham os Vampilinos pedras haviam tapado o caminho. Quando os outros viraram para trás viram o estrago que Neville havia feito.

"Por que eu fui lançar um Expellirmus tão potente?"

Neville estava verdadeiramente arrependido do que havia feito.

Eles estavam encurralados. 

***

- AI!!! Meu braço!!! - parecia estar doendo muito aquela mordida que Draco levou.

" Eu preciso fazer algo, e imediatamente!" - Gina viu uma rocha no chão. Por mais pesada que ela imaginou que seria ela conseguiu tirá-la do chão, mas ficou com medo de jogar e acertá-la no Malfoy. Mas ela levantou a pedra e a jogou do mesmo jeito, acertou no grande Vampilino.

- Gwarrrgh!!! - grunhiu o Vampilino ao levar aquela pedrada. 

Logicamente o Vampilino soltou o braço de Malfoy para grunhir. O braço do Draco estava sangrando muito, sem forças ele caiu sentado no chão. O Vampilino virou para Gina e se jogou em cima dela, ele iria se vingar da pedra que ela jogou nele. Ao ele se jogar em cima dela a derrubou no chão e a prendeu entre as suas quatro patas.

- Malfoy, faça algo! - Gina gritou desesperada.

"Eu preciso tirá-lo de cima dela, mas como, fraco desta maneira?" - Mas ele teve uma idéia. Draco tirou sua varinha do bolso e gritou com voz forte:

- _Incendium! _- uma bola de fogo foi jogada contra o monstro, que começou a gritar de dor.

- Ah legal, agora estou presa embaixo de uma bola de pelo pegando fogo!

Mas Gina ficou pouco tempo presa embaixo do Vampilino pegando fogo, pois ele saiu voando em direção de um laguinho que estava por perto e se jogou nele.

- Precisamos fugir agora! Senão ele vai sair da água e vai vir atrás da gente! - Havia um tom de desespero na voz de Gina.

- Eu não consigo levantar... urgh... - Malfoy disse.

- Larga de ser fresco menino! - Gina correu até ele e o puxou pelo braço. - Você machucou o braço, não a perna!

- Ai cuidado! - Malfoy foi puxado com tudo.

Draco e Gina fugiram do local em que o Vampilino estava.

Mas poucos segundos depois que eles fugiram o Vampilino saiu da água, estava em seu tamanho pequeno, mas podia sentir o cheiro do rastro que os dois bruxos deixaram.

***

- E agora ? - disse Mione dando um soco em um Vampilino que tentou mordê-la.

Mas antes de alguém poder responder algo uma nuvem de Vampilinos havia os cercado.

"Esse é o fim!" - Rony estava sem a mínima esperança de conseguir escapar daquela nuvem de Vampilinos. Com certeza iria morrer.

Hermione tirou o casaco e começou a bater com ele nos Vampilinos que tentavam atacá-la. Os outros fizeram o mesmo. Mas em questão de segundo todos os casacos estavam destroçados, pois os Vampilinos morderam os casacos até rasgá-los completamente.

- Vamos correr para o lado das pedras que desmoronaram, e tentar tirá-las de lá para fugir. - gritou Harry.

Eles passaram correndo pelo meio da nuvem de Vampilinos e levaram alguns arranhões, cortes e machucados. Um deles cravou os dentes na perna do Neville, que deu um grito de dor, já havia levado uma mordida no braço, agora mais uma na perna, porque justo com ele?

- Que feitiço você fez para parar os... Ah! Não consigo lembrar o nome deles agora. Que seja, aqueles bichos que o Lockhart soltou ? - perguntou Rony correndo e tentando se livrar daqueles bichos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah claro, por que eu não pensei nisso antes? - Hermione tirou, com muito sacrifício a varinha do bolso da calça e levantou a, levando uma mordidinha que só fez um pequeno rasgo em sua blusa - _Petrificus Totallis!_

No mesmo instante todos os Vampilinos se petrificaram e caíram no chão, Neville também caiu no chão, mas foi porque ele desmaiou mesmo.

- Neville! - Hermione correu até ele e viu que um Vampilino estava sugando sangue em sua perna. - Harry precisamos tirar esse Vampilino da perna dele!

***

Depois de correrem um pouco e escolherem esquinas para dobrar e caminhos a seguir Draco e Gina viram uma saída, uma luz solar invadia o corredor rochoso em que viraram.

- Não creio! - disse Gina ao ver a saída da caverna poucos metros à sua frente - Encontramos!

- É... - Malfoy estava _realmente_ com suas energias esgotadas.

Os dois pararam de correr e começaram a caminhar, já estavam perto de sair daquela caverna mesmo. Quando saíram viram muitas árvores, bem altas com suas folhas verdes e vivas. Elas estavam bem espalhadas pelo local de grama verde e de arbustos espalhados. Eles haviam saído em um bosque, que estava bem vivo.

- Que bom, estamos em um lugar claro! Olha esse sol e esse céu azul que beleza! - Gina saiu pulando de alegria.

- O que você tem garota? Bebeu cerveja de trouxas? - Draco estava se irritando com toda aquela felicidade.

- Não apenas estou feliz! Acho que estamos livres daquele bicho, ele é uma mistura de morcego com gato, não deve poder sair no claro. - Gina parou de pular, deu um suspiro e olhou para o céu novamente, depois olhou para Draco e viu o corte em seu braço, que ainda sangrava um pouco - Precisamos dar um jeito neste corte.

Gina tirou um pano do bolso de seu casaco e enrolou em volta do corte.

- Isto vai segurar o sangue. - os dois sentaram na grama. 

- Estou com sede. Vá buscar água para mim. - Malfoy ordenou a Gina.

- Está me achando com cara de elfa-doméstica ? - Gina perguntou, ainda com um tom de felicidade à Draco - Não estou vendo nenhum lago, nem rio por aqui. Vamos procurar um pois estou com sede!

Os dois saíram andando entre as árvores, e pouco depois encontraram um lago. Eles foram até lá beber um pouco d'água. Mas quando Gina olhou para a água e viu o seu reflexo notou o quanto estava feia : seu rosto estava todo preto e arranhado, seu cabelo estava parecendo palha e estava com duas olheiras enormes. O sorriso que estava em seu rosto desapareceu.

- Como eu estou feia... - resmungou Gina.

- Você não está feia, você é feia! Uma Weasley... se fosse uma Malfoy loira seria bonita. Mas os Weasleys são feios mesmo e...

- Cala boca Malfoy! - gritou Gina à ele que não parava de falar - E obrigado pela parte que me toca...

- Mas você é feia mesmo! - disse Malfoy antes de começar a beber água.

Gina enfiou a mão no lago e espirrou água na cara de Draco.

- Que é isso ? Não tem graça! - ele reclamou.

- E tem graça ouvir que você é feia? - Gina levantou e puxou com tudo Draco pelo braço esquerdo, da frente do lago, mas esqueceu de que o braço dele estava ferido. Draco deu um grito de dor.

- Meu braço! - o braço estava sangrando novamente, já havia parado de sangrar mas naquele momento havia voltado.

- Ai desculpa... precisamos dar um jeito nisso. - Draco tirou o pano de seu braço e guardou no bolso do seu casaco - Como é aquele feitiço para cicatrizar que a Mione fez em mim? Acho que é... _Cicatrizatum! - _Gina disse apontando sua varinha para o corte no braço do Draco. Mas não adiantou.

- Não era "Cicatrizatum", era Estigmatum. - corrigiu Malfoy.

- Ah, é mesmo! - Gina apontou a varinha novamente e soletrou: - _Estigmatum_ !

Agora sim o feitiço havia dado certo, o corte fechou e deixou apenas um pequena cicatriz.

- Que alívio! - Malfoy deu um suspiro - A dor sumiu!

- Agora vai dar uma volta que eu quero tomar um banho neste rio. - depois de dizer isto Gina fez uma careta que até parecia de Rony - Ih! Não tenho roupa para vestir depois do banho nem toalha para me enxugar...

Ela havia lembrado de que suas malas ficaram na caverna, ela e os outros haviam abandonado as malas para sair correndo daqueles bichos que Gina nem lembrava o nome.

- Mas não vou deixar de tomar banho por causa disso, vou vestir a mesma roupa e me enxugar com o casaco. - ela animou-se - Agora some daqui que eu vou entrar no rio!

- Tá legal, enquanto você fica aí eu vejo se encontro umas frutas para _eu_ comer, pois estou faminto.

Draco saiu dentre as árvores, e ouviu Gina gritar :

- Não se distancie muito!

Mas Draco ignorou aquela observação. "Até parece que eu vou me distanciar e me perder!"

Enquanto Gina tomava banho lembrou-se dos outros, será que eles estavam bem? Será que já haviam se livrado daqueles monstrinhos? Depois que se trocou e se vestiu se surpreendeu com uma cena: Malfoy estava todo cor-de-rosa, lambusado com algo da cabeça aos pés. Gina caiu na gargalhada. Quando conseguiu se recuperar do ataque de risos perguntou:

- O que aconteceu ?

- Nada demais,e sim algo péssimo! - Malfoy estava irritadíssimo.

- Que aconteceu de "péssimo"? Fala logo.

- Eu fui chacoalhar aquela árvore ali ó! - ele apontou para uma árvore de frutos rosa - Aí caíram _várias_ frutas daquela por cima de mim, e deu nisso!

Gina caiu na risada novamente.

- Ah garota! Como você é insuportável, vou tomar um banho naquele lago também para tirar essa gosma rosa de cima de mim!

Malfoy foi extremamente mal-humorado em direção ao lago.

*** 

Neville estava desmaiado no chão e com o Vampilino cravado em sua perna. Hermione começou a puxar o Vampilino que estava na perna dele. Harry correu até eles e também tentou puxar.

- Urrgh! Tá difícil tirar isso da perna dele! - tentaram mais um pouco mas depois foram atirados ao chão.

O Vampilino largou a perna do Neville sozinho e começou a olhar para as pedras que estavam fechando o caminho. Em menos de um segundo todas as pedras explodiram, lançando fragmentos por todo lado.

Do outro lado de onde as pedras estouraram havia um Vampilino. Era o Vampilino líder do grupo que havia ido buscar os seus companheiros. Todos os Vampilinos que estavam caídos no chão petrificados se puseram de pé, despetrificados saíram voando até o líder deles. O líder deu uns miadinhos, e virou de costas para eles. Todos os outros deram um miado em coro e saíram voando, em menos de um minuto todos sumiram de vista.

- Eles foram embora. - disse Rony ao ver que não havia mais nenhum Vampilino naquele local.

- O Vampilino é uma das piores espécie de criaturas mágicas. - disse Hermione.

- Precisamos sair daqui. - Harry levantou e lembrou de Neville.

- Será que ele perdeu muito sangue ?

- Não sei Rony. Mas acho que ele não vai despertar tão cedo...

Mas depois de Hermione dizer aquilo Neville abriu os olhos.

- Estou me sentindo tão... fraco. - murmurou Neville fitando Harry.

- Você consegue ficar de pé ? - perguntou Hermione segurando a mão do amigo.

- Vou tentar... - Neville apoiou uma mão no chão e com a outra segurou Mione. 

Ela o puxou um pouco e ele conseguiu levantar. Ao levantar ele se sentiu nauseado e vomitou no chão.

- Eca! - exclamou Rony ao ver aquela cena nojenta.

- Eu quero sair dessa caverna... não estou me sentindo bem aqui... dentro! 

Neville começou a andar em direção da saída daquele beco, mesmo com dificuldade. Os outros ficaram olhando Neville indo embora.

- Vamos embora, vão ficar aí parados... me olhando? - os outros começaram a seguir Neville, o alcançaram facilmente pois ele estava andando devagar.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Rony - Cadê a Gina?

- Não pode ser! - exclamou Hermione ao ver que nem Gina nem Malfoy estavam por perto- eles devem ter se perdido!

- Será que ela tá viva ? Será que foi comida por um Vampilino? - Rony estava desesperado.

- Não, pois todos os Vampilinos nos seguiram. - disse Harry tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Mas e aquele que controla os outros? Ele estava do lado de fora! - Rony estava começando a chorar.

Ao ouvir Rony dizer aquilo Hermione lembrou-se de quando leu no livro que seria usado nas aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas neste ano. A primeira criatura a ser estudada naquele ano seriam os Vampilinos. Mione havia lido no livro que o Vampilino chefe podia crescer e ficar do tamanho de um tigre, podendo se alimentar de qualquer ser através de sua técnica de hipnose. Hermione decidiu que não comentaria aquilo de jeito nenhum com os amigos, para Rony não morrer do coração. Ele ficaria desesperado se soubesse.

- Ah, mas eu li num livro que um Vampilino sozinho não é capaz de comer uma pessoa. - mentiu Hermione.

- Tomara... - disse Rony animando o seu rosto - Mas o pior é que ela deve estar com aquele Malfoy. Coitada...

Neville cortou Rony mudando totalmente o rumo da conversa.

- Que horas são agora Harry ?

Harry olhou no relógio e fez uma cara de alívio.

- São onze da manhã ainda, dá tempo de acharmos uma saída daqui, eu acho...

Eles rumaram em um dos corredores da Wicked Cavern, a saída era por aquele caminho mesmo, se eles estivessem com sorte a encontrariam.

***

Os Vampilinos já estavam fora da caverna, ao contrário do que Gina imaginou eles podiam sair no claro. Eles se esconderam nos galhos das árvores, e o chefe do grupo estava sozinho em dos galhos observando Draco e Gina.

Eles estavam no lago pescando uns peixes para se alimentarem. O Vampilino mestre os olhava, prestando atenção em cada movimento deles.

No momento certo ele e seu grupo os atacariam. 

****

No Próximo Capítulo: Harry, Mione, Rony e Neville finalmente vão encontrar a saída da caverna, mas por culpa dos Vampilinos não vão encontrar nem Gina nem Draco lá no bosque. Não deixem de ler! 

****

N.A.: E aí estão gostando? Espero que sim. Não deixem de mandar Reviews para mim, pois quanto mais reviews eu recebo mais motivado para escrever eu fico, e quanto mais motivado eu fico melhor vai sair o capítulo. Se preferirem mandem e-mails para victorichijouji@yahoo.com.br . 

Nesse cap os agradecimentos vão novamente para Biba Akizuki (minha maninha que me dá mó força), Jaqueline Granger (que também dá mó força), Anne Potter (que também me ajuda), e à Isabella (que me mandou uns e-mails que me motivaram bastante a escrever a fic). Me desculpem se eu esqueci de alguém.

Victor Ichijouji (e até o próximo capítulo!) 


	5. O Recado do Lord

**__**

Uma Viagem inesperada

Capítulo 5 - O Recado do Lord 

Aquela caverna era verdadeiramente escura. Neville estava andando com muita dificuldade, ao lado de Harry Rony e Hermione, não conseguindo atingir uma velocidade muito rápida, pois sua perna havia sido ferida por um Vampilino que o havia feito perder sangue, que havia sido chupado na mordida. Ele estava muito fraco, e um pouco tonto, às vezes tropeçava em uma pedra ou outra, mas a vontade de sair daquela caverna era tão grande que ele, inexplicavelmente para ele mesmo, estava conseguindo andar. Se ele estivesse em Hogwarts, estaria na enfermaria, achando que aquilo era horrível e estava pagando por algo de mal que fez. Mas aquilo que ele estava vivendo era muito pior.

Eles estavam ficando exaustos, não agüentavam mais andar. Mas não havia escolha, pois se parassem para descansar iriam perder tempo. Se perdessem tempo anoiteceria. Se anoitecesse seria pedir para serem atacados por Trasgos das Cavernas, e se fossem atacados pelos mesmos, seria o fim.

Harry e os outros chegaram a um lugar da caverna que três caminhos se cruzavam lado a lado. Todos olharam raivosamente para os caminhos e Harry pensou: "Ninguém merece!" - Rony perguntou desanimado:

- E agora, o que devemos fazer?

- Seguir a nossa intuição... - respondeu Hermione desanimada, de rosto baixo.

- Acho que nós devemos ir pelo meio. - disse Harry apontando para o caminho central.

- Não é melhor ir pelo caminho da direita? - perguntou Neville causando uma dúvida no grupo.

- Acho melhor irmos pelo caminho da esquerda. - disse Rony ajudando a aumentar a dúvida da turma.

- Estamos empatados! - disse Harry virando de frente aos amigos - Hermione não palpitou ainda.

Os três concentraram o olhar em Hermione, ela ficou olhando de um caminho para outro, e para o rosto de ao do outro. Depois de pensar um pouco ela tomou a decisão.

- Vou com o Harry, acho que devemos seguir o caminho central. - disse Mione.

- Lógico que a decisão do Harry que tinha de ser a suprema. - disse Rony revoltando-se - Ele sempre que tem a razão.

Todos olharam meio de lado para Rony, que percebeu que ali não era nem hora, nem lugar para arrumar encrenca. Rony calou-se e seguiu em frente pelo caminho do meio que Harry e Mione haviam escolhido.

Estava bem escuro lá dentro, e tiveram de acender as varinhas para enxergar algo. Foram andando mais um pouco e uma luz natural foi adentrando a caverna. Eles haviam achado a saída.

- Que bom! - Hermione saiu correndo toda empolgada.

Ela foi a única que correu até fora da caverna, pois Harry e Rony acompanharam Neville até a saída de lá, ele não tinha condições de correr.

- Será que Gina está aqui por perto? - perguntou Rony, sem saber que Gina ali tão perto, era só andar um pouco entre algumas árvores e chegar em um lago que ela estaria lá com Malfoy.

- Se ela já conseguiu sair da caverna logicamente vai estar. - disse Harry animado por estar fora daquela caverna.

Rony olhou para o chão e viu umas pegadas humanas, mais ou menos do tamanho do pé de Gina. Deviam ser pegadas dela. Mas aquela história estava estranha, pois as pegadas não estavam indo na direção do lago em que Gina estava, e sim em uma contrária.

- Pegadas! Essas pegadas devem ser da Gina! - Rony ficou animado - Vamos segui-las!

- Que tal descansarmos um pouco ? - sugeriu Neville.

- Claro que não! Temos de encontrá-la o mais rápido possível, antes que ela se distância e se torne impossível encontrá-la! - Rony estava determinado.

- Então vamos. - disse Harry não muito animado, tomando a liderança do grupo novamente.

Antes de partirem Hermione deixou algo cair no chão, sem querer é claro. Era uma pequena presilha de cabelo de cor vermelha. Eles seguiram numa direção completamente contrária da que Gina e Draco estavam, para procurá-la.

***

Draco e Gina estavam na frente de um pequeno lago, comendo aquelas frutinhas cor-de-rosa, que Draco havia encontrado. Enquanto Gina comia engasgou com uma das frutas.

- COF! ... dá um tapa nas minhas costas... COF! - disse Gina entre engasgos.

Draco levantou a mão com toda força e deu um tapa nas costas de Gina.

- AI! - gritou Gina - Você não podia ser mais delicado?

- Por que eu seria delicado com uma Weasley? - perguntou Malfoy sarcasticamente.

- Eu engasguei por um motivo: eu ouvi a voz de Hermione gritando algo como: "Que bom!".

- E você acha que a Sangue-Ruim saiu da caverna e está aqui por perto? 

- Não sei... posso ter ouvido coisas... vamos lá ver.

Os dois levantaram e entraram entre as árvores, mas algo desceu de uma delas, era um Vampilino. Ele tapou o caminho dos dois tentando impedir a passagem deles.

- Vamos passar assim mesmo, não devemos temê-lo, ele é pequeno não é páreo para nós dois. - disse Draco o menosprezando - E ainda por cima está sozinho.

Mas logo após Malfoy completar essa frase o Vampilino se transformou, ele cresceu e ficou parecendo um tigre listrado de preto e cinza, com chifres e asas negros e os olhos vermelhos.

Draco e Gina ficaram imóveis, assim como ele, ambos se fitando. O medo não deixou ambos avançar na mesma direção do bicho, eles já quase haviam sido mortos por ele. Mas poucos minutos depois de ficarem se encarando, o Vampilino levantou vôo e foi embora. Para Gina e Draco ali ficou uma incógnita: _" O que aquele ser pretendia fazendo isto?" _- pensaram juntos. Depois Gina soltou outra pergunta no ar:

- O que ele queria conosco? Queria que ficássemos aqui?

- Não sei... - disse Draco parecendo estar distante.

- E o mais estranho é que ele não nos deixou avançar bem na hora em que íamos ver se Hermione estava aqui...

- É.. - disse Malfoy ainda mais distante - Vai ver ele não quer que nos encontremos com Hermione e os outros.

- Pois então, vamos fazer o que iríamos fazer antes de isso acontecer e nos atrasar, vamos ver se a encontramos. - Gina saiu correndo até a caverna, Malfoy foi atrás.

Mas ao chegar na frente da caverna não viram nem Hermione nem nenhum dos outros. Mas quando Gina olhou para o chão viu uma presilha vermelha, que era a mesma que Hermione estava usando durante a manhã. Mione havia passado por ali realmente, senão porque sua presilha estaria caída por ali ? Gina abaixou-se e pegou a fivela do chão.

- Ela realmente estava por aqui! - disse Gina enquanto analisava a fivela.

- Quer dizer que a Granger Sangue-Ruim passou por aqui.

- Pare de chamá-la dessa maneira! - Gina mostro-se verdadeiramente irritada com Malfoy.

- Mas ela é mesmo uma ... - Gina Weasley tapou a boca de Draco, que após isso deu uma mordida na mão dela.

- Ai! Seu animal! - Gina tirou a mão dela, que ficou com as marcas dos dentes dele. - Não fala mais comigo...

- Melhor assim, desde quando eu devo ficar conversando com uma Weasley, ruiva, pobre e nojenta? - não havia qualquer expressão no rosto dele - Você e a sua família fedem como fezes de cavalo.

- Garanto que não fedemos tanto quanto a sua, que fede mais que fezes humana! - Gina tomou fôlego - E é tão suja quanto!

Gina ficou tão irritada, que não prestou a mínima atenção na resposta de Malfoy. Mas também não prestou atenção em algo muito importante, pegadas. Pegadas que levariam Gina e Draco pelo caminho correto que deveriam seguir se quisesse encontrar Hermione e os outros. Mas a ira que Gina sentia naquele momento contra Malfoy a fez decidir que à partir daquele momento não falaria mais com ele, só o necessário. 

"Ele é sujo tenho nojo de tocá-lo!"

- Vamos por ali! - disse Gina apontando o caminho contrário contrario que Harry e os outros seguiram.

Gina saiu andando toda emburrada, batendo o pé e com as mãos fechadas, e Draco não teve escolha, a seguiu. Eles não acertavam um caminho se quer, parecia que uma força maior os manipulando, usando sua força para que eles não se encontrassem.

Será que só parecia?

***

Eles andaram, andaram e andaram mas não encontraram Gina Weasley vagando por nenhum cantinho do bosque, e isso irritou verdadeiramente Rony, que não queria parar de procurá-la de jeito nenhum. Mas foi obrigado a parar quando Neville tropeçou mais uma das milhares vezes, mas não levantou como fez em todas outras.

- Eu... não tenho... forças... - Neville ficou deitado no gramado, debaixo de uma árvore frondosa, que fazia uma grande sombra sobre ele e a turma.

- Força Neville, levante-se! - ordenou Rony.

- Não consigo... - ele estava verdadeiramente debilitado.

- Vai ter! - brigou Rony.

- PARE COM ISTO RONY ! - Harry teve de gritar com o amigo, que estava agindo com extrema teimosia.

- Mas nós temos de encontrar Gi... - mas não deixaram-no completar a frase.

- Rony! - Mione sentou-se e voltou a falar - Gina não está por aqui, aquela deve ter sido uma pista falsa, se fosse verdadeira a teríamos encontrado. Veja com seus próprios olhos, cadê as pegadas que estávamos seguindo? Elas sumiram de nosso caminho, do nada!

- Mas Mione...

- Nem mas nem menos Rony! - agora quem tomou a palavra fora Harry - Comecei a desconfiar disso desde quando as pegadas dela desapareceram, naquele trecho que passamos faz pouco tempo!

- Tem algo por trás disso. - disse Hermione.

Pouco tempo atrás enquanto seguiam as pegadas, supostamente de Gina, elas pararam de repente, eles estavam simplesmente andando, as seguindo e elas desbocaram do nada, mas Rony persistente disse aos amigos que deveriam continuar seguindo as pegadas, que Gina devia ter continuado andando, mas à passos leves, não deixando marcas por seu caminho. Aquela história era realmente pura esperança, esperança que só persistia em Rony. Agora eles estavam ali, debaixo daquela grande árvore, com Neville naquele lamentável estado, quase pegando no sono. Harry, Hermione e Rony todo sujos, encardidos e com os cabelos arrepiados, espetados, resumindo: bagunçados. 

Neville já estava dormindo, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das raízes que estava brotando para fora da terra. Rony estava de cara amarrada, olhando para um pequeno lagarto verde que estava subindo pela árvore.

- Não adianta ficar de cara amarrada Rony, não iríamos encontrar Gina de qualquer maneira, tenho certeza de que ela não esteve por aqui, ela deve estar bem longe daqui, nem deve ter seguido esse caminho.

- Se nós não tentamos as coisas não conseguimos realizá-las mesmo! Gina deve estar morta, as pegadas dela sumiram por que algum monstro a devorou...

- Mas não havia sinal de luta naquele local, não havia nenhuma evidencia, não havia pegadas de monstro, nem uma varinha caída por aí, nem nada. - disse Hermione tentando tirar Rony do buraco.

- Não há escapatória... - Rony parecia estar distante - não há escapatória...

- Escapatória do quê ? - perguntou Harry.

- Não há.

- Ele está surtando, só pode ser. - disse Harry à Hermione.

- Você tem que sair dessa! - Mione levantou e caminhou até Rony estava e o chacoalhou - Acorda! Não estamos te entendendo, o que houve? Do que não há escapatória.

Rony empurrou Hermione contra o chão, com muita força, tanta que Hermione bateu a cabeça e começou a sangrar.

- O que você tem? - Harry levantou e correu para aparar Hermione.

Rony levantou-se e começou a falar coisas muito esquisitas de repente, com um tom de voz estranho e um olhar estranho também.

- O Lord está devolta, e com toda força, e não há nem haverá escapatória dele. Ele está te vendo agora, ele está te observando, ele tem muitos olhos, seus olhos estão por toda parte, e por toda parte estão os seus olhos. Não há escapatória, ele está te vendo agora, e uma grande armadilha está se formando. Gestos, movimentos, barulhos, ruídos, silêncio, barulho, sentimento, pressentimento, algo que você vai precisar, algo que se você não tiver não voltará, não irá, não ficará. Preste atenção, seja atento a cada movimento, a armadilha está se formando, e tudo vai se acabar. É o fim. O fim é, e não há escapatória do fim, você NÃO vai viver, NÃO VAI VIVER! POIS PARA TUDO NÃO HÁ ESCAPATÓRIA! NÃO HÁ!

Após Rony dizer tudo aquilo caiu desmaiado na grama. O sol já havia se posto, e ainda poucas estrelas brilhava no céu. Hermione esta ofegante e com os olhos arrepiados, assim como Harry. Neville estava dormindo, era inacreditável que mesmo depois daquela confusão toda não havia acordado.

- Não era Rony quem estava falando, com certeza não era...

- Algo o havia possuído, misteriosamente. - disse Harry.

- Devia ser um dos olhos desse tal _"Lord" _queRony pronunciou, mas peraí, quem é esse Lord? Não vá me dizer que é...

- Só pode ser ele, Voldemort!

Hermione soltou um grito bem baixo ao ouvir aquele nome, algo que Harry não compreendia, ter medo do nome era pior, só aumentava o medo do próprio ser. Isto que Dumbledore havia o ensinado. Mas Harry não compreendeu que o grito de Hermione não fora exatamente pela pronúncia do nome Voldemort, e sim por ter praticamente, confirmada a hipótese de que Voldemort quem havia planejado aquela viagem e tudo mais.

- Estamos ferrados! Ele está me espionando agora, ele está te espionando, ele está planejando cada passo nosso para cairmos em uma armadilha. - disse Harry.

- E essa mensagem que ele enviou deve fazer parte do plano dele para cairmos na armadilha - concluiu Hermione - Não devemos entrar em pânico, vamos ficar aqui e descansar, pela manhã vemos o que faremos.

- Mas como ele conseguiu usar Rony para nos mandar o recado ? - perguntou Harry.

- Deve ter sido através de alguma criatura mágica, existem seres capazes de entrar em outros seres para deixar recados. - Hermione parou e começou a pensar um pouco - Deve ter sido um Vertilis, que é um ser que pode tomar outro ser para tomar sua voz e deixar algum recado. Mas ninguém sabe qual a sua verdadeira forma, ele vive através de outros corpos.

- Eu sei que ser é este, não me lembro onde eu li sobre ele, ele tem sua forma natural de um espectro que pode penetrar com facilidade na mente de qualquer ser e usá-la como foi mandada por algum outro ser que ele obedeça. - Harry tentava lembrar-se de onde tirou aquela história do formato do Vertilis.

- Isso mesmo. Ele deve ter penetrado na mente de Rony pelo mando de Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas de onde veio esse ser, não vi nenhum espectro voando por aí...

- Ah, sei lá! - Harry deu de ombros.

- Claro, um aspecto muito importante desse ser é que se você prestar atenção em seus movimentos ele pode penetrar em sua mente. - disse Hermione ao lembrar-se daquele aspecto do Vertilis.

- E será que o bicho ainda tá na mente dele? - perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Não, ele já deve ter saído da mente do Rony, deve ter recebido ordens para não ficar lá dentro, e como ter a mente invadida não é algo fácil, Rony desmaiou sem forças. Acho que ele vá acordar só ao amanhecer.

Hermione pois as mãos nos cabelos e tirou, ela se sujou de sangue, e Mione se lembrou que havia cortado a cabeça com a queda do empurrão que Rony, que não era Rony naquela hora havia a empurrado.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso. - Harry pegou a varinha e apontou para a cabeça de Hermione - _Estigmatum _!

O ferimento que havia na cabeça de Mione deixou apenas uma pequena cicatriz.

- Vou dormir, estou realmente enfraquecido hoje, não agüentaria lutar nem contra uma baratinha sequer.

- Também vou dormir Harry, estou esgotada. - Hermione foi e se sentou ao lado de Rony, segurou sua mão e viu se ele estava bem. Depois deitou do lado dele e o abraçou, como um ursinho de pelúcia para dormir, mas quando ela viu que Harry a observava de cima ela ficou toda encabulada e se soltou dos braços de Rony correndo. Harry deu uma risadinha abafada.

"Só eles não perceberam ainda! Ou será que eles perceberam e não querem admitir que um gosta do outro? Não sei, só sei que estou com muito sono!"

Harry deitou-se na grama como os outros e começou a observar as estrelas, preocupado com o que estava por vir. E palavras não paravam de ecoar na cabeça de Harry, palavras que o deixavam mais preocupado a cada minuto. 

"Não há escapatória... ele está os observando... com todos os seus olhos... por toda parte..."

****

No próximo capítulo... 

Harry e os outros vão, por culpa de Rony, vão acabar por cair em uma certa "armadilha". Draco e Gina vão descobrir um lugar que vai dividir a saga deles nesse lugar. Não percam o próximo capítulo! 

****

N.A.: E aí, estão gostando ? Se estiverem, ou não, não deixem de mandar reviews, nem que seja para falar que está chata, ou que algo não ficou legal... Mas eu gosto mais quando um review está falando algo que me motive a escrever, fico mais feliz!(ô menino chato!)

Participem da nova campanha contra a falta de reviews: a _Review mil,_ é fácil, é só doar um review para alguém necessitado, como eu principalmente. Vamos ajudar o Brasil a andar Review Mil!

Êh bobrinha! Esqueçam o que eu falei aí em cima, pura besteira! ^_^' Os agradecimentos deste cap vão para: Biba Akizuki, Anne Potter, Jaqueline Granger, Isabella e Monikita. 


	6. Na Teia da Aranha

**__**

Uma Viagem Inesperada

Capítulo 6 - Na Teia da Aranha

Havia anoitecido e nem Gina, nem Draco haviam aberto a boca para falar um com o outro. Gina ainda estava muito magoada com ele, e ele não sentia a mínima necessidade de falar com a _"Weasley fêmea"_. Eles estavam procurando algum lugar para passar a noite, já haviam desistido de procurar Hermione, ela devia ter seguido outro caminho. Estavam caminhando entre algumas árvores e ficava uma noite cada vez mais negra. Podia se ouvir o barulho de algumas corujas e às vezes uns barulhos que vinham dos arbustos das redondezas. Gina estava ficando realmente cansada, não havia parado de andar desde de tarde quando resolveu procurar Hermione, de quem havia ouvido a voz gritando algo que já não mais lembrava. Malfoy de repente parou de andar e encostou em um tronco de árvore dando um suspiro.

"Quem ele pensa que é para parar de andar sem ao menos avisar!" Mas aí, lembrou-se de que eles não estavam se falando mais, por ordem dela mesma e percebeu que ele estava com a razão em parar de andar sem ao menos perguntar à Gina se ali eles deviam parar. E mesmo se ele perguntasse e ela dissesse que não, ele iria parar da mesma maneira, por que ele iria obedecer uma Weasley?

Gina parou sem hesitar, ela também queria descansar, e muito. Malfoy estava sério, sem nenhuma linha de expressão em seu rosto, mas ela se mostrava aflita e inquieta, não parava de se mexer um minuto. O silêncio era algo que Gina não conseguia manter por muito tempo, apesar de sua solidão. Gina sentiu-se muito só em todos os anos que ela passou em Hogwarts, poucos amigos, pouca popularidade... Ainda mais no primeiro ano que ela passou em maioria sozinha, não necessariamente sozinha, tinha a companhia, por acaso péssima, do diário de Tom Riddle, que era o único que fingia a compreender, mas só para depois usá-la.

Ela estava acostumada com o silêncio, mas sem saber porque não estava mais agüentando ficar ali com Malfoy em silêncio, precisava falar. Ela chegou perto dele que estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada em um tronco, numa posição bem desconfortável e viu que ele estava dormindo. Ela lembrou que um dia antes ele havia reclamado de ter que dormir sem cobertor e em um vagão de trem, mas agora estava dormindo na grama, todo torto, encostado em uma árvore e aparentemente desconfortável, o que o cansaço não poderia fazer com uma pessoa? Gina desistiu de falar com ele, já que estava dormindo.

Ela se ajeitou ao lado de Draco e começou a pensar em onde e como os outros estavam e se estavam bem ou mal. Mas quando ela chegou na parte de pensar se eles estavam vivos ou mortos, resolveu parar de pensar no assunto. Ela pensou que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite, mas quando menos esperava o sono a pegou, surpreendendo as suas previsões.

***

__

Aquele lugar era realmente estranho. As paredes eram bem avermelhadas, pareciam de barro, com uma textura nada plana pois aparentava que várias pedras tortas a constituía. Esse lugar era fechado por todos os lados, estreito e arredondado, a não ser por um buraco redondo, um pouco grande que havia na parede. Ali não havia chão, e sim um abismo sem fim, um grande buraco negro, mas perto do buraco redondo não estava escuro, estava apenas mal iluminado pela luz de umas poucas tochas. 

O clima daquele lugar era sinistro, não parecia que nenhum ser bom vivia ali dentro. Mas não dava para saber quem vivia, pois não havia ninguém ali, pelo menos naquele momento. De repente ouviu-se um estalo, que se acompanhou de uma fumacinha e o surgimento de alguém coberto com uma capa negra, que estava flutuando de costas. Assim que essa pessoa com a capa surgiu, um bicho grande saiu do buraco que havia na parede. O formato do bicho, que só dava para ver como uma sombra por culpa da má iluminação do local, era de uma aranha.

A aranha saiu deslizando no que parecia ser uma teia e se aproximou do homem de capa. Eles ficaram um tempo parados frente a frente conversando, mas não era possível ouvir o que falavam. Depois de um tempo de conversa a aranha entrou no buraco dela e o homem se virou, de modo que era possível ver seu rosto. Antes de aparatar deu para ver o seu rosto, e o seu nariz de cobra, era ele...

***

Harry acordou em um solavanco, já era dia, e ele estava com a cicatriz em chamas. Ele levou a mão à testa, colocando-a sobre a cicatriz, como se fosse aliviar a dor que sentia. Mas isso não adiantou. Com o barulho que Harry fez ele acabou acordando os outros, que se assustaram.

-O que está acontecendo Harry? - Neville parecia estar recuperado de tudo que aconteceu com ele no dia anterior.

-Minha cicatriz... - Harry não agüentando de dor caiu no chão.

-Harry ! - Hermione gritou correndo até ele. Rony levantou de onde dormia e correu até ele também.

-Sua cicatriz está doendo Harry? - perguntou Rony se ajoelhando ao lado de Harry - Se ela está doendo é porque Vold... quer dizer Você-Sabe-Quem está por perto.

-Eu tive um sonho com ele... - disse Harry se recuperando e pondo-se de pé.

-Sonhou com ele? - perguntou Hermione em tom de voz fraco.

-Foi. - disse Harry já de pé sem nenhuma dor em sua cicatriz - Ele estava conversando com uma aranha gigante...

Rony fez uma careta apavorada.

-Tipo a Aragogue? - Rony estava meio assustado com aquela história.

-Exatamente. - respondeu Harry.

-Aragogue? Quem é essa? - perguntou Neville, que não conhecia a história de Aragogue.

-É uma aranha gigante que vive na floresta proibida. - Harry não gostava muito de lembrar dela. Rony então, sentia pavor.

-Ela também tem uma família tão gigante quanto ela... - Rony fez outra de suas convencionais caretas ao dizer aquilo.

-Ah! - Neville parecia não gostar nada daquela história.

-Você sonhou que Você-Sabe-Quem estava conversando com uma aranha. Será que é um sonho premonitório? - perguntou Hermione.

-Deve ser... Ano passado eu sonhei com ele, sonhei que ele havia voltado. E ainda acordei com a cicatriz em chamas, como hoje... - Harry estava verdadeiramente preocupado.

-Então, é... - Rony estava sem voz - ...ele deve estar planejando algo com aquela aranha.

-É, só pode ser. - disse Harry.

-Ele disse ontem da armadilha, lembra? - Hermione disse se lembrando do recado que Voldemort havia dado através de Rony. 

-"A armadilha está se formando"... - resmungou Harry lembrando-se de uma parte do recado.

-Quem disse o quê? - perguntaram Rony e Neville em coro.

Nem Rony nem Neville sabiam de nada, Neville estava caído de sono, dormindo feito um anjinho, e Rony estava possuído, ele quem deu o recado do Lord. Harry olhou para Hermione, que retribuiu o olhar a Harry que assentiu.

-Nada gente, esquece. - disse Hermione olhando de Rony para Neville. Harry e Mione haviam decidido que era melhor os dois nem ficarem sabendo de nada, para não se assustarem.

-Vamos sair daqui. Agora temos que encontrar um jeito de sair desse lugar e voltarmos para Londres, ou Hogwarts, ou qualquer lugar com civilização. - disse Harry meio que ordenando os outros a o seguirem.

-Tá legal chefe! - Rony levantou os braços em gesto de rendição.

-Estou com fome... - no mesmo instante que Neville disse isso saiu um ronco de seu estômago.

-Vamos procurar comida então, o carrinho de comidas já era. - disse Harry dando de ombros.

-Não tem nenhum lago nem rio para pescarmos por aqui? - perguntou Rony dando uma sugestão de alimento.

-Não estou vendo nenhum. - disse Harry em resposta.

Eles andaram um pouco, até encontrarem uma árvore com uns frutos bem em seus galhos mais altos. Assim que Rony avistou a árvore disse apontando-a :

-Olhem! Frutas.

-Nunca vi frutas iguais. - disse Hermione olhando para aquelas frutas que estavam no alto do galho. As frutas eram realmente estranhas, eram azuis.

-Devem ser frutas do mundo mágico. - disse Rony lambendo os beiços - E devem ser deliciosas.

-É mesmo. - Neville se aproximou de Rony com cara de quem estava muito afim de comer aquelas frutas também.

-Mas podem ser venenosas. - disse Hermione cortando o barato dos dois.

-É mesmo... - Neville agora se aproximara de Hermione com cara de quem estava com medo de comer aquelas frutas.

-Melhor não comer. - disse Harry concordando com o ponto de vista de Mione.

-Ai, claro que não há problemas em comer uma frutinha daquelas! - Rony correu até a árvore e começou a escalá-la.

-RONY! - gritou Mione correndo atrás dele - DESCE DAÍ JÁ!

-CLARO QUE NÃO MIONE! - Rony gritou já de um galho bem alto perto das frutas.

-Ele é teimoso feito uma mula. - Mione agora olhava para Harry e Neville.

-Realmente. - disse Harry.

Rony já no galho mais alto da árvore, onde se encontrava alguns dos frutos gritou:

-EU VOU JOGAR ALGUMAS FRUTAS! PEGUEM AÍ! 

Rony puxou uma das frutas, mas ao tocá-la percebeu que havia algo de errado com ela, ela era dura como plástico, e ao invés de quebrar e ficar em sua mão saiu algo parecido com um barbante. Rony puxou mais para tentar quebrar o barbante mas ao invés disso o barbante se esticou mais ainda e um alarme, que era um som muito estranho, começou a tocar. De repente a árvore sumiu e o chão começou a se abrir, tragando todos que estavam na árvore e em seus arredores para um profundo breu. 

*** 

Aquela havia sido outra péssima noite. Draco e Gina haviam dormido muito mal, era realmente desconfortável dormir na grama. Foram só os raios de sol chegar que eles foram despertados, além de dormir mal dormiram pouco. Ao acordar Gina sentou e olhou para Draco, ele estava com umas olheiras horrorosas. Draco olhou para Gina e viu que ela também tinha olheiras, mas não eram tão feias quanto as dele.

Ele levantou completamente e olhou ao seu redor, estava procurando algo para comer. Gina estava ficando furiosa, queria saber o que ele estava fazendo, mas não queria falar-lhe. Draco olhou para ela, que ainda estava sentada no chão e disse:

-Vamos ficar nesse silêncio até quando?

-Até sempre! Esqueceu que eu não quero mais falar com você? - ela estava séria, tentando esconder a vontade de falar com ele.

-Que frescura, menina! Até onde você pretende levar isso? - Malfoy estava começando a se irritar.

-Não interessa! Não quero papo e pronto! - "Por que eu não falo direito com ele logo e engulo o meu orgulho?"

-Quer saber? Você é muito orgulhosa. - Malfoy agora alterara o tom de voz - Como se você tivesse direito de ser orgulhosa dessa maneira! Você além de ser pobre é uma Weasley, uma família nojen...

-Será que dava para você esquecer a minha família, o que minha família tem a ver com nossa briga? Será que não dá para esquecê-la um pouco?

-Tudo bem... - Gina não estava acreditando que ao invés de saírem palavras mais grosseiras ainda da boca de Malfoy saíra aquilo - Tudo bem, se você voltar a falar comigo eu paro de ofender sua família, eu não agüento mais ficar de boca fechada. Nem esse silêncio.

-Tá legal, vamos ver se encontramos o que comer.

-Era isso mesmo que eu ia fazer. - disse Draco entrando na frente de Gina.

Eles saíram andando novamente entre as árvores, algo que já estava enchendo a paciência, as árvores daquele bosque eram todas praticamente idênticas, isso estava realmente irritando os dois. Gina estava doida para sair dali e Malfoy estava com vontade de botar fogo naquele bosque inteirinho.

-Tem umas árvores estranhas ali. Você sabe quais são? - disse Gina apontando para umas árvores que estavam mais ou menos uns seis metros de distância dos dois.

-São bananeiras. - respondeu Draco - São mais abundantes na América do Sul.

-Será que nós estamos na América do Sul? - perguntou Gina curiosa.

-Provavelmente, não. Na América do Sul não há bosques, e normalmente é bem mais quente que aqui.

-Ah! Mas como você sabe de tudo isso?

-Eu tinha aulas de um professor particular antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Aprendia matérias trouxas, entre elas geografia. - respondeu ele meio que se gabando.

-E na bananeira nascem bananas? - ela estava curiosa.

-Não, Gina! Nas bananeiras nascem pêras. - disse Draco sarcasticamente.

-Nunca comi banana, deve ser gostoso! - disse Gina antes de sair correndo até as bananeiras.

-Lógico, uma família pob... - Malfoy lembrou da promessa de não ofender mais os Weasleys - Quer dizer, aqui em Londres banana é caro.

-Será que alguma daquelas bananas está boa?

Malfoy parou ao lado de Gina e olhou para as bananas que estavam no topo da árvore. 

-Estão todas amarelas, devem estar gostosas. - disse Draco olhando as bananas no alto da árvore.

__

-Vinguardium Leviosa! - Gina arrancou uma penca de bananas do alto da árvore e as trouxe ao seu colo.

Malfoy arrancou uma e descascou, levando à boca. Gina fez o mesmo. Após devorarem aquele cacho de banana eles se sentiram satisfeitos, mas arrancaram mais uns cachos daquela bananeira para levarem e comerem mais tarde. Eles andaram mais um pouco entre aquelas árvores e ao chegarem em um certo ponto foram surpreendidos por não haver mais árvore alguma, as árvores haviam acabado-se dando espaço a um grande campo vazio com apenas grama e mais grama.

-O bosque acabou? Cadê mais e mais árvore? - Gina estava boquiaberta.

-Sei lá! - respondeu Draco - Alguma hora teria que acabar mesmo, senão não seria um bosque e sim uma floresta.

-Mas é normal um lugar descampado assim, sem ninguém ter derrubado suas árvores?

-Quem garante que ninguém derrubou essas árvores?

-Não há vestígios de troncos de árvore cortados, então não há arvores nesse lugar mesmo. - Gina estava meio confusa.

-Vamos seguir nesse campo, quem sabe tem alguém humano que mora aqui?

-É, vamos então, se encontrarmos alguém que possa nos informar onde estamos e como podemos sair daqui. - respondeu Gina com esperança no olhar.

Os dois seguiram por aquele campo de grama verde-clara, que estranhamente estava aparada, como se alguém tivesse cuidando daquele gramado diariamente.

***

Harry e os outros foram afundando na escuridão até caírem em algo estranho e grudento, que era impossível de se livrar. A luz que vinha lá de cima se acabou quando o teto fechou, deixando-os no escuro, a não ser por umas tochas que estavam acesas à volta deles na parede arredondada do local. Harry reconheceu aquele lugar, era o mesmo lugar de seu sonho.

-Onde estamos? - perguntou Neville desesperado.

-Nem queira saber. - disse Harry com a voz trêmula.

-E o que é isso que está nos prendendo? - agora quem estava fazendo uma pergunta era Hermione.

-Teia, teia de aranha. - disse Harry com a voz mais tremula ainda.

-Isso significa que tem uma aranha por perto, não é? - Rony perguntou entre soluços.

-É... - respondeu Harry preocupado.

-AH ! ARANHA!!!!!! Não pode ser!!! - gritou Rony ainda mais desesperado.

-Shiii!!! Quer que a aranha venha nos devorar Rony, você vai chamar atenção dela gritando dessa maneira. - Hermione cochichou furiosa.

-Já chamou! - Neville viu a aranha saindo de um buraco que havia em uma das paredes do buraco.

A aranha saiu deslizando na direção deles. Mione tentou atacar a aranha com sua varinha, mas a sua mão estava presa na teia, e quando ela tentou atirar na aranha acertou o teto da caverna, derrubando uma pedra na cabeça de Neville, que desmaiou.

-Ai! Que eu fui fazer!? - Hermione só havia atrapalhado.

Agora a aranha estava indo em direção de Neville, seria fácil devorá-lo pois ele não tinha como se proteger.

-Preci...samos fazer... algo, senão... - Rony não conseguia falar com aquela aranha gigante tão perto dele.

A pedra que fez Neville desmaiar, ou quem sabe o matou, saiu deslizando em direção do pé do Harry que deu um chute nela fazendo-a voar em direção da aranha. A pedra acertou em cheio ela que deu um grande grunhido.

-Boa, Harry! - Hermione disse em elogio - Mas agora ela está indo em sua direção!

A aranha agora andava em direção de Harry.

-Tente atingi-la com alguma magia! - gritou Rony que estava do outro lado daquele lugar.

-Não dá, minha mão está presa, vou acertar o teto como a Mione. Tente para mim!

-Não dá, minha mão está presa como a sua e a da Mione!

-Então não há jeito de escapar desta aranha. Não há escapatória. - disse Mione desanimada.

-Não caia nessas palavras, ele disse isso só para nós desanimarmos. Há escapatória sim, Mione! 

Harry havia tido uma idéia de como poderia derrotar aquela aranha, e essa idéia ele tinha certeza que ia dar certo.

****

No próximo capítulo:

Será que Harry vai conseguir derrotar aquela aranhona? E o que será que tem naquele campo que Draco e Gina encontraram? Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas. Se eu fosse você eu não perdia. 

****

N.A.: E aí gente estão gostando da fic? Mandem suas opiniões em um review (participem da campanha Review Mil, ajude autores necessitados que estão precisando deles e que escrevem melhor ao ler um, como eu!), ou por e-mail: victorichijouji@yahoo.com.br . Ficarei very happy!

Os agradecimentos desse capítulo vão para: : Biba Akizuki (minha maninha que me ajuda muito), Jaqueline Granger (leiam: Na Escuridão da Sua Ausência), Anne Potter (brigadu!), Isabella (você é 10!), Mônica (tem D/G sim.), Victória (R/Hr é d+!) e Diana (minha fic atravessou o oceano!). 


	7. A Fúria de Harry

**__**

Uma Viagem Inesperada

Capítulo 7 - A fúria de Harry 

Aquele lugar... aquela situação... aquela aranha! Essa situação era desesperadora principalmente para Rony que tinha pavor de aranhas. A aranha estava se aproximando cada vez mais de Harry, que apesar de desesperado, tinha uma idéia na cabeça, uma idéia que tinha certeza de que daria certo.

Harry segurou a varinha com mais força, e soltou uma magia de fogo, para botar fogo na teia. Ele correria o risco de perder a mão queimada pela varinha, mas preferia perder apenas a mão do que a vida. A teia não chegou a pegar fogo, mas estourou, jogando metade do corpo de Harry em direção do abismo que havia abaixo dele.

-Você está louco, Harry? - gritou Mione do local que estava presa em outro extremo da teia.

-Eui sei o que estou fazendo! - gritou Harry apontando a varinha para a aranha.

-Espero que saiba mesmo! - agora quem dera um grito preocupado fora Rony.

Harry lançou uma magia contra a aranha, mas a magia ao bater na aranha só fez um: _Pupf!, _como se ela tivesse um escudo invisível.

-Grrrr!!!! - Harry estava se irritando com aquela aranha - _Achio Firebolt!_

Naquele instante uma vassoura surgiu do mesmo buraco de que havia saído a aranha, uma vassoura que era realmente a Firebolt de Harry! A magia dele havia dado certo.

A vassoura atravessou aquele lugar, que Harry não sabia definir se era um buraco, uma caverna ou um abismo, e foi parar na mesma mão que ele segurava a varinha. Ao bater na mão de Harry, a vassoura derrubou a varinha em direção ao abismo, e ele deu um grito de fúria.

"Droga! Vou ter que mergulhar com a vassoura até lá embaixo!" - a fúria de Harry era tanta, que arrancou a mão presa na teia com muita facilidade, uma facilidade que ele não teria se não estivesse tão furioso. Ele segurou bem no cabo da vassoura, o encaixando entre as pernas e deu um mergulho aéreo pelo abismo.

-O Harry, é o Harry! - exclamou Mione feliz.

-Ele sempre arranja uma maneira de salvar o dia! - Rony estava aliviado.

Poucos instantes depois Rony e Mione puderam avistar Harry surgindo do abismo em toda velocidade, já com a varinha em punho.

-AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER! SUA ARANHA PODRE! - Harry estava mais furioso a cada instante que passava, pois o tom de voz com que gritara aquilo fora assustador.

A aranha investiu na direção de Harry, aproximando as patas de Mione que deu um grito assustado. Ao se aproximar do garoto com a vassoura a grande aranha jogou um liquido gosmento e verde contra Harry, que desviou rapidamente e escapou do ataque. Sem a aranha notar Harry já estava do lado oposto da caverninha.

-SE PREPARA! - Harry levantou o punho e apontou a varinha contra a aranha - _Incendium!_

Ele acertou as costas da aranha que começou a pegar fogo. A aranha deu um grande e assustador grunhido. Ela virou e investiu uma nova jorrada de gosma verde contra Harry, que dessa vez acabou sendo atingido e escorregou da vassoura, ficando pendurado com apenas uma mão a segurando. A aranha foi andando contra Harry, com o fogo nas costas mais fraco, pois apagando-se naturalmente.

-_Incendium! _- as costas da aranha começou a pegar fogo novamente mais forte, ela deu outro forte e assustador grunhido.

Mas não havia sido Harry quem jogou a magia contra a aranha, quem havia sido então? A resposta veio a Harry quando ouviu Rony e Hermione exclamando:

-Parabéns, Neville!

-Que bom que você acordou! Está vivo ainda!

A aranha deixou de ir na direção de Harry e virou para Neville, agora queria atacá-lo.

"Preciso fazer algo!" - Harry agora além de se preocupar em se manter na vassoura tinha que se preocupar em salvar Neville da aranha. Enquanto ele tentava subir na vassoura ouviu Neville exclamar Incendium novamente, mas não ouviu grunhido nenhum da aranha. O garoto devia ter atirado contra a frente da aranha, mas era algo inútil, pois a parte frontal dela era como um escudo, impossível de ser afetada. Harry em outra crise de desespero e ódio conseguiu subir na vassoura, e começou a pensar em como machucar feio a aranha, pois a magia de fogo não estava adiantando muito... Claro! Como ele não havia tido esta idéia antes ? Era óbvio que ela iria dar certo, pelo menos iria ferir a aranha. Harry lançou uma magia contra o teto, para que ele caísse bem encima da aranha.

O teto começou a tremer um pouco, soltando uma rocha imensa, que caiu sobre o corpo da aranha. Ao ser atingida ela soltou o maior grunhido até aquele momento e saiu cambaleando em todas as direções, com o fogo nas costas, quase pisando em Rony, que deu um grito bem alto.

-Isso, Harry! - gritou Mione animada do outro lado da teia.

-Alguém sabe alguma magia que possa deixar a aranha mais tonta? - perguntou Harry de cima da vassoura.

-Por que você não faz ela desmaiar? - perguntou Mione.

-Boa idéia! - disse Harry dando um sorriso de cima da vassoura à amiga - Neville vamos estuporar a aranha, se a estuporarmos ao mesmo tempo o feitiço vai atingi-la com mais força! Vou contar até três...

-T-tá le-legal! - Neville estava meio nervoso com aquela situação.

-Um...dois...três!

-_Estupefaça_! - disseram Neville e Harry em coro.

A aranha no mesmo instante caiu desmaiada na teia, entre Neville e Hermione. 

-Deu certo! - Harry estava feliz de cima de sua vassoura.

-Mas ela vai acordar em instantes... - disse Rony desanimado - e precisamos sair daqui imediatamente, ela está em chamas!

-Quem vai sair daqui é ela! - Harry disse revoltado de cima de sua varinha - Precisamos derrubá-la daqui, naquele buraco que eu fiz na teia!

-Mas como vamos fazer isso? - perguntou Neville de onde estava preso na teia.

-Não faço idéia! - respondeu Harry em tom forte e pensativo.

-Ah!!! - gritou Hermione - Ela está pegando mais fogo ainda!

O fogo da aranha já estava espalhando-se pelo resto de seu corpo. Brevemente ele começou a se espalhar na teia, se aproximando muito de Hermione.

-Faça algo, Harry! - gritou Rony - Não queremos que a Mione vire churrasquinho!

Harry mergulhou com a vassoura até Hermione e a puxou pelo braço, arrancando-a da teia e logo após colocando-a no buraco de que havia saído a aranha.

Rapidamente o fogo já estava perto de Neville também, e a aranha já não estava mais lá, logicamente o fogo derrubou a aranha de onde estava quebrando a teia. Harry voou até Neville e o salvou, mas não foi tarefa nada fácil carregar aquele garoto, que era bem pesado, quase derrubando-o no meio do caminho. Mas conseguiu concluir a tarefa colocando-o ao lado de Hermione. Depois ele fez o mesmo com Rony, e parou ao lado dos amigos, que estavam sentados no buraco. Quando Harry entrou no buraco percebeu que era um túnel largo o suficiente para caber aquela aranha dentro.

Todos estavam ofegantes, cansados com toda aquela história de aranha vai, aranha vem, aranha chega perto, aranha pega fogo... Harry olhou para Mione e disse:

-Obrigado pela força! - deu um sorrisinho.

-Obrigado você, por salvar minha vida! - disse Hermione com um grande sorriso.

-Vamos!? - perguntou Rony meio enciumado.

-Vamos embora daqui então! - respondeu Harry levantando e fazendo um sinal aos amigos.

-Ai pessoal, vamos descansar um pouco... - disse Neville em tom de reclamação.

-Não há tempo Neville! - disse Hermione zangada - E se houverem outras "aranhinhas" como aquela?

-Você está certa. - disse Neville se levantando e colocando a mão sobre o pequeno corte que a pedra havia feito em sua cabeça.

-Está doendo Neville? - perguntou Rony com aflição.

-Não, não foi nada. - aquela viagem estava ajudando Neville a crescer como pessoa, o tornando mais corajoso.

-Harry, essa é a sua Firebolt? - perguntou Rony curioso.

-É, eu fiz um feitiço para encontrá-la, como na primeira tarefa do ano passado.

-E ela entrou por onde Harry? - agora quem estava fazendo uma pergunta era Neville.

-Por esse túnel. - respondeu Harry.

-Então isso é sinal de que podemos sair daqui por ele. - disse Hermione pensativa.

-É! - Harry respondeu dando um sorrisinho animado.

-Então quando sairmos lá fora podemos convocar nossas malas! - Hermione parecia ansiosa por esse momento.

-Por que Mione? Quer trocar de roupa? - perguntou Rony zoando Mione.

-Que que tem? - disse Mione sem graça. 

A turma seguiu por aquele corredor, Harry foi a frente segurando sua firebolt. Ele parecia o corredor de um submarino, pois era de metal. Eles não sabiam ao certo do que era, lá haviam algumas alavancas de forma redonda, se pareciam muito com aquelas que guardam água, que se você girar pode abrir alguma torneira gigantesca e inundar o lugar até o fundo do abismo lá fora. 

O local em que eles estavam naquele momento não era mais iluminado por tochas, e sim por uma penumbra estranha, sem nenhum sinal de algo que a causava por perto. Aquela luz era avermelhada, deixando o clima do local_ bem_ pesado. Rony teve a péssima idéia de girar uma daquelas alavancas, mas Hermione o impediu no mesmo instante.

-Enloqueceu, foi? - perguntou Hermione muito brava - Você sabe o que pode acontecer se você puxar uma dessas coisas aí?

-Não? Você por acaso sabe? - retrucou Rony bem emburrado.

-Eu não sei, mas não é recomendável se mexer em algo que não sabemos do que é capaz de fazer.

-Mas eu acho que se eu girar isso, ele pode abrir uma passagem para sairmos daqui! - disse Rony já em tom de briga.

-Ronald Weasley, não mexa nisso! - disse Hermione levando as mãos à cintura.

-Você acha que é minha mãe para falar assim comigo? - retrucou o ruivo.

-Não, se eu fosse sua mãe já teria morrido de desgosto! Se eu tivesse parido uma coisa feia assim acho que eu ia morrer com o susto!

-Olha aqui...

-CHEGA! - gritou Harry furioso - Eu já não falei que aqui não é lugar nem ocasião para ficar brigando?

Rony e Mione abaixaram a cabeça.

-Mas ela quem começou... - disse Rony apontando para Mione.

-Ah não! - agora quem falava era Neville - Agora você vai falar como uma criança Rony? "Ela quem começou tio!" - Neville agora estava zoando com a cara de Rony. 

Harry lançou um olhar de censura para Neville e ele ficou quieto.

-Rony, esquece essa alavanca e vamos embora. - disse Harry muito bravo.

-Tá legal...

E eles continuaram seguindo por aquele corredor...

***

-Esse sol está infernal! - reclamou Draco olhando para o céu azul sem sinal de nuvens - O calor está me matando.

-Pára de reclamar, Malfoy!

-Mas, esse sol está um horror mesmo! - reclamou Malfoy com a voz forte.

-Você não tem jeito! - Gina disse rindo.

-Tá rindo do quê? - perguntou Draco mal-humorado.

-Naaada! - respondeu cinicamente. 

-Quero uma sombra... - quando Draco disse isso avistou uma frondosa árvore, que aparentava ter muitos metros de altura e estava fazendo uma sombra gigantesca.

-Tem uma bem ali! - disse Gina, apontando para o mesmo lugar que ele vira.

Draco saiu correndo para debaixo da árvore, e Gina foi andando calmamente até ela. Ele sentou embaixo dela, apoiando suas costas no tronco dela.

-Que beleza de árvore! - disse Draco fechando os olhos.

-É... - disse Gina de pé na frente dele olhando para cima - Ela aparenta ser pelo menos umas vinte vezes maior do que eu.

-O que importa é que ela faz uma boa sombra. - disse Draco sorrindo - Me dê banana!

-Banana? Você acha que eu vou te dar alguma banana agora? Faz pouco tempo que comemos aquelas bananas.

-Me dê, eu estou com fome! - ordenou Draco ignorantemente.

-Não! - disse Gina pegando o cacho de bananas que estava carregando e saindo correndo em volta da árvore.

-Me dê! - Draco levantou e começou a correr atrás dela.

Eles ficaram um tempinho correndo em vota da árvore até uma hora que Malfoy puxou Gina pelo braço a derrubando no chão. Após derrubá-la no chão ele acabou tropeçando e caindo em cima dela. Seus rostos se aproximaram, um sobre o outro. Gina estava toda corada ao ver o rosto de Malfoy se aproximar tanto do dela. Quando um já estava quase colado no outro Gina desviou o rosto e gritou:

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SEU ESTUPIDO! - ela empurrou Draco o derrubando ao seu lado na grama.

-Você não queria me dar as bananas! - disse Malfoy irritado - Você quem quis que eu pegasse à força!

-Você quer banana? Tó! - Gina jogou as bananas na cara de Draco.

-Ai! Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso comigo?

-Você não queria as bananas? Eu te dei!

Malfoy pegou uma banana e jogou contra Gina. Mas ao contrário do que ele imaginava ela pegou a banana com a mão esquerda antes que ela atingisse seu rosto, descascou e comeu.

-Eu vou embora daqui, não vou poder ficar embaixo dessa árvore para sempre! - Gina disse isso e saiu andando.

-Tá bom! Eu vou com você. Prefiro andar com uma Weasley abusada do que ficar nesse lugar sozinho.

-Então, vamos. - disse Gina saindo a frente de Draco.

****

No próximo capítulo...

Aquele túnel promete levar Harry e os outros a um lugar surpreendente. Draco e Gina vão encontrar uma pirâmide que guarda muitos segredos e surpresas. Não percam!!!

****

N.A.: E aí gente? Tudo bem? Espero que os meus leitores estejam bem. Não deixem de me mandar reviews falando se o capítulo está bom. Ou e-mail: victorichijouji@yahoo.com.br .

Agradecimentos para: Biba Akizuki, Jaqueline Granger, Anne Potter, Victória, Lilith, Bella, Mônica Lessy, Dely_Li e Emma (vocês duas me mandem um e-mail dando os seus e-mails para eu poder conversar com vocês, gostaria mto) . 

Té mais! 


	8. A Pirâmide

**__**

Uma Viagem Inesperada

Capítulo 8 - A Pirâmide 

Gina e Draco estavam caminhando por aquele campo com um forte vento batendo em seus rostos. O céu que era azul e sem sinal de nuvens, não estava mais assim, e sim cinza com umas nuvens o nublando.

-O tempo está ficando estranho... - resmungou Gina.

-Pelo menos não tem um sol infernal em nossas cabeças! - Draco disse com sua típica voz arrastada.

-Desse jeito você vai morrer de estresse. - a ruiva estava sorrindo - Sempre com esse tom de voz tão entediado.

-Mas esse lugar é estressante! - Draco disse com a voz forte.

-E Hogwarts também... e o Beco Diagonal... e você sempre com esse tom de voz! Todo lugar é estressante para você!

-Não é o lugar que é estressante, são as companhias! - Draco fez uma cara feia - Sempre quando eu encontro o Potter, ou a Granger, ou um Weasley qualquer, como você, esse estresse me invade.

Gina deu uma risadinha e disse:

-Por que isso? Desse jeito você vai pirar! Qualquer coisa é entediante para você. Imagino que a minha companhia está te dando nos nervos.

-Você não fica quieta garota! - disse Draco irritado - Isso é irritante!

-Fazer o quê? Esse é o meu jeito. 

-Jeito chato, não!? Não cala essa matraca um minuto!

Gina deu outra risadinha.

-E não para de rir! Ri de qualquer coisa...

Draco desistiu de reclamar de Gina, pois ela continuava a dar a risadinha dela. "Ela é feliz mesmo, não tem jeito!"

CABRUM!!!

Um raio cruzou o céu uns poucos metros na frente de Draco e Gina quase chegando perto da grama. Em seguida algumas gotas d'água começaram a cair sobre os dois.

-Vai cair um toró! - ela disse levantando a mão para sentir a chuva.

-O pior é que aqui não temos onde fugir da chuva.

-E se voltarmos para debaixo daquela árvore? - sugeriu Gina.

-Não, árvores atraem raios...

-Então vamos ficar na chuva. - reclamou a garota.

-Melhor do que morrer eletrocutado por um raio. - Draco deu de ombros.

O céu estava escurecendo cada vez mais a cada minuto, as nuvens estavam ficando mais negras prometendo o início de uma grande tempestade, um vento muito forte estava cruzando aquele campo, fazendo os dois terem que andar com um certo esforço. E o céu não estava escurecendo por que ia anoitecer, e sim porque a chuva iria ser bem forte.

-Precisamos de um lugar para nos refugiarmos dessa chuva! - disse Gina gritando pois o barulho do vento estava bem alto.

-É! - disse Draco da mesma maneira.

-Estou vendo a sombra de algo ali! - gritou Gina apontando para a sombra de algo triangular.

-Vamos nos aproximar para ver o que é! - gritou Draco tapando os olhos tentando protege-los do vendaval que ia contra o seu rosto.

Quando os dois se aproximaram mais do lugar que Gina havia visto, perceberam o que era: uma pirâmide gigantesca.

-Mas que lugar mais estranho para se construir uma pirâmide! - exclamou Gina espantada.

-Pelo que eu sabia, - Draco não tinha mais certeza de mais nada - pirâmides ficam no meio do deserto, e no Egito...

-Esse lugar é imprevisível. 

CABRUM!!! 

Outro raio cortou o céu - que já nem parecia um céu de tão escuro - e depois uma tempestade se iniciou.

-Vamos entrar nessa pirâmide! - foi quase impossível de Gina ouvir o que Draco falava, era difícil dialogar com aquele pé d'água.

-PODE SER PERIGOSO! - ela parecia sentir medo de entrar naquela pirâmide.

-MELHOR DO QUE FICAR AQUI, ESSA TEMPESTADE É MUITO MAIS PERIGOSA! - Draco tinha uma idéia contrária de Gina.

-MAS...

-VAMOS ENTRAR LOGO! - Malfoy era realmente insistente.

-TÁ... - os dois correram até mais perto da pirâmide.

A chuva estava torrencial e raios não paravam de cair perto e longe deles, era realmente perigoso ficar ali. Mas como poderiam entrar ali? Não haviam indícios de como fazê-lo.

-COMO PODEMOS ENTRAR? - gritou Gina sem Draco conseguir ouvir.

-COMO PODEREMOS ENTRAR AÍ? - perguntou Draco, meio como um eco de Gina.

-NÃO SEI! - a garota pôs a mão no queixo e começou a pensar - SERÁ QUE A ENTRADA FICA POR CIMA?

-VAMOS ESCALAR! - gritou Draco.

-MAS COMO COM ESSA CHUVA? - Gina estava achando isso perigoso.

-VAI NA FRENTE! - gritou Draco covardemente.

-EU NÃO! - ela estava brava - SEU COVARDE!

-ATÉ PARECE QUE EU VOU SUBIR EM UMA PIRÂMIDE COM ESSA tempestade!

-POIS ENTÃO NÃO ENTRAREMOS NESSA PIRÂMIDE! - e a chuva torrencial continuava...

"Como ele é covarde!" - Gina estava indignada com a atitude do Malfoy. Ela se jogou no chão desanimada e encostou as costas em um dos grandes tijolos que constituíam aquela pirâmide. Ao encostar naquela parede o tijolo afundou, e Gina caiu para trás com o movimento dele. Uma passagem havia se aberto, agora eles podiam se refugiar daquele temporal dentro da pirâmide.

Gina entrou na frente e Draco a seguiu, após os dois estarem lá dentro o tijolo fechou a passagem, eles estavam livres da chuva. Lá estava muito escuro, não havia qualquer iluminação.

-_Lumos_! - ao Draco acender a varinha ouviu um grito fino de Gina, ela estava com a mão sobre a boca.

-Olhe... -Gina estava apontando para uns esqueletos que estavam amontoados em um canto daquela câmara, depois acendeu a varinha também. 

-Esqueletos... - exclamou Draco - Isso não é um bom sinal.

-Eles estão por toda parte. - disse Gina olhando em redor daquele lugar assustador, haviam ossos e cinzas espalhados, fora aqueles crânios horrorosos.

-Houve uma matança aqui! - exclamou Draco.

-Que será que aconteceu? - Gina estava mais assustada ainda.

-Não sei! Vamos sair daqui...

-Não! - exclamou Gina - Esses esqueletos estão bem envelhecidos, e seja o que aconteceu foi a muito tempo.

-Dependendo do ponto de vista muito pode ser pouco... - disse Draco tentando convencer Gina.

-Vai embora então! Você é medroso, não vai acontecer nada conosco aqui dentro, eu tenho certeza!

-Pois eu vou embora! - disse Draco virando as costas para Gina.

-Vá então, saia naquele temporal, MORRA! - a garota estava perdendo o controle - TCHAU!

-Tchau! - respondeu Draco com a sua voz arrastada.

Ele foi até o tijolo e tentou empurrá-lo. Depois tentou puxá-lo. Depois tentou quebrá-lo. Mas nada dava certo!

-Que droga! - Malfoy deus uns gritos e chutou a pedra.

-Chilique mortal, Malfoy? - Gina tinha um sorriso cínico.

-Grrr!!! - Draco deu outro chute no tijolão, mas dessa vez bateu com muita força - Ai, meu pé!!!

Gina caiu na risada de novo.

-Viu no que dá bancar o nervosinho?

-Dá um tempo garota! - Draco estava ficando desarmado diante Gina - Vou arrumar uma maneira de sair daqui!

-Dú-ví-dô! A passagem foi fechada, não há como sair!

-Vou dar um jeito. - Draco andou até a passagem e levantou a varinha - _Alorromora!_

Mas isso não causou nenhum efeito.

-Não há saída! Acho que caímos em uma armadilha entrando aqui. - Gina deu uma risadinha.

-Será que você não consegue manter a seriedade nem em um momento desses? 

Gina percebeu que aquela não era hora de ficar dando risadinhas.

-Não estou me sentindo bem nessa câmara cheia de gente morta, vamos sair daqui.

-É, melhor sairmos desse lugar mesmo. - Draco assentiu - Ele não parece muito seguro...

***

O corredor era inacabável! Eles já estavam há horas andando por ali, estava cansativo aquela luz avermelhada e as mesmas coisas sempre: as alavancas na parede de metal que parecia de um submarino.

-Estão ouvindo o barulhão que está vindo lá de cima? - Mione perguntou aos outros.

-Parece estar chovendo. - respondeu Rony - E não deve ser uma chuvinha qualquer, não.

-Deve estar caindo um temporal. - agora quem falava era Harry.

-Vamos descansar gente... - Neville estava com um tom de voz cansativo.

-Não! - disse Harry irritado.

Neville abaixou a cabeça e continuou a andar. Hermione brigou com Harry:

-Precisa tratar o garoto assim? Coitado! - Mione se aproximou do Neville - Eu também estou cansada, mas não podemos parar para descansar aqui. Assim que sairmos descansaremos.

-Parem de enrolar e vamos! - disse Rony irritado.

-Tá legal! - disse Hermione levantando as mãos em gesto de rendição.

Harry parou de andar, fechou os olhos, apertou as mãos, jogando a Firebolt no chão e começou a gritar:

-ESTOU CANSADO DE TANTO ANDAR! 

-Calma... - Hermione tentou acalmá-lo mas não foi possível.

-Olha aqui! - disse chamando a atenção dos outros - Eu vou pegar a minha Firebolt e vou sair voando por aqui, nesse túnel e tentar encontrar a saída daqui.

-Como? - perguntou Rony espantado.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, oras! Assim que eu encontrá-la, eu volto e mostro a vocês o caminho.

-Pirou, Harry? É perigoso! - brigou Mione.

-Você vai arriscar sua vida saindo por aí! - Neville mostrava-se preocupado.

-Aproveita e descansa. - disse Harry estupidamente.

-Mas eu prefiro não descansar e você ficar conosco... - tentou dizer Neville.

-NÃO! Eu vou e pronto!

-Deixa Neville, ninguém pode segurá-lo. - disse Rony.

-Então fiquem aqui sentados que eu já volto. - Harry subiu na vassoura - Se eu não voltar em uma hora sigam sem mim.

Harry saiu voando pelo túnel.

-Ele não tem jeito... teimoso! - disse Mione.

-Só nos resta sentarmos aí no chão e descansar. - disse Rony.

Os três se jogaram no chão e encostaram na parede.

-Estou morta!

-É... - Rony havia retirado um chiclete do bolso - Quer Mione? É o último que tenho.

-Se é o último fica para você. - disse Mione dando um sorriso.

-Claro que não! - Rony abriu o chiclete e o quebrou no meio - Fique com a metade.

-Obrigado! - disse Mione ao pegar o meio chiclete.

-E eu fico chupando o dedo... - resmungou Neville.

-Quer que eu tiro da minha boca para te dar? - perguntou Rony irritado.

-Ah!Ah! Muito engraçado. - disse Neville como quem não havia achado graça nenhuma daquela piadinha, realmente sem graça, de Rony.

Eles ficaram quietos por uns momentos, até Rony e Hermione ouvirem um som muito estranho.

-RONC! - era Neville que havia dormido e estava roncando.

-Nossa! Isso é surpreendente, como ele consegue dormir tão rápido? - perguntou Rony assustado.

-Não faço idéia. - respondeu Mione.

-Estou cansado desse lugar. Por que sempre nós somos vítimas desse tipo de coisa? Por que nós somos os melhores amigos do Harry? - Rony estava indignado.

-Deve ser, porque nós quase sempre estamos com Harry, então quando acontece algo assim, como o que aconteceu agora, nós acabamos indo junto com ele...

-Não, acho que nós estamos incluídos nos planos de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele nos quer aqui junto de Harry, tenho certeza disso.

-Odeio isso! - disse Mione.

A garota lembrou-se de quando Rony deu um recado de Voldemort, falando que ele poderia estar te observando: 

'_ Ele está te vendo agora, ele está te observando, ele tem muitos olhos, seus olhos estão por toda parte, e por toda parte estão os seus olhos. Não há escapatória, ele está te vendo agora, e uma grande armadilha está se formando. _'

Em uma armadilha eles já haviam caído, aquelas frutas que Rony insistiu em pegar. 

"Outro garoto teimoso!"- esse era o pensamento de Mione. Aquelas frutas eram uma armadilha para que eles caíssem na teia daquela aranha. Mas será que aquela era a "grande armadilha" que estava se formando? Ou será que era uma pequena armadilha, sem comparação com a verdadeira que estaria por trás de tudo? Será que aquele lugar em que estavam era uma armadilha? Essas perguntas rodavam pela cabeça de Mione, que decidiu parar de pensar que tudo era uma armadilha, pois dessa maneira tudo iria parecer uma armadilha e ela iria pirar.

Mas como ela poderia não prestar atenção em cada barulhinho se outra parte do recado que ela se lembrara dizia o seguinte:

'..._ pressentimento, algo que você vai precisar, algo que se você não tiver não voltará, não irá, não ficará. Preste atenção, seja atento a cada movimento, a armadilha está se formando, e tudo vai se acabar_...' 

Ela precisava acreditar em sua intuição, os movimentos de qualquer canto, um barulho, tudo poderia ser uma pista para ela não cair em nenhuma armadilha daquele bruxo... Hermione não gostava de lembrar da existência dele nem em pensamento, era muito desconfortável. "Temos que tomar cuidado..."

-MIONE! ACORDA. Planeta Terra chamando! - Rony estava passando a mão em frente do rosto dela, cortando o ar.

-Ahn!? - Mione estava no mundo da lua.

-Você estava aí, viajando, no que você estava pensando? - perguntou o ruivo curioso.

-Nada, esquece. - respondeu a garota voltando à terra.

-Parece até que você está apaixonada. - disse ele.

-Até parece! Tenho assuntos muito mais importantes para pensar do que esses tipos de asneiras. Olhe em nossa volta.

-Que que tem? - perguntou o garoto ainda não entendendo o que Mione queria dizer.

-Estamos em Hogwarts? Há alguma paz nesse lugar para eu poder pensar em besteiras como essa? 

-É...

-Não, né? Não dá para perceber que uma armadilha está se formando? - perguntou Mione de olhos arregalados e segurando os ombros de Rony.

-Você está surtando? Esse seu olhar está assustador. - havia espanto no olhar de Rony.

-Desculpa... não sei o que me deu.

-Tudo bem.

-Será que não dá para vocês fazerem silêncio... UOAH!!! - Neville havia acordado.

-Isso é hora de dormir Neville? - perguntou Rony - Já, já o Harry estará aí.

-Pisei na bola, isso não é hora de dormir mesmo.

-É verdade. - Mione estava cansada de não poder dormir a hora que quer e sem liberdade alguma. 

****

No próximo capítulo.... 

Será que Harry vai voltar com a saída encontrada?

E quanto aquela pirâmide? O que será que há na câmara que Draco e Gina entraram? Qual serão os segredos que ela guarda? Não percam!

****

N.A.: Oies!!!

E aí estão gostando? Sim? Não? REVIEWS!!!!!!Please! (contribuam para o _Review Mil_, lembram?)

Agradecimentos para todos que estão lendo inclusive para: Biba Akizuki, Jaqueline Granger, Anne Potter, Victória Lupin, Lilith, Bella, Mônica, Lessy, Green Emma (é de você mesma que quero o e-mail!), Dely_Li (seu mail também) , e todos os outros que me mandaram reviews.

P.S: Lembram do que eu falei no negócio de próximo capítulo do cap anterior?("_Aquele túnel promete levar Harry e os outros a um lugar surpreendente._") Então? Não aconteceu isso na fic! Desculpem-me, é que não deu para pôr... ¬_¬ (Victor seu animal!) ^_^' (Desculpe...)


	9. Portas e Portas

**__**

Uma Viagem Inesperada

Capítulo 9 - Portas e portas...

Aquelas caveiras estavam mexendo com o fundo da alma de Draco e Gina, eles tinham medo de estar ali no futuro, caídinhos só osso no chão. Não, eles não podiam ficar ali dentro, e se viesse um terrível monstro guardião da pirâmide e tentasse os matar? Seria terrível.

-Mas, será que é melhor mesmo nós irmos explorar essa pirâmide? - perguntou Gina insegura.

-Por que você está me perguntando isso?

-É que quando eu viajei para o Egito, eu fiquei sabendo que os antigos bruxos colocavam magias nas pirâmides. E essas magias eram terríveis armadilhas, e se você caísse nessa armadilha... - Gina parou de falar para encontrar a palavra certa - Você já sabe o que pode acontecer, não é?

-A morte? - perguntou Draco.

-Provavelmente. - respondeu a garota de cabelos vermelho escuro, pois ele estava encharcado pela chuva.

-Então pode ser mais perigoso seguirmos do que ficar aqui?

-Não sei, uma pirâmide não é segura em qualquer lugar que você ficar... ATCHIM!

Ao Gina espirrar, uns morcegos saíram voando dos cantos daquela câmara.

-Shiii!!! - Draco pôs o dedo sobre a boca.

-Que eu posso fazer se eu espirrei! - disse Gina fazendo uma careta à Draco.

-Sei lá... espirra mais baixo! Um espirro desses chama atenção.

-Larga de ser chato, menino! - respondeu uma Gina malcriada.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo analisando o cômodo em que estavam, olhando os cantos cheio de caveiras. Quando Gina observou melhor uma caveira com um grande e comprido cabelo negro viu um anel de ouro reluzir em seu olho. Ela aproximou-se para ver melhor, quando olhou mais perto viu um símbolo familiar no anel: era o símbolo da casa Lufa-lufa. Era de ouro nas bordas e tinha o símbolo da Lufa-lufa, que no centro era amarelo e com um texugo. E além de tudo tinha escrito Lufa-lufa em uma faixinha, era uma réplica perfeita. Gina pegou a mão da caveira com muito nojo e tirou o anel.

-Olha isso. - disse chamando Draco.

Ele correu até onde ela estava e agachou-se ao lado dela.

-Lufa-lufa?

-É, esse é o símbolo da Lufa-lufa. - disse Gina espantada.

-Credo! - disse Draco analisando-o - Eu nunca colocaria um anel com esse símbolo nojento.

-Não vejo nada demais. - disse Gina experimentando o anel no dedo.

-Não põe isso no dedo, não! - disse Draco tentando arrancar o anel do dedo da garota.

-Qual é, Malfoy? - Gina deu um soco nele e ele largou a mão dela - Deixa que eu mesma tiro, eu sei.

-Você é louca de pôr isso no dedo? Você não sabe o que pode acontecer.

-Não aconteceu nada demais... - disse a garota tentando tirar o anel do dedo - Ele só não quer sair do meu dedo.

-Viu!? Sua teimosa, não era para pôr isso no dedo.

-Não tem problema, o anel até que é bonitinho. - disse Gina analisando o anel - Eu gosto desse texuguinho.

-Que lixo! Como você pode achar um anel da Lufa-lufa algo legal?

-Não tenho nada contra essa casa.

-Pois eu, tenho tudo. - disse Draco irritado.

-Você é muito chato, Draco.

Os dois ficaram um tempinho sem se falar, pensando em só Deus sabe o quê. Até Draco voltar à Terra. 

-E aí nós vamos explorar a pirâmide ou não? - perguntou Gina entediada.

-Vamos. Como você disse, em qualquer lugar dessa pirâmide nós podemos morrer, inclusive aqui, então vamos sair daqui, senão vou vomitar encima dessas caveiras. 

-Tá legal... - os dois saíram daquela câmara e entraram em outra mais bem iluminada.

Aquela câmara parecia mais de uma pirâmide. Haviam umas tochas nas quatro paredes , que tinham inscrições, umas inscrições em uma língua estranha, não era a língua egípcia e sim uma outra. Em cada uma das quatro paredes havia uma passagem de moldura azul, cada uma delas com um cômodo sem iluminação, ocultando o que houvesse por detrás dela.

-Que lugar estranho... - resmungou Malfoy.

-Que língua estranha! - Gina estava fitando aquelas paredes douradas, com inscrições em azul.

-Não vejo nada demais nessa língua, deve ser a egípcia.

-Não, a egípcia tem umas inscrições diferentes. Normalmente, tem uns olhinhos e umas coisas assim... Essa tem símbolos indefiníveis.

Gina havia feito excursão em algumas pirâmides quando esteve no Egito com sua família, e a língua em que as coisas estavam escritas era diferente, eram símbolos mais comuns.

-O que será que esses símbolos ridículos querem dizer? - perguntou um Draco curioso.

-Seja o que for, tomara que não seja algo importante lermos para seguirmos em frente. - disse a garota preocupada.

-Problema! - Draco disse repentinamente - Quatro portas...

-Ahn? - disse Gina antes de observar melhor o local em que estava - Ah, claro. Quatro portas, temos que escolher uma.

-Gina deu uma rodadinha, olhando a sua volta. Depois disse:

-Se ao menos desse para saber o que há atrás de cada uma das passagens...

-Vou dar um jeito. - Draco fez um feitiço para iluminar a ponta de sua varinha. 

Após isso, foi até a passagem que ficava a sua esquerda colocando sua varinha dentro dela, e o máximo que viu foram uns tijolos dourados que formavam um corredor.

-Não dá para ter idéia do que vai haver lá dentro...

-Veja as outras passagens. - disse Gina delicadamente.

O louro foi em direção da passagem que estava à sua esquerda e havia a mesma coisa: uns tijolos dourado que formavam um corredor. Quando Draco viu as outras duas idem. Não havia como saber o que havia dentro de cada passagem, então qual deveriam seguir?

-E agora Weasley?

-Não faço idéia de qual seguir, normalmente, em uma pirâmide comum, só haveria uma passagem correta, as outras se você escolher poderia morrer...

-Então, qual devemos seguir? - perguntou um Draco inseguro.

-Não devem seguir nenhum! - uma voz feminina invadiu o local. 

***

-O Harry está demorando. - resmungou Rony fazendo uma careta.

-Já faz uma hora que ele partiu, pediu para seguirmos sem ele se não voltasse em uma hora. - disse Mione levantando do chão metálico daquele túnel.

-Não precisam. - a voz de Harry havia invadido o lugar.

-Harry! - exclamou Mione vendo o amigo pousar com a vassoura ali, em sua frente - Que bom que você está aqui.

-E encontrei a saída.

-Ah, é!? - perguntou Neville curioso - Estamos muito longe?

-Não, estamos perto, nem vamos nos cansar de andar até lá. - disse Harry animado.

-Ué? Se nós estamos perto porque você demorou tanto para voltar? - perguntou Rony confuso.

-No caminho eu explico. Agora levantem Rony e Neville que nós não podemos perder tempo.

Logo todos estavam em pé e caminhando. Rony não agüentando mais de curiosidade perguntou novamente à Harry como ele havia demorado tanto a voltar se a saída do corredor estava próxima. Harry agora podia responder, pois todos já estavam a caminho da saída do lugar.

-É que não foi fácil encontrá-la, pois quando se chega a um certo ponto há duas portas, cada uma de um lado do corredor. Primeiro eu entrei na errada, e depois na certa.

-E o que havia atrás da porta errada? - agora quem estava fazendo uma pergunta, toda curiosa, era Mione.

-Um lugar muito estranho. Tinha um corredor comprido com umas cinqüenta portas, dentro de cada porta havia um dormitório com quatro camas.

-Um abrigo subterrâneo? - perguntou Mione.

-É, um abrigo. - Harry parou e começou a fazer umas contas - Deviam caber mais ou menos umas quinhentas pessoas nele.

-E a saída da outra porta, dá onde? - perguntou Neville.

-A saída dá embaixo de uma grande árvore, mas não deu para ver que lugar era direito pois um temporal estava caindo lá fora.

-Ah! - disse Rony - Então não podemos sair daqui agora, pois seria mais perigoso do que ficar aqui dentro.

-Pois é, pelo barulho que essa chuva está fazendo por cima de nossas cabeças deve estar realmente forte. - disse Mione preocupada.

Logo, todos os quatro se depararam com as duas portas de que Harry havia dito.

-E agora Harry, em qual devemos entrar? - perguntou Neville.

-Nessa! - disse Harry parando em frente da porta da esquerda.

Eles entraram e viram três portas, uma em frente deles e duas dos lados. Harry caminhou até a que estava em frente deles e parou em sua frente.

-Essa é a porta que dá na saída, mas nós não vamos entrar nela.

-Por causa da tempestade, né!? - perguntou Mione.

-É, aqui dentro está mais seguro do que lá fora. - ele respondeu.

-O que há nas outras portas? - Rony estava curioso.

-A cozinha e o banheiro.

-Ah! - disse o garoto surpreso - Então, onde vamos ficar?

-Em um dos dormitórios que estão na outra porta. - respondeu o garoto de cicatriz na testa.

-Vamos então. - disse Mione saindo pela outra porta.

Eles saíram e entraram na outra porta, que deu em um grande corredor cheio de portas. Harry foi a frente e entrou na primeira porta que viu, aleatoriamente. Os outros o seguiram. Quando eles entraram viram um dormitório aconchegante, com quatro camas fofas, apesar da mesma parede de metal.

-Que bom! - disse Rony correndo e pulando em uma das quatro camas, com os lençóis brancos e um cobertor verde.

Logo os outros três, também se ajeitaram nas outras três camas do dormitório, ficando um tempo em silêncio ouvindo o barulhinho da chuva batendo sobre eles. Logo Hermione fez uma pergunta, quebrando o silêncio.

-Você entrou em todas as portas do corredor Harry?

-Sim, e todas são iguais, com um dormitório como este dentro.

-Estranha esta história...

-Mas o que importa é que estamos todos aconchegantes, nessas camas gostosas... - disse Rony se espreguiçando.

-E a aranha? Não se esqueça que ela veio desse túnel. - disse Neville preocupado.

-É mesmo. Onde será que se alojava a aranha aqui dentro? - Mione estava de testa franzida.

-Ela não devia morar aqui dentro, ela devia morar lá fora, Voldemort planejou que ela se escondesse aqui para nos atacar de surpresa. - Harry não percebeu, mas ao citar aquele nome todos fizeram caretas.

-Como você sabe disso? - o ruivo não parava de fazer perguntas.

-Eu sonhei, lembra? Até acordei com a testa doendo.

-Ah, é! A gente até comentou da Aragogue. - disse Rony deitado em sua cama, fazendo uma careta.

-Esse é o pior tipo de aranhas. - comentou Mione - Acromântula.

-Exibida! - Rony se irritou.

-Invejoso, só porque eu sei das coisas fica morrendo de inveja! - protestou a garota - Você queria ser como eu.

-Eu?! Como você? - perguntou Rony com tom de desprezo.

-Isso mesmo!

-Deus me livre ser uma _CDF, - _Rony fez questão de citar esta palavra em alto e bom som - como você!

-CHEGA! - gritou Harry furioso - Vocês não conseguem passar um dia sequer sem uma discussão não é?

-Eles não tem jeito. - disse Neville.

Logo todos já estavam em silêncio, fora os roncos de Neville, que dormiu rapidamente.

-Eu queria ter este dom... - disse Rony levantando de sua cama - Dormir rapidamente assim...

-É... - respondeu Harry estressado - Não estou conseguindo pregar o olho.

Rony olhou para cama de Hermione e disse:

-A Mione já está dormindo.

-Sorte dela! - disse Harry mais estressado ainda - Que tal você deitar na sua cama e tentar dormir? E deixar eu dormir também!

-Tá legal. - Rony saiu emburrado e sentou em sua cama - Estou morto de fome, pena que não haja nada para comer.

-Dorme, sonhe com comida, que você vai se alimentar! - Harry parecia estar a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Após ouvir umas respostas bastante estúpidas de Harry, Rony achou melhor ficar quieto. Ele levantou e foi saindo sem dar satisfação a Harry, que perguntou: "Onde você vai?", mas foi ignorado.

Rony foi em direção da porta que levava ao outro corredor, pois ele queria ir ao banheiro, que ficava no cômodo da outra porta. Ele saiu, e bateu a porta, que não se fechou sem ele nem perceber. Após isso entrou na porta do cômodo que tinha a porta da saída, do banheiro e da cozinha, que também deixou aberta, mas dessa vez de propósito. Após entrar pensou em voz alta:

-Qual será a porta que leva ao banheiro?

Ele sabia que não era a porta do meio, pois levaria à saída. Então qual era? Rony tentou primeiro a do lado esquerdo. Ao abrir a porta viu outro cômodo parecido com o qual estava: paredes de metal, parecendo uma de submarino e etc. Só que este estava incrivelmente empoeirado. Naquele cômodo havia um grande caldeirão negro, uma pia toda de ferro, um fogão à lenha com toras de madeira ao lado, e um grande armário com portas muito largas. 

Rony caminhou até o armário, será que havia algo para comer lá? E se houvesse um monstro do armário? Isto seria fácil para o garoto, pois aprendera o feitiço Riddikulus no terceiro ano. Mas o monstro que sairia do armário seria uma aranha, algo de que Rony tem pavor, será que seria capaz? Rony parou de pensar nessa história, sua fome falava mais alto e ele precisava comer algo, e se houvesse comida naquele armário? Não poderia perder essa oportunidade de saciar a fome que estava sentindo, tinha esperança de encontrar algo bom para comer.

Quando o garoto abriu-o, sua esperança se desvaneceu, ele estava vazio! Fora um ramalhete de uma verdura verde que estava estragado e fedendo, da qual Rony não sabia qual era o nome, mas já havia comido uma vez, não havia mais nada. Não comeria aquilo. O garoto deu um suspiro e foi em direção da pia, estava com sede, mas ao abrir a torneira apenas caiu um pinguinho d'água e mais nada.

-Essa cozinha é uma furada! - resmungou emburrado - Não há nada do que quero.

Após tanto desapontamento o garoto saiu emburradíssimo da cozinha, saindo naquele cômodo de três portas, e entrou na porta que estava em sua frente. Ao adentrá-la viu outro cômodo de parede do mesmo estilo de todos os outros cômodos. Parecia com os banheiro misturados com o vestuário de Hogwarts, tinha várias portinha de um lado e do outro, só que os da esquerda tinham chuveiros, que davam para ver por cima das paredes, e os da direita deviam ter privadas. No fundo do banheiro tinha uma grande pia com espelho, mas não devia estar funcionado, assim como a da cozinha. Rony foi ver se haviam realmente privadas naquele banheiro. Haviam. 

Após fazer as suas necessidades, ele foi até os fundos do banheiro onde havia a grande pia, queria ver se sairia água de algumas das torneiras. Ele parou na frente da pia e se olhou no espelho, viu que seu cabelo estava extremamente seboso, podendo ser comparado até com o campeão de sebosidade no cabelo de Hogwarts: Severo Snape.

Na hora em que Rony ia abrir uma das torneiras ouviu um barulho estranho, um pouco longínquo, como o de uma mosca, só que dez vezes mais alto. O barulho durou pouco mais de um segundo, porém deu um frio na espinha do garoto, pois era um barulho assustador.

Será que o ser que projetou aquele barulho estava no banheiro junto de Rony? Ele não sabia se deveria sair dali sorrateiramente para não ser notado, ou sair correndo, para não ser pego pelo que quer que estivesse ali.

Ele decidiu não escolher nenhuma das duas, iria andando normalmente. Andou fingindo uma naturalidade que não havia ali, por causa do nervosismo que sentia naquele momento. Ele saiu do banheiro e ouviu um grito fino e feminino vindo dos dormitórios. Hermione!

Ele saiu correndo até o grande corredor, e viu que a porta que dava no corredor dos dormitórios estava aberta, sem saber que quem havia deixado aquela porta aberta havia sido ele mesmo. Ele adentrou desesperado o corredor e ouviu, acompanhado pelo mesmo barulho de mosca batendo as asas, Harry gritar:

-SAIA DAQUI! - Rony entrou e viu que um grande Serpéntoles havia invadido o quarto e estava o sobrevoando.

Ele entrou sorrateiramente, para não ser notado, e apontou sua varinha para o animal. Hermione, que estava de pé na frente dele, só que com o Serpéntoles de frente a ela, o fitou de olhos arregalados e assustados para o amigo, que não compreendeu o olhar. Depois ele percebeu porque ela o dera aquele olhar, ela notou que a cobra percebeu a entrada dele e estava virando-se para atacá-lo. A cobra de asas abriu sua grade boca e mostrou dois grandes caninos, ela iria despejar veneno nele. Mas ao invés dele ver dois jorros de veneno caindo em sua direção, ele viu um cabelo castanho bem cheio entrar em sua frente e despencar encima dele.

Mione havia se jogado em sua frente!

****

No próximo capítulo...

Será que Mione foi atingida pelo jorro de veneno? O que poderá acontecer a ela se foi atingida? E quem será a dona da voz feminina que interrompeu a conversa de Gina e Draco? Não percam!

****

N.A.: Oi gente! E aí estão gostando? Espero que sim. Se estiverem não deixem, de jeito nenhum, de mandar reviews, hein!? Gosto muito de receber comentários, saber como as pessoas estão recebendo minha fic. Estou gostando bastante de escrever essa fic, que está tendo desfechos que estão me surpreendendo!

Agradecimentos para: Biba Akizuki, Jaqueline Granger, Anne Potter, Victória, Lilith, Bella, Mônica, Lessy, Green, Emma e Dely_Li . 


	10. A Poção Ofídicla

**__**

Uma Viagem Inesperada

Capítulo 10 - A Poção Ofídicla

-HERMIONE! - Rony ouviu a voz de Neville gritar.

Ele estava com o corpo da garota sobre ele, que tirou delicadamente para não machucá-la.

-_Diffindo! - _Harry gritou apontando para a serpéntoles, que caiu com força contra o chão.

A cobra de asas levantou novamente e foi atacar Harry.

-_Petrificus Totalis_! - Neville a petrificou, fazendo-a cair dura contra o chão.

Rony levantou e viu Mione no chão, ela estava em um péssimo estado. O garoto ajoelhou-se na frente da garota e perguntou:

-Como você está se sentindo? - perguntou preocupado.

-Eu... eu não estou conseguindo ver nada com este olho... - disse apontando para o olho esquerdo.

-Vou te pôr na cama. - Rony pegou Hermione no colo e a deitou na cama, cobrindo-a com o cobertor verde.

Logo Harry e Neville, estavam de pé na frente da cama também. Rony segurou na mão de Hermione e a pôs junto de seu peito. 

-E agora? Como está se sentindo? - perguntou Rony.

-Frio... muito frio... - resmungou Mione perdendo a voz.

-Pegue outro cobertor para ela! - Rony ordenou a Neville, que levantou para ir pegá-lo.

-Não! - impediu Harry - Não pegue, se ela estiver com febre vai piorar.

-Soro... poção... livro... - dizia Mione.

-Ela está alucinada! - disse Neville.

-Claro que não, ela está querendo nos dizer algo. - disse Harry irritado.

-O livro de poções... na caverna... malas... poção... curar... - dizia Mione com muito esforço.

-Claro! Vocês precisam do livro de poções, que nós usaríamos na escola, deve ter a receita da poção que pode curar a Mione! - disse Rony com um facho de esperança batendo em seu rosto.

-Isso... - disse Mione, esgotada, antes de desmaiar.

-NÃO! - gritou Rony. - Acorda, Mione! Fala comigo!

-Calma Rony! - disse Harry colocando dois dedos no pescoço de Mione - O coração dela ainda está batendo.

-Ela só está desmaiada. - concluiu Neville.

Rony virou com os olhos cheio de lágrimas para os amigos, e gritou:

-ESTÃO ESPERANDO O QUÊ? CORRAM ATRÁS DESSE LIVRO DE POÇÕES QUE EU FICAREI CUIDANDO DELA AQUI! - ele parecia estar fora de si.

-Tudo bem. - respondeu Harry - Vamos Neville.

-Vamos.

Harry havia achado melhor não reagir ao comportamento de Rony, pois ele estava certo, não estavam ajudando ficando ali parados. Neville ao ver a serpéntoles, disse a Harry:

-Vamos tirá-la daqui.

Harry abaixou para pegar a cobra, que estava dura como pedra, mas não conseguiu por causa de seu peso. Ele achou melhor estuporar a cobra. Ao estuporá-la, ele conseguiu pegá-la, pois o feitiço de petrificação havia sido retirado, algo que fez seu peso diminuir significativamente. Logo os dois estavam fora do quarto, indo em direção da saída, para colocar a cobra lá, e dar um jeito de ter o livro de Poções em mãos.

Os dois abriram a porta da saída, além dela havia uma escadinha. Harry subiu e abriu um alçapão, que dava embaixo da árvore. Harry saiu, logo Neville estava ao lado dele. A chuva estava fraca, era uma garoa que mal estava molhando, mas em compensação, estava muito frio, um frio que machucava até a alma. Quando Harry foi dizer algo a Neville, um vapor saiu de sua boca.

-Vamos jogar essa coisa longe daqui! - Harry estava se referindo a serpéntoles, que estava desmaiada em seus braços. 

-Boa idéia. 

Os dois saíram andando, e se distanciaram da árvore, que era gigantesca, aparentando ter uns vinte metros de altura. Andavam por uma grama molhada e enlameada, com seus sapatos se encharcando e ficando enlameado também, assim como a grama.

Neville esfregava uma mão na outra, para aquecê-la, estava frio, realmente. A garoa, batia geladamente sobre o rosto deles, os congelando.

-Que é aquilo? - disse Neville apontando para algo triangular.

-Sei lá! - ao se aproximarem mais viram o que era - Uma pirâmide!

Os dois estavam surpreendidos.

-Isto não importa, Neville! - Harry jogou a cobra ali mesmo - Vamos embora daqui, nem sei o que estamos fazendo.

-É, não vamos encontrar nossa mala com o livro de Poções por aí, afinal, ele está na caverna... Por que você não usa o mesmo feitiço que usou para encontrar a Firebolt e não convoca sua mala?

-Boa idéia! - exclamou Harry com um sorriso esperançoso em sua face. 

***

Rony estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Hermione, que continuava inconsciente. Agora que Rony olhara melhor em seu rosto, percebera que havia uma pequena cicatriz, um risco que passava da sobrancelha dela até embaixo do olho. O veneno devia tê-la cegado do olho esquerdo, pois havia batido nela, e além do mais ela já havia se queixado, falando que não estava enxergando com o mesmo. Ele pegou na mão dela novamente, segurando entre seus dedos, percebeu como estava gelada. Ele colocou a mão em seu pulso e viu que seu coração ainda batia.

"Por que você foi fazer isso? Você não merece morrer, quem merecia morrer era eu. Eu quem deixei a porta aberta. Foi por minha culpa que aquele ser repugnante entrou neste quarto. Única e exclusivamente. Por que eu fui deixar a porta aberta? Por que eu estava nervosinho? Por que eu não olhei se ela havia fechado ao invés de sair andando, sem ao menos perceber?" - Rony se sacrificava por dentro. Ele começou a chorar novamente, jogando sua cabeça sobre o corpo dela.

-Por que você... está chorando seu... bobo? - perguntou sorrindo, apesar do esforço para fazê-lo.

-Eu não poderia viver sem você... - disse levantando a cabeça e olhando para ela.

-Você não vai viver sem mim... - disse ela sorrindo - Já, já o Harry e o Neville estão aí, com o livro...

-Eles estão demorando. - resmungou Rony.

-Lógico, eles tem de... encontrar o livro, na caverna e... presumo que essa seja tarefa demorada...

-Eles não podem demorar, não tem esse direito!

-Pare com isso... - ela estava irritando-se.

"Não posso deixá-la irritar-se, afinal ela está entre a vida e a morte." - pensou Rony.

-Eles tem vinte e quatro horas... para encontrar o livro e os ingredientes... pouco antes ou depois deste tempo, estarei morta. - disse secamente e com lágrimas surgindo no canto de seus olhos.

-Não Mione, não chore, eles estarão com a poção pronta antes desse tempo.

-Estou com frio...

-Não posso, sua febre vai subir. - ele disse culpado.

-Tudo bem... - ela disse compreensivamente - Meu olho esquerdo, ele está escuro... acho que estou cega dele...

O Weasley não respondeu, ele não queria deixá-la mais triste, não havia achado uma resposta adequada para animá-la.

-Acho que vou pôr... um olho mágico... como o de Moody.

-Legal. - disse Rony tentando animá-la.

-Não sei se menores podem pôr, mas se puderem eu colocarei assim que formos embora daqui.

-Quando você ficar maior de idade, você coloca, mas acho que não vão pôr mais esse tipo de coisa em pessoas, pois não será mais preciso, depois de nós e Harry derrotarmos Você-Sabe-Quem. - disse o ruivo colocando outro sorriso no rosto de Mione.

-Estou com aqui doendo... - disse colocando o dedo sobre a cicatriz, que havia sido feita em seu rosto recentemente - Por que?

-Porque o veneno da cobra queimou. - respondeu Rony, não conseguindo pôr nenhum sorriso no rosto.

Hermione fez uma cara triste e perguntou manhosa:

-Eu estou feia com essa cicatriz, não estou?

-Você é linda de qualquer maneira, sem dizer que a cicatriz é bem fraquinha e pequena, quase inotável! - Rony conseguiu colocar outro sorriso no rosto da garota, que piscava constantemente.

-Obrigado... - disse sem graça.

Rony e Mione ficaram um tempo em silêncio, ansiosos pela chegada de Harry e Neville, estavam esperando os dois entrarem por aquela porta. Mas eles não chegavam.

-Mione... eu gostaria de dizer que... - Rony começou a dizer sem graça - que eu g...

-Encontramos! - Neville entrou correndo com um livro na mão pelo quarto - O livro de Poções!

-Que bom! - gritou Rony animado - Vamos procurar a poção.

Harry adentrara no quarto, com duas malas, uma em cada mão, e perguntou a Rony:

-Está tudo bem com a Mione? 

-Sim, até a próxima noite. - respondeu.

-Dê-me o livro aqui, Neville... - ordenou Mione.

-Não. - disse o garoto - Você não está em condições de folhear este livro. Como chama a poção?

-Poção Ofídicla. - respondeu. 

-Ofídicla... - disse Neville folheando o livro - Ofidicla!

Neville bateu o dedo em uma folha e começou a ler:

-Essa poção serve como um Soro Ofídio, que os trouxas usam, só que ela é recomendada única e exclusivamente para quem foi atingido pelo veneno, ou picado por uma serpéntoles. Deve ser tomado antes de vinte e quatro horas serem completadas, caso contrário... - antes de ler isso Neville deu um soluço - ...o envenenado morrerá. Advertência: Se a poção for preparada de forma incorreta será bebida pelo paciente como água, ou seja, não causará efeito nenhum e o paciente morrerá da mesma forma. 

-Ih! - disse Harry - E quais os ingredientes?

-Leia você mesmo. - disse Neville entregando o livro nas mãos de Harry.

Harry ao pegar o livro viu que os ingredientes tinham uma foto ao lado do nome escrito, isso ajudaria muito a Harry e Neville encontrarem. Harry ia começar a ler o nome dos ingredientes em voz alta, mas foi cortado por Mione.

-Esses ingredientes... Cof! ... não interessam... a mim e Rony... - Mione não conseguiu completar a frase, não tinha forças.

-Ela está querendo dizer que os ingredientes não nos interessam, vão buscá-los, senão as vinte e quatro horas passaram e não haverá volta. - Rony estava muito sério, algo estranho para Harry, que estava acostumado a ver seu amigo sempre brincalhão, evitando a seriedade - Aqui, na cozinha há um caldeirão já, vocês precisaram apenas buscar água, que não há aqui, nenhuma torneira funciona. E os ingredientes, claro.

-Tudo bem. - disse Harry levantando da cama que estava sentado, indo em direção da porta. Neville já estava de pé também, indo atrás do amigo.

-Prometo que voltaremos logo! - disse Neville esboçando um sorriso.

-Voltem logo mesmo. - disse Rony sério.

Harry e Neville já não estavam mais no quarto, já haviam saído na busca pelos ingredientes. Rony acariciou o cabelo de Mione, que já havia sido pega pelo sono, e levantou da cadeira. Deitou-se na cama, e se cobriu com o cobertor verde, tentaria dormir, mesmo com tanta preocupação em sua cabeça.

*** 

Gina e Draco não faziam idéia de que porta deveriam escolher, das quatro, para seguir. Mas foram surpreendidos por uma voz feminina, invadindo a câmara que estavam.

-Não devem seguir nenhum!

Os dois estavam de costas para o ser que os interrompera, e viraram-se de frente para ele. Ao olharem o ser viram que ele era fêmea, possuía a cabeça de mulher, presa ao corpo de um leão, só que com asas. Era uma esfinge, que com os seus cabelos castanhos, e olhos verdes, formava um rosto muito bonito. Ela olhou docemente para Gina, mas quando virou seu olhar para Malfoy, fez uma cara desconfiada e agressiva.

-Vejo escuridão em você, jovem rapaz. - disse com uma voz doce e agressiva ao mesmo tempo - Em compensação, vejo uma boa alma em você.

-E... - começou Draco dando de ombros - O que você quer?

-Eu quero saber o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Esse lugar é muito perigoso para jovens como vocês.

-Nós estamos fugindo da chuva. - disse Gina docemente a esfinge, recompensando a voz doce com que foi tratada - Está muito perigoso lá fora.

-Garanto que qualquer uma dessas câmaras é mais perigoso do que lá fora. - disse a esfinge moderadamente.

-E daí?! - perguntou Draco ignorantemente - O que você tem a ver com isso? 

-Cale a boca rapaz! - agora a esfinge agia ignorantemente - Você não sabe de nada dessa pirâmide.

-É, e você sabe algo? - respondeu o garoto mau-criado.

-Cala a boca Malfoy! - disse Gina irritando-se. 

-Claro que eu sei! Eu sou a guardiã dessa pirâmide, moro a séculos nela. - a esfinge mostrava-se superior.

Draco depois dessa resolveu ficar quieto, ele não podia falar que sabia mais da pirâmide do que seu próprio guardião. Mas apesar disso, continuou discutindo com a esfinge.

-E por que eu não deveria seguir por nenhum desses caminhos.

-Porque eles são amaldiçoados. - respondeu a esfinge - A não ser que você queira morrer, ou acabar ganhando uma maldição.

-Ah! - resmungou Draco.

-E por que esses caminhos são amaldiçoados? - perguntou a Weasley.

-Segredos. Não posso revelá-los. - as esfinges são os seres mais usados durante séculos para guardar segredos.

-Pois deve! - respondeu Malfoy.

-Não adianta insistir. - disse Gina desanimada - Vamos embora, as esfinges não revelam segredos para quaisquer pessoas que cruzarem o seu caminho.

-Mas não há saída. - disse Draco com sua tipiquíssima voz arrastada - Não há como sair, se lembra?

Mas a esfinge ao ver um brilho dourado bater em seus olhos, impediu Gina de sair.

-Espere minha jovem, você não pode partir. Pelo menos agora.

-Por que? - perguntou estupidamente.

-Você tem o anel do texugo! - disse a esfinge esperançosa - Você é o ser destinado aos segredos.

-Destinado aos segredos?

-Sim minha jovem, o ser da profecia, você deve saber de tudo! - disse a esfinge com um brilho no olhar - Mas você deve ir embora, você não deve saber sobre nada. - dirigiu-se a Draco.

-Eu não vou embora! - ele resmungou.

-E, por que eu deveria saber de algo? - perguntou Gina, se sentindo estranha.

-Porque você tem o anel do texugo! - disse a esfinge.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com esse anel? Eu apenas o encontrei na câmara ao lado e pus no dedo, por acaso ele encaixou no meu dedo e não saiu mais.

-Oh! - a esfinge parecia mais surpresa - Você conseguiu pôr o anel no dedo, não é qualquer um que pode experimentá-lo, ele não entra no dedo de ninguém, a não ser do escolhido.

-Vamos embora! - disse Draco.

-Vá você, eu vou com a esfinge.

-Não é justo, eu também quero saber dos segredos.

A esfinge fez uma cara feia ao garoto, mas depois sibilou ao garoto, devagar.

-Você vai conosco, também deve saber dos segredos, você está na profecia. Mas eu não confio em você, terá de fazer um pacto com a jovem.

-Meu nome é Virgínia. - disse cansada de ser chamada de "jovem".

-Tudo bem. - disse a esfinge - Então você deverá fazer um pacto com Vírginia.

-Eu sou Malfoy.

-Tudo bem _Malfoy_, você vai ter que fazer um pacto com Virgínia.

-Virgínia Weasley, eu prometo que tudo que for dito por essa coisa...

-Nada disso, você acha que _ISSO_ é um pacto de verdade? - perguntou a esfinge revoltada - Um verdadeiro pacto deve ser feito com sangue.

-Sangue? - perguntou Gina com uma careta muito parecida com as de Rony.

-Sim minha jovem, vocês deveram fazer um pacto de sangue, para poderem guardar os segredos que lhes contar, não podendo contar para ninguém.

-Eu não vou fazer um pacto de sangue com um Weasley! - reclamou Malfoy.

-Vai sim rapaz! - a esfinge, mesmo sendo um ser calmo, não conseguia manter a calma diante de Malfoy.

-Tudo bem, mas quem garante que eu vou manter o segredo?

-Você só não vai ter de manter o segredo, como não poderá fazer nada contra a pessoa que fez o pacto com você. - disse a sábia esfinge.

-Quem garante? - perguntou desafiador.

-Breve saberá rapaz! - a esfinge não conseguia, realmente, manter a calma diante dele.

-Está bem, eu aceito o pacto.

-E você Virgínia? - perguntou a esfinge, docemente, a garota.

-Aceito!

****

No próximo capítulo...

Será que Harry e Neville vão encontrar os ingredientes da Poção Ofídicla? E Gina e Draco? No que será que vai dar essa história de pacto e segredos? Será que a esfinge vai revelar grandes coisas?

****

N.A.: Dessa vez não vou encher o saco de vocês para me mandarem reviews, mas se quiserem me mandar um, me sentirei bastante feliz... Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic. Agradecimentos para todos que me mandaram reviews do cap 9: Biba Akizuki, Green, Anne Queiroz, dely_li, amy ^_^ . 


	11. O Pacto e os Amuletos

**__**

Uma Viagem Inesperada

Capítulo 11 - O Pacto e os Amuletos

Harry e Neville, já não estavam mais no abrigo subterrâneo, e sim lá no campo, que tinha sua grama verde, agora bem escura por causa do temporal que havia caído. Caminhavam completamente desorientados. Onde encontrariam aqueles ingredientes? Pelo menos não seria tão difícil, havia uma pequena foto ao lado de cada ingrediente escrito, era o primeiro livro que Harry pegava para a aula de Poções com figuras, Snape nunca havia perdido nenhum livro assim. Mas graças ao livro que ele pediu, agora seria mais fácil encontrar aqueles ingredientes.

-Deixa eu dar outra olhadinha nesse livro. - disse Neville estendendo os braços para pegar o livro das mãos de Harry.

Neville pegou o livro e folheou até encontrar a página da poção Ofídicla. Ele ficou olhando criticamente até encontrar algo de que conhecia.

-Claro! - disse animado batendo o dedo na página do livro.

-O que foi Neville? - perguntou Harry agora no seu tão típico tom irritado.

-Eu sei onde encontrar três dos ingredientes dessa poção! - exclamou o garoto mais feliz do que nunca.

-Ah é?! - parecia ter passado um raio de esperança pelos olhos de Harry.

-É... - o garoto ficou pensativo - Mas nós vamos ter de encontrar a Wicked Cavern novamente.

-Como? - perguntou Harry, não acreditando no que havia ouvido.

-É, mas não vamos ter de entrar nela. - ao dizer isso Neville ouviu um suspiro aliviado - Esse aqui ó!

Harry aproximou-se de Neville para ver onde ele estava apontando. Era para uma frutinha rosa, de aparência suculenta.

-Vamos precisar disso? - perguntou Harry apontando a frutinha - Será que é comestível?

-Deve ser, para estar em uma poção que te traz a vida devolta... - resmungou Neville.

-Parece deliciosa... - Harry estava com o estômago doendo de fome.

-As outras coisas que precisamos são essas, que tem lá por perto das frutas: Pétalas de orquídea amarelas e o talo dessa planta de nome estranho...

Harry leu o nome da planta, era realmente estranho: Apaticucôlos. Harry nunca decoraria aquele nome. Ele tomou fôlego e disse:

-Então esses três ingredientes podem ser encontrado por perto da caverna? - Neville fez que sim com a cabeça - E como poderemos chegar lá?

-Sei lá. - respondeu Neville.

-A caverna fica ao norte...

-Como você sabe? - exclamou o garoto surpreso.

-Quando a gente foi atrás da Gina, para não nos perdemos, Hermione... - Harry parou de falar naquele instante, a vida dela estava em suas mãos e da de Neville. Depois voltou - Ela fez aquele feitiço para mostrar aonde estava o norte...

-... Para não nos perdemos? Sim me lembro.

-Então, o feitiço acusou que a caverna ficava para o norte. - disse Harry com um idéia na cabeça.

Neville a compreendeu, mesmo sem Harry dizê-la e perguntou:

-Então vamos usar esse mesmo feitiço para encontrar o norte, e logicamente a caverna?

-Isso mesmo. - Harry pegou a varinha - _Oriente-me_!

Imediatamente a varinha apontou loucamente para a direção contrária da que Harry estava, fazendo-o girar rapidamente. Ele agora estava olhando na direção contrária da que olhava anteriormente.

-Vamos! - disse Harry para Neville, antes de sair andando e ele seguí-lo.

***

A esfinge estava entre Draco e Gina, que fitavam um ao outro com uma cara assustada e determinada ao mesmo tempo. A esfinge olhava para os dois com uma cara séria, que foi cortada só de ouvir a voz de Malfoy. 

-Então, o que fazemos agora? - perguntou ironicamente.

-Cortem a palma de suas mãos. - ordenou a esfinge.

-Mas não temos nada para cortar... - reclamou Gina.

-Sem problemas. - disse a esfinge - Faca!

No mesmo instante que a esfinge disse isso uma faca caiu entre os dois, por pouco não adentrando o pé de Draco. Ela caiu no chão e fez Gina tapar os olhos, a luz do fogo de umas tochas reluziu fortemente nos olhos dela, cegando-a temporariamente até tapar os olhos, e destampando-os já olhando em outra direção.

Ela agachou e pegou a faca, com uma cara um tanto assustada. Draco ao vê-la mais de perto fez uma cara de aflição, já imaginando o sangue saindo de sua mão. Ele pegou delicadamente a faca das mãos de Gina e analisou-a, era uma faca de qualidade, com umas escritas na língua das paredes. Era uma faca de boa qualidade.

-Então? - perguntou Gina - devemos fazer algum sinal em especial?

-Uhn... - a esfinge estava pensativa, não devia saber se eles tinham de fazer um sinal em certo - Façam as suas iniciais do sobrenome.

-Mas isso não é problema. - disse Draco com uma animação repentina muito estranha - Já tenho um "M" de Malfoy na palma da minha mão.

Ele se referia aos três riscos, que ao se encontrarem formam a letra M, que todas as pessoas, tem nas palmas de suas mãos. Gina ao invés de criticar a piadinha de Draco embarcou nela.

-Se eu virar a minha mão tenho um W, de Weasley. - disse animadinha.

-Muito bem, não façam a marca com o sobrenome, - começou a pirâmide - façam a marca de um... ispe.

-E o que é a marca de um "ispe"? - Gina não tinha conhecimento daquela palavra.

-Ispe é um símbolo de meu alfabeto, o dessa pirâmide, que significa pacto na língua de vocês.

-E como é esse símbolo? - exclamou Draco curioso?

-É aquele ali. - no mesmo instante que a esfinge disse isso um dos símbolos que estavam na parede brilhou com uma luz azul, destacando-se perante os outros. Ele era um símbolo parecido com a letra T, só que com um risco tanto em cima quanto embaixo.

-Esse símbolo besta quer dizer pacto? - perguntou Draco menosprezávelmente.

-É. - disse o ser estufando o peito de leão, coberto de pelo - E com muito orgulho dos símbolos de meu lugar, concordo com esta afirmação. 

Malfoy tinha razão, pensou Gina, aquele símbolo era muito ridículo. Era engraçado imaginar que um símbolo, simples como aquele poderia significar uma palavra inteira. Como alguém poderia decorar todos os símbolos daquela língua? Deviam ser milhões, assim como há milhões de palavra. Os povos antigos, da época que aquela pirâmide deve ter sido erguida, deviam saber de cor a língua. Mas também, a palavras deviam ser bem simples, pelo menos ispe é uma.

-Você começa, Weasley. - Malfoy deu a faca na mão de Gina, ela pegou, sabia que Malfoy não cortaria a mão antes de ver ela cortar a mão dela mesmo.

Gina pegou a faca e corajosamente fez uma reta, que se tornou vermelha quando o sangue começou a sair. Depois ela fez uma reta embaixo e em cima do risco, formando o ispe. Estava doendo, e naturalmente, lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos, era impossível detê-las. 

Malfoy fez uma cara terrível ao Gina oferecer-lhe a faca, iria doer. Mas ele queria seguir com ela e a esfinge, para isso faria qualquer pacto. Ele pegou e fez como Gina, passou a faca em três retas, logo formando o tal do _ispe_. Ao terminar jogou a faca violentamente no chão. Só que o símbolo da mão dele estava notavelmente menor do que o dela, ele agindo mais espertamente, fez o símbolo menor do que ela fez, iria sofrer menos assim. O símbolo dos dois ainda sangrava, mesmo que fracamente.

-Posso fazer um feitiço para o corte cicatrizar sozinho? - perguntou Gina, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não minha jovem, deve deixá-lo cicatrizar naturalmente. - disse a esfinge mais séria do que nunca - Agora façam o que eu disser.

A esfinge entrou no meio dos dois, fechou os olhos e começou a falar.

-Vírginia esbequem ispe Draco, hyungwin jinjo perti sosse krynqui. Grangüem hurges des sosse esbequem fringun. - a esfinge abriu os olhos - Traduzindo: Vírgina irá pactuar com Draco, envolvendo sangue e dor em suas mãos. Agora eles iram dar as suas mãos um ao outro e deixá-los misturar-se.

Os dois obedeceram a esfinge e deram as mãos. Sentiram seus sangues se misturar. Draco sentiu muito nojo daquela cena, seu sangue de família nobre e pura, envolvendo-se com um sangue ralo e pobre da ninhagem Weasley. Era repugnante, ele arrependeu-se profundamente de pactuar com qualquer tipo de Weasley e arrancou sua mão bruscamente, fazendo umas gotas de sangue voar em direção do chão. A esfinge fechou os olhos e concentrou-se novamente.

-Mosbrem amuleto, - essa palavra eles conheciam - dedricus sosse pinge.

Dois amuletos, de ouro, surgiram através de um brilho no ar, e foram descendo lentamente até encaixarem-se no pescoço deles. Ao encaixar no pescoço de Gina ela pegou na mão e viu o símbolo que havia em sua mão, agora no amuleto. Era o símbolo que significa pacto.

-Pra que isso? - perguntou Draco com seu tom agressivo.

-É o amuleto, na hora que precisarem iram ver para que serve. - respondeu a esfinge, falando pela primeira vez serenamente com Draco.

-Como vamos saber se precisamos sem saber para que serve? - insistiu Draco.

-Deixe de ser insistente garoto! - agora a serenidade da esfinge havia ido embora, só um ser muito irritante podia fazer a esfinge perder a calma, e nesse caso era Malfoy, com seu jeito irônico e entediado, ao mesmo tempo.

-Por quê? - perguntou, mais insistentemente ainda - Conta logo.

-Pare Malfoy. - Gina irritou-se, puxando-o para o canto e começando a cochichar - Não adianta querer arrancar algo de uma esfinge dessa maneira, elas não contam e pronto. As exceções são raras, como a nossa, vamos saber desse tal "tudo", graças a uma tal profecia, que a esfinge disse a qual pertencemos.

-Mas... - começou Draco.

-Chega. - Gina continuava a cochichar - Vamos ver o que essa tal esfinge tem a nos dizer, segundo ela vamos ficar sabendo de vários segredos desse lugar. Mas o meu principal interesse é que, talvez possamos acabar sabendo como sair daqui, e voltar para Londres ou Hogwarts.

-Tá legal... - respondeu o garoto.

-Vamos. - disse a esfinge em frente de uma das portas que havia ali.

-Tá legal. - respondeu Gina indo aonde a esfinge estava, seguida por Draco.

Logo os três estavam em uma câmara completamente escura, e Draco já foi acendendo a ponta de sua varinha.

-_Lumus!_

-Não precisa acender isso meu jovem rapaz. - disse a esfinge antes de dizer outra palavra em sua língua estranha - Netis!

Muitas tochas acenderam na parede, iluminando bem melhor do que a varinha de Draco. Logo poderia se enxergar as paredes dali, que tinham a mesma tonalidade da parede das outras câmaras: dourado. Essa também tinha algumas escrituras nas paredes, como a outra, só que bem menos. Eram paredes estreitas em um cômodo comprido, formando uma espécie de corredor longo. 

-_Nox! _- disse Draco apagando a ponta de sua varinha, que não tinha necessidade alguma agora de ficar acesa.

Chegando a um certo ponto, a esfinge parou na frente dos dois, fazendo-os parar de andar e sibilou:

-Desarmin! - era outra palavra em sua estranha língua.

Após a palavra dita, milhares de buracos se abriram na parede, fazendo lanças de pontas muito bem afiadas saírem deles. As lanças fizeram um barulho resultante da velocidade pela qual foram lançadas contra o ar, um barulho metálico. Após todo aquele barulho, e também das lanças voltarem para dentro da parede, só se pode ouvir um "Oh", saindo da boca de Gina, que estava de queixo caído.

-Podemos seguir agora. - disse a esfinge avançando para onde milhares de lanças atravessariam seu corpo, se ela não as tivesse desativado.

-Nossa! - Gina exclamou a Draco - Se nós tivéssemos seguido esse caminho, sem a esfinge nos impedir, já estaríamos em pedacinhos...

-É. - respondeu Draco, que também estava boquiaberto com o ocorrido.

-Venham meus jovens. - disse a esfinge - esse caminho já está seguro, já não há mais perigo algum em seguí-lo.

-Tudo bem. - disse Gina, indo até onde a esfinge estava, seguida por Draco.

Logo estavam avançando por aquele perigoso corredor, que sem auxílio da esfinge tornaria-se mais perigoso ainda. Gina estava com os olhos bem abertos, e se a esfinge esquecesse de desativar alguma armadilha? Ela não esqueceria, afinal era a grande guardiã daquele lugar, esquecer onde as armadilhas dele estão instaladas seria uma grande falha.

-Por que temos que seguir por esse corredor, para podermos saber de tudo que você diz que temos de saber? - perguntou Malfoy com sua voz arrastada.

-Quando chegarmos ao nosso destino você saberá. - ela respondeu.

Draco ficou com o seu rosto vermelhíssimo, algo que Gina achou muito estranho nele, deveria ser de raiva daquela esfinge. Ele fechou as mãos e soltou um rosnado, apanhando a sua varinha e apontando contra a esfinge.

-Não usaria isso contra mim, não é? - perguntou a esfinge.

-POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA RESPONDE O QUE EU TE PERGUNTO? - perguntou Draco mais do que nervoso.

-Calma rapaz. - respondeu a esfinge - Não haja dessa maneira, assim você não consegue ganhar a confiança de ninguém.

-CALMA? - Draco estava agora muito mais do que irritado, estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Ele apontou a varinha para a esfinge com convicção, mas na hora que ia jogar algum feitiço contra ela, um braço segurou o seu, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer coisa contra a esfinge, que não estava acreditando no que via.

-Pare com isso! - brigou Gina segurando Draco - De que adianta ficar tendo chilique aqui, agora?

-Me larga! - Draco empurrou Gina bem indelicadamente, derrubando-a no chão.

-Ei! - reclamou Gina, já no chão.

Malfoy saiu correndo, avançando naquele corredor, o que foi uma grande burrada.

-Cuidado rapaz! - gritou ela, mas já tarde.

Um buraco se abriu sob os pés de Draco, derrubando-o. Só se pode ouvir um grito, vindo lá de dentro do buraco.

"Imbecil!" - pensou Gina.

***

Hermione acordou com o seu corpo todo dolorido e soado, estava com calor e se descobriu devia ser resultado do veneno. Ela olhou para a cama ao lado e viu Rony deitado nela, já dormindo, não iria acordá-lo, o deixaria dormir, pois ele estava cansado demais, não queria incomodá-lo. Ela sentia muito fome naquele momento, mas não havia nada para comer... E também sentia muita vontade de levantar de sua cama, mas não podia, não tinha forças para tal. Logo o silêncio foi cortado por um bocejo de Rony, que espreguiçou seus braços e abriu os olhos.

-Bom dia, Mione. - disse Rony não muito animado.

-Estou com fome... - resmungou a garota, com a voz tremula.

-Deve estar com febre também, está bem soada. - disse Rony.

-Quero comer algo...

-Mas não há nada o que comer aqui. - disse Rony.

-Vá lá fora buscar algo, eu preciso comer, para ganhar mais forças, quem sabe eu até melhoro.

-Tudo bem, eu vou lá fora, também estou com fome, mas estou com medo de te deixar sozinha aqui, tenho medo de algum outro ser invadir aqui.

-Tranque... a porta do quarto... - disse Mione soluçando.

-Tudo bem. 

Rony levantou e olhou cada canto do quarto, para ver se não havia nenhum ser perigoso lá. Não viu nada, então foi até a porta e saiu do quarto, antes de fechar disse:

-Comporte-se, hein?!

Mione forçou um sorriso antes do garoto sair e trancar a porta. Poucos minutos depois Rony entrou no quarto novamente, carregando umas frutas consigo. Elas eram amarelinhas, com uns riscos cor-de-laranja.

-Foi a única coisa que encontrei. - disse Rony jogando-as sobre a cama - Será que são comestíveis?

-Sim. - respondeu Mione - Essa é... uma fruta muito rara e exótica, o jacápu, dizem que é uma... maravilha. Ela só nasce no alto de árvores gigantescas.

Rony deu a fruta para Mione e ela devorou, depois comeu mais alguns, acompanhada de Rony. Após isso, Hermione logo caiu no sono. Ela só precisava alimentar-se. Rony estava profundamente triste com aquela situação, Harry e Neville não poderiam demorar muito mais, Hermione estava por um fio.

****

No Próximo Capítulo... 

Harry e Neville vão encontrar alguns ingredientes, mas será que eles vão conseguir fazer isso em paz? E quanto a Draco, será que ele vai estar bem? Será que aquele buraco que ele caiu foi mortal? E Mione? Será que ela vai estar ainda pior ou um pouco melhor? Está impossível parar de ler essa fanfic com tantas perguntas no ar, não é?

N.A: Que bom que você está lendo minha fic! Continuem hein?! E mandem reviews, por favor. Agradecimentos para: Biba Akizuki e Nessa Potter. Também para quem me mandou review do cap 10: Victória e Dely Li. Poxa que poquinhos reviews...Me mandem mais! Valeu vocês duas! 


	12. Histórias da Esfinge

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada

__

Capítulo 12 - Histórias da Esfinge

-Esse Malfoy! - disse a esfinge antes de voar até onde ele estaria no buraco.

Ela aterrissou e viu Draco caído entre lanças imensas e afiadas, ele teve muita sorte em não cair em cima de nenhuma delas. Draco estava contorcido entre elas, bem torto, um movimento ali poderia ser a morte. Gina foi correndo até o buraco, e parou na frente dele, olhou para baixo e viu Draco todo contorcido entre as lanças.

-VAMOS DEIXÁ-LO AÍ! - Gina gritou brincando com um sorriso no rosto.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? - Draco gritou de lá de baixo - NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR AQUI! FAÇA ALGO ESFINGE.

-Vou tirá-lo de lá. - a esfinge fechou os olhos e disse uma palavra em sua língua -Desarmin!

As lanças que o cercavam desapareceram, entrando no chão do buraco. Draco pode se levantar, não havia mais perigo. De repente o chão começou a subir, levando-o em direção da superfície. Essa situação o lembrou de uma vez de quando ele era pequeno, que foi em um prédio trouxa com seu pai, não lembrando o motivo por estar lá, e que subiu em um elevador, era legal. Após chegar lá em cima, deu um sorriso bem animado para Gina e para a esfinge e disse:

-Posso ir de novo?

Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação e desprezo, que deixou Draco muito sem graça, mas não o fez perder o humor que surgiu de lá se sabe onde. Depois lançou outra piadinha no ar.

-Onde fica a próxima queda para a morte? Quero me jogar de novo. - novamente foi ignorado e recebeu péssimos olhares. 

-Vamos entrar naquela porta. - disse a esfinge.

Eles estavam se aproximando de outra porta, só que dava para ver um cômodo bem iluminado lá dentro. Será que o destino para saber dos segredos que a esfinge ia contar-lhes era aquela outra câmara? Ao entrarem, a esfinge disse:

-Breve entenderam essa câmara. - disse ela esboçando um sorriso no rosto - Muitos segredos estão guardados aqui dentro.

-Como assim? - perguntou Gina.

-Esse lugar, é o lugar que guarda grande parte das lendas bruxas, como a Wicked Cavern, a Pirâmide dos Segredos, que é onde estamos agora, entre muitas outras lendas.

-Mas, como assim? - perguntou Draco.

-Estamos em um lugar completamente esquecido pelos bruxos, mas eles não fazem idéia que mais pessoas estariam aqui.

-Um lugar esquecido? - perguntou Gina.

-Ou pelo menos fingido que. - respondeu a esfinge, antes de dizer outra de suas palavras estranhas em sua língua, e todas as tochas apagaram-se. 

A esfinge usou outra palavra, que fez uma tela branca surgir, como uma tela de cinema, deixando uma luz azul na câmara.

-Que língua é essa? - perguntou Draco.

-É a antiga língua dos magos, de quando eles ainda habitavam essa ilha. - respondeu - Eles usavam essa língua para se comunicar.

-É mesmo? - perguntou Draco - E isso é tudo?

-Claro que não, isso não é nada do que vocês têm de saber ainda. Ainda há muita coisa, que se vocês não souberem pode levar essa ilha aà desgraça.

-E essa tela? - perguntou Gina - Por que ela está projetada no centro dessa câmara?

-Porque vocês têm muito o que ver nela. - ela respondeu.

Uma figura surgiu na tela, a figura da pirâmide da qual estavam, mas vista pelo lado de fora. Por fora da pirâmide havia umas pessoas com umas capas rochas, como a de Dumbledore, só que mais respeitosas. Eles eram bem numerosos, estavam fazendo um círculo em volta da pirâmide, um círculo de magia.

-Há muito tempo, os magos da Força do Unicórnio, uma força que estava tentando proteger esse continente da destruição, estava lacrando essa pirâmide, para proteger o corpo do Bruxo Faraó. As forças das trevas que havia se estabelecido aqui fez com que o caos tomasse parte daqui, trazendo desgraça e sofrimento. Um grande bruxo das trevas estava tentando dominar o lugar do Bruxo Faraó.

A figura da pirâmide havia sido substituída por outra, a de um grande palácio, com algumas torres, e todo branco.

-Esse foi o palácio do Faraó, até ele ser morto pelo bruxo, que invadiu-o com um exército de bruxos das trevas, que dominaram o palácio completamente. Eles destruíram tudo, construindo uma grande e horrorosa torre.

A figura foi substituída por outra, agora uma torre, que era cinzenta e feia. Ela estava cercada de uma floresta por todos os lados.

-Após ser destronado e morto, o bruxo das trevas quis dominar aqui, mas foi rejeitado, e não obedecido por muitos outros bruxos. Ao saber disso ele jogou uma grande doença aqui, protegendo o lar de seus aliados, claro.

-Mas não há mais vestígios dessa doença, não é?

-Não, ela sumiu. - respondeu a esfinge - O vírus da doença atingiu pouca gente, mas foi fatal a elas.

-E como as outras pessoas escaparam da doença? - perguntou Gina curiosa, como sempre ficava a frente daquela esfinge.

-Elas construíram um abrigo subterrâneo, e conseguiram escapar do vírus.

-Ele se extinguiu sozinho? - perguntou ela.

-Não. Ele se extinguiu apenas com a suposta derrota do bruxo das trevas.

-E qual o nome desse "bruxo das trevas"? - perguntou Draco, naquele seu tom de voz de praxe, o arrastado.

-Não é citado, eu pelo menos me recuso a falá-lo. - respondeu a esfinge.

-Como com Voldemort. - Draco disse asperamente, levando um olhar arregalado de Gina - Esses bruxos "bonzinhos", recusam dizer o nome dele. Sinceramente, isso é ridículo.

-Então, - disse a esfinge olhando de cara feia a Draco, que havia a interrompido - Ninguém gostava de dizer o nome dele, pois lembravam-se dele.

-O pior foi o que ele fez depois, mas isso terei de contar depois...

-Realmente, você está embaralhando a história toda, sua esfinge inútil. - disse Draco - O bruxo foi derrotado antes ou depois da doença extinguir-se? E afinal, como eles escaparam da doença?

-Calma, meu jovem rapaz. - disse a esfinge antes da figura daquela torre sinistra ser trocada por outra figura. 

Era a figura de um lindo unicórnio, de pelugem branca, crista branca também, e o chifre que ficava bem no centro de sua testa era bem branco. 

-Esse continente era dividido em dois países, o País de Millanus, e o de Necktar. O país de Millanus era governado por um imperador, um imperador trouxa, que era a população predominante do país, pois todos os bruxos que lá viviam mudaram-se para Necktar, um país que eles seriam aceitos pelos outros que lá vivessem, e não um olhar de lado.

-Mas antigamente os trouxas não queimavam bruxos nas fogueiras e etc? - perguntou Gina.

-O fato que estou vos narrando é mais antigo do que a época que bruxos eram queimados nas fogueiras. Nessa época trouxas não levavam bruxos a fogueira, a sociedade nem tinha tanto preconceito aos bruxos, eles os respeitavam, mas na medida do possível, diziam eles. Os bruxos que se sentiam mal a estar com trouxas, dava para sentir muita inveja no olhar deles. - a esfinge virou de costas, olhando a figura de unicórnio - Enquanto Necktar se fundava como país do bruxos, Millanus já era o dos trouxas.

-Então um país era completamente trouxa e o outro bruxo? - perguntou Gina confusa, irritada com a esfinge por estar de costas para ela.

-Não completamente trouxa. - disse a esfinge virando de frente para Draco e Gina - Ainda havia um bruxo naquele país, e bem embaixo do nariz de seu imperador, Carlos Norrow, o pior bruxo que poderia haver: Carlos Norrow II. Seu filho, nascido de pais trouxas, era um bruxo, e escondia seus poderes dos pais, para podê-los usar na hora certa. E na hora certa ele deu um golpe em seus pais, os fez morrer misteriosamente, sem vestígios de como. Já que ninguém sabia que ele era um bruxo, foi nomeado o novo imperador, detentor do trono da família. No primeiro mês de seu governo ele mostrou-se ser um bom imperador, sem revelar seus poderes. Mas quando ele os revelou, quis dominar o povo trouxa, usando a magia negra.

-E o que aquele unicórnio tem a ver com isso? - perguntou Draco apontando para a figura de unicórnio que a esfinge projetara.

-Calma que eu ainda chego lá. - disse a esfinge tentando não irritar-se.

-E o que ele fez? - perguntou Gina.

-Logo Carlos Norrow II mudou o seu nome para um que se tornou temido por todos. Um nome que não deve ser citado...

-Eeehr! - resmungou Draco cerrando os dentes.

-O reino de Millanus, - voltou a esfinge - após ser dominado por Carlos II, tornou-se um verdadeiro caos, os trouxas estavam realmente sofrendo nas mãos dele. Mas ele foi impedido pelo Bruxo Faraó de Necktar, Uhkaro.

-Que nome horrível! - reclamou Malfoy.

-Seu nome é ridículo: Draco... - zombou Gina - Perto desse nome até Uhkaro é bonito.

-Claro que não! - Draco revoltou-se - Meu nome é maravilhoso, imponente, digno de um Malfoy.

-Ridículo o suficiente para um Malfoy você está querendo dizer, não é? - Gina disse ironicamente.

-Quietos vocês dois! - brigou a esfinge - Estou os contando coisas serissímas, e vocês ficam com essas briguinhas infantis ao invés de prestar atenção? Francamente... 

-Continue a contar. - disse Gina.

-Aonde eu parei mesmo? - perguntou a esfinge.

-Quando o Bruxo Faraó de Necktar impediu o Carlos II de...

-Obrigado minha jovem, já me lembrei onde estava. - a esfinge tomou fôlego e voltou a falar - Carlos II estava fazendo os trouxas sofrerem na mão dele. Mas Uhkaro, o Faraó Rei de...

-Necktar! - disse Draco irritado - Eu já sei que Uhkaro era Bruxo faraó de Necktar, eu não esqueci disso.

-Cale-se! - a esfinge estava bastante zangada - Será que não dá para ouvir quieto? Falta de respeito...

A esfinge se recompôs fazendo uma cara doce para Gina.

-Essa história está ficando muito comprida, vou dar uma encurtada nela. - a esfinge se pôs a pensar por um tempo - Uhkaro e um exército de bruxos invadiram Millanus, estourando uma grande guerra. Carlos II fez um exército de seres das trevas, que nomeou de Dementadores. O pior é que os dementadores um dia foram trouxas, que Carlos II transformou em dementadores. Ele usou uma poção, secreta, que graças a Deus nunca foi revelada, para fazê-los. Mas mesmo com sua barreira de Dementadores, os bruxos de Necktar venceram a batalha, e derrotaram o imperador de Millanus. Logo, Os dois países se uniram, formando um único, onde trouxas e humanos viviam juntos. Como líder supremo elegido pelos povos dos dois países, Uhkaro, se tornou o Bruxo Faraó dos dois países, que agora era um só e chamava-se União Neckta-Millanus. Logo a paz alojou-se ali, os Dementadores foram contidos e utilizados em uma prisão.

-Como em Azkaban. - disse Gina - Mas como acabou tudo bem, em um país só? E aquela história da doença?

-Agora que vem essa história. - disse a esfinge - Quando Uhkaro envelheceu, morreu naturalmente, sendo substituído por outro Faraó eleito pelo povo. Mas a partir desse momento o medo começou lá, na verdade Carlos II não havia morrido, apenas se dividido.

-Dividido? - perguntou Gina espantada.

-Isso mesmo, se Uhkaro conseguisse invadir o seu reino, passando por toda sua barreira de Dementadores, ele teria de ser muito poderoso. Por isso, Carlos II dividiu-se em duas partes, com o mesmo nível de magia, e uma técnica também secreta, que nunca foi revelada. Uma parte dele ficou em sua fortaleza, e a outra se escondeu. Se Uhkaro fosse forte o suficiente para derrotar sua outra parte, ele se manteria escondido, até que Uhkaro morresse. Ele se escondeu em uma sociedade secreta de bruxos das trevas, que atacariam o reino do país assim que ele morresse.

-Essa parte você já contou: ele invadiu o reino, venceu a batalha com os seus seguidores, e tomou o reino, tornando-se o Imperador, em sua torre e tudo mais. - disse Draco.

-É aí que tudo realmente começa. - disse a esfinge, com tom de quem tinha muito o que contar ainda.

*** 

Harry e Neville seguiram ao norte, e já estavam no bosque que Gina e Draco estiveram anteriormente. Era nessa direção que encontrariam os ingredientes para a poção de Mione, que não estava nada bem por causa da picada. Logo Neville avistou umas árvores que tinha um dos ingredientes necessários. Era uma fruta rosa, do tamanho de uma maçã. Os dois correram até as árvores e pegaram umas das frutinhas.

-Vou comer uma. - ao pôr a fruta em sua boca e mordê-la, Harry percebeu que era frágil e macia como um caqui, e por dentro era um rosa mais claro do que por fora - Hum! Muito boa.

-Vou comer uma também. - mas esse _"uma também"_ de que Neville falara, se tornou em várias, pois ele e Harry estavam mortos de fome.

Após encherem seus estômagos famintos recolheram mais umas, para levar para fazer a Poção Ofídicla de Hermione. Eles estavam carregando apenas o suficiente para a poção, pois levar para todos comer não daria, ainda havia outros ingredientes a buscar e carregar para o abrigo. 

-Será que estamos perto da caverna? - perguntou Neville.

-Sim. - respondeu Harry apontando para a caverna (que já conhecia até melhor do que desejava), que estava meio escondida entre as árvores do bosque.

-Ainda bem que não precisamos entrar nela. - Neville disse aliviadamente.

-É. - concordou o garoto - Você está vendo alguma orquídea amarela por aí? - mas antes de Neville responder ele avistou umas delas, bem amarelinhas, entre algumas cor-de-rosa e brancas - Ali!

Os dois correram até as orquídeas e apanharam duas delas, amarelas como mandava o livro de poções. Neville carregava as duas em sua mão esquerda. Harry estava carregando as frutas. Ma ainda faltavam dois ingredientes, um deles Neville disse ter visto por perto de onde ele e Harry estavam agora. 

"Era aquele tal de..." - Harry tentava lembrar o nome.

-Faltam dois ingredientes ainda. - reclamou Neville.

-Um deles você disse ter aqui por perto, aquela tal planta. Como era o nome dela? Apa.. Apaticulôcolos?

-Não... - Neville abriu o livro e leu algo - Precisamos do caule de Apa.. Apaticucôlos. Estou vendo umas ali.

Ele apontava para um canto, que tinha um canteiro dessas plantas. Harry foi pegar uma delas, que era bem feia, como todas as outras: suas folhas eram cinzentas e feias. Quando Harry foi pegá-la sentiu a dor de algo cutucando o seu dedo, ele olhou e viu sangue, apenas uma gotinha dele.

-Que droga! Essa porcaria machucou o meu dedo. - estava referindo-se a planta - Tem espinho no caule dela.

-Nossa! Justo a parte que temos de carregar. - resmungou - Precisamos dar um jeito nisso, senão ficaremos com a mão toda espetada.

-Vamos dar um jeito nisso. - Harry pulou de onde estava para a árvore mais próxima, e começou a subí-la como se tivesse o habito de fazer isso.

Ele subiu até perto do topo dela e arrancou três de suas folhas. Em seguida pulou de lá de cima fazendo um poso perfeito com os pés bem firmados no chão, melhor do que um gato o faria até.

-Nossa Harry! Baixou o macaco? - Neville havia se surpreendido ao ver Harry fazer aqueles movimentos tão ágeis.

-Não sei o que aconteceu. - respondeu o garoto - Eu só precisava de umas folhas e fui as pegar na árvore, mas de um modo que eu não esperava.

-Ah! Para quê você pegou essas folhas?

-Vou embrulhar os caules das plantas nelas. - disse Harry antes de arrancar três das Apaticucôlos. 

Harry pegou as folhas, que eram de um material resistente, ao contrário de muitas folhas de outras árvores que Harry e Neville já haviam visto, e colocou o caule das plantas espinhentas enrolando-as nelas. Depois de enroladas ele rasgou uma pequena parte de sua blusa e amarrou em volta das folhas com os caules, firmando melhor. Agora poderiam carregar os caules sem perigo de furar as mãos.

-Só falta um ingrediente. - disse Neville sentado, apoiando-se em uma árvore. - E um muito difícil de encontrar.

-Qual? - perguntou Harry.

-Gema de ovo de Dinossér.

-E que bicho é esse?

-É uma espécie de dinossauro que sobreviveu da era pré-histórica, só que menor. Não sei se vamos encontrar algum por aqui. - disse Neville.

-Ih, como vamos encontrar um bicho desse? - Harry resmungou.

-Há uma maneira. - uma voz estridente invadiu a conversa dos dois.

Harry e Neville olharam espantados na direção da voz, e viram que ela saiu de um animal muito parecido com um esquilo, só que um pouco maior que um, e sem os dentes grandes saindo de sua boca. No lugar dos dentes dentuços havia dois caninos, que aparentavam não ter o poder de ferir alguém, pois eram arredondados não pontiagudos como o de um morcego. Enfim, era um bicho de aparência amistosa.

-Quem é você? - perguntou Neville espantado.

-Me chamo Alastor, sou de uma espécie rara de animais, os esquilos-guia. Já ouvi falar da espécie de vocês, humanos. Mas nunca havia visto um por aqui. - disse levantando sua patinha e oferecendo a Neville.

Neville pegou a patinha dele e deu um aperto de mãos. Era um ser muito engraçado quando falava, parecia não poder fazê-lo, mas o falava muito bem, sem nenhuma dificuldade. Em seguida Alastor ofereceu a pata a Harry, que fez com ela o mesmo que Neville, o cumprimentou.

-Me desculpem, mas acabei ouvindo a conversa de vocês dois, e ouvi você dizer que precisava de ovos de Dinossér. Para que os quer?

-Para uma poção, nossa amiga está entre a vida e a morte. Veneno de serpéntoles. - respondeu Neville.

-Ih! Precisam encontrar esses ovos rápido então, já ouvi falar que esse veneno mata em 24 horas ou até menos. - disse Alastor seriamente.

-E você sabe onde encontrar esses ovos? - perguntou Harry.

-Não muito longe daqui, algumas horas de distância.

-Droga. - exclamou Harry - Temos que ir rápido então, senão podemos perder Mione para sempre.

-Então vamos, eu guio vocês, não é à toa que minha espécie se chama esquilo-guia, há séculos guiamos as pessoas nesse tipo de coisa. - disse todo orgulhoso estufando o peito - Mas só há um problema.

-Qual? - perguntou Neville quase sem pensar.

-Essa espécie de animal é muito perigosa, e você pode passar por maus bocados tentando roubar um ovo deles. Pode ser que você nem saia vivo até. - o esquilo-guia parecia mostrar preocupação.

-Mas vale se arriscar pela Mione. - disse Harry - Afinal, se eu não conseguir salvar a vida dela, vou me sentir culpado pelo resto da minha vida.

Harry parou e começou a pensar um pouco, colocando a mão sob o queixo. Em seguida disse:

-Neville, é melhor você voltar para o abrigo com Hermione e Rony, e levar os ingredientes que conseguimos até agora.

-Mas Harry, um de nós pode morrer indo até lá, e apenas um voltar vivo...

-Nenhum de nós vai morrer, eu não vou deixar nenhum dinossér me matar, todos nós vamos acabar vivos no fim de tudo, pode acreditar no que digo. - Harry deu um tapinha nas costas de Neville e disse: - Agora volta para lá e cuida da Mione junto com o Rony, pode acreditar, vai dar tudo certo.

-Mas você vai acreditar num bichinho ridículo...

-Hei! - protestou Alastor.

-...Num bicho ridículo como esse aí? E se ele estiver te enganando?

-Poxa vida meu amigo, assim você me ofende! - Alastor disse ofendido, olhando para Neville.

-Ele é a minha última esperança, e eu estou acreditando nele. Ele vai me levar até os dinossérs e eu vou pegar o ovo deles.

-Tá legal. - Neville assentiu emburrado - Eu vou para o abrigo. Mas então vai logo, senão não vai dar tempo de salvá-la.

-Tudo bem. - disse Harry dando os ingredientes para Neville - Agora leve eles e guarde lá no abrigo.

-Tchau. - disse Neville desanimado virando as costas para Harry e o esquilo-guia.

-Tchau. - respondeu Harry.

-Vamos agora. - começou Alastor - Não podemos perder tempo, afinal, com veneno de serpéntoles não se brinca.

E os dois sumiram dali, um seguindo ao norte, e o outro seguindo ao sul. Ambos com o mesmo intuito, o de salvar a amiga. 

***

Rony quando deu conta viu Mione deitada na cama ao lado, já acordada, comendo um dos jacápus que haviam sobrado. Rony logo levantou e se sentou no chão, ao lado de Mione novamente.

-Boa tarde Mione! - disse Rony fingindo estar animado.

-Boa... Rony... - respondeu Mione - Quer? - disse oferecendo uma das frutas.

-Quero. - Rony a pegou e começou a comer - Obrigado.

-Rony... - começou Mione - ...eu não posso morrer sem dizer... isso a você...

-Você não vai morrer Mione. 

-Mas estou me sentindo como... não vou viver muito mais... meu tempo está acabando... - disse tentando tirar forças de algum lugar.

-Claro que não, você vai viver sim. - Rony tentou conter algumas lágrimas mas não conseguia.

-Rony... eu não posso morrer antes de dizer isso... eu te... - Hermione ficou toda vermelha - Nesses últimos instantes eu percebi que... eu... eu...

-Eu também, Mione. - respondeu Rony sem a garota ao menos terminar a frase dela - A muito tempo, mas nunca tive coragem de dizer. 

-Desculpa Rony, mas eu não sabia disso antes... ou pelo menos fingia que não para mim mesma. Mas agora está tudo bem, eu posso morrer em paz... - disse Mione fechando os olhos bem devagar. 

-Mione! - disse Rony desesperado, antes de perceber que ela estava respirando ainda. "Está tudo bem, ela apenas caiu no sono."

Rony ficou um tempo ali sentado olhando para ela. Mesmo doente ela continuava linda como nunca, ou pelo menos, por estar apaixonado ele a via assim. Logo ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, e levantou assustado. Era Neville quem havia entrado, não havia perigo.

-Olá. - disse Neville exausto.

-Oi. - disse Rony - Cadê o Harry? Conseguiram os ingredientes?

-Não, ainda não conseguimos todos, só esses. - Neville colocou todos que tinha sobre sua cama, entre eles uma garrafa d'água, que havia enchido no caminho de volta ao abrigo - Alguns deles estão aqui, só falta um, que Harry exigiu procurar sozinho. E um muito perigoso.

-Como assim? - perguntou Rony.

Neville contou tudo, desde quando saíram do abrigo, até quando encontraram o esquilo-guia e Harry o mandou voltar para lá.

-Harry está correndo riscos. - disse Rony - E os está correndo sozinho porque é idiota.

-Não, ele não é idiota, o idiota sou eu por tê-lo deixado ir sozinho, devia ter teimado mais. - disse Neville culpado.

-Agora só nos resta esperar. - disse Rony - Aproveita e descansa então Neville, afinal, você deve estar bastante cansado.

-É, estou. - disse deitando na cama.

Em menos de um minuto o garoto já estava dormindo. Como aquele garoto dormia facilmente! Rony sem escolha deitou em sua cama, e ficou por lá, pois não conseguiria dormir, nem estava tão cansado assim. 

****

No próximo capítulo:

A esfinge ainda tem coisas a contar a Draco e Gina. E Harry? Será que ele vai conseguir pegar os ovos a tempo? Não percam!!!

N.A: Oi!!! Não tenho muito o que falar aqui (fora: me mandem REVIEWS!!! Porque eu preciso deles para ser fliz!!!), então vou direto aos agradecimentos pelos reviews: Victória, Ly Malfoy, Green, Dely Li e Bella. Desculpem por não estar agradecendo os reviews por e-mail, estou meio sem tempo... Até o review,_ HEIN?_!


	13. O Pesadelo de Rony

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada

__

Capítulo 13 - O Pesadelo de Rony 

Harry e Alastor continuavam seguindo ao norte, já fazia uma hora. Harry, achando que estava perdendo muito tempo, perguntou:

-Estamos chegando?

Alastor deu uma tremidinha, e ficou com o pêlo todo arrepiado ao ver uma montanha que surgira na frente dos dois, após subirem um pequeno morrinho. A montanha parecia um pouco longe, mas nada que se você não fosse correndo até ela, não chegasse em questão de poucos minutos.

-Vou ficar por aqui mesmo... - disse Alastor, soando com voz amedrontada.

-Não precisa ir comigo. - disse Harry - É muito arriscado, não quero te ver correndo risco de vida, meu pequeno amigo.

Harry deu um sorriso sincero a Alastor, que retribuiu com um olhar de incapacidade. Depois disse:

-Eu gostaria de te ajudar ali, mas um dinossér me devoraria em menos de um segundo.

-Tudo bem, agora tenho de ir. - Harry disse e saiu correndo em direção à montanha - Espere aí por mim.

-Tudo bem! - depois de Harry se tornar pequenininho na visão de Alastor, ele virou de costas para a montanha e deu uma pequena, porém sinistra, risada.

Ele foi embora, e resmungou algo como: "Morra, está indo no ninho se entregar como alimento". Depois foi embora.

Harry continuou seguindo, com um frio na espinha, para a montanha. Ele chegou na frente dela e não viu nada, mas havia uns pequenos buracos no chão em volta da montanha. "Um dinossauro não caberia ali!" - pensou Harry. Mas aí se lembrou do que Neville disse:

'Um dinossér é uma espécie de dinossauro, só que menor.'

Se eles eram uma espécie de dinossauro menor, poderiam morar dentro daqueles buracos, e proteger os ovos ali! Como ele entraria naquele buraco, sendo que um feroz dinossauro o esperaria? Iria ser devorado por um dinossér na hora. Se ele tivesse sua capa de invisibilidade, poderia usá-la. Mas ele não a tinha, conseqüentemente não podendo a usar. Então ele teve uma idéia, mesmo que fosse um pouco estúpida. Certa vez, os Dursleys haviam deixado ele ver aquela TV estúpida, e estava passando uma espécie de documentário, que mostrava os dinossauros e como eles viviam. Quando Harry estava o achando interessante, o ignorante do tio Válter chegou na sala e disse: 'Para que ver esses tipos de coisas? Vou mudar de canal', e Harry não pôde mais ver o documentário. Tio Válter acabou pondo em um daqueles programas sensacionalistas, em que um homem se banhava em mel, depois tomava banho de dinheiro, e todo dinheiro que conseguisse poderia levar para casa. Esse tipo de programa fazia tio Válter, tia Petúnia e Duda caírem na gargalhada, e Harry sair da sala e se trancafiar no quarto, ou dar um passeio na rua, para espairecer a cabeça.

Harry havia se lembrado que para proteger os ovos, certos dinossauros faziam qualquer coisa, e se ouvissem o ruído de outro dinossauro, eles poderiam até procurar essa ameaça e travar uma luta fatal. A idéia imbecil de Harry era imitar o som de um dinossauro e se esconder em algum lugar. Depois de definir melhor a idéia, ele já sabia exatamente o que ia fazer: iria dar um grunhido na frente da grutinha que tinha um lugar para subir e se esconder em cima dela, o lugar para se esconder era uma rocha.

Então Harry faria isso. Ele foi caminhando sorrateiramente até a frente da gruta. Quando chegou lá fez um alto grunhido, imitando toscamente o som de um dinossauro. Depois de dar esse grunhido mais umas duas vezes, ouviu um grunhido três vezes mais potente saindo de dentro da gruta. Harry deu um grande salto e se escondeu aonde planejara: em cima da gruta, atrás da pedra.

O dinossér saiu todo bravo de dentro da caverna, dando grunhidos e mais grunhidos. Ele nem era tão grande assim mesmo, era do tamanho do Canino, o cão guarda-caças de Hogwarts. Mas não deixava de ser grande. Harry arrancou uma pequena pedra da rocha, e jogou numa direção contrária da do dinossér, que foi na direção dela. Mas Harry não se sentia seguro ainda, e se houvesse outro dinossér lá dentro? Ele pegou agora, uma pedra maior, para ter mais impacto e chamar mais atenção. Mas na hora que ele foi tacar, errou a pontaria e acabou acertando, com tudo, na cabeça do pobre dinossér.

Ele deu um grunhido que quase estourou os tímpanos de Harry, e em seguida desmaiou. Nesta hora muitos outros dinossérs saíram das grutas preocupados, e começaram a farejar o ar, olhando em todas direções.

"_Oh não!_" - pensou Harry - "_Eles estão sentindo o meu cheiro, tenho que ser rápido e discreto..._". Ele pulou de trás da pedra e caiu discretamente na grama, com a perna dobrada e a mão no chão, sem fazer barulho algum. Ele entrou devagar na gruta, que estava mal iluminada, apenas com a luz do sol entrando.

Harry viu um pequeno ninho com seis ovos. Mas os ovos eram muito menores do que ele imaginava, só um pouco, bem pouco mesmo, maior que um de galinha. Quando Harry pegou, percebeu que pelo contrário de um ovo de galinha, ele era bem mais forte, não quebraria facilmente. Pelo menos Harry poderia sair correndo com eles sem o risco de quebrá-los. Harry roubou uns três e saiu correndo de dentro da gruta. Quando ele saiu viu um dinossér olhando para ele.

"Droga!" - pensou Harry. O dinossér soltou um grito de fera, bem raivoso. Em seguida todos olharam para Harry e saíram correndo na direção dele. "Eu devia ter trazido a Firebolt, eu devia ter trazido a Firebolt... Mas isso não é problema!"

-_Accio Firebolt! _

***

Neville havia acordado e sentado na cama. Ao sentar viu Rony deitado na cama ao lado, e acordado com uma expressão preocupada.

-Calma, Rony. - começou Neville - Vai dar tudo certo, o Harry foi pegar o ovo, e já já ele estará ai.

-Quem garante que ele está vivo? - perguntou Rony bem ignorante.

No mesmo instante a Firebolt, que Harry havia esquecido de levar para procurar os ingredientes, flutuou do chão e levantou vôo em alta velocidade, abrindo todas portas e levantando muita poeira.

-Eu garanto. - disse Neville - Ele convocou a Firebolt.

***

O dinossér avançou na direção de Harry. O garoto correu para o lado, tentando escapar do terrível dinossaurinho. Logo, muitos outros deles estavam atrás de Harry, que não estava conseguindo atingir uma velocidade suficiente para não ser pego dentro de um minuto. Mas logo viu a salvação voando em sua direção. Mas a salvação, que era sua Firebolt, veio tão forte em sua direção, que deu uma pancada em seu rosto, derrubando-o violentamente no chão.

A Firebolt caiu ao seu lado direito, e os dois ovos, de casca muito resistente, apenas rolaram a uma pequena, porém mortal, distância de Harry para o lado direito. Harry pegou a Firebolt e golpeou com força um dinossér que se aproximou dele, fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão. Ele correu até os dois ovos e se aproximou muito de outro dinossér, mas conseguiu pegar os ovos rapidamente.

Harry, com a Firebolt em sua mão direita, e agora com dois ovos na outra, subiu na vassoura, e levantou um vôo muito baixo ainda sobre os dinossérs. Mas aquele que estava próximo a Harry, enquanto ele pegava velocidade para levantar um vôo mais alto, afundou as presas em sua perna. O garoto ficou desesperado ao ver sangue escorrendo pelo rosto do dinossér. Harry sentiu uma vertigem ao ver a cena, e se sentiu tonto, logo olhou para baixo e viu que já estava muito longe dos outros dinossérs. 

Ele sentiu seu corpo pesar em cima da vassoura, e começou a cair, com a força que aquele dinossér puxava a sua perna ainda... Ele não tinha mais forças para lutar, estava tudo perdido, ele desmaiaria e seria devorado pelo dinossér, nada daria certo... E Hermione iria morrer sem o ingrediente também...

"Isso não é hora de morrer Harry, você tem muito o que fazer ain..." - Ele caiu violentamente no chão e ficou inconsciente.

***

A esfinge, Draco e Gina estavam em uma câmara não muito grande e com as paredes douradas como em todas as outras câmaras, com uma grande tela e a figura de um unicórnio nela. A esfinge voltou a falar aquela longa história de Norrow II, Imperador Uhkaro, o país de Necktar e de Millanus. Os dois países haviam se juntado e o filho de Uhkaro estava o governando, mas Norrow ressurgiu, matando o outro Faraó e tomando conta de todo o território. 

-Então, Norrow II, que não admitia ser chamado por esse nome, se tornou o novo Faraó. Logo teve muitos aliados, mas muitas pessoas não o apoiaram também. Ele jogou uma grande doença em todos os trouxas e bruxos que não o apoiavam. Essa foi a época mais triste, muitos trouxas morreram. Mas ele não fazia idéia de que existia um grupo de resistentes, que se chamava Força do Unicórnio. Eles, que haviam previsto que essa doença seria jogada sobre os seus lares, construíram secretamente, um abrigo subterrâneo, que ajudou a salvar muitas vidas bruxas. Mas só tinha camas para 500 pessoas, causando uma superlotação lá dentro, que acabou enchendo com muito mais que 500 pessoas apenas...

"Norrow achou que todos os bruxos que não o seguiam estavam mortos, e tirou a doença que havia jogado do ar. O que ele mal sabia é que um de seus seguidores era um traidor, que contou a todos que estavam no abrigo a doença estava fora de circulação. Logo todos saíram do abrigo com um grande plano de ataque contra a torre de Norrow. Eles saíram sorrateiros do abrigo, e na hora menos esperada invadiram a torre. O que eles mal sabiam era que a torre não podia ser invadida assim, muitos dos que a invadiram acabaram perdidos para sempre lá dentro." 

-Mas como se perderam dentro de uma torre? - perguntou Gina, que estava confusa tendo que absorver tanta informação sobre toda aquela história.

-Aquela torre tinha muitas portas, e cada porta tinha o seu segredo, suas ilusões, certas ilusões que prendiam os homens. Algo que eu não sei explicar direito, pois nunca estive lá. - resmungou a esfinge, estranhamente mal-humorada para Gina - Então, menos da metade do exército conseguiu chegar ao topo da torre. Os que chegaram travaram uma grande batalha contra Norrow II, que parecia invencível, mas ele foi morto de fez, limpando toda a atmosfera desse país. Suas últimas palavras foram: "Outro bruxo das trevas, daqui a milhares de anos, ainda vai estar nessa torre, e vai tentar dominar o mundo. Vocês vão sofrer com ele...".

Gina percebeu que a hora era agora, e o bruxo que lá estaria seria Voldemort.

-Mas ele não se lembrava que antes do outro Faraó ser derrotado ele disse: "Daqui a muitos anos uma história muito parecida, apesar de ser muito diferente, vai se repetir. Mas o Triângulo vai o derrotar...". Mas as palavras do outro Faraó são mais convincentes do que a de quando Norrow morreu.

Draco que estava contendo uma pergunta não agüentou mais e a disse:

-Mas que bruxo derrotou Norrow? - usando sua voz mais arrastada do que nunca.

-Foi o líder da Força do Unicórnio. Seu nome era Severo...

-Argh! - resmungou Gina lembrando de seu professor de poções.

-Garota! O que houve? - perguntou a esfinge.

-Nada, é que esse nome me dá uma lembrança desagradável.

-Posso continuar? - Gina assentiu com a cabeça - Então Severo derrotou Carlos Norrow II definitivamente. Mas houve uma grande guerra, não tão facilmente vencida, contra os seguidores do mal. Eles tinham um exército de dementadores, vampilinos, e muitos outros seres das trevas. Após a guerra ser vencida, os poucos bruxos que aqui viviam, abandonaram esse lugar, pois aqui estava muito cheio de seres das trevas, e era perigoso viver aqui, como é até hoje. Em homenagem ao antigo Faraó construíram essa pirâmide, selando o seu corpo nela. Depois disso, eles fugiram daqui, e usaram uma magia feita pelo grupo para ocultar esse continente para ninguém correr o risco de ir parar lá e ter que enfrentar seres perigosos. Eu fiquei encarregada de guardar essa história e contar apenas a garota do anel de texugo e o seu _companheiro. - _disse olhando irritada para Draco, que virou a cara.

-Nossa! Quanta coisa você nos contou agora. - disse Gina tentando botar a cabeça em ordem.

-Agora tenho que contar alguns segredos sobre esse lugar para vocês poderem sobreviver e ajudar a derrotar o bruxo das trevas que invadiu aqui.

"Eu não vou ajudar a derrotar Voldemort!" - pensou Draco.

-Ah, vai sim! - disse a esfinge.

-Mas... eu não falei nada. - disse Draco assustado.

-Às vezes eu posso ouvir pensamentos. - disse a esfinge - Principalmente quando eles me contrariam.

-Ah, você acha que vou ajudar? Eu não vou, afinal meu pai...

A esfinge o fitou irritada:

-Vai, por mais que ache que não. - disse a esfinge.

Gina, que custou um pouco a entender do que os o dois estavam falando para poder entrar na conversa, disse:

-Duvido que ele ajude o nosso lado, afinal, é um filho de comensal. Ele não pode... é risco de vida.

-Isso aí. - disse Draco - Eu não vou ajudar.

Gina se aproximou mais da esfinge e cochichou:

-Na hora do aperto ele nos ajuda, nem que seja para salvar a vida dele.

-Está na profecia, ele vai te ajudar, e ajudar aos outros também. 

-Ignore-o, vamos esquecer esse assunto. - disse Gina virando-se de frente para Draco, que olhava desconfiado.

-Então. - disse a esfinge - Tenho uma dica importantíssima para lhes dar de como subir a torre, que o atual Lorde das Trevas deve estar.

-Como podemos subir lá? - perguntou Gina entretida, parecendo se divertir agora - Você disse que há muitas ilusões e etc.

-Simples - respondeu a esfinge - É só fechar os olhos e subir.

-Ah, tá! - resmungou Draco - E tropeçar em um degrau, rolar a escada, e morrer, uma morte bem dolorida.

-Vocês não vão rolar a escada! - disse irritada - O segredo é: feche os olhos, esvazie a cabeça, e suba. Apenas isso e chegará ao topo da torre.

-Mas, não há vozes que podem te atormentar e atrapalhar sua cabeça? - perguntou Gina inventando dificuldades na subida da escada.

-Há, mas apenas esvazie a cabeça e pronto! Tudo terminará bem.

-Parece difícil...

-É mais fácil do que você imagina minha jovem.

-Deve ser então. - disse Gina.

-Só isso? Podemos ir embora agora? - perguntou Draco apressado.

-Sim, mas antes vocês devem saber que a Torre fica a sul. De onde vocês vieram? - perguntou a esfinge séria.

-Nós viemos do bosque.

-Então vieram do norte. Não continuem seguindo o caminho que estavam seguindo antes de pararem nessa pirâmide, virem a Oeste, à direita de onde vocês vieram. Vocês vão encontrar uma floresta. É bom que vocês conheçam feitiços de defesa, porque vão precisar deles. É uma floresta muito perigosa.

-Não conhecemos... Por que você não vai conosco? - perguntou Gina.

-Eu não posso... claro que sim, meu dono me deu permissão de sair daqui após as pessoas da profecia aparecerem. Eu vou com vocês.

-Não acredito que vou ter que... - Draco começou irritado.

-Eu posso lhes ajudar a lançar azarações, conheço muitas delas. Fora alguns feitiços de defesa, que são vitais, sem eles podem considerar-se mortos. - a esfinge parecia estar muito ansiosa em estar saindo com eles - Há seres horríveis mesmo naquela floresta, o antigo mestre das Trevas a encheu deles. Fora uns dementadores asquerosos. Mas aí posso os botar em minhas costas e os levar comigo, voando.

-Então vamos sair daqui logo. - disse Draco muito entediado.

-Minha jovem, estou me sentindo tão grandiosa em ajudar numa missão dessas... mal posso esperar para lutar...

-Só uma pergunta? Que por questão já devia ter feito há muito tempo...

-Qual, Virgínia? - perguntou a esfinge.

-Qual seu nome?

-Ah. - deu para ver as bochechas da esfinge ficando vermelhinhas - Meu nome? Anúbis. Não gosto muito dele...

-Anúbis? - caçoou Draco - Que nome mais ridículo.

-Não é nada! - cortou Gina - Esse nome é lindo. O nome de uma deusa egípcia, eu acho...

-Que é ridículo por sinal!

-Meu nome não é ridículo! O seu que é:_ Draco!_ Humpft!- protestou a esfinge - Tem tudo a ver comigo.

E eles foram pelo caminho que levaria à saída daquela pirâmide.

Gina achava essa esfinge, Anúbis, muito engraçada. Ela havia lido em um livro que normalmente as esfinges são centradas, sérias e falam pouco além do necessário, mas essa era diferente, além de falar pelos cotovelos e não ser tão séria assim, não havia feito nenhum enigma, algo de que esfinges (pelo que Gina havia lido em um livro), gostam muito de fazer. Mas ela gostava muito dela assim, diferente de como se falava que eram nos livros.

***

__

-MIONE! MIONE! - Rony estava correndo entre as trevas, um lugar que ele não podia ver nada além dele mesmo e de Hermione, que estava caindo, abaixo dele, no meio das trevas também.

-Rony, me salve, me salve das trevas! Ela vai me engolir... - dizia Mione estendendo a mão para Rony puxá-la.

-NÃO DÁ!!! NÃO CONSIGO LEVAR MINHA MÃO ATÉ ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ!!! - gritou chorando.

-AH!!! - um grito fino ecoou da voz de Mione. Uma luz surgiu em volta do corpo dela, soltando uma grande mão, que a puxou para dentro da luz. Antes da luz se fechar, uma língua de cobra gigantesca chacoalhando saiu dela. Rony se viu sozinho em meio a escuridão e colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto liberando mais lágrimas. 

Quando ele tirou as mãos do rosto, viu que agora estava na toca, em seu quarto. Ele saiu correndo para a cozinha, talvez lá encontrasse Molly ou Arthur. Ele parou na frente da porta da cozinha, vendo um líquido vermelho-vivo saindo debaixo dela. Ele abriu a porta cautelosamente e sentiu um forte cheiro de sangue, quando percebeu que aquele líquido no chão era sangue.

Rony olhou no relógio de Molly, e viu que o seu ponteiro estava apontado para Toca. Mas os de Molly, Arthur, Gina, Fred, Jorge, Gui e Carlinhos estavam todos apontando para cemitério. Rony fez uma cara de desespero e correu até a pia que liberava sangue e a fechou. Ele estava em pé sobre o sangue, e de repente quando olhou para ele sua vista embaçou, ele se sentiu tonto e derrubou seu corpo desmaiado sobre o sangue. 

Ele acordou em outro lugar, no meio de um campo, todo sujo de sangue. Ao seu lado ele via Harry, que apontava sua varinha para uns dementadores que investiam contra ele. Estava tudo ficando escuro. Harry lançou um patrono em forma de cervo contra os dementadores, mas eles eram muitos, e o garoto não deu conta. Rony foi lançado longe, como se uma mão gigante o tivesse empurrado contra uma árvore próxima. Ele caiu sentado na frente da árvore, que soltou umas ligaduras de sua madeira que enrolaram-se em volta do corpo de Rony, que estava vendo muitos dementadores indo em direção de Harry, que lançava outro patrono.

Um dementador viu Rony, e começou a flutuar em sua direção. Rony viu nas redondezas, perto de Harry, um pequeno dinossauro desmaiado. Harry havia conseguido escapar de todos os dementadores que estavam em sua volta, e começou a caminhar e ir embora. Rony tentou gritar por socorro, mas nada saia de sua boca, a não ser pequenos suspiros de como se ele estivesse sem ar. O dementador se aproximava cada vez mais, e Harry se distanciava cada vez mais. Rony tentou gritar mais várias vezes, mas nada saía de sua boca, como antes. E o dementador se aproximava... Rony não conseguia gritar... nem falar... e o dementador... Harry sumiu de vista...

***

-Rony, Rony! - Neville estava chacoalhando ele, que abriu os olhos devagar - Você está bem?

-Humhn? - disse Rony como resposta.

-Ah, não! Mais um doente? Isso não dá! - resmungou Neville.

-Não, não é isso. Eu estava tendo um sonho... mais para pesadelo...

-É, você estava dando uns suspiros estranhos, como quando alguém tenta falar e não consegue.

-É, isto estava acontecendo no meu sonho... pesadelo! - disse Rony pensativo.

-Ainda bem que foi só um sonho! - disse Neville - cheguei a pensar que você estava com febre...

-Ainda bem mesmo! - disse Rony - Se fosse real aquele sonho, eu não teria mais alma!

-Conte-me o que aconteceu nesse pesadelo.

Rony começou a contar aquele terrível sonho, desde quando Hermione e ele estavam nas trevas, até a parte dos dementadores, Harry e a árvore.

-Credo! - disse Neville com a voz fechada - Eu que não queria ter um sonho desses.

-Mas numa coisa esse sonho me pegou...

-Qual?

-Eu acho que ele quer dizer alguma coisa... sinto que alguém, alguém... alguma das pessoas que apareceram no sonho está em perigo. - disse Rony pensativo.

-A Mione, olha a situação dela! - disse apontando para Mione, que estava suando sem parar, e murmurando algumas coisas, num tom de voz quase inaudível.

-Fora a Mione claro, Neville! - Rony ficou irritado com a tolice que Neville havia acabado de dizer.

-Foi estranho, eu não estava com sono, mas de repente eu dormi...

-Isso acontece comigo direto. - disse Neville como se aquilo fosse algo tão normal quanto sentir fome.

-Mas eu não sou você! - disse Rony estupidamente.

-Mas nós estamos desviando do velho assunto, sobre você achar que alguém do seu sonho estava em perigo.

-Sim, - Rony fitava o chão com um olhar vago - podem ser meus parentes... todo aquele sangue e o ponteiro deles no cemitério, apesar do relógio de mamãe não ter esse lugar... E Harry, cercado de dementadores...

-Deve ser Harry, ele foi para aquele lugar perigoso, ele pode estar em perigo...

-Mas não podemos ajudá-lo, ele deve estar muito longe. Vai voltar vivo sim, e com os ovos!

Mas a conversa deles foi interrompida por uns murmúrios mais altos que Mione soltava.

-Podem acreditar... não saiam daqui... Harry está aqui... Harry estará aqui... mesmo em perigo... ele vai voltar... ele vai voltar... se vocês saírem vai ser pior...

-Parece que ela está tendo alucinações. - Neville estava mais preocupado.

-Não, ela está sonhando, como eu. Deve ser um sonho... - disse Rony confuso.

-E agora? Devemos seguir o seu sonho, ou o dela?

-O dela e o meu. - disse Rony convicto agora - Ambos mostravam que eu não deveria me aproximar de Harry.

-Como assim? - agora quem estava confuso era Neville.

-Meu sonho mostrou eu me aproximando de Harry, mas quando estava perto dele, me dei muito mal. E isso me levou a concluir que eu não deveria tentar ajudá-lo. Além do mais, ele se livrou dos dementadores muito bem, e foi embora, sem nenhum arranhãozinho...

-_Se _esse sonho mostra algo realmente, _se_ ele for um sonho premonitório. _Se!_ - Neville fez questão de falar essa palavra com um tom de voz mais forte, a destacando.

-Se... - resmungou Rony - Pode ter sido só um sonho, um pesadelo comum. Não deve ter significado nada.

A atenção deles foi novamente chamada pela cama de Mione. Ela havia acordado e sentado.

-Estou... mal...

-Nós sabemos. - disse Neville se sentando ao lado da cama de Mione - Mas o Harry já vai chegar com o ingrediente que falta.

-Neville... que bom... você está de volta! E... o Harry? - Mione estava com a voz mais fraca do que antes.

-Acabei de dizer: o Harry já vai chegar. Ele vai buscar o último ingrediente que falta, ele foi sozinho e mandou eu voltar com os ingredientes que já havíamos conseguido. - disse Neville, que como Rony, tentava mostrar animação.

-Tomara que ele volte logo... estou me sentindo como... como se estivesse me... apagando... sumindo...

-Mas você não vai se apagar! - disse Rony - Tenho certeza de que Harry vai chegar aqui dentro de minutos.

-É, eu também tenho. - disse Neville com um sorriso o tanto falso.

-Eu sei que... que estou sentindo dor de cabeça... e tá doendo muito... essa doença está me matando...

"Está mesmo..." - pensou Rony desanimado.

Mione fechou os olhos. 

-Ah, não! - disse Neville - Não pode ser!

-Calma... - disse Mione - Eu só pisquei.

-Ai, desculpa! - Neville ficou muito sem graça.

-E o seu olho esquerdo? - perguntou Rony que havia lembrado de que ela estava cega dele.

-Continua a mesma coisa... não enxergo nada com ele, tá tudo escuro... - Mione começou a chorar.

-Não chora... - disse Rony acariciando o cabelo dela - Não chora que eu choro também... pára!

-Ah, não! Parem vocês dois chorar, não vai adiantar nada.

E eles ficaram ali, conversando mais um tempo. Hermione se mostrava cada vez pior. Harry precisava voltar logo!

****

No próximo capítulo...

Harry caiu da vassoura e desmaiou, quais serão as encrencas que ele vai se meter agora? E a esfinge Anúbis, Gina e Draco? Eles vão sair da esfinge, será que isso vai dar certo? Será que finalmente a poção de Mione vai ser feita e ela curada? Ou será que ela não vai ser feita a tempo e Mione morrerá? Uf... Quanta pergunta! Continuem lendo então para saber o que vai acontecer.

****

N.A.: Oi gente!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! Doem um review e façam um autor feliz! É só clicar ali, naquele botão do seu lado esquerdo da tela o botão Go!, ao lado da opção Review. Isso foi bom, se você não sabe mandar review aproveite a oportunidade e me mande um, please!?

Agradecimentos para essas pessoas que me mandaram reviews: Green (me manda um e-mail Green victorichijouji@yahoo.com.br, além do review, claro), Victória, Ly Malfoy e Amy. Valeu! Buá! Eu pesso mais reviews e ganho só quatro? Quero mais agora! Mande um por favor... Também agradeço a Biba Akizuki e a Nessa Potter minha beta. Até mais!


	14. Uma Última Esperança

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada

__

Capítulo 14 - Uma Última Esperança

Gina e Draco estavam seguindo Anúbis, que iria sair com eles da pirâmide. Anúbis agora estava muito séria e os três estavam em silêncio, apenas andando pelo corredor da pirâmide. A esfinge parou algumas vezes e desfez certas armadilhas, como lanças bem pontudas saírem do chão, um grande bloco de pedra com lanças cair do teto, e coisas do gênero. Isso porque Anúbis falou que aquele era um dos corredores mais seguros, pois não guardava monstros, nem ocultava terríveis maldições.

-É, - disse a esfinge - Siga aquele corredor e dê de cara com um terrível zumbi-vampiro indestrutível e imortal. E aquele outro corredor vai te levar a uma sala que ao você entrar vai se comprimir e esmagar todos os ossinhos de seu corpo.

-Nossa essa é uma pirâmide muito perigosa mesmo. - exclamou Gina surpreendida com as histórias da esfinge.

-Grande coisa um vampiro-demônio! - exclamou Draco emburrado.

-Zumbi-vampiro você está querendo dizer? - perguntou a esfinge autoritária.

-É, isso mesmo. - exclamou Draco irritado - É só jogar uma Avada Kevadra nele que ele morre rapidinho.

-Uhn! Uhn! - tossiu a esfinge - Já não disse que um zumbi-vampiro é indestrutível e imortal?

-Já! - disse Gina dando uma risadinha.

-Que seja! - disse Malfoy engolindo todo o seu orgulho.

-Então, - voltou Anúbis - como eu estava dizendo antes, aquela porta tem uma câmara que pode te esmagar todinha, e aquela...

Anúbis continuou contando sobre várias outras armadilhas e seres que viviam escondidos na pirâmide. Um espantou muito Gina, algo que andava apenas nos corredores mais escuros e distantes, a esfinge contou que ele usava uma grande capa preta com um gorro, e carregava consigo uma grande foice 'Se aquela foice apenas te tocar você morre instantaneamente, ela é muito bem afiada', a esfinge disse em tom de terror, e Gina ficou horrorizada. Draco apenas parecia achar graça daquela estória, algo fazia ela soar como lenda, mas Anúbis o respondeu com um olhar incrédulo e desprezo que deixou ele profundamente sem graça.

A esfinge contou mais umas duas coisas que haviam entre os corredores da pirâmide, e parou na frente de uma grande porta triangular e do mesmo material dos blocos da pirâmide.

-É só empurrar? - perguntou Gina.

-Não. Preciso falar uma palavra mágica, só que em minha língua. 

A esfinge parou na frente da porta e fechou os olhos se concentrando. Soou uma palavra tão complicada que foi impossível de ser entendida por Draco e Gina. Logo a porta da pirâmide estava aberta. Uma grande luz invadiu a pirâmide, luz do sol, que fez os olhos de Draco doer e Gina fechar os dela. Os três saíram, era muito engraçado sair de dentro de uma pirâmide num campo de grama bem verde. Quando Gina visitou o Egito com seus pais ela visitou uma pirâmide que ficava entre dunas de areia, não grama. Aquilo era muito estranho.

-Devemos seguir agora a Oeste. - disse a esfinge virando de frente para eles - De onde vocês vieram mesmo?

Gina olhou atentamente em sua volta, e quando viu aquela grande árvore que ela havia estado a quase um dia, mostrou logo a direção de que vieram para Anúbis. Draco nem se esforçou procurando a direção de onde vieram porque sabia que Gina o iria fazer e ele não iria ter que procurar. 

-Então devemos seguir reto mesmo. - conclui a esfinge dando um sorriso e um longo suspiro - É tão bom poder respirar ar fresco!

-É mesmo. - disse Gina também abrindo um belo sorriso em sua face.

Mas Draco não abriu sorriso algum, nem concordou que o ar fresco era bom. Na verdade ele reclamou:

-Aqui fora está horrível, o sol está muito quente, e não há vento algum para resfrescar.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo! Nunca está feliz com absolutamente nada, Deus me livre. - Gina estava irritada.

-Olha esse sol, realmente lindo! E esse céu azul? Realmente maravilhoso! Por que reclamaria de algo assim? - Anúbis estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Grande maravilha...

-Para de reclamar Malfoy!

-Está bem Weasley! - disse em sinal de rendição.

-É tão bom estar livre, vocês não fazem idéia do que é ficar centenas de anos preso em uma pirâmide suja, mal iluminada e fria. Além do mas com más companhias como um zumbi-vampiro.

-Péssima companhia em questão! - disse Gina caindo na risada com a esfinge.

-Ainda bem que vocês encontraram essa pirâmide, senão eu poderia ficar presa lá mais séculos e séculos, até minha morte.

-Nossa, você pode viver mais séculos e séculos?

-Sim, não sou uma esfinge comum. Uma esfinge comum já estaria morta nesses tantos séculos. Eu fui infeitiçada para viver séculos e séculos, e presumo que vou viver mais uns dois deles...

-Realmente muito tempo de vida. Eu pirava!

-Você já é pirada, Weasley.

-Não enche! - reclamou a garota - Maldita hora em que eu fui te salvar daquele Vampilino, devia ter deixado ele te comer vivo. Sem dizer que a essas horas, eu estaria com o meu irmão e os outros... - Gina deu um engasgo - Se eles estiverem vivos ainda...

-Devem estar sim, querida. - disse a esfinge em um tom materno.

-Tomara...

-Que eles tenham morrido, não é? - Draco dissse sarcasticamente.

-Ah, não, essa foi demais! - Gina levantou a varina e apontou para Draco - _Quietus!_

Uma luz atingiu Draco, ele foi protestar, mas nenhuma voz saiu de sua boca.

-Melhor assim! Não é? - disse Gina antes de cair na risada com Anúbis.

Era incrível como Gina e Anúbis se davam bem, pareciam até velhas amigas. Draco continuava a tentar falar atrás das duas. Mas as duas o ignoravam completamente. Era tão bom, depois de um dia inteirnho com Draco Malfoy, ficar um tempo sem ouvir sua voz arrastada, extremamente estressante.

-Posso te fazer um enigma? - perguntou a esfinge ansiosa.

"Bem que eu li nos livros que a esfinges gostam de fazer enigmas, essa não é tão diferente quanto eu imaginava." - pensou Gina.

-Pode. - ela respondeu.

-Tudo bem, esse não é tão difícil: _Pela maioria do tempo ele é um ser muito meigo, com sua aparência inofensiva, você acha que é fácil ter apego. Mas quando ele revela o que há por baixo de seus belos pêlos, você pode acabar caindo em seus terríveis dentes,e se isso ocorrer vai ser algo nada contente. Que ser é este?_

Gina pensou sem ter idéia por um tempo: "Meigo, mas revela que é terrível. Não faço idéia...". Malfoy estava fazendo um escândalo atrás delas, ele sabia a resposte e queria dizer e chamar a Weasley de burra. Gina apenas ignorou o escândalo dele e pensou mais um tempo.

-Não sabe mesmo, Virgina?

-Pode me chamar de Gina. - ela ainda estava muito pensativa.

-Sim, claro Gina. - respondeu Anúbis sorridente - Mas e a resposta?

Como ela não havia descoberto antes? Era tão fácil! Mas agora havia se lembrado do ser, e pode responder, mesmo insegura de que a resposta realmente estava certa.

-Já sei, eu acho que... esse ser é um Vampilino?

-Isso mesmo! - disse a esfinge dando um sorriso mais largo ainda - Fácil essa, não? Mas agora tenho uma mais difícil, pelo menos para quem não mora aqui: _Esse ser não é tão grande mas forte, e vem de uma família de gigantes. Ele protege os seus ovos severamente e é equipado de fortes dentes. Quem é este?_

Gina realmente não fazia idéia, e Draco nem se manifestou atrás delas, não devia saber também.

-Não sei. - respondeu Gina dando de ombros.

-Essa eu achava que você não ia saber mesmo. É um dinossér, ele é um sobrevivente da era jurássica, mas é pequeno, vive para proteger seus ovos, e seus dentes são realmente poderosos. 

-Essa eu não ia saber mesmo! - disse Gina com uma careta como as de Rony.

Draco continuava a fazer um escândalo atrás delas, batendo os pés no chão violentamente. --É melhor eu tirar essa magia dele né? Coitado.

Anúbis assentiu com a cabeça.

-_Sonorus! - _não deu tempo nem de Gina respirar e Malfoy começou a falar.

-Quem você pensa que é para me jogar um feitiço desses? Eu sou um Malfoy, e você uma Weasley pobre! Eu sou superior a você!

-Olha, grande superioridade. Para ser superior não importa ser rico, importa grandeza interior, algo que eu tenho e você não!

Draco ficou vermelho de raiva.

-Olha, eu só não te jogo uma azaração porque...

-Por que você não me jogaria uma azaração? - perguntou Gina furiosa.

Draco ficou mais vermelho ainda, mas desta vez de vergonha.

-Oras... por quê? Porque eu...

-Porque ele não deve saber nenhuma azaração.

-Não, não é isso! - disse Draco furioso.

-Então o que é criatura?

-É que não vou gastar meu tempo nem minha varinha com um Weasley! - disse superiormente.

-Nossa, essa não colou. - disse a esfinge rindo.

-Ah, Malfoy! Você não tem coragem de lançar uma magia em mim mesmo. Quantas vezes você já não gastou sua varinha lançando feitiços em meu irmão Weasley? - perguntou Gina, agora ironicamente.

Draco não respondeu essa pergunta, e ao avistar muitas árvores que entrariam em breve em seus caminhos. Devia ser a tal da floresta de que a esfinge dissera. Gina também avistou, e já foi passando a informação para a esfinge, que também já havia visto a floresta.

-Anúbis, aquela que é a tal Floresta dos Sussurros? - perguntou Gina curiosa.

-Sim... - disse Anúbis olhando deslumbrada para a floresta - Ela é realmente assustadora, sempre há ssussuros estranhos nela, principalmente durante a noite.

As árvores eram bem escuras, e não dava para enxergar muito além delas. Sua aparência era realmente terrível, e na questão assustadora dava de dez a zero na Floresta Proíbida de Hogwats. Alguns sons estranos vinham dela, sons que não eram de monstros assustadores, muito menos de árvores se mechendo nem pássaros cantando. Era impossível de ser identificado.

-Que sons assustadores são esses? - perguntou Gina horrorizada - Realmente, essa floresta parece terrível.

-São os sons das trevas. - respondeu a esfinge - Seja quem for que estiver dentro da Torre, está agindo.

"Voldemort!" - pensou Gina encolhendo a cabeça até os ombros, de um modo assustado.

Mas apenas quando a esfinge citou a Torre, Draco e Gina perceberam, que nuvens surgiam do nada e raios atrás de raios, a torre era um tanto logínqua.

-Por que nós não vamos voando até lá? - perguntou Draco - Montados em suas costas e entramos por uma janela do alto da Torre?

-Porque as janelas da Torre são enfeitiçadas para você não poder entrar por cima na torre. - Anúbis respondeu.

-E por que você não nos leva voando até lá só? Nós descemos de suas costas e subimos a Torre pelas escadas. - Gina disse.

-Não, não minha jovem. - disse a esfinge em sinal de discordâcia - Os ventos aéreos dessa floresta são muito fortes e há seres muito perigoss que voam pelos ares. Por incrível que pareça nós estaremos mais seguros indo pelo meio da floresta mesmo.

-Mas não é mais perigoso mesmo? - perguntou Gina preocupada.

-Não mesmo, por céu é bem mais perigoso, já não disse? - Anúbis estava desconfortável realmente com a idéia de voar por um céu tão perigoso.

-Então vamos parar de ficar aqui falando e vamos até lá logo. - disse Gina.

-Vamos então - concordou a esfinge. 

Mas Draco ficou lá, petrificado.

-Vamos Malfoy! - Gina estava o mais calma possível.

-Eu não posso ficar aqui? Sossegado? Essa floresta parece barra pesada e... - Draco não completou a frase.

-Ah, nós vamos agora! - Gina foi até atrás de Draco e começou a empurrá-lo.

Ele começou a andar voluntariamente ao lado de Gina, os dois seguindo Anúbis, esperando que se algum ser aparecesse e fosse os atacar ela os protegeria usando uma das milhares de azarações que ela dizia conhecer. Mas eles não estavam se sentido nada seguro com ela em suas frentes, pois quanto mais se aproximavam da floresta, maior e mais assustadora ela se tornava. Gina esta com medo de que eles pudessem topar com dementadores, que a esfinge disse existir naquela floresta. Draco já sentia medo só de olhar para a floresta, que era assustadora em extremo, sem dizer que ele era o tanto covarde não, principalmente quando ele esteve na Floreta Proibida em seu primeiro ano.

Eles se aproximaram mais e em silêncio entraram na Floresta dos Sussurros.

***

Harry acordou de seu desmaio, ainda estava vivo! Olhou para o seu lado e viu o dinossér desmaiado, será que seu sangue era venenoso e ao dinossér o morder foi envenenado? Harry achou aquele cálculo do que aconteceu meio idiota, ainda estava com sono para pensar numa coisa dessas... De repente ele sentiu uma grande tristeza invadindo o seu coração.

Quando olhou para frente viu um dos seres que mais temia: um dementador. Ele se aproximava de Harry que se sentia cada vez pior com sua presença. Quando ele se aproximou mais sentiu uma profunda tristeza com algumas de suas piores lembranças vindo em sua cabeça. Mas ele sabia como podia se livrar daquele dementador.

-_Expectro Patrono!_ - mas ao invés de sair um cervo, que era a forma de seu patrono, saiu apenas um raio prateado, que não surtiu efeito algum sobre o dementador.

Harry ficou mais desesperado ao ver o efeito que havia causado o seu Patrono, efeito algum. Ele caiu duro para trás, sentando novamente ao lado do pequeno dinossauro. Logo podia ver mais dementadores se aproximando dele.

"Eu tenho de tomar uma atitude!" - pensou o garoto.

-_Expectro Patrono! - _dessa vez um cervo saiu da ponta de sua varinha, era a verdadeira forma de seu patrono.

Todos os dementadores foram embora, Harry já estava livre deles, poderia voar até o abrigo subterrâneo e levar os ovos para Mione. Tudo daria certo! Pelo menos aqueles dementadores tinham feito o dinossér desmaiar.

Mas quando Harry foi subir em sua vassoura mais dementadores apareceram. "Quem liga para eles?" - pensou Harry já montado na vassoura e levantando vôo "Não posso perder 

tempo aqui, tenho que salvar a vida de Mione."

Harry saiu voando em direção sul, na velocidade mais rápida que podia. Foi embora tão rápido que em menos tempo que imaginou já estava lá, em frente da árvore, com uma forte esperança de que tudo daria certo, e de que Mione seria curada. Estava tão emocionado pensando na hora em que amiga Hermione tomaria a poção e seria curada. Ele estava tão eufórico que não conseguia encontrar o ferro que abriria o alçapão para entrar no abrigo. Depois de um pouco de procura ele encontrou esse ferrinho e puxou a porta de ferro cheia de grama em cima para camuflar e entrou na escadinha que levaria a uma outra sala. Na hora em que ele foi fechar o alçapão viu que estava anoitecendo, precisaria ser rápido no preparo da poção. Por isso fechou o alçapão rápido e desceu a escadinha correndo. Logo estava no salão que tinha uma outra porta em seu outro extremo, que levaria ao corredor principal do abrigo. 

Ele correu até a porta e a abriu emocionado. Agora estava de frente para porta que levaria ao corredor dos quartos, onde poderia encontrar Mione, Rony e Neville. Harry caminhou até a porta do dormitório, e viu que lá estava muito silêncio. Será que estava tudo bem dentro daquele quarto? Harry tocou a maçaneta preocupado e começou a girar. 

"E se Mione estiver morta?" - pensou nervosamente - "E se ela estiver caído no sono da morte? Não, ela via estar viva quando eu entrar.".

De dentro do quarto deu para ouvir a voz de Neville em um tom bem reclamão: 'O Harry não chega, desse jeito não vai dar tempo!', e a voz de Rony estressada responder: 'É...'. Mas Harry no mesmo instante abriu a porta e surgiu diante os dois.

Rony deu um salto da cama como se tivesse visto um monstro ou um fantasma, Neville ficou boquiaberto com a aparição repentina de Harry. Rony correu até Harry e o deu um abraço de amigos, Neville deu só um sorriso a Harry.

-Você não morre tão cedo! - disse Rony sorrindo - Conseguiu os ovos?

-Consegui!

-Que bom! - disse Neville pegando o livro de poções - Vamos a cozinha preparar a poção. Agora antes que seja tarde.

-É, vou precisar de vocês dois para me ajudar a fazê-la.

-Mas, vamos deixar a Mione sozinha? - perguntou Rony aterorizado.

-Qual o problema? A gente usa um feitiço para trancar a porta e nenhum ser indesejado invade o quarto. - disse Harry seriamente.

-Tudo bem. - Rony concordou emburrado - Vamos logo preparar essa poção.

Rony foi até a cama e pegou o recipiente com água, as pétalas de orquídea e o talo daquela planta estranha, Neville carregava o livro e Harry os ovos. Os três saíram porta afora e Harry a trancou com uma magia que nenhum bicho conseguiria desfazer. Eles foram rapidamente até a cozinha do lugar que tinha um caldeirão. Eles entraram naquela cozinha cinzenta e empoeirada e andaram até o caldeirão. Ele era muito grande para o preparo daquela simples poção.

-Pegue aquela banqueta ali Neville! - Harry apontou para um pequena banqueta de ferro com rodas.

-Sim.

Neville andou até a banqueta, colocou o livro encima e a puxou até perto de Harry, Rony e o caldeirão.

-Neville, você lê o preparo da poção para nós, Rony, vá tirando a gema dos ovos de dinossér, eu vou colocando a água no caldeirão.

Rony foi até a pia, e depois de muitas tentativas o ovo quebrou, permitindo que a gema fosse retirada.

-Esse caldeirão é muito grande! Não há um menor Rony?

-Não! - gritou Rony violentamente batendo o outro ovo na pia - Eu sei essa cozinha de cor e esse é o único caldeirão.

-Vou tranfigurá-lo e o diminuir de tamanho. - disse Harry aos outros.

-Mas esse é um feitiço avançado para nós! - protestou Neville - Vai ser impossível para você fazer isso.

-Eu sei como é o feitiço e vou tentar fazer. - Harry protestou devolta. 

-Tá bom! Faça como quiser... - disse Neville dando de ombros.

CRASH!

O ovo de Rony havia quebrado nessa tentativa, e todos olharam para ele.

-Agora posso tirar a gema. - disse sem graça.

Harry voltou a atenção ao caldeirão e disse:

-_Reducio! _- mesmo Harry não acreditando que deu certo o caldeirão ficou a metade de seu tamanho.

-Deu certo? - perguntou Neville espantado.

-Claro! - disse Harry - Tá falando com quem?

-Harry Potter? Você não vai ficar metido agora não, né? - perguntou Neville em tom de desanimado.

-Claro que não! - respondeu Harry - Eu não sou metido, só sou um ser superior a você e Rony, que aposto, não são capazes de projetar Patronos nem de diminuir o tamanho de um caldeirão, por exemplo.

Rony caiu na risada junto com Harry, mas Neville parecia não achar graça.

-Isso foi uma brincadeira? - perguntou Neville incrédulo.

-Que falta de humor, hein? - disse Rony fazendo uma careta.

-Não, não é falta de humor. É que eu não consigo fazer brincadeiras sabendo que minha amiga está correndo risco de vida, e que nós só temos duas horas para preparar uma poção complicadíssima.

Harry de repente ficou sério: como poderia estar brincando numa hora séria dessas? Ele se recompôs ficando reto em frente de seu caldeirão, e deixando um olhar sério invadir o seu rosto. Olhou para Rony e perguntou:

-Quem faz a poção eu, o Neville ou você, Rony?

-O Neville não pode ser, porque ele consegue ser pior do que nós dois na aula de Snape. - disse Rony sorrindo ironicamente para Neville.

-Não sei qual de vocês dois é pior também! - exclamou Neville - Mas acho melhor o Harry fazer a poção, pelo Rony ser um pouco mais atrapalhado e menos centrado que você.

-Realmente, nós não somos tão bem centrados assim. - disse Harry - Mas eu acho que o Rony consegue se concentrar menos nas aulas de poções.

-Tá bom Harry. - disse Rony - Você pode não ser tão bom em poções, nem eu sou, mas confio que, para Mione, você vá conseguir fazer a poção corretamente.

-Vou tentar. - disse Harry - O Neville lê os ingredientes, Rony faz ele nas medidas certas e eu misturo no caldeirão.

-Assim está bem. - disse Neville - Se preparem.

Rony parou na frente da pequena banqueta e Harry na frente do caldeirão. Neville sentou em uma cadeira da mesa, a virando em direção de Rony e Harry. Logo Neville começou a falar:

-Confira os ingredientes Rony: Pétalas de Orquídea Amarela.

-As orquídeas estão aqui, mas preciso separar as pétalas. - disse Rony fazendo outra careta convencional.

-Então separe 20 delas. - disse Neville.

Rony começou a tirar pétala por pétala, contando até juntar 20 delas. Rony recontou mais umas duas vezes até ter certeza de que estava certo.

-Todas vinte aqui! - disse Rony.

-Agora precisamos de dois talos de... Apaticucôlos. Estranho o nome dessa planta, preciso decorar... Mas os talos sem espinhos.

-Tudo bem. - Rony tirou os espinhos, mas arranhou um dedo que liberou um pouco de sangue. Rony enfiou o dedo na boca discretamente e ninguém percebeu.

-Pronto também. - disse Rony separando os talos em um canto.

-Agora duas das frutinhas rosas aí, só que só a popa.

Rony separou a popa e disse:

-Separei. Agora a gema de ovo de dinossér, que eu separei também. 

-Todos os ingredientes separados então. - disse Neville sorrindo - Agora Harry, você vai misturar do modo que eu narrar, tudo bem?

-Tudo, mas preciso arrumar um modo de esquentar o caldeirão, a água precisa ferver, não é?

Rony avistou um fogão a lenha, lá ele poderia pegar umas madeirinhhas. Harry viu em um canto meio escuro e escondido um apoiador de caldeirão.

-Tem lenha ali! - Rony apontou para o fogão.

-E um apoiador para o caldeirão ali! - Harry apontou para o objeto.

Os dois correram até onde estava o que precisavam, Rony pegou as lenhas e Harry pegou o objeto que precisava. Depois os dois voltaram ao caldeirão, Rony colocou as madeirinhas e Harry o objeto para apoiar. Depois Harry apontou sua varinha e acendeu as madeiras.

-Agora misture as gemas com a água. - Harry obedeceu.

A água começou a ferver mais e mais, e um cheiro ruim veio ao nariz dos três, um cheiro de ovo bem forte, porém derretendo.

-Agora jogue as pétalas. - ordenou Neville.

Harry pegou as pétalas e jogou. Agora o cheiro de ovo havia sido absorvido pelo cheiro delicado do vapor de pétalas.

-Pegue os talos, quebre cada um deles em três partes e jogue em pontos diferentes do caldeirão.

Harry fez isso direitinho, mas o cheiro das pétalas de orquídea ainda predominava na cozinha.

-Agora a popa. - disse Neville fitando atenciosamente a popa daquela deliciosa fruta cor de rosa.

Harry misturou a popa ao resto dos ingredientes, e deixou a água ferver mais. O cheiro das pétalas e da fruta se juntaram e se tornaram uníssono, um cheiro doce e delicado que coçava o nariz.

-Agora deixe a água ferver mais alguns segundos até borbulhar e liberar uma fumaça amarela em sua superfície.

O cheiro se tornou mais fraco. Neville pensou: "Será que essa poção é gostosa?" - pensou Neville "De qualquer modo não posso experimentar mesmo.".

Uma fumacinha amarela beirou acima do caldeirão triunfante. Harry pegou e despejou todo líquido no recipiente em que a água estava mais ali havia muito!

-Precisamos de um copo! - disse Harry.

-Tranfiguração. - disse Rony - Vou transformar essa orquídea em um, já transformei meu rato em uma caneca.

-Mas ela ficou com um rabo! - protestou Neville.

-Mas dessa vez vai dar certo. - disse Rony certo disso. Ele pegou a orquídea e transformou em uma xícara.

Mas a xícara por vez ficou com umas pétalas em sua boca. Rony as arrancou mostrando uma xícara amarela com pétalas desenhada.

-Ficou bonitinha! - disse animado com sua transfiguração.

-Realmente uma gracinha. - disse Harry irônico.

Harry pegou a xícara e colocou um pouco do líquido nela.

-Agora é só levar para Hermione beber!

Harry, Rony e Neville tinham esperança de que tudo daria certo, se aquela poção estivesse incorreta. Aquela era a última esperança deles.

****

No próximo capítulo...

O que será que espera por Draco, Gina e Anúbis vão encontrar na tal floresta? E a poção, será que vai dar certo? Será que Mione vai ser curada? Não percam!!!

****

N.A.: Ois gente! Estão gostando? Sim? Não? REVIEWS!!!! (se não mandarem eu vou chorar ;_; Búa!!!) Agradecimentos para as pessoas que me mandaram reviews: Green, Bella-Malfoy (Malfoy agora Bella?), Muna, Victória e Ly Malfoy. Também não posso deixar de agradecer a Biba Akizuki e a Nessa, minha betinha queridia! Até o prox. cap ou o review hein?

n_n Victor Ichijouji (reviews, reviews!)


	15. Na Floresta dos Sussurros

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada

__

Capítulo 15 - Na Floresta dos Sussurros

As árvores eram muitas, mas abriam uma pequena trilha que permitia que Draco, Gina e Anúbis pudessem seguir. Algumas aberturas entre as árvores permitiam a entrada de luz, mas uma luz não muito clara e sim nublada, pois o céu apenas acima da floresta, estranhamente, era cheio de nuvens. A terra que havia no chão estava meio barrenta, e os sapatos de Draco e Gina estavam um pouco enlameados. Alguns barulhos estranhos vinham de dentro da floresta, barulhos como bichos se movimentando entre os arbustos, uns pios de pássaros com som estranho, não muito meigo, e sim sinistro, às vezes os barulhos vinham das folhas e dos galhos das árvores, fazendo o coração de Gina disparar. O vento soprava fraco, mas como uma pequena brisa que batia contra o rosto deles, uma brisa que vinha acompanhada com sons estranhos, sons que mexiam até o fundo da alma deles. Draco estava muito quieto, e com o rosto mais branco do que nunca, ás vezes com o vento vinham pequenos sussurros acompanhados, sussurros que arrepiavam os cabelos de Gina. Ás vezes ela jurava ouvir o sussurro de seu nome. Estava tudo sossegado demais, antes de adentrarem por completo na floresta a esfinge os advertiu que eles deveriam manter silêncio para não chamar atenção dos seres que viviam lá.

-_Draco... _- uma voz muito delicada sussurrou, fazendo os seus ouvidos sentirem cócegas.

-Você quem me chamou Weasley? Se foi, quem te deu direito de me chamar pelo primeiro nome? - ele disse exigentemente.

-Que nada, nem ouvi ninguém chamar o seu nome.

-Anúbis? - perguntou Draco fazendo uma careta inesperada.

-Não, não disse nada. - sussurrou a esfinge delicadamente - E se eu fosse vocês pararia de falar, senão podem chamar atenção demais.

-Mas... quem me chamou?

Draco foi ignorado. Eles continuaram andando, com o vento batendo cada vez mais forte em seus rostos. Com o vento vinham alguns sussurros, Draco parecia não estar nada bem, estava ficando mais branco ainda.

-_Virgínia... _- uma voz feminina arrastada pelo vento sussurrou.

-Me chamou Anúbis? - sussurrou Gina soluçando.

-Não... devem ser os sussurros. - disse Anúbis apreensiva.

-Que sussurros? - perguntou Gina assustada.

-Esses que estão me atormentando... - sussurrou Draco assustado.

-Sussurros, que vem com o vento. Eles são um mistério, ninguém sabe de onde eles vêm, e do que... - sussurrou a esfinge preocupada - Vocês devem ignorá-lo, não os deixem dominar sua cabeça.

-Mas eles incomodam tanto, e assustam, uma voz sussurrando o seu nome é algo meio assustador... - resmungou Draco.

-Ignore-os e pronto, quer se dar mal? - perguntou a esfinge irritada - Agora façam silêncio e sigam!

Eles continuaram seguindo pela trilha, a esfinge à frente tentando ignorar os rostos de Gina e Draco, que ainda estavam assustados com os sussurros. Quando Malfoy de repente escorregou em algo e caiu com a cara contra o chão.

-Ai! Que droga entrou no meu caminho? - perguntou irritado.

Draco pegou uma casca de um fruto do chão e analisou antes de criticar novamente:

-Que droga de coisa no meu caminho! - disse em alto e bom som - Onde já se viu ficar jogando cascas de fruta no chão?

A esfinge que continuou de costas para ele, disse:

-Normal, os animais da floresta não tem cestos de lixo, então eles jogam no meio do caminho mesmo. - disse ainda cochichando - E você fale baixo, ou quer chamar atenção de algum animal.

-Tá bom. - reclamou Draco em voz baixa.

Uma coisa Draco havia achado estranho, Gina nem havia reforçado a bronca de Anúbis para Draco ele falar baixo. Então, sussurrando, ele tentou a irritar:

-Nem vai me dar bronquinha, Weasley? - mas nada recebeu em resposta - Hein, Weasley? - tentou mais alto.

Como nada ele recebeu em resposta, ele olhou para trás: não havia nenhuma Gina ali!

-Weasley? - sussurrou ele olhando em volta - Onde você foi parar, garota?

Anúbis parou de andar e olhou para trás, vendo Draco confuso olhando em toda o seu redor.

-Malfoy, cadê Gina? - perguntou a esfinge confusa.

-Não sei, ela estava aqui até eu escorregar na casca de banana e... depois sumiu... - disse Malfoy se encolhendo com o frio.

-Precisamos a procurar agora, só há um problema: para onde ela foi? Será que um bicho a capturou? Se for isso, qual? E se não for isso, se ela tiver caído em um buraco? - realmente eram muitas oportunidades para ter acontecido a Gina.

Malfoy estava se sentindo angustiado com a ausência de Gina ali, estava se sentindo tão gelado, tão frio... por mais que estivesse usando seu sobretudo de Hogwarts, sentia-se como se estivesse sem roupa naquela floresta que além de gelada estava ficando mais úmida. Mas por que ele ia sentir aquilo? Por que estava sentindo frio apenas por Gina ter desaparecido? Era estranho.

-Nós podemos nunca mais a encontrar... - sussurrou a esfinge preocupada.

Um raio caiu distante, fazendo um pequeno estrondo sonoro. Algumas poderosas gotas começaram a cair sobre Draco e Anúbis, gotas muito geladas. Estava triste ali, o vento já não mais sussurrava mais para Draco seu nome no ouvido.

-Vamos voltar para onde Gina sumiu, o lugar da casca de banana. - disse Draco - Quem sabe há uma pista do que aconteceu a ela. 

A chuva estava ficando mais forte, atrapalhando o campo de visão.

-Não dá! - disse Anúbis - Vamos ver se a chuva acalma, não dá para investigar nada com essa chuva.

-Tudo bem! - disse Draco.

Os dois se alojaram abaixo de uma árvore bem larga, que conseguia fazer com que as grossas gotas de chuva não passassem por através delas. Draco sentia um frio anormal, que atravessava sua pele e doía na alma. Ele estava sentindo uma vontade imensa de irritar Gina, zoando sua família pobre de Weasleys.

A esfinge estava com vontade de contar uma de suas histórias de bichos assustadores, armadilhas e coisas do lugar em que estavam e da pirâmide. Mas Draco não gostava de ouvir essas histórias, falava que eram mentiras, algo que chateava Anúbis. Por isso ela permaneceu de bico fechado, além do mais, que era o certo, pois algum animal terrível poderia encontrá-los ali parados, conversando.

A chuva não dava tréguas, muito menos acalmava, então Draco finalmente reclamou (algo que a esfinge presumia que não demoraria tanto para acontecer).

-Essa chuva não acalma, eu queria...

-Queria encontrar a _Weasley_ agora? Mas você não diz que não se importa com ela? Por que você está tão triste aí?

"Caramba, essa esfinge sabe de tudo que se passa pela minha cabeça! Mas não vou dar a ela esse gostinho." - pensou Draco.

-Não estou triste e não me importo realmente com ela. Apenas estou com frio e quero que pare de chover para que possamos sair debaixo dessa árvore.

-Mentira. - protestou a esfinge - Acha que eu nasci ontem?

-Fique quieta sua esfinge chata! - disse Draco nervoso - Estou pouco me importando para uma_ Weasley_ mesmo, por mim ela morreria.

-Continue mentindo para você mesmo e não saiba quem você é. - disse Anúbis.

-Falou a voz da sabedoria: Anúbis. Grande frase da humanidade. - disse Draco ironicamente.

-Como você é infantil.

Um barulho interrompeu a conversa dos dois, um barulho de algo deslizando do alto de uma árvore e caindo entre os arbustos atrás deles. Esse barulho se repetiu algumas vezes, fazendo Draco e Anúbis levantarem em modo de defesa.

-O q...

-Shhh!!! - fez a esfinge cautelosamente.

Logo uns macacos muito ligeiros pularam dos arbustos. Eles davam saltos muito rápidos e precisos, eram de pelugem amarelada e espessa, apenas não havia pêlos em sua face, que possuía dois grandes e redondos olhos azuis. Eles pulavam ágil e ferozmente em direção e Anúbis e Draco.

-_Priner! - _soou a esfinge poderosamente.

Logo uma proteção dourada e redonda ficou em volta do corpo de Draco e Anúbis, e de dentro dessa proteção dava-se para ver macacos pulando com sua boca cheia de terríveis e afiados dentes, batendo com força na proteção e voando longe de vista. Logo não havia mais macaco algum em vista.

-_Fec Priner! _- logo a proteção que havia em volta dos corpos deles desapareceu, e eles estavam novamente livres na floresta. A chuva havia acalmado e agora batia apenas uma garoa nas árvores.

-Que bichos eram aqueles? - perguntou Draco.

-Macacos-amarelos. - disse ela em resposta - Que nome mais sem criatividade foram dar para este bicho, não?

-Deviam ser Macacos-sinistros! Nunca vi um macaco tão bravo! - disse Draco se sentido aliviado por ter escapado daqueles macacos.

-No mundo trouxa não existem esses macacos, mas também existem uns macacos bem ruinzinhos...

-Agora a garoa acalmou, podemos sair em busca de Gi... - Draco não queria dar pistas para Anúbis de que estava preocupado com Gina e queria ir procurá-la - Quer dizer, podemos sair de debaixo dessa árvore e...

-Procurar Gina? - perguntou Anúbis com um sorriso malicioso.

-Como você quiser. - respondeu Draco fingindo despreocupação.

-Como vo-cê quer. - disse Anúbis ainda com aquele sorriso.

-E eu estou interessado em procurar a Weasley? - perguntou Draco cruzando os braços e dando um olhar raivoso a Anúbis - Nem um pouco.

Anúbis caiu na risada, depois ela disse :

-Tudo bem, então fingimos que você não está preocupado com Virgínia e que esse é um objetivo só meu.

-Vamos logo então! - disse Draco partindo a frente de Anúbis.

-Nossa como você está apressado! - brincou Anúbis - Se fosse seu objetivo encontrar Gina nós já a teríamos encontrado.

-Dá um tempo! - disse Draco ficando com o rosto mais vermelho do que um tomate - Pode ir a frente se quiser.

-Tudo bem, afinal, se eu não for à frente e um bicho nos atacar de súbito você não vai ser capaz de fazer um feitiço de proteção ou uma azaração não é mesmo?

-Claro que não! - protestou Draco.

E assim os dois partiram em busca de Gina.

***

Agora Harry, Rony e Neville estavam saindo da cozinha do abrigo e indo para os dormitórios levar a Poção Ofídicla, que finalmente estava pronta, para Mione.

-Mal posso esperar para ver Mione tomar a poção e ficar boa! - exclamou Rony - Mas... e quanto ao olho esquerdo dela... será que um dia ela vai voltar a enxergar com ele?

-Tomara! - disse Neville preocupado - É triste poder enxergar com apenas um olho, não é mesmo?

-Mais triste é poder não enxergar com nenhum. - disse Harry com seu eventual estresse, misturado com ansiedade agora - Vamos logo levar essa poção, pode ser que o veneno tome conta dela antes de vinte e quatro horas...

-Mas não vai! - protestou Rony - Vai estar tudo bem depois que ela tomar essa bendita poção que deu tanto trabalho!

-Uhn-Uhn! - tossiu Neville querendo chamar a atenção deles - A poção só vai entrar em ação amanhã.

-Que seja, se ela tomar a poção amanhã ela estará bem, não é mesmo? - perguntou Rony agora estressado.

Agora os três entravam no corredor dos quartos, e logo estavam em frente à porta do quarto em que Mione dormia, ou quem sabe estivesse acordada esperando o retorno deles. Rony que ia frente do três hesitou na hora de girar a maçaneta e entrar no cômodo em que Mione estava entre a vida e a morte.

-Você não vai abrir essa porta, Rony? - perguntou Harry.

-Anh? - Rony estava distraído e olhou para trás Harry e Neville os olhavam apressados - Ah, claro!

Rony abriu a porta e viu Hermione deitada na sua cama, cochilando levemente. Quando Neville fechou a porta dando uma pequena estalada nela, acordando Mione.

-Rony, Neville... Harry? - perguntou Mione confusa com a voz fraca - O que vocês estavam fazendo... lá fora?

-Nós estávamos fazendo sua poção! - disse Harry abrindo um largo sorriso em sua face.

-Que bom... - disse Mione - Preciso tomá-la...

Harry pegou a xícara com desenhos de pétalas de orquídea amarela que Rony havia transfigurado, e ofereceu para Hermione, que com a ajuda de Rony sentou, encostando seu travesseiro na cabeceira da cama e apoiou-se nele para poder beber a poção.

Após beber a poção da xícara inteira Hermione caiu do travesseiro com a cabeça na cama e fechou os olhos.

-Oh, não! - choramingou Rony - Ela... -Rony começou a chorar de verdade agora - ela está morta!

-Claro que não! - Neville se aproximou da cama e colocou a mão no pescoço de Hermione - Ainda dá para sentir os batimentos cardíacos dela.

Rony colocou os ouvidos sobre o lado esquerdo do peito de Mione, e ouviu os seus batimentos cardíacos dela, dando um largo suspiro aliviado.

-Você e essa sua mania imbecil, não é Rony?

-Que mania? - perguntou Rony surpreso.

-Que mania? De que mania você acha que eu estou falando?

-Não sei Harry! - protestou Rony.

-Você tem alguma idéia Neville?

-Eu acho que você está falando da mania de Rony achar que deu tudo errado antes da hora... - respondeu Neville desviando o olhar de Rony.

-Isso mesmo- disse Harry - e eu estou me irritando com isso!

-Olha Harry... - começou Rony.

-Olha você! - Harry estava ficando fora de si, só não saiu numa gritaria porque Mione estava dormindo ali - Você falou que estava tudo acabado quando Mione foi atingida pela cobra, falou que nunca mais iríamos ver Gina quando nos perdemos dela...

-E não vimos ela até agora mesmo!

-O que importa? O que importa se não encontramos ela ainda? Nós vamos encontrar. - Harry estava tentando se acalmar.

-Duvido! - protestou Rony - E duvido que um dia sairemos desse lugar também. Fomos transportados para cá através de uma chave de portal e ficaremos aqui para sempre, aprisionados entre essas árvores, bosques, cavernas e com os seres terríveis que aqui habitam...

-Está fazendo de novo! - Harry estava com uma vontade imensa de gritar.

-E você com esse seu estresse agudo? - quase gritou Rony.

-Estresse agudo? - perguntou Harry - Eu não estou estressado.

-Imagina... - disse Rony.

-Chega! - Neville gritou para conseguir chamar a atenção dos briguentos - Rony, você realmente deve parar com esse seu pessimismo, e Harry, você está realmente muito estressado. 

Harry e Rony fizeram uma careta raivosa desviando o olhar do de Neville e ficaram quietos, mas isso durou apenas uns segundos.

-Mas eu não sou pessimista!

-Nem eu estressado!

-Ai... meu Deus! - disse Neville sentado em sua cama levantando as mãos para o alto - Vocês parem!

-Mas eu não... - começou Rony.

-Garotos... - Hermione havia acordado - parem de brigar...

-Viu? Você a acordou! - disse Rony para Harry.

-Eu? Quem gritou foi o Neville!

-Mas não foi o grito de Neville que me... - ela ainda estava fraca - me... acordou... foi a briga de vocês. - Hermione olhou de Neville para Harry - E não tem problema algum em vocês me acordarem... afinal, eu não sou nenhuma deusa.

-Mas você tem que descansar e dormir bem para se recuperar e nós partimos daqui. - disse Harry.

-Eu só preciso de descanso para poder me recuperar e podermos sair desse abrigo. - disse Hermione convicta - E eu já dormi tanto nesse último dia que não agüentaria dormir mais um minuto!

Hermione de algum modo estava recuperada, não estava falando mais com dificuldade, só um pouco. Ela já estava melhor.

-E eu não estou me sentindo mais sonolenta, apenas cansada. - disse dando um grande suspiro - Quero conversar, quero saber das aventuras pelas quais vocês passaram para fazer a... a poção.

-Ah, posso te contar... - começou Neville.

Neville contou a parte que ele esteve com Harry até encontrar o esquilo-guia Alastor. Depois Harry contou a parte que ele enfrentou os dinossérs, caiu da vassoura, foi atacado por dementadores e fugiu deles para o abrigo. Rony contou como eles prepararam a poção e mostrou o copo que ele havia transfigurado em uma xícara. Hermione contribuiu com um sorriso sincero para Rony.

"Alguma coisa está acontecendo entre esses dois..." - pensou Harry.

-Então você quem sofreu as menores das aventuras, né Rony? - perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

-É, mas eu tive um pesadelo horrível essa tarde...

-Oh, dózinha... - disse Mione mimosa - Cof, cof!

-Mione! - Rony levantou desesperado e deu um tapa nas costas da garota.

-Ai, por que você fez isso? - perguntou ela irritada.

-Nada eu pensei que você tinha engasgado e...

-Tudo bem! - ela disse.

"É, realmente há algo de errado aqui, se Mione estivesse em perfeito estado ela mataria Rony por ter dado um tapa daquele nas costas dela..." - pensou Harry.

-Rá, rá, rá, rá! - Harry havia perdido alguma piada enquanto pensava, pois os outros três estavam rindo na sua frente.

Agora estava tudo bem, Hermione havia tomado a poção e estava melhorando, breve estariam fora daquele abrigo que estava injuriando Harry com suas paredes de metal.

****

No próximo capítulo...

Aonde será que Gina foi parar? Quando tudo parece que está chegando perto do fim algo atrapalha! Draco e Anúbis seguiam pela floresta indo para a Torre e agora vão ter que procurar Gina... E agora que Hermione está quase bem, será que tudo vai continuar bem mesmo? Não percam o próximo capítulo de Uma Viagem Inesperada, na próxima semana, aqui no Fanfiction.net.

****

N.A.: Ois! E aí estão gostando? Reviews!!!! E já vou adiantando que o próximo capítulo vai ser bom, se esse não foi tão "assim", o próximo vai se melhor... Agradecimentos para: Green e Isabella, as únicas que me mandaram reviews grrrrr grrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quero mais, só dois não dá nem pro cheiro!!!! Buá!!!!!!! Agradeço para Nessa também, ela está betando muito bem!


	16. Uma Weasley, Uma Espada e VocêSabeQuem

**Uma Viagem Inesperada**

_Capítulo 16 - Uma Weasley, Uma Espada e Você-Sabe-Quem _

-Malfoy? Anúbis? Onde vocês estão?

Sussurrava Gina que se encontrava jogada entre muitas árvores, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto, muito oleosos e despenteados. Ela levantou com seu corpo todo sujo de terra. Em que lugar ela estava? Como ela havia ido parar ali? A última lembrança que ela tinha era de estar com Draco e Anúbis seguindo pela floresta, e de Draco ter escorregado em uma casca de algum fruto, e quando ele estava reclamando algo a puxou, e sem nem tempo de gritar desmaiou ao ser puxada por isso. O que será que havia acontecido? Como ela havia ido parar ali? Quem havia a levado para lá? 

Ela olhou melhor ao seu redor e viu que logo em sua frente havia grandes portas cinzentas. Portas fortes, porém arranhadas e envelhecidas. Em volta uma parede arredondada feita com blocos antigos, como os de Hogwarts. Ela olhou para cima aonde uma grande e alta torre se erguia. Aquela era a Torre de que Anúbis havia falado e ela havia visto meio que ao longe, parecendo bem maior.

Uma gota caía aqui e ali, e parecia que a chuva ia apertar, pois alguns raios caíam ali e aqui. A maioria dos raios caía perto da Torre como se ela os atraísse. Gina sentia-se deprimida ali, uma energia muito negativa era liberada da Torre. "Devem ser as trevas." - pensou Gina, "Voldemort está nela, e há uma forte concentração de trevas aqui. E isso me faz sentir tão... miserável..." 

CABRUM!

Um raio caiu num pequeno lago perto de Gina, a assustando. Com a luz desse raio ela viu um bicho com corpo de leão e duas grandes asas, devia ser Anúbis.

-Anúbis! - gritou Gina correndo até mais perto do lago.

Mas quando ela se aproximou mais do lago viu que quem estava ali não era Anúbis: era o vampilino! Gina se desviou sorrateiramente, para ver se o vampilino havia não a notado por ali. Mas não adiantou, pois ao ela fazer o movimento o vampilino também fez um movimento, só que brusco.

"Droga! Mais essa agora." - pensou Gina "Como vou me livrar desse bicho ruim?". Gina se afastou devagar e de costas para o bicho. Ele se aproximou mais da margem do outro lado do lago. Gina se lembrou que deveria desviar seu olhar do dele. "Não olhe nos olhos dele... não olhe nos olhos dele..."

Ele se aproximou mais, abrindo suas asas e sobrevoando lentamente as águas esverdeadas dali. "E agora? E agora?" - pensava Gina desesperada. Por instinto ela tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco, e o vampilino pareceu não gostar muito do movimento, avançando com força para cima de Gina.

Gina soltou um grito fino e desviou do ataque do vampilino, caindo no chão violentamente e sujando suas vestes mais ainda de barro. O vampilino investiu para cima dela que saltou para longe dele apontando sua varinha e lançando um facho de luz vermelha. 

O facho de luz acertou em cheio o corpo do vampilino que soltou um alto rugido de dor, e caiu no chão fracamente. Ele fechou os olhos. "Será que ele desmaiou?" - pensou Gina, "Deve ter..."

A garota saiu andando em direção do lago (e mais um raio caia do céu naquele instante), será que Draco e Anúbis iriam aparecer por ali? Será que eles estavam à procura dela? Será que eles estavam bem? Eram tantas perguntas rondando a cabeça de Gina que ela se sentia confusa. Eram muitas possibilidades de coisas que poderiam ter acontecido, será que Draco ainda estava vivo? Com esse pensamento uma lágrima havia escapado do olho esquerdo de Gina. "Por que eu estou chorando por ele?" - "Duvido que ele choraria se pensasse que eu poderia estar morta. Mas o que isso importa Gina Weasley?".

Algo pulou por trás de Gina a empurrando no lago. Era algo de pêlos fofos que a havia derrubado, só podia ser o vampilino acordado. Por que ela foi vacilar assim? Ele devia ter apenas fingido que desmaiou para atacá-la quando estivesse desprevenida. Do jeito que aquele ser era inteligente...

Agora Gina se via encharcada e mergulhada em uma água esverdeada e barrenta. Logo atrás dela ela via o vampilino nadando. Ela nadou mais rápido em direção do fundo do lago, que era maior e mais fundo do que ela havia imaginado. Enquanto ela nadava prendeu o seu pé em uma pedra, aprisionando-se perto de algumas rochas pelo que ela conseguia enxergar no lago esverdeado a sua volta. Como ela ia se livrar daquela pedra?

O vampilino estava se aproximando dela, nadando rapidamente em sua direção. Ela só tinha uma solução: quebrar a rocha em que seu pé estava preso usando magia. Ela apontou sua varinha e tentou pronunciar as palavras certas para que o feitiço fosse lançado, mas o único efeito que as palavras lançaram foram bolhas saírem de sua boca e um barulho de alguém tentando falar embaixo d'água.

"Como eu posso me livrar dessa pedra? Como eu posso me livrar dessa pedra?" - ela pensava desesperada. "Só há uma solução: puxar o meu pé daqui e tentar tirá-lo!". Ela segurou sua perna e puxou seu pé, repetindo esse movimento três vezes e só conseguindo sucesso nessa última tentativa. Quando o vampilino estava mais próximo, ela desviou dele nadando incrivelmente rápido para sua esquerda. Ela foi nadando mais para o fundo e viu algo prateado reluzindo contra os seus olhos? O que seria aquilo?

Ela se aproximou mais para ver, pois aquela água verde não permitia que ela visse lago muito nitidamente. Quando ela chegou perto viu que aquilo era uma espada, uma espada encravada na terra do fundo do lago. "Vou arrancar essa espada e me defender do vampilino com ela!" - Gina pensou subitamente.

Quando ela arrancou a espada do fundo do lago uma luz se interligou entre ela e a espada, uma luz anil, como se ela e a espada estivessem destinadas. Uma fúria invadiu seu corpo quando ela apanhou a espada, uma fúria gigantesca, que fez Gina se sentir como se fosse explodir. Ela avançou contra o vampilino, jogando a espada violentamente contra o corpo do bicho, mas ele conseguiu desviar, escapando do golpe mortal. Depois de ser atacado quem começou a fugir agora era o vampilino, invertendo a situação anterior em que Gina fugia dele que a tentava atacar.

Logo o vampilino já estava fora do lago e Gina o continuava seguindo furiosamente, parecia até que algum espirito furioso havia invadido o corpo da garota. Logo ela estava fora do lago e o vampilino estava bem ao seu alcance. Ela deu um salto apontando a espada contra ele, que dessa vez não conseguiu escapar de movimento tão rápido da garota e foi atingido. O ser arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão. Ele deu um forte grunhido, um grunhido de morte, que não mexeu em nada com Gina que olhava para o bicho repleto de sangue a sua volta e se contorcendo todo no chão, com um olhar apenas desprezível e glorioso, apontando a espada para ele.

-Parabéns, minha querida. - uma voz sombria e aguda invadiu a cena - Você se encaixou perfeitamente em meus planos.

Um homem magro, com um rosto mais branco do que um crânio, olhos grandes e vermelhos, um nariz chato com fendas no lugar das narinas, e uma capa tapando todo o seu corpo deixando apenas o seu rosto amostra dentro de um capuz, estava de pé em frente de Gina, que se ajoelhou ao seu surgimento mostrando um olhar vago e vazio. Aquele homem era Voldemort, mas Gina não pareceu se abalar em nada com sua chegada, muito pelo contrário, ela se ajoelhou em sua frente, segurando a espada cravada contra o chão. Ele bateu palmas e colocou a mão esquerda sobre a cabeça de Gina.

-Parabéns realmente! - voltou a falar a voz fria e aguda - Você caiu direitinho no meu plano com o vampilino, que... - ele apontou sua mão direita para o bicho estirado no chão - Felizmente já se foi, e destruído pelo seu sangue guerreiro que se encaixou direitinho com a minha espada. Agora siga-me.

Ele tirou a mão da cabeça de Gina, que se levantou e ficou de pé de costas para ele, e apenas seguiu-o até a porta da Torre. Ele empurrou a pesada porta de concreto da Torre que fez um grande e alto barulho ao colidir arrastando-se no chão. Voldemort entrou na Torre e segurou a porta, até Gina entrar e parar de pé ao seu lado.

-Sinta-se à vontade. - disse Voldemort antes de fechar a grande porta.

***

-Chega! Estou cansado! - soou Malfoy com um tom realmente casado em sua voz - Nunca vamos encontrar Gina sem nenhuma pista!

-Realmente, impossível... - Anúbis disse desanimada.

A chuva já havia acalmado, apenas uma gota aqui e ali caíam do céu, que ainda liberava uns raios perto da Torre. Os dois sentaram nos pés de uma árvore e Draco soltou um largo suspiro. Anúbis fez menção de que ia dizer algo, mas acabou fechando a boca e não dizendo nada. Draco nem percebeu que Anúbis ia dizer algo, por isso nem perguntou o que ela ia dizer, e continuou sério e calado. De repente Draco sentiu um forte calor em seu peito, e uma luz saía dele.

-O que é isso? - levantou assustado com o brilho em seu peito.

-É o amuleto! - disse Anúbis com um brilho de esperança no olhar - O amuleto está brilhando!

-E o que quê tem? - perguntou Draco estressado.

-Acho que ele vai te dar uma pista de onde Gina está. - disse Anúbis.

O amuleto levantou, puxando a corda que o envolvia ao pescoço de Draco para cima e apontou para o Oeste, direção da Torre. De repente ele desceu violentamente batendo contra o peito de Draco, que deu um grande gemido e foi empurrado para trás. O amuleto parou na posição anterior, sobre o peito de Draco, ainda brilhando intensamente com uma luz dourada.

-E o que isto significa? - perguntou Draco com a voz enfraquecida pela porrada que havia levado do amuleto.

-Significa que a Gina está em perigo. - disse Anúbis preocupada - E ele apontou em direção da Torre, significa que Gina está em perigo naquela direção.

-Será que Voldemort a pegou? - perguntou Draco tentando não mostrar preocupação - Será que ela está morta?

-Não, se ela estivesse morta o amuleto ia se apagar, tornando-se uma rocha negra e dura. Ela ainda está viva.

"Que bom!" - pensou Draco "Mas que diferença faz ela viva ou morta? É melhor até se ela morrer...", tentava não mostrar seus sentimentos nem em pensamento. Anúbis fez uma cara preocupada.

-Enquanto esse amuleto estiver brilhando significa que Gina está correndo perigo. - disse em tom mais sério ainda - E temos que a salvar logo.

-Melhor voarmos até lá então! - disse Draco - Afinal se irmos andando vamos demorar mais ainda não é mesmo?

A esfinge se colocou ao lado de Draco e disse:

-Monte aí!

Draco subiu e se encaixou entre as asas de Anúbis, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável ali.

-Preparado para voar? - perguntou Anúbis.

-Si-Sim! - respondeu hesitando.

A esfinge deixou suas asas bem abertas e levantou vôo. Draco, além dos cabelos castanhos de Anúbis em seu campo de visão, podia ver as asas dela batendo ao seu lado, e ver-se saindo do meio da mata e árvores, indo em direção de um céu repleto de nuvens negras, com alguns raios caindo pouco longe.

"Isso é uma loucura!" - pensou o garoto "Voando nas costas de uma esfinge para ir atrás de uma Weasley... Você já imaginou que isso ia acontecer contigo rapaz?". Ele via vários raios caindo ao longe, e mais perto da Torre um número bem maior de raios caíam, tornando aquela torre mais sinistra ainda.

Um forte vento batia contra seu rosto, fazendo o seu cabelo não tão curto esvoaçar para trás. As árvores que lá embaixo haviam, se tornaram um borrão verde embaçado por causa da velocidade que havia tomado o vôo. Agora o vento batia mais gelado fazendo um pequeno rugido em volta do rosto de Draco, que estava com as mãos sobre Anúbis congelando de frio. Voar em Anúbis em alta velocidade por cima daquela floresta gelada, era a mesma coisa que sair de moto à noite, em uma cidade fria e sem luvas. De repente Anúbis deu uma freada rápida, jogando o corpo de Draco para trás e quase o jogando longe, lá no meio da floresta. Draco bateu a cabeça nas costas dela, que não se abalou, e apenas jogou o corpo de Draco para cima de novo, o equilibrando de volta entre suas asas.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? POR QUE VOCÊ PAROU? - gritou para Anúbis o ouvir, mesmo parados o vento batia forte e gelado, ainda fazendo um barulho alto.

-OLHE PARA FRENTE! - gritou desesperada.

À frente deles uns seres aéreos haviam tapado o caminho. Havia tantos deles que Anúbis nunca seria capaz de derrotá-los. Eles eram horrorosos: tinham a pele esverdeada e muito enrugada, deixando pelancas penduradas em algumas partes do corpo, tinham bocas como de velhos sem dentaduras, olhos arregalados e amarelados em volta da íris castanha, usavam um capacete de ferro, como os usado na época de príncipes e princesas pelos guardas, tinham uma lança em cada mão e também havia asas em suas costas, naturalmente, para eles poderem se manter no ar, elas eram completamente brancas e reluzentes.

-OH, NÃO! - gritou Draco.

Mas já era tarde demais, os bichos avançavam com suas lanças, e Draco e Anúbis seriam massacrados. Ao ver essa cena Draco perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da esfinge, que havia liberado uma magia de defesa que não permitia que os bichos a tocassem. Começou a chover e Draco caía, sentindo-se como se caísse em câmera lenta.

Lá em cima ele via Anúbis, que não tinha mais o feitiço de defesa em volta de seu corpo. Ele pode ver um daqueles seres horrorosos tocando as pontas de suas lanças uma na outra e convocando uma magia, que saiu da ponta da união delas. Essa magia era um grande arco multicolor que se aproximou rapidamente de Anúbis e a tragou.

Draco sentia muito frio, mas esse frio logo passou quando sentiu seu corpo batendo violentamente no chão e seus olhos se fecharam.

***

Harry havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo horrível, sonhara que Voldemort controlava Gina. Sua cicatriz ardia um pouco, aquele sonho tinha parecido tão real: Gina lutara contra um vampilino do tamanho de um tigre, e ao pegar uma espada se transformou, matando o bicho friamente. Depois Voldemort aparecera, a parabenizou, e depois a levou para dentro de uma torre de aparência horrível. Ela estava em uma floresta em seu sonho, uma grande floresta.

"Será que foi um sonho de premonição? Será que Gina está nas garras de Voldemort?" - pensava Harry lembrando-se das cenas horríveis de seu sonho. "Se ela estiver sendo usada por ele... Tenho que contar desse sonho para Rony!" Harry levantou e caminhou nas pontas dos pés para não acordar Mione no caminho até a cama de Rony, mas foi surpreendido com a voz da garota, que disse com a voz divertida:

-Não precisa caminhar nas pontas dos pés não, Harry! Eu já estou acordada, e dormi muito bem essa noite. - ela começou a cochichar para não acordar Rony nem Neville, que dormiam a sono solto.

-É que eu queria falar com Rony e não te acordar...

-Tudo bem. - ela respondeu.

Seu olho esquerdo parecia fora de foco, não estava normal, devia ser porque ela estava cega dele. Será que era muito ruim não poder usar um dos olhos? Harry fazia esse tipo de pergunta a si. Mione ao perceber que ele fitava os seus olhos, ficou sem graça e virou o rosto, depois disse:

-Eu estou feia né? Meu cabelo está arrepiado e embaraçado, meu olho deve estar estranho né? - perguntou com um tom de choro em sua voz.

"Realmente ela não está muito linda..." - pensou Harry. "Mas eu não posso dizer isto a ela...". Logo o garoto disse uma mentira:

-Claro que você não está feia Mione! Você está linda como sempre. - disse não muito sinceramente.

-Tudo bem. - disse ela secando algumas lágrimas bestas que cismavam em escorrer de seu rosto - Não vou mais pensar nestas coisas. Melhor acordar Rony e Neville, para partimos desse abrigo.

-Já vou acordá-los, mas e quanto ao seu olho? Você acha que ele pode ter cura? - perguntou Harry sério.

-Não sei... acho que não. Sinto como se o tivesse perdido para sempre... Sei lá, acho que ele não vai voltar a enxergar, mas pelo menos eu ainda tenho o meu outro olho, o direito, e consigo enxergar muito bem com ele. E o Rony me deu uma idéia... a idéia de colocar um olho-mágico caso não volte a enxergar.

-É uma boa idéia, além do mais se você quiser pegar alguém com uma capa de invisibilidade para aí.

-Você já pensou em ser Auror? - perguntou Mione séria - Eu penso nisso...

-Não sei. - respondeu Harry - Para falar a verdade sonho em ser jogador de quadribol, jogar na seleção e em algum time aqui da Inglaterra.

-Lá da Inglaterra. - disse Mione - Afinal não sabemos se estamos na Inglaterra, e eu acho que não. - cochichou Mione.

-É, acho que realmente não estamos na Inglaterra, sei lá devemos estar em uma área mais tropical...

-Não faço idéia de onde estamos. Mas você não ia acordar Rony? - perguntou sorrindo.

-Ia, tenho uma coisa para contar a ele.

-Ah é? O quê? - perguntou curiosa.

-Espera que conto para os dois ao mesmo tempo. - respondeu Harry.

Ele levantou dos pés da cama de Mione, onde havia sentado para conversar, e caminhou até a cama de Rony.

-Rony... - cochichou ele batendo nem tão delicadamente em seus ombros.

Rony acordou com uma careta horrorosa e sentou com seu tufo ruivo e despenteado, colocando a mão sobre o ombro que Harry utilizou para acordá-lo

-Ai, meu ombro! - resmungou ele.

-Bom dia. - disse Harry - Tenho uma coisa para te contar...

-Já amanheceu? - perguntou ele esfregando os olhos.

-Já são nove horas da manhã. - respondeu Harry.

-Hora de acordar então. - disse Rony tirando o travesseiro de suas costas e atacando na cabeça de Neville, que dormia em uma cama no outro oposto do quarto - NEVILLE!

-Ai! - gritou Neville ao ser atingido pelo travesseiro - Quem foi o idiota?

-Rony! - disse Mione brava.

-Ah, bom dia Mione! - disse Rony.

-Bom dia também. - disse Neville para Mione, dando um grande bocejo em seguida.

-Bom dia para os dois. - respondeu Mione por educação.

-Está se sentindo melhor hoje? - perguntou Rony.

-Sim. - respondeu ela - Estou me sentindo perfeita, fora o meu olho...

Neville pegou o travesseiro e atacou de volta em Rony, acertando em cheio o seu nariz.

-Por que você me acordou daquele modo? - perguntou revoltado referindo-se ao momento em que Rony jogou o travesseiro nele para o acordar.

-Oras, porque estava na hora de acordar e você teria de acordar de qualquer modo. Então uma travesseirada é um modo bem fácil de acordar alguém, não é? - perguntou fazendo outra careta.

-Resumindo: porque ele é um babaca. - disse Mione revoltada.

-Desculpa... - disse Rony abaixando a cabeça.

-Tudo bem. - disse Neville.

-Mas o que você tinha de contar para Rony, Harry? - lembrou Mione.

-Ah, é claro. Eu tive um péssimo sonho Rony, com a Gina.

-Com Gina? Você viu Gina em um sonho? - perguntou sentando-se mais perto de Harry, mas ele levantou e sentou na cama em que ele havia dormido.

-Sim, e nesse sonho ela estava lutando contra um vampilino do tamanho de um tigre, depois ela caiu em um lago e ao pegar uma espada saiu raivosamente contra o bicho, matando ele friamente. Depois Voldemort - todos estremeceram ao ouvir esse nome - apareceu a parabenizando, e a levou para dentro de uma torre muito feia. E o lugar em que ela lutava contra o vampilino grande era uma floresta.

-Meu Deus! - disse Rony - Será que Você-Sabe-Quem está com ela? Será? Precisamos procurar essa floresta!

-Mas pode ter sido só um sonho. - disse Neville.

-Ai, não vem com essa estória de sonho de novo não, Neville. Você falou que meu sonho quanto a Harry devia ser só um sonho e ele realmente foi atacado por dementadores. Acho que esse sonho deve ser um tipo de visão.

-Eu também acredito nesse sonho. - disse Mione - Eu acredito que às vezes os sonhos podem nos mostrar algo que vai acontecer, ou já está acontecendo. E Gina deve estar correndo perigo.

-E Malfoy? Você viu Malfoy em seu sonho? - perguntou Neville.

-Não, só Gina.

-Mas eles não sumiram juntos? - perguntou Neville.

-Sumiram, mas isso não significa que eles tenham sumido realmente "juntos", e eles podem não estar mais um junto com o outro, confusões que podem ocorrer nesse lugar é algo que facilita muito uma pessoa se perder da outra. - disse Harry.

-É, acho que eles não estão juntos. - disse Rony - Por mim Draco está morto.

-Que horror, Rony! Não se deve desejar a morte a alguém dessa maneira.

-Mas por mim ele deve estar morto mesmo. - disse Rony emburrado.

-Desse jeito a gente nunca vai dar certo juntos! - protestou a garota.

-Vocês estão juntos? - perguntou Neville se mostrando surpreso - Vocês estão finalmente juntos?

Rony abaixou a cabeça escondendo as bochechas que ficaram vermelhas, Hermione idem. Depois ela disse de cabeça ainda baixa:

-Para falar a verdade ainda não estamos "juntos"... falta só um empurrãozinho... - disse sem graça.

Rony levantou e caminhou com o rosto mais vermelho do que um pimentão, até a cama de Mione. Ela sentou na cama apoiando seus pés no chão. Rony se aproximou mais e segurou as mãos da garota delicadamente. "Que mãos macias..." pensou ele.

-Hermione, você me aceita em namoro? - agora o seu rosto não estava mais tão vermelho, mas suas bochechas ainda estavam levemente coradas.

Os dois ficaram se olhando. Rony estava com um olhar mágico e apaixonado, e Hermione estava com um olhar brilhante, com pequenas gotícolas de lágrimas caindo de seu olho direito. Hermione não o respondeu com palavras, apenas o deu um abraço, um abraço muito carinhoso, e reconfortante naquele instante. Ela estava se achando tão feia e indesejável, e Rony a pediu em namoro... era o momento mais feliz no último mês que Hermione havia passado. Ela soltou dele, e olhou de novo profundamente em seus olhos, depois disse:

-Claro que eu o aceito em namoro. - disse muito feliz.

-Agora o beijo! - disse Neville.

-Beijo? - disse Rony confuso e vermelho.

-Não os deixe sem graça. - disse Harry - Olha gente, esse momento foi lindo, mas temos que fazer algo em relação a Gina.

Todo o momento mágico dos dois passou, ao serem lembrado de Gina. Toda a preocupação que havia se esvaziado do peito dos dois voltou com mais peso: Gina poderia estar correndo um grande risco nas garras de Voldemort e eles ali pensando em namorico! Eles precisariam ir à procura de Gina e da torre que ela supostamente estaria. Mas onde será que essa torre ficava?

-Mas onde você disse que ficava a torre mesmo? - perguntou Mione tentando fingir que não havia tido uma declaração há um minuto.

-Em uma floresta, uma grande floresta. - disse Harry.

-Uma floresta? - perguntou Rony.

-É, uma floresta... eu lembro de ter visto uma floresta enquanto procurava o ovo de Dinossér, passei ao lado de uma grande floresta, devia ser esta a floresta em que a torre está. - disse Harry pensativo.

-Então vamos nessa floresta, se essa torre for realmente alta vai dar para ver ela ao longe, de fora da floresta.

-Vamos então. - disse Neville - Se ficarmos aqui enrolando nunca vamos a encontrar. Sem dizer que não agüento ficar mais nesse abrigo.

-Você está em condições de partir, Mione? - perguntou Harry.

-Claro. - a garota assentiu.

Hermione levantou, e logo todos estavam de pé. Harry pegou sua Firebolt e saiu pela porta do dormitório, logo todos o seguiram e o dormitório estava vazio.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Em que será que Gina vai ser usada nos planos de Voldemort? Draco caiu de Anúbis que foi atacada por aqueles monstrinhos horrorosos, qual será o destino dele agora que vai seguir sem Anúbis que foi tragada por um portal mágico? E Harry e os outros? Será que eles encontrarão Gina?


	17. A Torre

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada

__

Capítulo 17 - A Torre

Draco sentia uma grande dor nas costas, e o seu braço direito doía inexplicavelmente. Ele abriu seus olhos e se viu entre muitas árvores, caído numa terra meio enlameada, mas com grande parte dessa terra ainda muito rígida.

-Gina? Anúbis? - perguntou fracamente.

Ele levantou e sentiu uma dor duas vezes maior do que quando estava deitado: seu braço estava com o osso do braço um pouco separado do antebraço. Estava com o seu braço quebrado.

-Era só o que faltava agora - disse pensando alto segurando o seu braço. 

Ele olhou ao seu redor e viu muitas e muitas árvores, aí se lembrou do que aconteceu antes de cair de Anúbis: ela havia sido sugada por um portal mágico liberado por um daqueles bichos estranhos. "Acho que nunca mais a verei..." - pensou Draco. Quando sentiu um forte brilho contra seu rosto: o amuleto liberava um brilho dourado. "Pelo menos ela ainda está viva" - pensou se reconfortando "Será que se eu perguntar ao amuleto ele aponta a direção em que ela está? Não custa nada tentar..."

-Em que direção está Virgínia Weasley? - perguntou Draco segurando o amuleto, que continuava brilhando.

O amuleto flutuou de sua mão, apontou para direção que estava à sua frente mesmo. Aquela era a direção da Torre, Draco se lembrou disso. "Vou seguir para onde ele aponta, deve ser a direção da Torre." - mas quando ele se lembrou da Torre foi invado por um grande frio na barriga. Ele encontraria Voldemort lá, e não poderia enfrentá-lo para salvar a Weasley. Seu pai com certeza estaria lá a sua espera, e ele seria nomeado um comensal... Mas ele não se sentia preparado para enfrentar o seu pai agora... E salvar a Weasley na frente de seu pai... Ele não poderia fazer isso!

"Devo ir à Torre ou não devo ir à Torre? Se eu for a Torre vou encontrar meu pai e Voldemort, e eles podem me levar para casa... E também vou encontrar a Weasley, e acho que não devo salvá-la, devo obedecer meu pai e voltar para casa. A Weasley que morra..." - pensava Draco com lágrimas nos olhos.

Draco olhou para o amuleto e se lembrou da cena em que Anúbis deu o amuleto para os dois:

****

§¨§:_ -Mosbrem amuleto, - essa palavra eles conheciam - dedricus sosse pinge._

Dois amuletos, de ouro, surgiram através de um brilho no ar, e foram descendo lentamente até encaixarem-se no pescoço deles. Ao encaixar no pescoço de Gina ela pegou na mão e viu o símbolo que havia em sua mão, agora no amuleto. Era o símbolo que significa pacto.

-Pra que isso? - perguntou Draco com seu tom agressivo.

-É o amuleto, na hora que precisarem irão ver para que serve. - respondeu a esfinge, falando pela primeira vez serenamente com Draco." **:§¨§**

Mas não devia servir só para isso, para mostrar onde Gina estava. Draco olhou para sua mão e viu o corte de _ispe_, que significava pacto, e lembrou de quando fez o pacto com Gina, que Anúbis mandou cortar a mão e fazer um pacto de sangue. 

****

§¨§_: -Eu não vou fazer um pacto de sangue com um Weasley! - reclamou Malfoy._

-Vai sim rapaz! - a esfinge, mesmo sendo um ser calmo, não conseguia manter a calma diante de Malfoy.

-Tudo bem, mas quem garante que eu vou manter o segredo?

-Você só não vai ter de manter o segredo, como não poderá fazer nada contra a pessoa que fez o pacto com você. - disse a sábia esfinge.

-Quem garante? - perguntou desafiador.

-Breve saberá rapaz! **:§¨§**

Será que ele não poderia fazer nada contra Gina realmente como disse Anúbis? Será que se ele fizesse algo contra ela acabaria acontecendo algo de ruim com ele? Se ele não pudesse realmente fazer algo de ruim a Gina, ele não faria nada e isso o aliviava. Mas e se o seu pai ou Voldemort mandassem ele fazer algo de mal a ela? Esses pensamentos faziam a cabeça de Draco doer, e também o faziam se sentir cada vez mais confuso e assustado. Seu braço doía demais, ele não agüentava de dor, então decidiu: iria até a Torre, nem devia estar longe, quando estava voando com Anúbis até a Torre ele viu que ela estava muito próxima, e que dentro de instante estariam nela se aqueles bichos não os tivessem atacado.

"Então eu vou." - pensou Draco. "Vou até a Torre ao encontro de Gina e Voldemort, e se for preciso eu enfrento Voldemort para salvar Gina, eu posso até usá-lo para curar o meu braço e depois o enganar e fugir com Gina... E se meu pai estiver lá eu dou um jeito de o enganar também. Então está decidido, eu vou até a Torre!"

Ele seguiu em frente segurando seu braço que dava fortes pontadas de dor por estar quebrado, e sacrificadamente, a cada passo que dava seu braço doía. Dentro de alguns minutos ele se viu em frente de um lago, que ao seu oposto tinha uma torre com uma grande porta.

"Legal, vou ter que dar a volta pela margem do lago para passar para o outro lado e poder entrar na torre..." - pensou ele com a dor em seu braço, incrivelmente mais forte naquele instante. "Por que estou sofrendo tanto? Essa dor no meu braço, ter que enfrentar Voldemort e talvez até Lúcio, e acho que ser nomeado comensal sem querer ser um ainda. Devo estar pagando por todas as maldades que já fiz em minha vida. E agora vou ter que dar a volta no lago para poder entrar na Torre..."

Um vento cortante batia contra ele, que estava se sentindo nu naquele frio, mesmo com tantas roupas de Hogwarts, o frio estava tão intenso que aquelas roupas não eram suficientes para aquecê-lo. Por incrível que pareça suas bochechas estavam até coradas por causa do frio, e suas mãos, que estavam sem luvas, estavam roxas, parecia até que cairiam naquele frio. Draco não podia as colocar no bolso, pois seu braço quebrado não alcançava e ele segurava-o com o esquerdo.

"Tenho que entrar nessa tal Torre, acho que lá não deve estar tão frio quanto aqui fora." - ele bufou e vapor saiu de sua boca, que estava rachada também por causa do frio. Ele deu a volta no lago, com seu braço doendo cada vez mais a cada passo, e quando estava do outro lado dele, viu próximo um cadáver ensangüentado. Quando chegou mais perto, viu que o cadáver ensangüentado era o vampilino de que Gina havia salvado Draco quando ele o hipnotizou para tentar o devorar.

"Um problema a menos." - pensou o garoto dando um suspiro. "Mas quem será que matou ele? Seja quem for me livrou de um grande problema, se eu chegasse aqui e ele estivesse vivo ele me devoraria, não teria chances de enfrentá-lo com o braço quebrado..." - Draco parou diante o ser morto e lhe lançou um olhar deprimente. "Ele teve o que mereceu, seja quem tiver o matado fez um grande bem... Mas e os vampilinozinhos? Será que eles estão vivos ainda? Se estiverem tomara que nem apareçam por aqui para dar um alô, não estou nem um pouco afim de enfrentar um monte de vampilinozinhos folgados... Agora tenho que entrar na torre."

Ele caminhou, dando aqueles passos que faziam o seu braço doer, e parou na frente da grande porta da Torre. "Será que devo realmente entrar nessa tal Torre?" - mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz feminina, jovem porém cansada:

-Malfoy?

***

Gina acordou e sentia algo amordaçado em sua boca, tinha os braços e pés amarrados em uma grande redoma de madeira. Ela olhou melhor o ambiente em que estava: paredes de grandes blocos de pedra, um chão sujo e incrivelmente feio e cinzento, uma grande janela, que mais parecia um buraco na parede e permitia a visão da floresta e um céu muito escuro e cheio de raios lá fora. No chão havia uma espada, e ela já havia visto aquela espada... quando ela estava no lago fugindo do vampilino ela viu a espada no fundo do lago, nadou até ela e a pegou. Mas o que aconteceu depois? Disso ela não se lembrava.

Ela olhou melhor a redoma em que estava: ela tinha a forma de um alvo, com listras circulares pretas e brancas, e Gina estava amarrada e amordaçada no centro dele. No canto de cima da redoma estava amarrada sua varinha, longe de sue alcance. Ela só podia estar na Torre! Era isso, ela estava na torre formada por blocos cinzentos da pedra e cercada pela floresta e muitos raios. Mas como ela havia ido parar lá? Não se lembrava de como, só lembrava de ter pegado a espada e de ter acordado ali agora. Será que a espada era uma chave de portal?

-Não Weasley. - disse uma voz sombria e aguda, Gina não sabia de onde vinha - Você não veio parar aqui através de uma chave de portal.

Gina tentou perguntar algo àquele homem misterioso que acabara de entrar: ele estava de costas para ela, com uma capa que tinha um grande capuz que cobria sua cabeça e não permitia a visão dela nem de suas costas. 

-Sou eu, quem você está realmente imaginando: Lorde Voldemort. E fui eu quem trouxe você para cá. - ele deu uma pausa e um forte suspiro - Está vendo aquela espada no chão? Quem tocá-la fica sobre os meus comandos, e eu te usei para matar aquele vampilino e te trouxe até aqui em cima. Depois você deixou amarrá-la voluntariamente nessa redoma, pois tudo que eu mandar você fazer enquanto estiver com essa espada você faz.

Gina num ataque de fúria conseguiu se livrar da mordaça e gritou:

-POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISTO COMIGO?

-Garota mal-criada, eu falei para você tirar a mordaça?

-E DESDE QUANDO DEVO SEGUIR AS SUAS ORDENS? - perguntou revoltada se debatendo tentando se livrar das cordas que a prendiam naquele alvo.

-DESDE QUANDO EU LHE ORDENAR ORAS! - gritou Voldemort mais ferozmente - E VOCÊ VAI VER AGORA!

Voldemort apontou sua varinha para ela e gritou:

-_Cruciatus! - _Gina sentiu uma dor extrema invadir o seu corpo.

As cordas que a prendiam se quebraram e ela caiu no chão e ficou se debatendo como um peixe fora d'água.

-Pára com isso... - tentou gritar, mas de sua boca saiu uma voz muito fraca, como a de quem tenta respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo bem. - Voldemort levantou sua varinha e disse - _Finite Incantatem! _

Gina levantou, e respirava com fortes suspiros. Estava de pé com Voldemort em sua frente de costas para ela. Ela arregalou os seus olhos castanhos quando viu o rosto de Voldemort ali na sua frente quando ele virou para ela. Olhos vermelhos a fitavam, junto com um nariz de cobra e uma pele mais branca do que um crânio. "Ele é realmente assustador." - pensou Gina quando viu o seu rosto. 

-Agora pegue a espada que está aos seus pés. - ordenou ele.

-Não. - respondeu Gina convicta.

-Não? - perguntou Voldemort surpreso - Como não? Você não vai obedecer as minhas ordens?

-Não. - insistiu a garota.

__

-Imperio!

A cabeça de Gina esvaziou, todos os pensamentos haviam desaparecido de sua mente, e ela se sentiu tão feliz... flutuante... não pensar em nada era tão bom... não havia problemas e aquele homem em sua frente nem era tão assustador assim...

-Agora pegue a espada. - ordenou Voldemort apontando para a espada.

__

Pegar a espada... falava uma voz lá dentro de Gina. _Agora mesmo... _Ela abaixou e pegou a espada que estava aos seus pés.

-Bom, já que você pegou a espada não preciso mais usar o Império. _Finite Incantatem!_

Agora Gina portava em seu rosto aquele mesmo olhar vago de antes, e Voldemort estava em seu controle.

-Siga-me. - disse ele saindo daquele cômodo da Torre por uma porta que havia no canto.

Gina o seguiu e logo estavam fora daquele quarto da Torre.

***

Harry e os outros três já haviam saído do abrigo, e estavam abaixo da grande árvore, naquele campo de grama verde.

-Tem certeza que são nove horas e pouco da manhã? Afinal, aqui está tão escuro que parece estar de noite. - perguntou Neville confuso.

-Pior que sim. - respondeu Harry.

-Esse escuro não deve ser por estar de noite ou de dia, deve ser as trevas tomando conta do lugar. Eu sinto uma energia muito negativa vindo daquela floresta. - Hermione apontou para a Floresta dos Sussurros que estava um pouco longínqua.

-Aquela floresta não deve ser boa coisa mesmo. - resmungou Rony fazendo uma de suas habituais caretas.

-Com certeza aquela floresta não é boa coisa. - disse Harry no seu habitual tom ignorante e estressado desses últimos dias.

-Você disse que acha que a tal torre para qual Você-Sabe-Quem levou Gina está naquela floresta, não é mesmo? - perguntou Neville.

-Eu não acho, tenho certeza. - respondeu Harry convicto.

-Espero que você esteja realmente certo então. - disse Neville.

No campo de visão deles, havia uma árvore ao lado, um pouco a frente uma grande pirâmide e mais ao Oeste uma grande floresta. Uma floresta escura, com muitas árvores, e uma terrível aparência. A aparência ruim daquela floresta superava a péssima aparência da Floresta Proibida, que não era boa coisa. Será que essa floresta por dentro conseguiria ser pior do que a Floresta Proibida?

Esses tipos de perguntas rondavam a cabeça deles enquanto eles caminhavam rápida e apressadamente em direção da floresta. Quanto mais eles se aproximavam o frio se intensificava, o vento ficava mais forte, o céu ficava mais escuro e cheio de raios, e uns barulhos estranhos iam entrando no ouvido deles através do vento, alguns sussurros e alguns gemidos que arrepiavam os pêlos de todos que estavam ali.

-Vocês estão ouvindo esses barulhos? - Rony tremia, mas não era de medo, era de frio, pois não tinha mais seu casaco que os vampilinos devoraram na caverna, assim como devorou o casaco dos outros, que também tremiam com o vento cortante que batia gelado contra seus corpos.

-Barulhos? - perguntou Mione - Especificamente sussurros e gemidos?

-Eu estou. - disse Neville.

-Eu também. - disse Rony.

-E eu. - disse Mione.

-Acho que todos nós estamos. - resmungou Harry - Mas esses barulhos não devem ser nada de mal, nós só temos de seguir em frente e encontrar Gina e a tal torre que apareceu no meu sonho.

-A torre eu já estou vendo daqui. - Hermione apontou para longe, onde havia a sombra de uma alta torre cercada por raios e nuvens mais negras do que as que pairavam sobre as suas cabeças ali.

-Nossa Harry, seus sonhos com o futuro estão cada vez mais reais. Eu cheguei a acreditar que aqui não haveria torre alguma, muito menos Gina.

-Está duvidando de meus sonhos? - perguntou Harry nervoso.

-Não, só um pouquinho... - disse Rony sem graça.

-Pois não duvide, ultimamente eles não tem falhado.

-Vamos entrar agora? - perguntou Neville extremamente branco.

-Por que não entraríamos? - perguntou Harry.

-Tudo bem chefe! - disse Neville fazendo um gesto de rendição com os braços.

Logo eles estavam na floresta e assim que entraram, como Draco, Gina e Anúbis, sussurros vinham com o vento em seus ouvidos.

-Ai! Ai! - resmungou Rony.

-O que foi Rony? - perguntou Harry.

-Nada... - sussurrou Rony que vinha atrás deles - Só tenho uma pergunta: Algum de vocês chamou pelo meu nome?

-Não. - respondeu Mione.

-Nem eu. - disse Neville.

-Eu ouvi... - resmungou Rony confuso.

-_Hermione... - _sussurrou uma voz muito suave.

-Ai gente! Eu ouvi uma voz sussurrar meu nome. - disse dando um pulo.

-_Neville... Harry Potter... - _sussurrou a mesma voz no ouvido de cada um.

-Eu ouvi também! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo..

-Gente, quem está sussurrando os nossos nomes? - perguntou Mione assustada quando ouviu novamente: _Hermione._..

-Seja quem for isto não interessa. - disse Rony tentando esconder que estava assustado também naquele momento - Afinal, temos que encontrar a torre e salvar Gina, e o mais rápido possível, vai saber quanto tempo ela pode ficar viva junto de Voldemort?

-Ignorem essas vozes, não deve ser nada demais. - disse Harry despreocupado.

Depois de mais um tempo caminhando, os sussurros pararam de persistir ao ouvido deles, e Neville reparou que havia algo no chão que poderia ajudar na investigação deles.

-Vocês já repararam? - perguntou Neville. 

-No quê? - perguntou Rony.

-Nas pegadas que estão no caminho. - Neville apontou para a terra a sua frente, ali haviam algumas pegadas afundadas.

-Nossa, devia ter reparado nisto antes. - Harry levara a mão a boca - Seis pegadas lado a lado.

Harry analisava o chão que tinha três tipos de pegadas: uma de pé pequeno, devia ser de Gina, outra de pé grande, Malfoy, e as outras eram pegadas de gato, só que muito grande para isso, quem seria o dono daquelas pegadas? Rony abaixou ao lado de Harry e apontou para a pegada de Gina, depois disse.

-Esse é o tamanho do pé da Gina. - depois apontou para a pegada ao lado - Essa pegada aqui deve ser de Malfoy, não tenho certeza, mas acho que o pé dele deve ser mais ou menos do tamanho do meu. - depois levantou e colocou o pé sobre a pegada, encaixando seu sapato perfeitamente ali - Deve ser de Malfoy... mas essa aí... parece uma pegada de um gato gigante, ou de um tigre.

-Será que é daquele vampilino do tamanho de um tigre que eu vi no sonho? - perguntou Harry sugestivamente.

-Duvido que seja ele, você acha que um vampilino andaria voluntariamente ao lado deles? - perguntou Neville.

-Poderia estar andando voluntariamente apenas ao lado de Draco, que podia estar intimidando Gina e a levando até a Torre para fazê-la enfrentar o vampilino, pegar a espada e o matar, e depois ser usada pela espada que Voldemort controla, que eu acho, pode controlá-la através da espada. - disse Harry sério.

-Só há um jeito de saber: - disse Rony conclusivo - Seguir as pegadas e ver no que elas vão dar.

Harry e os outros seguiram as pegadas, Rony quase escorregou no mesmo casco de fruta em que Draco escorregou e reparou que as pegadas de Gina haviam sumido. Ele contou aos outros e Harry decidiu que deveriam continuar seguindo as pegadas de Draco e as do gato gigante. Logo as pegadas dos dois regressaram para onde as de Gina sumiram, e pararam embaixo de uma árvore. Depois as pegadas avançavam de volta à direção da Torre e desapareciam.

-Essas pegadas não deram em nada. - reclamou Hermione.

-Então só nos resta seguir em direção da torre do meu sonho. - disse Harry.

CABRUM - um raio caiu muito perto deles.

-Vai cair um temporal. - disse Neville.

-Neville, esses raios são por causa da concentração de trevas que vem da Torre. Mas acho que vai chover também. - disse Mione.

-Vamos. - disse Harry - Já não há mais pistas de onde Draco, ou Gina estão. Vamos procurar a Torre.

-Vamos. - disse Neville.

Logo todos estavam caminhando em direção à Torre, que já estava bem próxima ao grupo. Harry estava bem cansado ainda, tinha o corpo dolorido por causa da queda da vassoura e a perna doía pela mordida do dinossér. Neville também tinha a perna dolorida por causa de uma mordida, mas era de vampilino, já essa estava cicatrizando graças ao feitiço que Hermione usou para cicatrizar o ferimento em sua perna. Hermione tinha o corpo meio dolorido por causa da doença ainda, e seu olho esquerdo não estava funcionando, aquilo era horrível. Rony ali era o que estava em melhor estado, só havia alguns arranhões e ele nem estava se sentindo muito cansado, pois já havia dormido e descansado muito no dia anterior em que estava no abrigo. Mas umas sensações ruins tomavam a todos como o frio que ali estava, o medo de estar indo para a teia de Voldemort, o medo de encontrar Gina morta... eram tantas coisas ruins para se pensar que eles se sentiam até meio desesperançosos em relação a tudo acabar bem.

-Pegadas! - disse Rony apontando para o chão - Pegadas e acho que de Malfoy.

Todos olharam para o chão e viram as pegadas, eram pegadas idênticas a que Harry e Rony haviam identificado naquele outro ponto da floresta.

-Devem ser... - disse Mione - Mas estranho elas começaram assim do nada...

-Realmente. - disse Harry.

Neville estava um pouco à frente deles em frente a uma árvore, meio que escondido atrás dela. Ele espionava algo por ela, e estava com uma expressão crítica em seu rosto.

-Olha aquilo. - disse Neville apontando para onde espionava.

Logo todos estavam espionando junto de Neville, e viam um garoto loiro e magro não muito longe dali, parado em frente a um cadáver de um vampilino gigante o fitando gloriosamente.

-Malfoy! - disse Rony raivoso - Vamos lá falar com ele.

-Espera! - disse Mione segurando o amigo - Vamos esperar uma hora mais apropriada, essa oportunidade em que estamos o vendo seria ótima oportunidade para uma armadilha.

Malfoy parou de olhar para o vampilino caído no chão e seguiu mancando e segurando o seu braço direito que estava um pouco mole, de costas para eles.

-Ele está mancando. - disse Harry - E com o braço estranho...

-Acho que agora é a hora. - disse Mione.

-Não, espera Mione. - disse Rony.

-Ah! - resmungou a garota irritada.

Draco parou na frente da porta da torre, e Hermione já estava indo em sua direção.

-Espera Mione... - cochichou Rony irritadíssimo.

Mas dentro de alguns instantes Hermione já estava perto de Draco, e como ainda não havia visto seu rosto direito, perguntou com uma voz meio cansada:

-Malfoy?

****

No próximo capítulo...

Agora Draco, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville já vão estar todos juntos, como será esse reencontro? Com Harry e Rony pensando besteira de Draco será que vai dar confusão? E Gina? Para que terrível planos ela vai ser usada por Voldemort? Não percam o próximo capítulo.

****

N.A.: Ois gente! Estão gostando? Reviews!!! Tadinha da Gi né? O tio Voldie fica possuindo ela com a espada. Ela é "A Possuída" pelo Voldemort... E o pobrezinho do Draco, todo quebrado... os únicos que não estão sofrendo _ainda_ é o Harry, o Rony... mas eu sou um escritor mal... wahahaha!!!

Os agradecimentos vão para: Bella Malfoy, Victória, Green, Ly Malfoy, Lillith e Biba Akizuki, valeu pelos reviews. Obrigado pelas melhoras que foram desejadas em reviews, e vou avisando que já estou melhor, tanto que escrevi dois capítulos essa semana. Não posso deixar de agradecer a Nessa, minha beta.


	18. A Guardiã da Porta

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada

__

Capítulo 18 - A Guardiã da Porta

-Malfoy? - Hermione soou cansada.

-Granger? - Draco conseguia soar mais cansado do que ela.

Hermione olhou para o braço de Draco, que já estava de frente para ela, e viu que havia algo de errado com ele, fora os arranhões, o seu cabelo sujo, as suas roupas estarem rasgadas e um amuleto brilhar constantemente em seu pescoço.

-O que houve com você? - perguntou espantada.

-Muita coisa... - Draco não soava estressado, devia estar cansado demais para isso - Quebrei meu braço, e isso está doendo muito.

-Hei, Malfoy! - Rony corria irritado em direção dos dois seguido para Harry e Neville - O que você fez com a minha irmã?

-A sua irmã? - Draco perguntou espantado - Com a sua irmã eu não fiz nada, eu estou à procura dela.

-E o que é esse negócio brilhando no seu pescoço? - Hermione estava curiosa há um tempo para perguntar isso.

-É um amuleto. - disse calmamente - A Weasley tem um igual.

-E por que ele brilha tanto? - agora quem formulava a pergunta era Neville.

-Porque ela está correndo perigo.

-Essa história está muito mal contada. - Harry estava verdadeiramente revoltado - Duvido que você viria atrás de Gina se ela estivesse correndo perigo! Para mim você a trouxe para Voldemort.

-Que absurdo! - protestou Draco - Por que eu faria isso?

-Pelo simples fato de ser filho de Lúcio Malfoy, um dos mais "queridos" comensais da morte, não é? - Harry estava quase partindo para cima de Malfoy e o cobrindo de porrada.

"É verdade, ele tem um forte motivo para achar que eu estou diretamente envolvido nisso. Mas isso não é justo! Eu não estou!" - Draco pensava revoltado.

-Olha Potter, se você não quer acreditar em mim não acredite, mas alguém aqui quer ouvir a minha história? - Malfoy perguntava insistentemente - Hein?!

-Eu acho importante ouvirmos a história dele. - disse Mione - Pelo simples fato de ele estar nesse estado deplorável.

-Hei! - protestou Draco, que não gostava de ouvir comentários como aquele.

-Eu também acho importante. - disse Neville.

-Então conte. - disse Rony.

-Tudo bem. - começou Draco - Tudo começou quando estávamos fugindo daqueles vampilinos, e um deles ficou gigante e tentou me devorar. A Weasley viu a cena, e por incrível que pareça foi me salvar, depois...

Draco contou toda sua saga ao lado de Gina, desde o vampilino, ao seguirem a pista da fivela de Hermione, e irem parar numa pirâmide e encontrarem uma esfinge que lhes contou uma longa história, que deveria ser mantida em segredo por um pacto de sangue e aquele amuleto em seu pescoço, quando saíram da pirâmide ao lado de Anúbis, e Gina sumiu na Floresta dos Sussurros, Draco montou em Anúbis e eles foram atacados por uns terríveis monstrinhos, ela tragada por um portal e ele derrubado dela, e ali ele estava agora em frente à Torre e deles, com o intuito de salvar Gina.

-Eu acredito na história dele. - disse Mione.

-Eu também, apesar do pesares... - disse Neville.

-Pois só ouvindo Gina eu irei acreditar. - disse Harry irritado.

-Eu também! - disse Rony convicto.

-Pouco me importo. - respondeu Draco - Acreditem ou não, vou salvar Gina das garras de Voldemort, ela não merece morrer.

Draco tentou empurrar a porta da Torre, mas sem força, caiu no chão e sentiu uma forte dor em seu braço. "Por que tenho que sofrer tanto? Estou pagando tudo de mal que já fiz..." - pensava chorando dentro de si.

-Malfoy. - Hermione estendeu seu braço para ele - Você deveria estar imobilizado, seu braço só vai piorar.

Malfoy empurrou a mão de Mione e disse:

-Não preciso de uma mão de sangue ruim!

-Seu ridículo orgulhoso, eu que não quero me contaminar com um toque imundo como o seu! - "Ele nunca vai mudar!"

Draco levantou sacrificadamente do chão, com o outro braço apoiado para poder levantar. Quando estava de pé, os quatro já entravam na Torre, e ele aproveitou a carona, não precisando fazer força para empurrar a porta. Lá dentro havia várias portas, como no corredor do abrigo, só que em número bem menor, a mesma parede de pedra cobria ali, só que as portas ao invés da mesma pedra, eram de madeira, deviam ser mais leves também. Só que era muito estranho estar ali dento, por fora parecia ser tão pequeno e apertado, mas por dentro era de proporções tão diferentes, era tão mais espaçoso. Estava muito escuro, apesar de haver tochas na parede e tudo mais, e Draco não podia enxergar muito bem, a sua frente podia ver Rony e Hermione, o Potter e Nerville estavam em um ponto mais escuro, portanto não os enxergava muito bem.

-E agora? - dizia Harry - Temos que escolher uma dessas portas...

De repente uma das portas se abriu, era uma mais perto de Harry, e uma grande luz saiu dela também, uma espada brilhava, e quem segurava essa espada era Gina. Ela tinha uma expressão impiedosa em seu rosto e olhava raivosamente para todos que ali estavam. "O que está acontecendo?" - Draco pensava surpreso - "Por que ela está segurando uma espada e olhando tão raivosamente para nós?". Logo a porta de trás de Gina se fechou e o corredor ficou por um tempo mal iluminado, mas do nada tochas a mais acenderam na parede deixando o corredor bem iluminado.

-Gina? - perguntou Draco espantado "É impressão a minha ou a chamei de Gina? Isso não está certo! Não tenho intimidade com uma Weasley, portanto não devo a chamar pelo apelido."

Gina ignorou Draco completamente, e fitou raivosamente Harry. "Por que ela está me olhando assim?" - Harry se perguntou. "Será que é a espada? Só pode ser! Ela está tapando aquela porta, será que ela que devo seguir? Deve ser..."

-Po-posso passar Gina? - Harry gaguejou ao perguntar.

A resposta da garota foi um golpe de espada em sua direção, que quase o acertou mas ele foi esperto o bastante para desviar antes de acontecer.

-Parece que não... não é? - Gina se manteu ereta e quieta diante a porta.

Harry chamou os outros para uma reunião em círculo e logo todos estavam a sua volta. Harry cochichou:

-Temos que tirar essa espada dela.

-Mas como? - perguntou Hermione.

-Temos que dar um jeito. - cochichou Draco.

-Só se partirmos para cima e depois arrancarmos a espada dela... - disse Neville preocupado.

-Mas e se ela cravar a espada em nós na tentativa de pegarmos? - perguntou Rony sério - Temos de ter um plano melhor.

-Não temos que ter planos, temos que agir! - disse Draco irritado e saindo do círculo.

O garoto correu até Gina e a empurrou, pena que ela tenha se mantido ainda ereta ali, e quem tenha caído no chão tenha sido ele.

-Você é louco? - perguntou Hermione.

-_Accio espada! - _disse Harry apontando para a espada.

Mas nada adiantou: quando o feitiço se aproximou uma luz de colisão bateu na espada de Gina e desapareceu.

-Essa bendita espada está protegida! - protestou Neville.

-Como vamos pegá-la então? - perguntou Rony.

-Não faço idéia. - disse Hermione.

Harry se aproximou novamente de Gina e ela deu um salto em sua direção apontando a espada, depois tentou atingi-lo mais algumas vezes e ele escapou de todas. Draco a empurrou por trás de surpresa e ela caiu no chão, fazendo a espada escorregar para um pouco longe deles. Draco também caiu no chão, em uma queda violenta que fez um grande barulho de algo se quebrando.

-Ah! - Hermione deu um gritinho e um pulinho de alegria - Que bom, conseguimos libertar Gina da espada!

Gina se manteve desmaiada no chão, e Draco não conseguia se levantar. Harry levantou e perguntou para Draco:

-Não vai levantar não?

-Não consigo...

Harry tentou o puxar mas foi em vão, Draco agora além do braço quebrado, havia quebrado a perna.

-Minha perna dói muito... - reclamou o garoto gemendo.

-Tudo bem então, você não vai conseguir seguir com a perna quebrada, e nem Gina desmaiada, então vocês dois vão ficar aqui embaixo e quando Gina acordar tente a manter calma, Ok?

-Ok. - respondeu gemendo.

-Eu não confio em deixar Gina com Malfoy! - protestou Rony.

-Não vejo problemas. - disse Mione - Eu acho que ele não vá fazer nada a ela nessas condições, e eles já ficaram tanto tempo juntos...

-Olha, - começou Draco - a esfinge me deu uma dica, ela falou que há uma grande escada que leva para o alto da Torre e... - Draco tentava se lembrar melhor do que ela disse - E disse que há vozes e imagens que podem te atormentar na subida, mas a dica dela é fechar os olhos esvaziar a cabeça e subir que tudo dará certo. Acho que chama... Escada das Ilusões... 

-Tudo bem. - disse Harry - Agora vamos subir.

Harry abriu a porta e logo foi seguido por Rony, Neville e Hermione. Draco estava deitado ao lado de Gina, como estava perto da parede fez um esforço e sentou-se apoiando as costas nela. Gina dormia ao seu lado, aquela espada devia ter tirado energia dela. "Eu queria acordá-la..." pensou se sentindo infeliz.

-Gina... - ele cutucou seu ombro "Ah não! A chamei de Gina de novo".

-Ãnh?! - ela abriu os olhos, os esfregou e olhou para Draco.

-Você está bem?

-Draco! - ela levou seus braços a ele e o deu um forte abraço - Você está vivo! Que bom, veio me salvar...

-É, estou... - lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto "Por que estou emocionado? Por que estou chorando por reencontrar uma Weasley?".

-Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver, pensei que Voldemort me usaria novamente depois me mataria.

-Mas eu consegui tirar aquela espada de você. - disse apontando para a espada que estava caída próxima a eles.

-Que bom! Mas como você conseguiu me enfrentar sozinho com aquela espada me controlando? - perguntou sorrindo.

-Na verdade o _Potter_ me ajudou. - "Potter" ele disse desprezivelmente.

-O Harry está aqui? Que bom! Cadê ele?

-Entrou naquela porta. - disse apontando para a porta que Harry havia entrado - Junto de seu irmão, a Granger e o Longbotton.

-Eles não podem ter ido lá, Você-Sabe-Quem está à espera deles.

-Eles já desconfiavam disso, por isso estão indo até lá.

-Mas eles não vão ter chance...

-Eu não pude, nem ia fazer nada por eles. - disse Draco.

-Por que você não foi com eles? - perguntou ela irritada.

-Veja o meu estado! Estou com uma perna e um braço quebrado!

-Então é melhor você ficar aqui mesmo. Eu vou atrás deles! - disse se levantando.

-Claro que não.

-Vou sim! - disse irritada.

-Eles pediram para eu te manter aqui! - disse Draco - E eu não vou deixar você subir, é muito perigoso.

-Por quê? - perguntou Gina - Pensa que é meu irmão agora?

-Não, porque não quero ver você se arriscando. - Draco a puxou pelo tornozelo, e ela caiu encima dele, mas aquilo nem doeu, a sensação de ter o corpo dela caindo sobre o dele até era boa...

-Me largue... - sussurrou Gina que estava sendo segurada firmemente pelo braço bom de Draco.

-Não... - os lábios dos dois se aproximaram e Draco pode ver as bochechas de Gina corarem.

Logo os dois lábios se colaram e eles deram um longo beijo apaixonado. Depois de um tempo Gina distanciou seu lábio do dele quebrando o beijo.

-Por que você fez isso? - perguntou ela vermelha.

-Por quê? Foi você quem fez isso! - disse sem graça.

-Foi você que me puxou...

-Mas seus lábios que tocaram os meus!

-Isso não importa. - disse ela ainda sentada em seu colo - O que importa é que até foi bom...

-Você gostou? - perguntou Draco.

-Gostei, mas logo vou avisando para você me esquecer. - disse seriamente.

-Por quê?

-Porque nunca daríamos certo juntos... nossas famílias são inimigas e você um futuro Comensal da Morte.

-Se for preciso eu não sigo a carreira de comensal e renego minha família, eu descobri que você é especial convivendo esses dois dias que foram tão longos com você. Quando você sumiu eu percebi que não conseguiria mais viver sem você, mesmo que eu te odeie pela sua origem, eu acho que... eu gosto de você.

-Eu acho também... - sussurrou Gina sem graça - Mas não é por causa disso que você deve abandonar seu destino, você poderia ser morto se negar ser um Comensal. - desse ponto Draco sentia medo.

-Pois eu dou um jeito, se eu der você fica comigo não é?

-Talvez... - respondeu Gina - Mas vamos esquecer esse assunto por um instante. E Anúbis, cadê ela?

-Foi tragada por um portal mágico, acho que não a veremos nunca mais.

-Que triste... - respondeu Gina ainda pensando no beijo que havia ocorrido há uns minutos atrás.

-Pois é... - respondeu Draco.

-Mas você não a odiava?

-Não sei, depois que você sumiu eu comecei a me dar melhor com ela.

Eles se mantiveram em silêncio por um tempo, Gina com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Mas uma voz o cortou:

-O que você acha que está fazendo aí parado? E com ela ainda! - Draco conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

***

Harry seguiu o conselho de Malfoy: fechou os olhos, esvaziou sua mente (por mais difícil que estava sendo naquele instante) e subiu a escada. Hermione, Rony e Neville tiveram mais dificuldade, mas conseguiram também. Logo estavam parados em frente à uma porta de madeira como a que haviam entrado lá embaixo. 

Harry empurrou a porta e a abriu, revelando um cômodo sujo, empoeirado, com palha jogada em alguns de seus cantos, grandes teias de aranha e iluminado pela luz fraca e azulada que vinha de uma grande janela, às vezes quando caíam raios uma luz azulada mais forte vinha. Alguns ratos corriam de palha a palha, será que algum deles era o Pettigrew? Poderia ser.

Eles se viam em outro corredor, só que esse só com duas portas, uma de cada lado. Harry se sentia duvidoso de qual deveria seguir. Por que em todo lugar que ia tinha que escolher uma porta. Ele sentia saudade de Hogwarts, que não tinham muitas escadas apenas, havia muitas portas também, mas não corredores com 500 delas para te confundir. Ele olhou bem para as duas portas, elas eram idênticas e velhas, com madeiras marrom escura. Harry iria sortear uma.

-E agora, Harry? - perguntou Hermione - A da direita ou a da esquerda?

-Não sei, qual você acha que devemos seguir? - perguntou confuso.

-Também não, vocês têm alguma sugestão? - disse olhando para Rony e Neville, que balançaram suas cabeças apenas, como resposta negativa.

-Estamos zero a zero. - disse Mione.

-Vamos sortear uma. - disse Harry.

-Como? - perguntou Rony.

-Não sei... - respondeu ele.

-Que tal você fazer um "minha mãe mandou eu escolher esse daqui"? - sugeriu Neville.

Ele recebeu como resposta um olhar repreendedor de Harry.

-Tem uma sugestão melhor? - perguntou Neville parecendo irritado com o olhar que Harry o lançou.

-Pior que não! - respondeu Harry.

-Quer saber! - disse Hermione irritada - Vou entrando logo nessa porta e pronto!

A garota caminhou até a porta da direita e a abriu.

-Tudo bem, mestra! - disse Rony.

Hermione abriu a porta, que deu em outro cômodo muito parecido, só que melhor iluminado, a mesma parede de pedra, um chão sujo incrivelmente feio e cinzento, uma grande janela que mais parecia um buraco na parede e permitia a visão da floresta e um céu muito escuro e com os mesmos raios de sempre lá fora. Ela viu que ao lado dela havia um grande alvo feito de madeira, com listras pretas e brancas e uma varinha amarrada na parte de cima dele, havia marcas de que alguém esteve ali, pois cordas estavam quebradas em quatro extremos do lugar. Logo Rony, Harry e Neville entraram também. Não havia nada ali dentro além do alvo e a varinha nele. Quando Rony viu o alvo e a varinha, ele reconheceu aquela varinha, era a varinha de Gina! Rony correu até o alvo e a puxou dele, logo tinha a varinha da irmã em mãos.

-Você é louco? - perguntou Hermione seriamente - Sair pegando as coisas assim, podia ser uma armadilha.

-Mas não era uma armadilha, era a varinha de Gina. E nada de mal aconteceu. - disse analisando melhor a varinha da irmã.

-Pois bem. - disse Mione dando de ombros.

-Não há nada aqui. - disse Harry - O que estamos procurando afinal?

-Você-Sabe-Quem não é? - disse Neville.

-Acho que sim. - disse Rony.

-Mas que grande plano! O que vamos fazer quando encontrarmos ele? - protestou Hermione.

Neville caiu duro no chão após uma voz que vinha de trás deles dizer: "_Estupefaça_". Logo Harry, Mione e Rony viraram em direção da voz. Eles conheciam muito bem aquele rosto rechonchudo, era Pedro Petigrew.

-Petigrew! - soou Harry nervoso.

-Olá, Potter. - disse Petigrew calmamente.

Mas logo uma outra voz, que soava muito mais assustadora e impiedosa disse:

-Oh, o nosso convidado chegou.

Hermione deu um grito de espanto ao ver Voldemort na porta ao lado de Pedro.

-_Estupefaça!_

Logo Harry estava caído no chão como Neville.

****

No próximo capítulo...

Draco está em um estado deplorável... Gina está disposta mas sem a sua varinha... Harry foi estuporado por Voldemort... Neville poderia ter sido muito bem morto, mas por sorte apenas foi estuporado também... Rony e Hermione estão de frente para Voldemort ainda sãos. No que será que tudo isso vai dar? Nossos heróis estão em um estado pior a cada instante, e nada parece que vai dar certo. E a voz que surgiu diante de Draco e Gina, de quem será? As emoções finais estão chegando, então não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo!

****

N.A.: Ois gente! As coisas estão ficando feias né? Todos estão caindo nas garras de Voldie... E vocês vão cair nas minhas! Recebi apenas dois reviews, e vou os agradecer agora: Biba Akizuki e Ly Malfoy, vocês foram muito boazinhas me mandando, agradeço de coração. E você, que não mandou, é mais mal que o tio Voldie! Vou dar um não agradecimento especial para Bella Malfoy, que não me mandou review por que estava com preguiça! Falei que você ia acabar não mandando? Agora vou agradecer para outra pessoa além da Biba e da Ly que merece: a Nessa Potter!!! Ela é a melhor beta!!! Recomendo-a.

* Victor Ichijouji **bravo grrrr**,pela falta de review, e ao mesmo tempo _feliz_ =**)** por ter recebido pelo menos dois *


	19. Avada Kevadra

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada

__

Capítulo 19 - Avada Kevadra

Draco estava caído em um canto do térreo da Torre, com Gina apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Mas ao aquela imagem aparecer na frente deles e dizer 'O que você acha que está fazendo aí parado? E com ela ainda!', Gina tirou sua cabeça do ombro de Draco, que se mostrou surpreso. Era Lúcio, usando uma capa negra, assim como a que Voldemort usava. Ele fitava Draco com um olhar terrível, e para Gina ele nem olhava como se ela fosse invisível. Ele tinha em sua mão esquerda uma bengala preta, com uma cabeça de cobra em sua ponta, e cobria a sua cabeça com um gorro, e ao tirar esse gorro ele mostrou seu cabelo loiro, liso e escorrido, que estava seboso, parecendo não estar sendo muito bem cuidado nesses últimos dias. Mas Draco sempre via Lúcio impecável, seu cabelo sempre penteado e limpo, ele não devia ter tido muito tempo para cuidar dos cabelos nesses últimos dias.

-Vamos Draco, se mexa! Vai ficar aí jogado no chão mesmo? - perguntou exigentemente lançando um olhar desconfiado ao filho.

-Eu estou com a perna quebrada pai. - disse manhosamente.

-Senhor! - disse ele bravo - Não me deve chamar de pai em público. Eu sou o seu pai, mas não gosto de ser chamado assim em público, já não te falei?

-Desculpe... - disse Draco de cabeça baixa.

-Mas você não é pai dele? - perguntou Gina.

-Seus pais não te deram educação, Weasley? - perguntou ele impecavelmente - Deve se referir a alguém mais velho como senhor ou senhora.

-Mas ele não é o seu filho, _senhor_? - disse Gina tentando esconder sua irritação.

-_Estupefaça! - _Gina caiu inconsciente no chão - Vamos, levante-se!

-Mas eu não consigo! - disse Draco irritado.

Lúcio soou algo que fez Draco levantar e ser empurrado para frente.

-Ai!!! - gritou o garoto ao ser puxado - Minha perna...

Ele caiu no chão novamente, ao lado da espada que havia tirado de Gina. Lúcio o olhou com o olhar mais desprezível que Draco já havia visto sair do rosto dele, aquele olhar fez Draco se sentir inútil e miserável. Ele gostava muito de seu pai, admirava como ele era mau e impiedoso sempre. Draco seguia sua linha, sempre queria tirar vantagem de algo, e a pessoa que disputasse com ele teria que se dar mal. Ele ainda seguia essa tese, mas nem se sentia mais tão mau assim, pelo menos ao lado de Gina. Ele estava sentindo uma vontade imensa de levantar, empurrar o seu pai para longe e correr de lá com Gina. Mas nem que quisesse fazer isso (além de não ter coragem), não estava em condições de levantar naquele instante. Gina estava caída atrás deles, ele olhou para ela. "Ela está desmaiada tão sutilmente que parece um anjo... Que pensamento mais brega!" - pensou Draco.

-Você é um inútil mesmo! O que andam ensinando em Hogwarts? Não acredito que você não saiba uma simples magia para juntar ossos quebrados?

-Não. - respondeu Draco.

-Ai meu Deus! Não acredito que não te ensinaram isso em Hogwarts ainda! Absurdo! - disse Lúcio nervoso.

Lúcio se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado do filho, apontou sua varinha para sua perna quebrada e soou uma palavra que Draco não ouviu por não estar prestando atenção, pensando em fugir dali com Gina. Sentiu seus ossos se juntarem e isso doeu um pouco. Depois Lúcio fez o mesmo com o braço dele, que se juntou rapidinho, causando uma dor um pouco mais forte do que na perna.

-Pode se levantar. - disse Lúcio.

Draco levantou. Era tão bom estar de pé! Ter a perna e o braço úteis era tão bom! Draco não imaginava que algum dia ia dar tanto valor a eles. Em um ato de loucura o garoto puxou Gina do chão a colocando no colo. Quando ia sair correndo com ela Lúcio disse:

-Muito bem filho, leve ela no colo que veremos o que Voldemort fará, não sei se ele vai querer que ela morra agora ou mais tarde. - disse irônico, parecendo saber dos sentimentos do filho - Ah, e hoje após triunfarmos sobre o cadáver do Potter vamos fazer uma "festinha", comemorando a entrada de um novo comensal para a equipe: Draco Malfoy.

Tudo que ele não queria que acontecesse estava acontecendo.

Lúcio entrou numa porta e foi seguido por Draco, que tinha Gina em seu colo e logo aquele cômodo estava vazio.

***

Harry abriu os olhos e se viu preso naquele alvo que Gina estava presa anteriormente. Em sua volta ele via uma péssima situação: em um canto oposto a ele Neville amarrado no chão inconsciente, Rony não estava amarrado, estava sentado aos seus pés, no canto esquerdo do alvo, Hermione estava sentada, sem estar amarrada assim como ele, no outro canto do alvo. Voldemort não se encontrava ali agora, nem Pedro, nem nenhum Comensal. Aquilo estava muito estranho...

-Rony, Hermione! - cochichou ele em tom apreensivo - Por que vocês estão aí sentados sem fazer nada? Levantem-se, me desamarre, e desamarre o Neville também para nós todos fugirmos.

Mas nem Rony, nem Hermione o responderam nada. Harry insistiu e nada! Por que eles não respondiam a ele? Aquilo era muito estranho.

-Por que vocês não estão falando comigo? - insistiu o garoto.

-Porque eles não estão _especificamente _aqui. - a voz calma de Lúcio invadiu o lugar - Eles estão com uma certa "maldição imperdoável". Não vão ouvir o que você tem a dizer...

Lúcio surgiu ali, com Draco ao seu lado segurando o corpo inconsciente de Gina ainda em seu colo.

-Ponha ela ali, ao lado do Longbotton, e a amarre também. - ordenou Lúcio exigente.

-Tudo bem, senhor. - disse Draco caminhando em direção de onde Neville estava amarrando.

-Você é traidor mesmo! - gritou Harry do alvo para Malfoy - Disse que estava do nosso lado, mas nos traiu!

-Muito bem filho, traição é um grande método para conseguir certas coisas. E você agiu perfeitamente bem. - Lúcio disse em um tom perfeitamente irônico, como se soubesse que tudo que dizia não era verdade. 

Ele devia saber que no fundo Malfoy o decepcionaria muito se ele não agisse dessa forma, tão exigente e o pressionando. Mas Draco queria que o Potter, o Weasley, a Granger ou o Longbotton fossem explodidos pelo Voldemort, mas Gina ele queria salvar desse triste fim. Ela era uma pessoa tão boa e uma pessoa tão vívida, ao mesmo tempo que egoísta e briguenta. Draco gostava dessa combinação dela, por isso ela não merecia morrer ainda. "O que ele mal sabe é que na verdade estou o traindo!" - pensou Draco. "Afinal, eu quero que Gina viva, e não vou a deixar morrer."

-Traidor! - gritou Harry mais feroz.

-Eu já te disse que estou do seu lado? - perguntou Draco - Eu só disse que ia salvar a Weasley... - ele não podia demonstrar ao seu pai que queria realmente salvar Gina - Mas foi um bom método não foi? Fingi estar interessado apenas em protegê-la, mas tudo não passou de uma engenhosa armadilha para eu ter Gina em meus braços e fazer ela de boba, não a deixando sair da Torre e escapar das garras do mal, afinal, ela poderia fugir e pedir ajuda para derrotar Voldemort aqui.

-Pedir ajuda para quem? - perguntou Harry irritado com essa história.

-Oras... para centauros por exemplo. Existem centauros nessa floresta, e eles sempre andam muito bem armados. Eles poderiam dar uma pequena dor de cabeça a Voldemort, não que ele não mataria a todos.

-Você é nojento... - Harry soou raivoso.

-Muito bem filho, agora você está me convencendo. Como pude achar que esteve realmente ao lado do Potter? - Lúcio se perguntou colocando a mão ao queixo. Parecia estar acreditando em Draco agora.

-Você achou que ia ajudar a um _Potter nojento_? - Draco estava gostando da história agora, de fato não estava afim de ajudar ele mesmo.

Ele deu um nó fraco em Gina, a deixando muito mal amarrada ao lado de Neville.

-Deu aquele nó que eu te ensinei nela, não foi? - Lúcio estava se referindo a um nó super cego e resistente que ensinou a Draco quando ele era criança.

-Claro. - respondeu Draco mentindo.

-E meus amigos? Como eles ficam? - perguntou Harry se entristecendo - Eles estão sob efeito de qual maldição? A Imperius não é?

-Isso mesmo Potter, Voldemort os colocou essa maldição, ele quer controlá-los, e acho que ele está aprontando algo terrível para mandá-los fazer. - disse Lúcio.

Voldemort aparatou na sala, e ao aparecer Rony e Hermione levantaram, fizeram uma reverência e se mantiveram em pé. Ele tinha um gorro cobrindo o seu rosto. Logo muitos outros comensais surgiram na sala, e ao invés de usarem as máscaras como usavam antigamente, estavam cobrindo os seus rostos da mesma maneira que Voldemort e Lúcio, que estava usando a capa preta e o gorro cobrindo o rosto.

-Uma convenção como você pode ver Potter. - disse Voldemort com sua voz sombria e aguda.

Ao ver essa cena Harry se lembrou profundamente do cemitério em que esteve no ano anterior, muitos comensais, ele preso... Só que lá tudo era mais trágico, afinal Cedrico havia acabado de morrer e Harry se sentia miserável e assustado. Agora Harry não sentia medo de Voldemort, nem se sentia triste, estava com uma raiva profunda. Ninguém estava morto ainda e Harry sentia esperança de que no fim tudo iria dar certo.

-Vamos nos divertir agora. - disse olhando rapidamente para os comensais e lançando seu olhar devolta a Harry - Granger, que tal... dar um soco no estômago do Potter?

Hermione se aproximou de Harry e investiu a mão violentamente contra o estômago do garoto.

-É divertido, não é? Os seus próprios amigos te batendo, e eles vão te fazer sofrer muito hoje e depois acho que vou os jogar fora. Que tal os jogar da janela da Torre, 1000 metros da altura? - perguntou com uma risadinha baixa saindo de sua boca.

Logo todos os comensais riam, menos Draco que estava emburrado atrás de todos comensais. "Aonde isto é divertido? É entediante ficar vendo a Granger ficar batendo no Potter, se ela fosse o matar ainda... seria muito mais divertido." - pensava Draco ao ver uma nova cena: Rony estava dando um chute em Harry.

-Muito bem, muito bem. - disse Voldemort - Agora podem parar, sentem-se como estavam anteriormente.

Hermione e Rony sentaram-se um em cada canto do alvo. Malfoy ouviu um barulho de pano atrás dele, era Gina que havia acordado e estava se desamarrando. Logo ela estava livre da corda e levou a mão a boca olhando para Draco em sinal de silêncio. Mas Voldemort pareceu perceber que algo estranho estava acontecendo ali atrás e logo se virou para lá, empurrando todos comensais que estavam na frente do seu campo de visão, apenas apontando a sua varinha para eles e fazendo-os voar para os cantos. Logo viu Draco, e atrás dele Gina de pé e acordada.

-Mentiroso... - sussurrou Lúcio.

-Agora lembrei de algo muito importante. - disse Voldemort - Hoje iremos ver um novo comensal ser nomeado. Venha cá Malfoy. E você garota, espere sua vez. - ele apontou sua varinha para ela a empurrando contra a parede, e fazendo-a cair sentada no chão.

Malfoy caminhou lentamente até Voldemort parecendo amedrontado. Voldemort tirou o capuz revelando seu rosto horroroso e seus olhos vermelhos. Draco parou a sua frente, e fez o que achou que deveria ser feito, se ajoelhou aos pés de seu futuro mestre. Ele colocou a mão na cabeça de Draco e disse:

-Pode se levantar agora. - Draco se levantou - Você deve jurar lealdade a mim, e se algum dia você me trair será morto, entendeu?

-Sim... - disse Draco nervoso - Eu juro lealdade.

-Está mentindo! - Draco levou um chute no estômago e caiu ajoelhado no chão.

-Eu juro lealdade meu mestre. - disse Draco com a voz rouca pelo chute no estômago.

-Então prove, faça o que eu mandar, caso contrário será morto.

Draco olhou para o seu pai, será que ele deixaria Voldemort matá-lo assim? Lúcio ao receber o olhar de seu filho passou a mão no pescoço como se tivesse o cortando. Aquele sinal não era coisa boa...

-Você deve matá-la! - disse Voldemort olhando para Gina que estava caída no chão - E não há problemas em você ser menor e essa magia ser rastreada pelo ministério, ele não alcança aqui onde estamos, nunca vai descobrir que você usou a Avada.

-Tu-tudo bem. - Draco se levantou e fitou Gina no outro lado da sala, Gina o lançava um olhar assustado.

-Não faça isso! - gritou Harry.

-Granger! - disse Voldemort antes de Mione dar outro soco no estômago de Harry, que ficou quieto rapidinho.

Draco ficou um minuto olhando para o rosto assustado de Gina, que cochichava sem força, e assustada: "Não faça isso... não faça isso...". Mas as vozes dos comensais insistiam que ele deveria matá-la logo.

-Vá Malfoy!

-Dê uma lição nos Weasleys!

-Essa sonsa merece morrer!

Ao ouvir essa frase Draco quase falou: _'Ela não é sonsa'_, mas segurou essa vontade.

-Vamos Malfoy, quer morrer? - perguntou Voldemort apontando sua varinha para ele.

"Ou ela ou eu... ela! Afinal, se ele me matar vai matar ela depois. É mais inteligente eu matá-la e não ser morto em seguida.". Com a pressão de Voldemort Draco foi obrigado a virar para Gina e apontar a varinha para ela.

-Não faça isso! - gritou Harry antes de levar um soco de Rony dessa vez.

-Não, Draco... - cochichou Gina se levantando, deixando escapar uma lágrima do olho.

-Me desculpe... - cochichou Draco deixando uma lágrima discreta escapar de seu olho também.

Os dois lançaram um olhar que pareceu eterno, e com muito sacrifício Draco disse:

-_Avada Kevadra!_

-NÃO!!! - gritou Harry.

Gina caiu dura no chão.

****

No próximo capítulo....

Sem comentários do próximo capítulo... Não quero comentar nada para não entregar.

****

N.A: Oi gente! Que bom que vocês mandaram mais reviews no capítulo anterior! Estou esperando ansioso reviews para esse. Os agradecimentos: Tha Malfoy, Ly Malfoy, Bella e Aline Potter. Já vou adiantando que o próximo capítulo vai ser deeeeeeeemaaaaaaaais!!! A Biba e a Nessa amaram (agradeço a vocês nesse cap como sempre). Também agradeço a Monikita, que me mandou e-mail.

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!

Não posso deixar de dizer que estou ouvindo a minha música preferida do cd Away From the Sun da banda 3 Doors Down: Going Down In Flames. É D+, quem puder baixar...


	20. O Ato Miserável

****

N.A.1: Esse capítulo é especialmente com o Draco como principal, e também tem especialmente a música _Away From The Sun_ do 3 Doors Down, ou seja, esse capítulo é todo especial!!! Êh!!!

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada 

__

Capítulo 20 - O Ato Miserável

Estava tão confortável ali... sua cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro tão macio... parecia o de Hogwarts até... "Hogwarts?" - Draco levantou sua cabeça daquele travesseiro tão macio. 

Aquela era sua cama em seu dormitório nas masmorras. Mas como a um minuto esteve em frente à Gina e a matou? Ao lembrar-se disso Draco se sentiu extremamente deprimido e começou a chorar sobre o seu cobertor. O que estava acontecendo? Ele havia sonhado tudo? Não havia acontecido nada, na verdade ele nem conhecia Gina Weasley nem a havia matado? Não havia pirâmide? Não havia Anúbis?

Não, isso não era possível, havia acontecido muita coisa para ser um sonho, sem dizer que sentia o peso do amuleto caindo-lhe sobre o pescoço e ao olhar sua mão viu a cicatriz do pacto. Mas segundo o pacto e os amuletos Draco não poderia fazer mal à Gina, e havia a matado. O que será que aconteceria a ele por causa disso? Será que ele ia pagar muito caro? Será que ele morreria também? Só havia um jeito de saber, levantar e encarar a realidade, afinal, só saberia novidades se saísse daquela cama confortável. Ao levantar percebeu que era o único que restava no gelado dormitório, que estava um pouco sujo e tinha uma cortina verde empoeirada ao lado de cada cama. No lugar de portas para sair do quarto havia um grande portão de ferro (como nas prisões), devia ser porque eles dormiam nos quartos do calabouço, que na verdade deveriam ser usados como prisão.

Ele abriu o portão, que estava enferrujado e deu um rangido ao ser empurrado, e saiu num corredor também sujo e úmido. Como os sonserinos não ficavam resfriados de dormir em um lugar tão frio e úmido? Draco não sentia frio, estava ainda com a mesma roupa da noite em que matou Gina, que ainda estava suja de terra. O garoto sentia uma pequena ardência em alguns locais de seu corpo, mas pouco se importava com isso, queria saber como fora parar em seu dormitório, por quê, quando... Ele estava na Torre há tão pouco tempo! Logo estava na gelada e larga Sala Comunal da Sonserina, que também estava vazia, devia estar tendo aula agora, por isso Draco não estava vendo ninguém ali.

Logo o garoto estava completamente fora das masmorras sonserinas, e estava andando em um corredor bem mais quentinho. Ele iria procurar novidades com o velho chato do Dumbledore, afinal, ele sempre sabia de tudo, e poderia informar Draco sobre alguns fatos importantes.

-Malfoy. - Draco ouviu uma voz delicada e bela o chamar. Ele conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

-Gina! - disse ele feliz se virando para ver a forma da voz que o havia chamado.

Mas a ruiva não estava ali, como estaria? Estava morta, ele a havia matado, e nunca mais a veria, havia sido um covarde.

"Covarde! Covarde! Como você pode a matar? Como você teve coragem? Você é mal, mas como pode ser mal com ela? Como você vai viver sem ela? Agora que você descobriu como cada movimento que ela faz é lindo e sutil. Como cada palavra que ela diz soa igual a uma bela melodia. Como seus profundos olhos castanhos te mostram um mundo, um mundo novo, um mundo de luz, de esperança e de amor. Como os seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçam no ar fazendo uma onda de fogo... Como a imagem dela brilha perante os seus olhos... Como você pode acabar com a vida de uma pessoa tão linda Malfoy? Como?" - Malfoy se ajoelhou no chão e derramou lágrimas sinceras, estava arrependido de ter jogado aquela maldição imperdoável nela e lhe tirado a vida, estava com vontade de jogar essa maldição nele, pois o seu ato havia sido imperdoável.

"Você merece morrer Malfoy, merece! O que você fez foi imperdoável!" - Malfoy estava miseravelmente jogado no chão.

__

It's down to this   
(Me decidi)

I've got to make this life make sense   
(Tenho que dar sentido a essa minha vida)  
Can anyone tell what I've done   
(Será que alguém conseguiria fazer o que eu fiz?)

I miss the life   
(Perdi a minha vida)

I miss the colors of the world   
(Perdi as cores do mundo)

Can anyone tell where I am

(Será que alguém conseguiria chegar ao ponto que cheguei?)

-Malfoy? - aquela não era a voz de Gina - Estou precisando de uma conversinha...

-Tudo bem. - disse Malfoy levantando e se virando para Dumbledore, que havia surgido ali naquele instante - Estava querendo falar com o senhor já.

-Vamos até o meu escritório então. - disse já caminhando.

Draco se levantou e o seguiu. "Como ele sabia que eu estava aqui? Esse velho é estranho mesmo."

-Certamente o Potter e seus dois _amiguinhos_ estão a nossa espera no escritório, não é mesmo?

-Não. - respondeu Dumbledore - Quero ter uma conversa em particular com o senhor.

-Sobre o quê? - perguntou Draco.

-Você sabe. - respondeu Dumbledore.

-A morte da Weasley?

-Você sabe. - disse novamente.

Os dois pararam em frente a gárgula que levaria ao escritório de Dumbledore, que disse divertidamente:

-_Raspadinha e Limonada!_

"Que senha mais ridícula." - pensou Draco.

Logo uma escada em espiral surgiu à frente deles depois da gárgula subir giratóriamente, e eles subiram os seus degraus de pedra. Estavam em uma sala cheia de quadros, ampulhetas e quinquilharias, de paredes azuladas, uma mesa em seu fim, uma estante ao seu lado com o chapéu seletor em cima dela. Em frente à mesa havia um pequeno viveiro de pássaro sem grades, com uma ave de vermelho vívido nela, devia ser a famosa fênix de Dumbledore.

O velho caminhou até a mesa do fundo da sala puxou a cadeira que ali havia e se sentou. Depois convidou Malfoy a se sentar na cadeira que ficava do outro lado da mesa, e o garoto caminhou até lá e se sentou.

-Então Malfoy, Potter lhe acusou de matar a estudante Virgínia Weasley quando estavam perdidos no continente esquecido ao serem atacados por Voldemort. Gostaria de saber a sua versão da história.

-Tudo bem. Mas eu antes tenho perguntas a lhe fazer. - disse Malfoy levantando o tom de voz - Como eu vim parar aqui? Como estou aqui se a meia-hora atrás estava na Torre em frente a Voldemort e seus comensais?

-Tudo tem explicação. Tudo tem explicação. Tudo tem explicação. Tudo tem explicação. Tudo tem explicação. - a voz de Dumbledore foi se tornando um eco e foi ficando mais distante. 

Malfoy viu o chão sob seus pés se tornar breu, e Dumbledore estava cada vez mais distante de seu ponto de visão, e sendo tragado por bolas negras de trevas. Logo Malfoy estava no meio das trevas, sem sinal da voz de Dumbledore, não conseguindo ver nem a si mesmo. O que estava acontecendo agora? Que realidade era aquela que havia sugado ele? Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que ele estava ali?

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AGORA? - gritou o garoto revoltado.

__

Cause now again I've found myself so far down   
(Porque mais uma vez, eu me encontro lá no fundo)

Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place   
(Bem longe do sol que brilha até na mais profunda escuridão)  
I'm so far down away from the sun again   
(Eu estou lá no fundo, bem longe do sol mais uma vez)

Away from the sun again   
(Bem longe do sol mais uma vez)

Logo a escuridão começou a se desvanecer, e ao longe ele podia ver a imagem do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. E na imagem podia ver muitos alunos embaçadamente, e os que logo estariam a sua frente pareciam ser Harry, Rony, Neville e Hermione. Teria que enfrentá-los agora? Logo Malfoy se via em frente a Rony, que ao fitar-lhe lançou um olhar fatal.

-COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE MOSTRAR AS CARAS MALFOY? - gritou ele enfurecido - VEIO MOSTRAR A GLÓRIA POR TER MATADO UM WEASLEY? SE ESTÁ FELIZ COM ISSO. - Rony deu uma rosnada.

-Eu não estou feliz com isso. - disse ele sinceramente.

-Não? - agora quem falava enfurecido era Harry.

-Você fede, Malfoy. - completou Neville.

"Fede Malfoy... Fede! Realmente isso é verdade seu imundo!" - pensou para si mesmo.

-Mas meu pai e Voldemort...

-TE OBRIGARAM? - gritou Harry mais enfurecido.

A essa hora todos do salão olhavam para eles.

-Grande coisa o seu pai. - disse Hermione civilizadamente - A essa hora ele já está morto ao lado de Voldemort.

"Meu pai morreu? Não pode ser, e agora? Quem vai me defender das acusações?" - pensou Draco com uma expressão de medo em seu rosto.

-Se está com medo de não ser defendido das acusações saiba que Narcisa está aqui para isso, e dificilmente você vai preso, porque não há provas de que você realmente tenha a assassinado. - disse Hermione.

-Melhor assim. - Draco pensou em voz alta.

-MELHOR ASSIM? - a fúria havia voltado ao corpo de Rony - VOCÊ REALMENTE FEDE, MALFOY!

Rony correu até o garoto e lhe deu um soco no meio do rosto, um soco tão forte que o fez cair no chão. Malfoy nada deu de volta ao garoto. Logo Rony pulou em cima de Draco e lhe deu outro soco no meio do rosto.

-PARE COM ISSO! - gritava Hermione - PARE COM ISSO, RONY!

"Eu apenas vou me deixar apanhar, afinal eu estou merecendo. Você fede Malfoy, você merece apanhar! Você é um covarde!" - Malfoy só tinha em sua mente pensamentos de auto-ódio enquanto apanhava de Rony. Depois de mais alguns socos Hermione usou um feitiço paralisante em Rony, que tinha em sua mão um pouco de sangue arrancado de Draco, que tinha a boca e a sobrancelha suja de seu próprio sangue. Ele não conseguia pensar mais, havia levado muita pancada na cabeça, se sentia fraco e via muita confusão em sua volta. Tudo culpa do ato miserável de ter matado a Weasley, Gina Weasley! A Weasley que ele tanto amava, a única Weasley que amava! Ela era uma Weasley, mas isso pouco importava agora, que ele descobriu que a amava, e o quanto o beijo dela era bom! Seus lábios de mel o haviam tocado no térreo da Torre, e aquele foi o melhor momento da vida dele. Aquela garota era tudo o que ele precisava e não teria mais... Tudo escureceu ao ele desmaiar.

__

I'm over this   
(Cansei disso)

I'm tired of livin' in the dark   
(Eu estou cansado de viver na escuridão)

Can anyone see me down here   
(Alguém consegue me ver aqui no fundo?)

The feeling's gone   
(O que eu sentia, não existe mais)

There's nothing left to lift me up   
(Não há mais nada que me erga)

Back into the world I know   
(De volta ao mundo que conheci)

Draco acordou em um lugar aonde o vento batia muito forte contra o seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos e se viu em um lugar muito sinistro, era noite e árvores sem folha se mexiam com o vento gelado. Ele percebeu estar deitado em algo muito duro, parecia pedra ou concreto. Ao se levantar constatou que estava deitado sobre um túmulo, um túmulo branco e muito bonito, com rosas depositadas em alguns cantos. Em seu centro havia um quadrinho redondo com uma foto preto e branca de Gina, que dava tchauzinhos revelando o seu belo sorriso e seus dentes impecavelmente brancos. Pela foto ser preta e branca seus cabelos não reluziam vermelhos, e Draco sentiu falta disso

__

'Cause now again I've found myself   
(Porque agora mais uma vez, eu me encontro)   
So far down, away from the sun   
(Lá no fundo, bem longe do sol)  
That shines into the darkest place   
(Que brilha até na mais profunda escuridão)

I'm so far down, away from the sun   
(Eu estou lá no fundo, bem longe do sol)  
That shines the life away from me   
(Que ilumina a vida longe de mim)

To find my way back into the arms   
(Preciso achar um jeito de voltar aos braços)

That care about the ones like me   
(Das pessoas que gostam de mim)

I'm so far down away from the sun again

(Eu estou lá no fundo, bem longe do sol mais uma vez)

Ele se deitou novamente sobre o túmulo e fez menção de um abraço. "Olha onde ela está agora, e por sua culpa! Francamente Draco Malfoy! Mas isso não está estranho? Eu estava falando com Dumbledore, fui parar na frente do Weasley e os outros, estava apanhando dele, desmaiei, e agora estou aqui. Está tudo muito estranho..."

-Malfoy! - disse uma voz feminina irritada.

Draco conhecia aquela voz, era ela! Ele se virou e viu atrás dele Gina Weasley, com uma luz muito forte a sua volta, seu cabelo vermelho mais vivo do que nunca e duas asas brancas. Ela havia se tornado um anjo?

-Gina?

-Quem te deu permissão de me chamar assim? - perguntou ela furiosa atirando uma luz contra ele e o derrubando no chão.

-Você, na Torre. - disse ele confuso.

-Não, eu não dei permissão ao Malfoy para me chamar de Gina, dei permissão ao Draco. O Draco não me mataria, mas o Malfoy sim, esse é o mal. O Malfoy me matou, o Malfoy é o verdadeiro orgulhoso, o orgulho da família. Já o Draco é diferente.

-Não estou entendendo mais nada...

-O Draco é o lado bom da história. O Draco quase não é nomeado, afinal, você é quase sempre chamado de Malfoy, e o Malfoy quem guarda o ódio não o Draco. O Draco é o filho querido e amado, a pessoa feliz. Mas todo o ódio é descontado em cima do Malfoy. O Malfoy quem apanha, não o Draco. E o nome Malfoy quem me matou, e foi pela honra Malfoy. Esse Malfoy não poderia sujar a honra desobedecendo ao pai e ao seu Lorde. Mas o Draco, ele não queria ser um comensal, o Draco queria fugir. O vencedor foi o orgulho Malfoy que não deixou Draco fugir, o orgulho Malfoy o fez se manter e subir na Torre. O orgulho Malfoy o fez me matar. E o odeio Malfoy, você é um orgulhoso!

Gina o jogou outro raio de luz dourada que o fez voar longe e cair no chão de terra, se sujando mais e se arranhando mais, sua roupa ganhou novos rasgos e estava sentindo uma dor em seu corpo.

-Eu permiti que o Draco me amasse, não o Malfoy. Eu amava o Draco, mas o Malfoy acabou com a minha vida. - Gina tirou a expressão de ódio do rosto e a substituiu por um largo sorriso - Mas na verdade não tenho ódio de Malfoy, ele não tinha escolha, o orgulho Malfoy o manteve lá, e não vou o julgar por isso. Não guardo ódio no meu coração, afinal eu me tornei um anjo, mas pode ter certeza que não serei mais um, você vai tomar uma decisão muito importante, e tudo vai dar certo.

Logo o anjo ruivo desapareceu, e Draco estava ajoelhado e sozinho. Queria uma segunda chance, havia levado tanto esporro, não agüentaria mais. Estava se sentindo fraco e sozinho naquele cemitério, queria voltar ao seu dormitório em Hogwarts, ou melhor, queria morrer de vez...

__

It's down to this   
(Me decidi )

I've got to make this life make sense   
(Tenho que dar sentido a essa minha vida)  
And now I can't tell what I've done   
(E agora eu não posso dizer o que fiz)

  
And now again I've found myself so far down   
(E mais uma vez, eu me encontro lá no fundo)

Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me   
(Longe do sol que brilha a vida longe de mim)

Logo estava no mesmo breu anterior, que não conseguia ver nem a si. Mas logo uma luz saiu dele, uma luz dourada. Era a luz do amuleto! A luz que mostrava que Gina estava viva. Mas como ela estava viva? Devia ser outro motivo que fazia o amuleto brilhar. Logo ele flutuou ainda no pescoço de Draco, e liberou uma luz ainda mais forte, essa luz tomou a forma de um leão com a cabeça de uma humana... era Anúbis. Logo a forma de Anúbis era visível, seu belo rosto humano num corpo de leão, com uma expressão de raiva. Estava nervosa com algo.

-Eu não acredito que eu estou aqui. - disse ela irritada - Se eu estou aqui é porque você aprontou algo contra a Gina.

-Como você veio parar aqui? - perguntou Draco em surpresa.

-Essa história eu conto depois. Agora desembucha: O que você fez com a Weasley? 

-Eu a matei. - disse tristemente.

-O quê? - disse Anúbis de queixo caído.

-É, isso mesmo que você ouviu.

-Mas você não a amava? - perguntou Anúbis.

-Sim, mas eu fui obrigado.

-Covarde. - disse ela virando a cara.

-Ah, não! Você também não, já levei muita bronca.

-Tudo bem, agora tenho que falar umas coisas que eu ensaiei durante anos, para no caso disso acontecer. - ela estufou o peito peludo de leão e disse imponente - Draco Malfoy, você quebrou a regra dos amuletos, quebrando o pacto de sangue, que dizia que você e ela deveriam guardar a história e os segredos da pirâmide e desse continente secreto. Mas, também dizia que você nem ela poderiam fazer mal um ao outro, e você quebrou essa regra, a matando. A fúria do amuleto caiu sobre você o sugando para uma realidade futura, o fazendo sofrer, sentir dor, apanhar e ouvir coisas que te deixariam triste, e você está neste estado deplorável. O amuleto te deu uma segunda chance, você pode voltar um minuto antes do assassinato, e arrumar outra saída. Mas caso você a mate de novo, ela não será morta e quem morrerá será você. E se não aceitar essa segunda chance voltará para a realidade e terá de encará-la e viver sem Gina. Você aceita a segunda chance?

-Claro. - respondeu Draco sorridente.

-Muito bem. - disse Anúbis sorridente - Mas olha, tenho que lhe agradecer, que dessa maneira você me salvou do lugar aonde fui parar mandada por aqueles bichos feios, e eu pretendo te ajudar a fugir junto com Gina do bruxo mal que invadiu a Torre. Vou entrar de volta no amuleto e você será transportado para a Torre, como já disse, um minuto antes do assassinato.

-Tudo bem.

Anúbis entrou no amuleto através de uma forte luz. Depois essa forte luz invadiu Draco e o fez desaparecer.

Logo Malfoy se viu de frente à Gina, sentada no chão da Torre, apontando sua varinha para ela e cercado de comensais, e alguns diziam:

-Vá, Malfoy!

-Dê uma lição nos Weasleys!

-Essa sonsa merece morrer!

-Vamos Malfoy, quer morrer? - perguntou Voldemort apontando sua varinha para ele.

"O que eu faço para escapar dessa agora?"

__

'Cause now again I've found myself so far down   
(Porque mais uma vez, eu me encontro lá no fundo)

Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place   
(Longe do sol que brilha até na mais profunda escuridão)

I'm so far down away from the sun   
(Eu estou lá no fundo, bem longe do sol)

That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms

(Que brilha o caminho longe de mim para achar meu caminho de volta para os braços)  
That care about the ones like me   
(Das pessoas que gostam de mim)

I'm so far down away from the sun again  
(Eu estou lá no fundo, bem longe do sol mais uma vez)

I'm gone...

(Eu estou partindo...)

****

No próximo capítulo:

Como Draco vai se safar dessa? E Harry que está, ainda por cima, preso em um alvo? Não percam mais emoções finais, que estarão mais finais ainda no penúltimo capítulo!!!

****

N.A.2: Estavam curiosos para ler esse capítulo não é mesmo? E aí, aprovaram? Então mandem reviews declarando suas aprovações. Acharam que eu ia ser tão mal para fazer aquilo? Principalmente com ela? Não sou viu! **(= **Êhhh!!! Recebi bastante reviews!!!Preciso matar a Gina mais vezes. Os agradecimentos vão para: Bella, Emma, Ly Malfoy, Lillith (você é boa hein? Qualquer pessoa esperta lembraria do amuleto, e você lembrou) e a Amy. Gostei muito dos reviews desesperados, vocês devem estar felizes agora.

Até o próximo capítulo! Victor Ichijouji **n_n**


	21. Próximos do Fim

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada

__

Capítulo 21 - Próximos do Fim

-Vamos Malfoy, quer morrer? - perguntou Voldemort apontando sua varinha para ele.

"O que eu faço para escapar dessa agora?"

Gina lhe lançava um olhar confiante, ela devia saber de tudo que aconteceu em relação ao amuleto.

-Não faça isso! - gritou Harry antes de levar um soco de Rony.

"Não posso matar a Weasley dessa vez. Então o que faço?" - Malfoy sentia a ira de todos comensais a sua volta, principalmente a de Lúcio. Teria que dar um jeito nisso, se ele matasse Gina, morreria, se não matasse, Voldemort o mataria. De qualquer modo ele era um garoto morto.

De repente o seu amuleto saltou do pescoço, quase o jogando longe também, só que preso ao seu pescoço. Depois ele lançou uma luz super dourada, que foi ficando cada vez mais forte até tomar a forma de uma bela esfinge, que ele e Gina conheciam muito bem: Anúbis.

-Não falei que ia vir salvar vocês? - disse dando uma piscadinha, antes de olhar a volta deles e ver uma grande turma de bruxos das trevas - Parece que vocês estão encrencados, vamos fugir daqui logo, montem em mim.

Logo Draco pulou nas costas de Anúbis que voou até Gina, que pulou nas suas costas, e foram voando em direção de uma grande janela que lá havia. Quando chegaram nela, ouviram a voz de Lúcio gritar:

-SABIA QUE VER VOCÊ COM ESSA WEASLEY NÃO ERA BOA COISA. AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER: _Avada Kevadra!_

Lúcio lançou o feitiço em direção de Anúbis, mas a esfinge com os seus ótimos reflexos desviou rapidamente da maldição, e logo estava lá fora com eles, entre muitos raios perigosos que caíam sem parar, e faziam o coração deles disparar. Gina, que estava atrás de Draco disse:

-Podemos aterrissar? É que eu gostaria de conversar.

-Tudo bem. - disse Anúbis - Não há perigo de aterrissar, os animais dessa floresta estão se escondendo, as trevas estão os espantando e o anúncio de tempestade também.

Logo os três estavam em terra firme, e Anúbis tinha as costas livre do peso deles. Gina parecia querer distância de Draco demarcando uma fronteira entre ela e ele com Anúbis. Draco percebeu isso, mas não disse nada, ela devia lembrar que ele a matou, e não estava se sentindo confortável perto dele.

-Como você conseguiu chegar até nós? - perguntou Draco - Afinal você foi tragada por um portal mágico, e deve ter ido parar longe.

-Foi porque o amuleto me chamou. Se um dia acontecesse uma tragédia como aconteceu a de você matar a Weasley, - Gina o lançou um olhar feroz nessa parte - o amuleto me levaria para dentro dele, para eu explicar as regras dele, entendeu?

-Ah, e você aproveitou e entrou nele de novo para voltar comigo.

-Aproveitei e salvei você e Gina.

-Obrigada. - disse Gina grosseiramente - Mas eu preferia nem ser salva nessas circunstâncias _covardes_, sabe?

Anúbis lançou um olhar atento a Draco e disse:

-Ai, vou dar uma voltinha, para ver se encontro umas frutas para nós comermos! - disse dando um sorriso falso.

-Tudo bem. Estava querendo ter uma conversinha a sós com _esse garoto_, mesmo. - disse Gina desprezível.

-Vou dar o fora. - disse Anúbis levantando vôo.

Logo os dois se olhavam cara a cara. Malfoy a lançava um olhar de piedade, e Gina continuava o lançando um olhar de ódio puro.

-Como eu pude pensar que um Malfoy iria me proteger? Como?

Malfoy não respondeu, apenas desviou o seu olhar do dela.

-Isso só prova o quão covarde você é, desviar o olhar é falta de coragem. Não tem coragem de olhar nos meus olhos? Tem medo que eles te queimem despejando todo o ódio que sinto por você agora?

Draco voltou a olhar para ela. O que responderia, quando ele a fitava só pensava em sua beleza. "Como ela fica linda nervosa..." - pensou lhe lançado um olhar apaixonado, que a pegou de surpresa.

-Por que você está me olhando assim? Pára! - ela abaixou, pegou uma pedra no chão e jogou nele.

-Ai. - protestou o garoto - O que foi, tem medo do meu olhar? É isso? Tem medo de se apaixonar mais?

-Eu não sinto mais nada por você. - agora quem desviava o olhar era ela.

-Não? Então por que está desviando o olhar? Tem medo de se reapaixonar? Tem medo de se apaixonar pelos meus lindos olhos cinzentos?

-Convencido! - ela abaixou e atacou outra pedra nele.

-Vou ser apedrejado agora? Ainda bem que não sou seu irmão, você deve jogar a cadeira neles quando brigam.

Gina ficou vermelha com a piadinha.

-Lembra quando quis espancar Rony no vagão do trem?

-E você veio com uma piadinha idiota, falando que devia estar sonhando vendo a cena de dois Weasleys se matando? O que tem isso agora? Está querendo desviar da nossa briga? Não vai adiantar.

-Por que você quer brigar? - perguntou Draco indignado.

-PORQUE VOCÊ ME MATOU! - gritou a garota nervosa - E eu só quero te dizer para esquecer tudo que aconteceu no térreo da Torre, e te dizer que nunca vamos ficar juntos, principalmente depois que você me matou.

-Mas como eu vou te esquecer? Como vou esquecer o melhor beijo que dei na minha vida? - perguntou Draco triste.

-Eu vou ter que esquecer o meu primeiro. - disse ela virando as costas.

-Espere! - disse ele correndo até ela e segurando o seu ombro - Não vá agora.

Ela virou o seu rosto para ele, e o deixou bem próximo.

"Vou a beijar agora, ela pode não resistir e ficar comigo."

Logo os dois rostos estavam muito próximos, eles estavam quase se beijando.

"Não posso permitir isso!" - pensou Gina.

-Cafajeste! - protestou ela dando um tapa tão forte na cara de Draco, que ele caiu rapidamente no chão.

-Ai. - protestou o garoto no chão esfregando a mão no rosto vermelho por causa do tapa - Por que você não me dá uma chance?

-Porque não há chance com um Malfoy, simplesmente isso.

Logo a garota sumiu no mato, e ele ficou ali, caído no chão.

-Espere, pode ser perigoso entrar aí.

Gina saiu do mato.

-Quem disse que eu ia entrar no mato? Eu estava apenas vendo se Anúbis estava ali. - disse irritada.

-Nossa acho que você está com T.P.M agora? Está parecendo o Potter.

-Grrrr!!! Pára com isso! - disse ela jogando outra pedra em Draco.

-Mais uma prova.

-Como você é irritante.

***

Harry não estava em situação das melhores: estava preso em um alvo, com Rony e Hermione com a maldição Impérius prontos para lhe dar um soco assim que Voldemort levantasse a voz, e vendo uma grande briga de Voldemort com um dos seus principais comensais em sua frente.

-Quem lhe ordenou que lançasse uma Avada Kevadra naquela esfinge e no seu filhozinho traidor? - perguntou Voldemort.

-Me desculpe, meu Lorde. - disse Lúcio se ajoelhando aos pés do Lorde.

-Desculpas? Acho que não. - Voldemort deu um chute no rosto de Lúcio, que acertou bem em sua boca, que começou a sangrar.

-Me desculpe... - insistiu Lúcio.

-Não! - disse Voldemort o lançando longe com força em uma parede em outro extremo do cômodo - _Avada Kevadra!_

Um flash de luz verde atingiu rapidamente Lúcio, o matando instantaneamente. " O sr. Malfoy. Voldemort matou Lúcio Malfoy, um de seus mais fiéis comensais... ele é realmente mal." - pensou Harry.

-O próximo atrevido morre também. - disse Voldemort aos seus comensais.

-Você é mal. - protestou Harry - Teve coragem de matar Lúcio Malfoy assim, só porque ele tentou matar o filho dele sem o seu consentimento.

-Você não sabe de nada Potter. Esse Malfoy ultimamente vem dando muita mancada, ele não tem completado as missões que eu dou a ele. Ele tentou duas vezes fazer uma chave de portal para te trazer para cá, e falhou. Quando mandei outro comensal fazer a chave de portal no trem deu certo. Lúcio Malfoy não vinha sendo um bom comensal, e teve o final que merecia. E seu final também está chegando Potter.

-Não, eu vou conseguir fugir. - nesse instante Harry usou toda força que podia, conseguindo soltar um braço de uma corda.

-Oh, o pequeno Potter conseguiu soltar um braço! Vá em frente, tente fugir. - disse Voldemort dando uma gargalhada.

-Argh! Vou escapar daqui! - Harry logo tinha as pernas livres das cordas, e um braço ainda preso, e isso o fez cair, soltando o outro braço. Logo Harry estava caído no chão, com o Rony e a Hermione com Impérius ao seu lado.

-Palmas para o pequeno Potter. - Voldemort batia as mãos em um gesto lento, e todos comensais começaram a fazer o mesmo.

Harry estava em pé, e saiu correndo para a porta.

-Acho que não. - disse Voldemort apontando sua varinha - _Locomotor Mortis!_

Harry sentiu sua perna endurecer, não a podia mais movimentar. Mas de sua cintura para cima estava podendo movimentar, poderia usar sua varinha. Não, não poderia, a havia esquecido amarrada no alvo. Ele pensou alto:

-E agora, como eu vou escapar dessa? Voldemort está ganhando o jogo, tenho que virar ele.

-É, mas não vai haver virada de jogo Potter. 

-Cretino! Você ouviu meus pensamentos? - perguntou Harry assustado.

-Lógico, você pensou em voz alta. - disse Voldemort.

-Você é um pé no saco, hein?! - disse Harry irritado.

-Hei! - protestou Voldemort - Acho que está precisando apanhar mais dos amigos. Hermione Granger!

Mione que ainda estava sentada em frente à mira levantou e caminhou até Harry. Quando ela foi dar um soco nele, ele sem dó a empurrou, fazendo-a cair no chão. Ela levantou de novo.

-Vá ajudá-la Weasley. - ordenou Voldemort.

Logo Rony estava de pé ao lado dela. Os dois se aproximaram de Harry e cada um segurou um braço do garoto. Harry tentou se livrar deles, mas eles o seguravam com muita força. Harry se entregou aos dois, não tinha como lutar. Voldemort se aproximou dele e tocou a sua cicatriz, fazendo-a arder mais do que nunca na cabeça de Harry.

-Oh, sua cicatriz é sensível não, Potter? Mas agora eu posso tocá-la, não vou me desintegrar. Essa posição está ótima para eu te matar, os seus amigos o segurando, poderia lhe matar assim. Mas não seria tão divertido, acho mais legal eu matar os seus amigos, e depois matar você. Não seria?

-Seria divertido eu matar você. - disse Harry furioso.

-Pena que eu não ache isso divertido. - disse Voldemort secamente - Vamos ver quem eu mato primeiro... Pelo que eu saiba o seu melhor amigo é o Weasley, então ele vai ser o primeiro. 

Voldemort saiu do lado de Harry e olhou para Rony, passando a mão no queixo de Rony, que tinha um olhar vago por estar em efeito da Impérius. Voldemort se distanciou dos três e virou de costas, depois se virou de frente apontando sua varinha diretamente a Rony. Harry tentou empurrar o amigo, mas ele o segurava com tanta força que não conseguia nem o mover.

-_Avada Kevadra! - _Harry viu o mesmo flash de luz que matou Lúcio indo em direção de Rony, mas em câmera lenta, como se fosse mais suave. 

O flash estava cada vez mais próximo, mas quando quase bateu no nariz de Rony, Harry viu o feitiço se desfazer, espalhando fragmentos de luz verde para quatro direções, ao bater em uma barreira de luz triangular, que ficava em frente dele, Rony e Hermione. 

-Oh não! - disse Voldemort - A profecia do triângulo de amizade é verdadeira.

-Triângulo de amizade? Mas o que é isso? - perguntou Harry.

-Pensa que vou contar que profecia é essa? - perguntou Voldemort caindo em uma gargalhada - Isso é pedir o meu fim.

-Mestre, se eu fosse você nem comentava que se Harry quiser ele pode libertar os amigos da Impérius, e depois ainda juntar sua magia com a deles e o derrotar. - disse um comensal de capuz atrás de Voldemort.

-DECK! - gritou Voldemort furioso - Você é realmente burro, não? Agora o Potter sabe de tudo. Por que você foi falar da profecia?

-Desculpe, meu Lorde! Eu não pensei antes de falar... - Deck tentou se explicar.

-Você não pensa, Deck! Você não tem cérebro! Você é o comensal mais burro que eu fui arrumar! - Voldemort apontou sua varinha para ele, e o matou assim como matou Lúcio, na lata.

-Ah, então quer dizer que eu posso libertar meus amigos da Impérius? Pois bem. Rony e Hermione, que a maldição Impérius saia do corpo de vocês. - logo Rony e Hermione abaixaram a cabeça e a levantaram, abrindo seus olhos com o brilho normal.

-O que está acontecendo? Por que estou segurando o seu braço? - perguntou Hermione assustada.

-Harry? - perguntou Rony assustado ao ver o amigo.

-Não soltem meu braço. Precisamos nos manter juntos, assim Voldemort não pode nos fazer mal.

-Voldemort? - perguntou Rony assustado antes de ver um crânio muito branco com nariz de cobra - É ele quem é? - disse apontando para Voldemort.

-Sim, eu sou Voldemort. - disse o homem com nariz de cobra - E se pensa que não vou fazer mal a vocês assim está enganado. _Império!_

O feitiço caminhou até eles, mas não adiantou. Se evaporou no ar ao tocar um triângulo multicolor, que se tornava visível apenas no toque.

-Pegue minha varinha. - disse Harry a Mione - Mas sem me soltar, use o Accio.

-_Accio Varinha! - _disse Mione instantaneamente, logo tinha a varinha em mãos - Toma, Harry!

Harry pegou a varinha.

-Você está com a perna presa, Harry? - perguntou Rony.

-Sim, Voldemort me lançou o feitiço da perna presa, agora só posso mexer da cintura para cima.

-Agora vamos unir as nossas varinhas para derrotá-lo.

-Agora não! - disse Voldemort antes de aparatar.

-Droga, ele fugiu! - resmungou Rony.

-O pior é que eu estou preso aqui. - protestou Harry.

Todos os comensais aparataram, apenas um permaneceu na sala, e ele tirou o gorro revelando o seu rosto. Era Snape.

-Sabia que você era mal, Snape! - protestou Rony bravo apontando sua varinha para ele.

-Nada disso, eu sou um traidor, e estou espionando ele. Dumbledore está por aqui, ele está na sala da chave de portal, e vai segurar Voldemort lá, precisam ir para lá para usar a magia do triângulo contra ele e o derrotar. Eu usei a Impérius naquele comensal, para ele falar sobre a profecia do triângulo. - dizia Snape apressadamente.

-E o que diz essa profecia? - perguntou Harry.

-Diz assim: "O garoto de cicatriz na testa, só será capaz de derrotar o seu pior inimigo unindo força com os seus dois grandes amigos, formando um forte triângulo de amizade, capaz de derrotar o Lorde Negro com a sua magia multicolor. Esse triângulo será unido pela varinha de três grandes bruxos, uma energia tão forte que pode fazer uma catástrofe acontecer." - disse rapidamente - Agora vamos, não podemos perder tempo.

-Mas eu estou com a perna presa...

-Ai, se o triângulo é tão forte para libertar dois de vocês da Impérius, tirar Potter da Locomotor Mortis será fácil. - Snape estava irritado e muito apressado.

-Tudo bem. - disse Harry - Façam assim, eu libertei vocês falando para a maldição Impérius deixar os seus corpos. Falem para a Locomotor Mortis deixar o meu.

-Tudo bem. - disse Rony - Vamos falar isso juntos então, Hermione.

-Que o feitiço da perna presa, Locomotor Mortis, deixe o corpo de Harry. - disseram os dois em coro.

-Minhas pernas estão livres! - exclamou Harry - Podemos ir agora.

-Vamos para a sala ao lado. - disse Snape - Nela Voldemort deixou uma chave de portal que leva à Inglaterra, mas Dumbledore deve a ter desfeito e deve estar tendo uma conversinha com Voldemort agora.

-Então vamos. - disse Harry disparando em frente, na direção da porta. 

Ao sair se viu junto dos outros naquele pequeno corredor com duas portas, com uma em sua frente.

Ele entrou na porta e se viu em uma sala redonda e com uma iluminação azulada, naquela sala tinham duas pessoas, uma de capuz roxo de frente a Harry, e outra de capuz negro que estava de costas. A de capuz roxo tirou o capuz e se revelou: era Dumbledore, com certeza a outra era Voldemort. Dumbledore olhou de Harry a Snape e disse:

-Agora, Harry! - Voldemort não se moveu - Eu coloquei um feitiço paralisante nele.

-Tudo bem! Rony! Hermione! - os dois tocaram a ponta da varinha na de Harry e uma grande luz multicolor saiu delas em forma triangular atingindo Voldemort rapidamente. Ele se manteve em pé.

-_Finite Encantatem!_ -disse Dumbledore antes de Voldemort cair duro no chão.

-Eu posso ter morrido aqui, mas um dia eu vou retornar e vocês vão ver... - logo Voldemort se desintegrou como pó, e um grande terremoto se iniciou na Torre.

-Precisam fugir daqui! - disse Dumbledore.

-Neville! - disse Hermione - Esquecemos ele amarrado na outra sala.

-Deixe que eu o pego. Vocês fujam daqui agora! - disse Dumbledore antes de aparatar.

Snape logo aparatou também. Rony, Harry e Hermione agora estavam sozinhos naquela sala desmoronando.

-Precisamos sair daqui agora. - disse Hermione.

Logo os três correram até a porta e saíram no corredorzinho, viraram a esquerda e entraram em uma porta que levava a Escada das Ilusões. Mas agora não havia ilusões, ela estava desmoronando assim como o resto da Torre, derrubando rochas imensas para todos os lados. Hermione corria à frente dos três, e quase foi atingida por uma rocha imensa quando chegava perto da porta que levava ao térreo, mas uma força que veio de lá se sabe onde, fez com que ela desviasse da pedra. Ela abriu a porta e estava no corredor cheio de portas do térreo. Os três correram até a porta principal, que era de pedra, e saíram, encontrando já lá embaixo Snape, Neville (já acordado) e Dumbledore.

-Ufa! - disse Rony quando estava a salvo do lado de Hermione e Harry - Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu não entendi nada. Eu, o Harry e a Mione derrotamos Voldemort?

-Isso mesmo. - disse Dumbledore.

Hermione se jogou no chão exausta, se sentando e perguntou:

-Mas onde estavam os comensais?

-Ah, eles fugiram ao verem que o mestre deles foi petrificado por mim, e que breve Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley entrariam lá e acabariam com Voldemort. Eles não queriam se comprometer. - disse Dumbledore avidamente - Fiquei sabendo Severo, que dois comensais foram mortos por Voldemort, quais foram?

-Lúcio Malfoy e um tal de Deck. - respondeu Snape.

-Lúcio Malfoy, minha nossa! O braço direito de Voldemort. - disse Dumbledore surpreso - Mas toda pessoa má merece um mau fim.

-Eu vi Gina, Rony. - disse Harry - Voldemort mandou que Draco Malfoy a matasse, mas ele não a matou, uma esfinge, acho que é aquela da pirâmide, saiu do amuleto dele e os levou voando para fora da Torre. - nesse instante a Torre deu um forte estrondo, como se algo por dentro dela tivesse desmoronado.

-Não acredito que Malfoy fez isso! - disse Rony - Realmente, ele não é tão mal.

-Na verdade acho que ele está gostando da sua irmãzinha. - disse Harry.

-Também percebi isso. - disse Mione.

-O quê? - perguntou Rony surpreso e nervoso.

-Precisamos encontrá-los. - disse Dumbledore.

-E parar de papo furado. - disse o chato do Snape.

Logo a Torre caiu por inteira, restando pedra sobre pedra, fazendo um estrondo muito alto e soltando muito pó, capaz sufocar todos ali, se Dumbledore não tivesse usado um feitiço para os proteger.

***

Anúbis já estava de volta ao lado deles, depois de buscar algumas frutas que eles já haviam devorado. Quando de repente um estrondo muito alto chamou atenção, e a aproximação de muito pó e terra.

-_Metris Protrecto! _- disse Anúbis e uma barreira transparente os protegeu do pó.

-A torre desmoronou! - disse Draco surpreso - Eu a vi caindo, vamos lá ver o que aconteceu.

-Vamos. - disse Gina.

Os três correram até perto da Torre e logo viram Harry, Rony, Hermione, Dumbledore e Snape dentro de uma redoma transparente igual a deles.

-Oh, que bom! - disse Dumbledore - Já os encontramos, e estão em ótima companhia, uma Esfinge.

-Anúbis, senhor. - disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

-Muito bem, podemos ir embora agora, tenho uma chave de portal aqui para Hogwarts - disse Dumbledore animado -_ Accio Caldeirão!_

Um caldeirão surgiu voando entre a poeira, que já estava abaixando e parou no centro deles.

-Muito bem. - disse Dumbledore - Todos devem tocar esse caldeirão juntos para que ele nos leve diretamente para Hogwarts.

Anúbis desfez o feitiço que protegia ela, Draco e Gina, e disse tristemente:

-Podem ir agora. Tchau!

-Por que você não vem conosco? - perguntou Gina.

-Não posso. - respondeu a esfinge.

-Venha conosco Anúbis, eu te hospedo em Hogwarts. - Dumbledore pareceu convidativo. 

-Não, eu vou procurar minha família. Por aqui existe um lugar onde vivem apenas esfinges. E eu quero encontrar esse vilarejo para viver com seres iguais a mim.

-Então você não vem mesmo conosco? - insistiu Gina.

-Não. - respondeu Anúbis.

-Tudo bem. - começou Gina - Ninguém pode te obrigar a vir conosco.

-Então venham, Draco e Gina. - disse Dumbledore.

Logo todos formavam um círculo em volta do caldeirão.

-Vou contar até três então todos coloquem as mãos no caldeirão juntos. - disse Dumbledore.

-Certo. - disse Harry.

-Um... Dois e... Três! - todos tocaram no caldeirão.

Anúbis viu uma luz roxa envolver todos antes de sumirem no ar.

-Adeus Draco! Adeus Gina! - uma lágrima escorria no olho esquerdo da esfinge - Espero que vocês acabem se entendendo.

O céu lá não estava mais negro, Anúbis olhou para ele e se sentiu extremamente feliz. As trevas não dominavam mais o lugar.

***

Logo Harry se via em Hogwarts, no Salão Comunal em frente a todos os alunos que almoçavam. Todos os outros estavam ao seu lado, e Dumbledore já sentado em sua cadeira principal disse:

-Estamos de volta com os nossos heróis: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley que derrotaram Voldemort. - muitas palmas invadiram o salão, menos de sonserinos - Severo Snape que foi de suprema importância. - ele recebeu palmas também, mas pareceu não gostar muito - Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy, que não ajudaram a derrotar Voldemort, mas foram capazes de escapar dele. - Sonserina não bateu palmas para Draco - E Neville Longbotton, que ajudou muito a Harry. - ele recebeu muitas palmas, principalmente dos grifinórios - Nós todos estamos muito bem agora, sem a sombra de ameaça de Voldemort, porque... - Dumbledore deu um grande discurso contando tudo o que aconteceu, mas isso deixou Harry com muito sono.

Depois do almoço, Harry foi ao encontro dos Weasleys, que estavam em Hogwarts preocupadíssimos. Eles tiveram um encontro com Gina, e ficaram sabendo que ela foi possuída pela espada de Voldemort, a paparicando. Os pais trouxas de Hermione também estavam lá, e choraram muito ao ver o estado do olho da garota, realmente aquela viagem havia deixado todos marcados. A avó de Neville quase teve um troço quando viu o seu neto, porém ficou muito feliz de saber que ele estava vivo. Narcisa encontrou Draco, e não se sentiu nem um pouco triste ao saber que Lúcio estava morto, e disse que nisso que dava ficar servindo para alguém mais poderoso, por isso ela não era comensal da morte.

Ao anoitecer, na Torre da Grifinória havia uma grande festa preparada para eles, Harry, Gina, Hermione, Rony e Neville. 

-Parabéns, Harry. - disse Fred - Derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Eu e Mione também ajudamos. - disse Rony dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione que a deixou toda vermelha - E estamos namorando.

-Oh! - disse Jorge - Finalmente nosso maninho desencalhou.

-E você por acaso tem alguma namorada? - perguntou Rony irritado.

-Não. - disse Jorge - Mas porque não quero se não teria, afinal todas as garotas de Hogwarts querem ficar comigo.

-Ah, sei. - disse Hermione.

Gina se manteve muito deprimida em um canto durante a festa, e Harry se sentia tão cansado que foi dormir rapidamente. A festa terminou, e os únicos que restaram na Sala Comunal foram Rony e Hermione, que estavam sentados em um sofá.

-Será que Bichento está bem? Eu o deixei no vagão de animais esse ano, foi melhor assim, ele poderia estar morto agora se tivesse ido parar lá na caverna conosco.

-Aquele gato ruim deve estar por aí.

-Ei, não xingue meu gato. - protestou Hermione.

-Eu sei que o meu Pichí está bem no corujal. Eu havia o esquecido em casa, mas meus pais o trouxeram hoje e o deixaram lá.

-Que bom. - disse ela aproximando o seu rosto do dele.

-É... - disse Rony antes de darem um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Depois do beijo os dois ficaram muito envergonhados.

-Boa noite então. - disse Hermione vermelha como um pimentão, levantando e indo em direção de seu dormitório.

-Boa noite... - disse Rony ainda no sofá antes de levantar e ir para o seu quarto, vermelhissímo.

****

Não Percam o Último Capítulo:

Na próxima semana, aqui no Fanfiction.net!

****

N.A.: E aí? Estão anciosos pelo último capítulo? Só mando se receber 50 reviews nesse capítulo! Wahahaha!!!!!! 

Brincadeira, mando no próximo sábado, mesmo se não receber nenhum review... Mas ficaria muitíssissississississimo chateado se isto acontcesse, vocês seriam tão maus comigo a ponto de não me mandarem reviews do penúltimo capítulo? Mandem REVIEWS imediatamente, entenderam? Não quero que mudem de assunto, não desviem o rosto do botãozinho que tem ali embaixo ó, para vocês apetarem e escreverem uma mísera mensagem dando a opinião de vocês (de preferência boa, mas se for má aceito a crítica), desse capítulo. He he! Vocês acham que ele ficou muito corrido? Não sei, fiquei com essa impressão... Minha irmã e minha beta disseram que não, mas uma hora tudo iria ter que acabar, não queria enrolar mais três capítulos, não é mesmo?

Os agradecimoentos dos reviews do capítulo anterior vão para: Bella Malfoy, Green e Victória Lupin. Pouquinhos reviews... MANDEM MAIS!!! Também, como sempre, agradeço para Biba Akizsuki, minha maninha que deu muito apoio nesses últimos capítulos principalmente, e à Nessa Potter, minha beta-reader com seus comentáris gigantescos, que me deixam muito feliz!


	22. Epílogo

****

Uma Viagem Inesperada 

N.A-1: Vocês deviam estar anciosos por este capítulo. Pois aqui está ele, divirtam-se e reviews! Espero que gostem.

__

Epílogo

Após aquela derrota de Voldemort, os anos passaram muito rápido para Harry. Foi muito difícil convencer o ministério de que Voldemort havia voltado e matado Lúcio Malfoy. Muitos comensais foram pegos e julgados, inclusive Pedro Petigrew que _resolveu_ em seu julgamento confessar os seus crimes, e inocentou Sirius Black. 

Harry a partir de então, foi viver feliz com o seu padrinho, nunca mais vendo os Dursleys. Após se formar em Hogwarts, ele se tornou um famoso apanhador, jogando no Chudley Cannons e sendo convocado até para a seleção inglesa, ganhando várias copas do mundo. Durante essas copas do mundo e os campeonatos regionais, ele se apaixonou por uma garota do mesmo time (já nem se lembrava de Cho), se casou com essa garota, e eles viveram muito felizes.

Rony se tornou um famoso caçador de aventuras e tinha como esposa Hermione, que sempre ia às missões junto dele. Parece que depois daquela viagem inesperada, Rony tomou gosto pelo espírito da aventura, e nem se importou em ser pobre, com o dinheiro das recompensas rondou o mundo com Hermione, desvendando vários mistérios.

Hermione se esforçou muito nos estudos em Hogwarts, e entrou para a história de Hogwarts como a aluna que alcançou o maior número de NIEM's de todos os tempos. Mas depois ela nem se importou com isso, pois já tinha um espirito aventureiro em seu corpo. Seu olho voltou ao normal com uma nova poção que estava sendo desenvolvida há anos, e ela ficou uma mulher muito linda quando adulta. Ela ajudou Rony a desvendar muitos mistérios com a sua inteligência. Só depois de conhecerem o mundo eles sossegaram e tiveram um filho e uma filha ruivinhos, e Hermione foi lecionar em Hogwarts como professora de Transfiguração, pois ela era animaga registrada e se transformava em uma gata, assim como McGonagall. Rony, com toda sua experiência, se tornou professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, quebrando a maldição e lecionando durante muitos anos ao lado de sua esposa tão amada.

Neville se tornou um pesquisador de plantas mágicas, descobrindo novas espécies, e ajudando muitos desenvolvedores de poções a descobrir novas curas, poções para diversas utilidades, e coisas muito legais. No centro de pesquisa em que ele trabalhava, uma cientista muito simpática e atrapalhada como ele se apaixonou e se declarou para ele. Claro que ele ficou muito sem graça com a declaração, mas os dois noivaram, e um pouco depois se casaram, sendo muito felizes. Ele se tornou o mais famoso pesquisador de plantas, e dali a uns anos lecionou em Hogwarts, na mesma época que Rony e Hermione.

Gina passou anos infelizes em Hogwarts, não esquecendo Draco, mas fingindo que ele nem existia. Toda vez que ela topava com ele nos corredores o lançava um olhar desprezível, ou fingia que ele nem existia, mas por dentro ela não sentia isso, pois toda vez que olhava sua mão via a marca do _ispe_, que fazia com que ela lembrasse dele. Após se formar em Hogwarts, ela não foi muito bem nos NIEM's, por não se desempenhar muito bem nas aulas por estar com os pensamentos em Draco, e arrumou um emprego numa loja de animais no Beco Diagonal. Mas toda vez que ela olhava para sua mão lembrava dele... Como iria esquecê-lo assim? Certo dia, um rapaz loiro e alto entrou na loja que ela trabalhava, e Gina reconheceu aquele rapaz: era Draco Malfoy. Ela não resistiu aos encantos dele e aceitou suas desculpas. Dois anos depois os dois estavam casados vivendo na Mansão Malfoy, sem a benção de Narcisa que já não vivia mais lá, pois havia arrumado um coroa rico no ministério e se casado.

Draco também passou seus últimos anos infelizes em Hogwarts. Toda vez que topava com Gina ela fingia que ele nem existia, ou o lançava olhares de desprezo e ódio. Malfoy se formou em Hogwats se desempenhando muito bem nos NIEM's, e conseguindo uma vaga de emprego no Ministério. Ele havia decidido esquecer Gina, mas como iria esquecê-la se cada vez que olhava para sua mão lembrava dela? Ele resolveu pesquisar sobre como ela estava, e descobriu que estava trabalhando em uma lojinha de animais no Beco Diagonal. Ela devia estar ganhando muito pouco, ele tinha que tirá-la daquela vida, iria fazer as pazes com ela, senão não se chamava Draco Malfoy. Ele foi até a loja e a pegou de surpresa uma linda moça com um longo cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo de cavalo, fazendo as pazes com ela. Eles namoraram durante dois anos e depois se casaram, vivendo muito felizes na Mansão Malfoy. Mas Gina, muito orgulhosa, não quis abandonar o seu emprego na lojinha, continuou trabalhando lá.

E assim todos viveram felizes, sem a sombra de ameaça de Voldemort pairando sobre eles. Todos os Weasleys não queriam que Rony trabalhasse como caçador de recompensas, ou que Gina se casasse com Malfoy, mas depois aceitaram tudo. Dumbledore continuou dirigindo Hogwarts durante todos os anos de vida deles, Harry até desconfiava de que ele tinha uma Pedra Filosofal escondida.

***

-Mãe! - um garotinho loiro entrou em um cômodo muito chique, parecia o de uma mansão, e era cheio de detalhes refinados.

Uma mulher ruiva estava deitada em uma cama, com seus cabelos espalhados em um travesseiro macio. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o jovem garoto loiro na sua frente, ele aparentava ter uns dez anos.

-Filho? - perguntou a ruiva docemente - O que você quer?

-Uma carta do tio Rony, e para mim! - disse ele eufórico.

-E o que diz essa carta. - a ruiva era Gina.

-Está convidando a mim, a Linda, você e o papai para o jantar do natal n'A Toca. - disse ele animado.

-Ah, é mesmo? Que legal! - disse ela esfregando os olhos e se sentando na cama - Vou falar com o Draco sobre isso.

-É amanhã. - disse o garoto dando um pulo de alegria.

-Que bom, amanhã é folga do Draco. 

-Será que ele vai? Ele não gosta do tio Rony. - disse Mark emburrado.

-Pode deixar Mark, eu vou convencer ele. - disse Gina sorridente.

-Êba! Você é demais.

-Calma, que eu ainda não consegui. Vou tentar convencê-lo.

-Tá bom!

Mais tarde Gina foi conversar com Draco.

-Não! - disse ele - Por que eu iria cear com seu irmão e com aquela Sangue-Ruim?

-Pelo Mark e pela Linda. - disse Gina dramática - E a Hermione não é Sangue-Ruim!

Draco ignorou a segunda frase de Gina e disse:

-O Mark. Aquele menino não deve ser o meu filho, ele vai cair na Grifinória, é um garoto tão nobre e bonzinho. - disse Draco nervoso.

-Puxou a mãe! - disse Gina sorridente.

-Já a Linda é como eu. - disse Draco dando um sorriso malicioso - Não é à toa que ela caiu na Sonserina.

-A Linda é... ela não é a minha filha. Ela é muito respondona desde pequena, e só pensa nela. Ela é a sua filha. Mas você vai ao jantar ou não?

-Não. - disse ele inabalável.

-NÃO?! - ela levantou da cama, pegou um vaso na estante e jogou no Draco, por sorte o vaso não quebrou quando bateu nele, quebrando ao cair no chão.

-Ai, você e essa mania de jogar as coisas em mim... tá bom, eu vou! Pelo nosso filhinho bonzinho. Mas acho que a Linda não está muito interessada em ir.

-Mas ela vai. - disse Gina - O Rony está em férias do natal como ela, e hoje em dia está muito difícil conseguir tempo para essas coisas.

-É amanhã? - perguntou Draco.

-É. - respondeu Gina - Amanhã à noite.

-Tudo bem, nós vamos.

***

Era noite, Rony estava arrumando uma mesa farta na cozinha d'A Toca, não tão farta como a de Hogwarts. Molly e Hermione estavam os ajudando nos preparativos. Rony se sentou bufando na cadeira, e Mione perguntou enquanto colocava uma travessa na mesa:

-A Gina vai vir? E o marido dela? Vai vir junto?

-Vai, por mais que eu desejasse que não. - respondeu ele escondendo o seu rosto nos braços apoiados na mesa.

-Não fique assim Rony. - disse Molly, que tinha os seus cabelos vermelhos, agora brancos - É o homem que ela ama.

-Fazer o quê... - resmungou ele.

-E o Arthur? Vem que horas?

-Já já ele está aí. - disse Molly - Ele teve de trabalhar hoje no ministério, dia de muitos problemas... O Gui nem o Carlinhos conseguiram escapar para cá, trabalharam hoje, e agora à noite devem estar muito cansados e sem condições de vir para cá. Já o Percy não vem, ele não quer passar o Natal conosco, disse que seria bem mais interessante passar o Natal na sua casa com a esposa dele, e que não quer trazê-la para essa casa de loucos. Ele é um ingrato.

-É mesmo. - assentiu Rony bravo.

-E o Neville vem? - perguntou Molly.

-Não. Ele disse que a esposa dele o obriga a passar o natal na casa da mãe dela, senão uma briga feia pode sair... - disse Rony.

-Aquela esposa faz ele de capacho! - protestou Mione.

-Mas ele a ama. - disse Rony dando de ombros.

-Ele foi bobo em casar com ela, a moça se fazia de toda meiga e atrapalhada, mas agora faz o que quer com ele! - Mione estava revoltada - Aquela Maya... sempre achei ela uma nojenta, desde quando Neville apresentou ela para mim percebi isso.

-Fazer o quê? - Molly deu de ombros.

-Mas... - Rony ia dizer algo e foi interrompido.

-Pai! Pai! - um casal de crianças ruivas invadiu a cozinha.

-O que foi? - perguntou ele.

Entraram na cozinha uma garota ruiva de cabelos encaracolados, e um garoto de cabelo ruivo, curto e liso. A garota foi pulando no colo do pai.

-O Eric disse que tem um trasgo no banheiro. - disse a ruivinha, que aparentava ter uns cinco anos de idade.

-Eric! - disse Rony bravo - Eu já não disse que não é para assustar sua irmã?

-É mentira pai, eu não disse nada a ela! - Eric aparentava ter uns sete anos e foi se agarrar na saia da mãe dele.

-Ele disse sim, e eu estou com medo. - disse a ruivinha.

-Eu já não disse que não é para assustar a Suzan? Não adianta dizer que não a assustou que não é verdade! - disse Mione abaixando e falando com Eric na mesma altura dele.

-Tudo bem mãe, desculpe. - disse Eric abaixando a cabeça.

-Olha Suzan. - Rony começou a falar com a pequena garota em seu colo - Não existe nenhum trasgo no banheiro.

-Mas eu estou com medo... - resmungou ela manhosa.

-Olha, esquece essa história que já já os convidados chegam para o jantar, ok? - disse Molly.

-Mas existe um vampiro no sótão. - disse a garotinha assustada, se lembrando de outra história.

-Ah, isso existe Suzan. - disse Rony sinceramente.

-Rony! - brigou Mione - Olha Suzan queridinha, essa história de vampiro é tão mentira quanto à do trasgo.

-Mas eu já ouvi o vampiro se mexendo lá. - disse Suzan.

-Mas não existe. - disse Mione quase em um ataque histérico.

-Mas o papai disse que sim. - disse Suzan começando a chorar.

-Ai meu Deus! - disse Mione colocando as mãos na cabeça - Essas crianças!

***

A mesa estava pronta, e todos estavam nela. Os convidados já estavam todos sentados na mesa: Gina, Draco, Mark, Linda, Harry e a sua esposa Vanessa, Fred, Jorge, e Arthur que já havia chegado do ministério. Gina disse:

-Obrigado por nos convidar para o jantar.

-Não foi nada! - exclamou Mione.

-Não sei ainda o que estou fazendo aqui, devia ter ficado em Hogwarts. - disse Linda, que parecia com Gina e tinha cabelos ruivos, mas portava os olhos cinzentos do pai, irritada.

-Por quê? - perguntou Hermione.

-Porque vocês não prestam. - respondeu ela irônica - Engraçado. Papai me disse para evitar contato com Sangue-Ruins, e ele mesmo vem a um jantar com uma.

Draco engasgou com o copo de suco de abóbora que bebia, derramando levemente suco no rosto de Rony, que teve vontade de encher ele de porrada ali, mas se conteve apenas com uma careta, afinal, era noite de Natal.

-Que criança mal-criada. - disse Fred - Ela está merecendo levar uma surra.

-Se fosse minha filha... - agora era Jorge.

-Mas não é. - disse Draco corado com a situação.

-Merece mesmo, Linda! - disse Gina - Você não deve falar essas coisas em um jantar, nem em lugar nenhum, é preconceito!

-Mas, é a verdade... - ela tentou se explicar.

-Nem sempre deve se dizer a verdade, além do mais quando é um absurdo. Em casa castigo viu! - brigou Gina.

-Mas, mãe... - Linda estava se desesperando.

-Olha Gina, não faça isso com ela, ela não disse por mal. - disse Mione.

-Desculpa. - disse Draco inesperadamente - É tudo culpa minha, eu que disse isso a ela, mas não devia.

-Tudo bem. - disse Mione falsamente.

-Me desculpe também, tia. - disse Linda meio contraditoriamente.

-Tudo bem. - Hermione sorriu sutilmente a garota.

-Nós não viemos aqui para jantar? - perguntou Arthur.

-É, estou com fome. - disse Harry.

-Tudo bem, vamos começar o jantar então. - disse Rony.

Todos jantavam conversando animadamente, até Gina fazer uma pergunta a Vanessa, a atual esposa de Harry, que tinha cabelos castanhos até o ombro, pele bem branquinha, e um porte atlético pois era jogadora de quadribol.

-Como você conheceu o Harry?

-Oh. - disse ela que tinha um tom de voz bem fina - Foi em um jogo, a gente é de times adversários, sabe?

Gina sabia muito bem como era de ser de "times adversários".

-E como você conheceu o seu marido? - perguntou ela inesperadamente para Gina.

-Ah, o Draco? É uma história muito longa. Conheci ele em Hogwarts, mas na verdade só o conheci em uma viagem inesperada... - disse ela se recordando de quando o vagão do trem soltou por ser uma chave de portal.

-O Harry já me contou essa história, fiquei sabendo que vocês eram de famílias inimigas, mas está tudo bem agora entre elas, e que depois da viagem, vocês que estavam se dando muito bem, brigaram. Por que vocês brigaram?

-Besteiras. - disse Draco, até o atual momento nenhum dos dois havia revelado que Draco havia matado Gina, e toda aquela história.

-E quando vocês fizeram as pazes? - perguntou Vanessa.

-Faz uns doze anos, eu trabalhava em uma lojinha no Beco Diagonal que vendia animais e... - Gina se lembrava daquilo como se fosse hoje.

****

§¨§:_ Aquela tarde estava tão entediada, ninguém entrava naquela loja para comprar nada! Não era todo dia que gente ia comprar animais. Uma gota de suor escorria pelo lado esquerdo do rosto dela, aquele dia estava quente. Gina olhou para sua mão e viu a cicatriz do pacto que fez com Draco._

"Por que eu carrego isso comigo? Para me lembrar dele sempre que ver minha mão? Não quero mais me lembrar dele..."

-Se vendem corujas nessa loja? - uma voz arrastada invadiu a loja - Sabe, queria mandar uma coruja para alguém especial, uma ruiva linda. Ela se chama Virgínia Weasley.

Gina olhou para o cliente que entrou, era ele! Como ele se atreveu a pisar na loja dela? Mas ela queria tanto o ver... ele estava tão crescido, não tinha mais o rosto infantil de antigamente.

Quando Draco a viu a achou muito linda também, ela não tinha mais uma carinha tão de anjo, tinha um rosto mais de mulher agora, seus cabelos vermelhos estavam mais brilhantes e ela tinha um olhar ainda mais penetrante.

-Uma coruja? Como é essa garota Gina Weasley? - perguntou ela cinicamente.

-Oh, posso a descrever como se estivesse aqui na minha frente, ela tem...

-Não precisa! - disse ela irritada.

-Você sabe como ela é, não é? Sabe o quão linda ela é, e o quão triste está sem mim, e eu sem ela. - disse ele.

-Quem disse que eu estou triste sem você? - perguntou ela irritada.

-Vejo no seu olhar. - disse ele - Vejo em seu olhar triste. Por que tanto orgulho? Por que não quer me perdoar? Por que não engole o seu orgulho?

-Porque você me matou! - gritou ela - E eu não quero saber de você!

-Orchideous! - flores saíram da ponta da varinha de Draco, que as pegou, tirou um cordão do bolso e amarrou, fazendo um buquê - Para você.

Ela pegou o buquê e disse:

-Sabe o que você faz com ele?

-Isso. - disse ele pegando o buquê do chão e tirando uma flor dele. Ele se aproximou dela, e colocou a flor em sua orelha, segurando o seu rosto, e a beijando. Depois de muito tempo eles afastaram os seus rostos.

"Acabou tudo agora, não dá..."

-Eu te perdôo. - disse ela dando um abraço sincero nele, e começando a chorar em seus ombros.**:§¨§**

-Que lindo! - exclamou Vanessa - Essa é uma das histórias de amor mais linda que ouço.

-É, mas quando você protagoniza ela não é fácil. - disse Gina - eu sofri muito, não queria perdoar Draco de jeito nenhum.

-Tudo culpa do seu orgulho. - disse Draco.

-Mas tá tudo bem agora! - disse Gina ignorando Draco completamente.

-Tia Mione. - disse Mark timidamente.

-O que foi, querido? - perguntou ela ao garotinho que se manteve quieto até aquele instante.

-É verdade que existe um vampiro no sótão da casa?

-Não, querido. - disse ela se lembrando do escândalo que sua filhinha Suzan havia feito há pouco tempo.

-Eu ouvi ele fazendo barulho. - disse Suzan que se sentava ao lado de Rony.

-Mas, não existe. - disse Mione.

-Claro que existe crianças. - disse Fred.

-Fred! - reclamou Hermione.

-Mas ele é tão bobo, não é capaz de fazer mal a ninguém. - agora o gêmeo que falava era Jorge.

-É crianças, não precisam ter medo dele. - disse Fred.

Harry se levantou e disse:

-Olha gente, infelizmente eu e a Vanessa temos que ir.

-Mas já? - perguntou Molly - Está muito cedo.

-É que vai haver uma festa de Natal da Federação de Quadribol. - disse Vanessa - Nós fomos convidados e já estamos atrasados.

-Essa festa é tão importante assim? - perguntou Rony - Para abandonar o jantar?

-É, Rony. - disse Harry - Me desculpe.

-Não precisa se preocupar Harry, a festa é importante, e você está atrasado. Então vá logo! - disse Mione.

-Vamos, Nessa. - Harry pegou na mão dela.

-Tchau pessoal. - disse Vanessa.

-Tchau, Nessa. - Mione já era bastante amiga dela.

E o jantar continuou, proporcionando diversão a todos ali presente, até a Draco e Linda, que não estava muito afim de ir. Aquela foi mais uma noite feliz na vida de todos eles, uma noite inesquecível, assim como cada dia deles, mesmo com vitórias e derrotas eles viviam vidas muito especiais, assim como cada um de nós vivemos uma. É só você procurar a felicidade que cada dia da sua vida pode ser inesquecível, e eles encontraram, podendo dizer que foram felizes para sempre.

****

Fim

Notas Finais:

Oi, meus leitores pacientes! Vocês que estão acompanhando a fic há meses estão felizes de lerem o fim dela? Espero que tenham gostado então, pois eu me diverti muito a escrevendo! Mandem reviews com suas opiniões finais, ou apenas do epílogo mesmo sobre a fic, que eu ficarei muito feliz! Podem mandar e-mail também: victorichijouji@yahoo.com.br, gostaria muito de recebê-los também.

Os agradecimentos dos reviews do capítulo anterior: Bella-Malfoy, Myaca, Green, Karol, Dani Doida Malfoy, Ly Malfoy e Victória. Valeu!!!.

Também agradeço muito, muito mesmo a duas pessoas que me apoiaram bastante: Biba Akizuki, por ser minha irmã e ter me ajudado muito dando opiniões sinceras que me fizeram melhorar algumas coisas da fic, e Nessa Potter, que betou a fic e deixou comentários nos fins dos capítulos que me animavam muito.

Agradeço também à Jaqueline Granger, que mesmo estando beeem atrasada me apoiou, Anne Potter, que pintou a capa para mim e agüentou eu enchendo o saco dela na sala de aula com a fic e a capa, para Bella Malfoy, que conversa sempre comigo no messenger e me apoiou muito. E também não posso deixar de agradecer a Victória Lupin, que foi muito bacana comigo, até sonhou que minha fic ficou em primeiro lugar!

Vocês foram muito especiais para mim, apesar de vacilarem às vezes e não mandarem reviws ò_ó humpft! Mas eu perdôo Espero que não tenha exagerado muito nesta N.A, é que é o último capítulo, sabe? E vou avisando que em breve, lançarei um songfic da música _Taking Over Me_ do Evanescence, esperem e verão.

n_n Bye! Victor Ichijouji (e não se esqueçam do REVIEW!!!!)


End file.
